


SAO: Aftermath

by Jax189, MachoDionysus14, Raijin117



Series: SAO: Aftermath [1]
Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mild Blood, Military Background, Multi, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 121,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax189/pseuds/Jax189, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachoDionysus14/pseuds/MachoDionysus14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raijin117/pseuds/Raijin117
Summary: Kazuto risks his life to save Asuna & 400 players from Sugou's experiment. But in the wake of the SAO incident, the medias have been covering the whole thing & what will happen next will continue to set motion in the aftermath.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue of the story.

**2013: The Second American Revolution occurs and President Obama and the systems of corrupted corporates and governments officials are overthrown.**

  
**2014: US forces Iran to cease production in the nuclear programs which lays the foundations of the United Islamic Republics in the future.**

  
**2016: The Second Korean War occurs and ended with the defeat and collapse of the North Korean government and later annexed by South Korea, renamed the United Korean Republic.**

  
**2020: The Second Pacific War began with China attempted to annex Taiwan, Japan, Korea, and the Philippines and lasted for over a year.**

  
**2022: The Sword Art Online incident began when 16,000 players are trapped in the game via NerveGear and the incident lasted until late 2024:**

 

The year is 2025, two months after the Sword Art Online incident ended when the game was cleared and the survivors managed to get out of the game. Kazuto Kirigaya, known as Kirito is one of the survivors. However 400 people are still in the NerveGear even after the game was cleared, including Asuna Yuuki, his girlfriend.

During the month of January, Kazuto finds out that Sugou Nobuyuki was planning to marry her in a week and it seemed that all hope is lost for him. But his little sister, Suguha, managed to convince him not to give up no matter how hopeless it seemed. He hears about the NerveGear game called ALFhiem Online, a fantasy adventure game. Then he sees what appears to be Asuna and he goes into the game, and after reunited with their AI daughter Yui, he learns that Asuna is located at the top of the big tree and he goes through the levels and sought to rescue the love of his life.

However the events of the SAO incident have triggered controversial around the world, especially in America. But Kazuto won’t be the only one who would unravel the incident, but two people who work for Sugou after seeking jobs to receive money, and the events of what happens after he finds her and what the two employees have done will continue to trigger events that'll change the lives after the incident and affect the world’s reaction of the events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The point of divergence is a pretty interesting tool used in alternate history novels, this story 'SAO Aftermath' takes place within an alternate timeline that diverted from the year 2013 which changed the world whenever for good or bad. In this timeline, the world reacts differently in the wake of the SAO deathgame, as well as the aftermath of the ALO incident as well as another incident which would lead the world into a series of debates.
> 
> Without further delay, hope you'll enjoy 'SAO: Aftermath'.


	2. Chapter 1: All comes to light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two whistleblowers discovered the shocking truth of Sugou's experiments, The final confrontation between the Black Swordsman and Sugou Nobuyuki as well as the reunion with the love of his life.

**January 22nd, 2025: 7:30 pm:**

Fuji nervously walking throughout his office with a set of files in one hand; Fuji Yamane, age 22, took the job to work in Sugou’s facility after facing finical crises after his older brother got laid off from Argus Company. He was only nineteen years old when the Sword Art Online incident began, Akihiko Kayaba, the man who designed the NerveGear helmet. It was designed to send out microwave signals to the user’s brain, redirecting their consciousness through their brain and body, sending its own waves to stimulate the five senses. This renders the players unconscious and lets their mind control their avatars; this is done so that the players won’t injure themselves or other people while they play the games.

It was the first step of Virtual Reality gaming as well as the Second-Generation of the FullDive technology after the large scale amusement park machine was released to the public to show the entire world the wonders of Virtual Reality. It was released with the game called ‘Sword Art Online’ and a number of players were selected as beta testers of the game until it was shut down prior to the SAO game release.

The SAO and the NerveGear gain popularity in Japan as well as to several nations overseas…..Or so they thought. After several players were killed in the NerveGear helmets, the game turned out to be a trap and has trapped around 16,000 players throughout nations. But Japan suffered the worst casualties of them all in the past two years.

After the incident began and the last months of the SAO incident before the remaining players managed to escape the death game, everyone sued Argus and the multiple-lawsuits as well as paying off very large sums of money for the damages was the kiss of death for the company and shut down later. The cardinal system of what SAO was created in was merged with another popular company, RECT Progress Inc. The building itself that Fuji and the others are working in was the former headquarters of the very company and like the cardinal system, the building itself merged with RECT and served as a branch building of the company and to hire more employees.

The company also created the AmuSpheres in response to the NerveGear helmets; the new devices changed the microwave transmitter to a low frequency one. The AmuSphere's design incorporates various sensors that continually monitor blood pressure and brain waves and provoke a safety logout feature in case that the person's status becomes abnormal. In addition, the AmuSphere does not completely block out signals from the body, like NerveGear did, so some players may pay extra for specialized rooms designed to make the experience in the virtual world more real by excluding the sounds and sensations from the outside.

Over a month has passed after taking the job for RECT and has been doing good. However, he isn't sure how he could continue working with Sugou Nobuyuki after becoming suspicious of what he is planning to do with the experiments, no matter how hard he tried to block it out of his mind. He is also sure that he’s not the only one who is having the same feeling; half of everyone who was hired by him were kept in the dark of his plans. After the building and the cardinal system was merged with the company, Sugou himself claimed that he’s trying to find the way to rescue the remaining 400 players who were still trapped in the NerveGear helmets despite having the game cleared two months ago.

However he didn't show his expression to the others as he is convinced that the other half, which are made up of security guards, really don't care how many lives he's willing to take and it is best to not draw their attention for a time being.

 As he set the files on his desk, a hand pats Fuji's back, revealing to be a middle-aged man, with an eyepatch and raven-black hair.

“Fuji, what’s up?” the middle-aged man asked.

Fuji was startled when he felt the hand pat his back. But when he turned around and saw it was only Yuki Tsutano and mentally sighed. Yuki Tsutano himself is one of the security guards hired to protect the systems from saboteurs. He is also the only guard that Fuji knows that isn’t like the cold-hearted security guards that ran the facility. His parents moved from the country of Vietnam and settled in Japan, however their migration to the new country made it difficult due to Japan’s strict immigration laws. But they’ve jumped though some hoops and made their new alliance to Japan which finally let them settle. Yuki was born sometime after his family settled in and was declared a Japanese citizen with Vietnamese in his blood.

He have known him for a while when he started working and the only friend he's got; he often crack jokes whenever he could to get him to smile.

"Oh, hi Yuki." Fuji said with a slight smile.

“Whatcha doing here this late?” he asked.

“Oh, just going on some reports I've overlooked," Fuji said.

"Damn, overtime huh?" He sighed.

“Indeed.”

Yuki sighed for a bit, "so, uhm......How long do you plan to stay here, my nightshift isn't gonna last forever."

"It won't be long. Maybe ten, fifteen minutes tops." The young man reassured him while he fixed his glasses.

"So...What with the incident about SAO...Never heard about it.", Yuki asked, scratching his chin. He only heard about it on the news, but the main cause of it was unknown to him. Fuji explained about the SAO incident began when Akihiko Kayaba designed the NerveGear to entrap many people into the game and according to the survivors; the only way to get out was to clear all 100 levels and the boss.

"Damn. That's twisted ain't it?" Yuki commented.

"Sure is,” Fuji agreed and he estimated that 16,000 players were trapped. 10,000 players from Japan alone, 3,000 from America, 500 from the United Kingdom, 1,500 players from Australia and 1,000 players from Brazil. Roughly around 7,000 players perished in the game while the 9,000 players escaped when the game cleared.

“That’s good to hear.” Yuki remarked. He continued on that the rest of the Coalition of Allied Nations halted the NerveGear sales in the wake of the incident and later on replaced them with the AmuSpheres that were safer than their predecessor.

“Indeed, but it still doesn't explain why the other four hundred haven't came back yet." Fuji added. Yuki nodded in agreement and he takes a chair and sat down on it in front of his desk.

"Yeah, I’m no scientist here; my niece is also trapped in there. My brother hasn't left her side once...."

"Sugou's always here at long hours, right?" Fuji asked. Everyone knew that Sugou had often worked inside his office for long hours. And his office was heavily guarded too, which was very odd.

"Yes, why?" He asked after nodding in agreement.

"I'm starting to think he may be up to something."

"Do you know who you're talking about; he's always up to something." Yuki pointed out. There were times that after the game cleared, Sugou is one of the highly respected CEOs of RECT and vowed to help out with the 400 players. Claiming that he needs all the help he could muster, however, he’s been acting strange lately with his late hours in just his office alone.

Fuji concluded that Sugou may have something to do with the 400 people still trapped. However, he needs further proof on it before jumping the gun. They had to make sure since people like him would try to cover his tracks and erase whatever he is doing.

"Ya think so?....I can try to get us in there....", Yuki scratched his chin.

"OK, all the records of the experiments should be in the mainframe." Fuji adjusted his glasses again before wiping away the small beads of sweat that was starting to form in his forehead.

“You know. If the guards see us in there, we'll be out flat on our asses and shot in the head, right?" Yuki sweatdropped. Both of them knew the security guards were trained to keep certain areas secret.

"I know. But it's the risk we must take." Fuji gulped. It was then Yuki got an idea. Yuki suggested that he finds the way to distract the guards that are guarding the computer systems and when they go to investigate, the room entrance will be unguarded, giving Fuji the chance to sneak in and find out what’s been going on.

"I probably maybe cause an accident within the lab and lead them outside to the parking lot.” Yuki added.

"OK,” The young man patted Yuki on the shoulder before saying. “Be careful Yuki, there’s no telling what would happen if they catch you.”

“Don’t worry.” Yuki laughed softly. “This is nothing compared to my time in Iraq.”

The two sneaked through the hallways to make sure they’re not making any noises.

“Be ready.” Yuki said as he heads for the exit door. Fuji prepared himself. He had the USB flash drive stick designed to hold almost twenty terabytes. It was the next generation of the flash drive sticks that was ever made. And he had a few zip-lock bags just in case.

 

* * *

 

A gunshot rang outside as the power went out. The guards were thrown into confusion by the chaos.

"Move it, we have a robber!" one of the guards shouted.

Fuji saw the guards leaving to check the noise. _‘This is my chance!’_ He thought and he headed to the database mainframe. It was a success. He hooked the flash drive into the port and managed to hack into the mainframe. He browsed through several files and found the folder that read 'experiments' and he clicked onto it. Much to his horror, his instincts were right. Sugou Nobuyuki had managed to kidnapped the 400 players from the SAO game as it was cleared and was now using them for control of the human body, mind and soul.

 _‘This is madness!’_ He thought to himself, but he had to stay focused. He started downloading them into the flash drive. However he had to be careful as the download could be monitored. Fortunately Fuji was very skilled at the hacking and managed to freeze the download monitoring for a short time. But he had to hurry.

Also Sugou's office had its own special modem that was closed from the outside world. But this wasn't too difficult a task and he managed to get into the modem from the mainframe. He then found files made by Sugou himself about how close he was getting and started downloading them too, including video logs as well. He then spotted what appeared to be recordings of phone calls. However they were encrypted and wouldn't play. He'd have to decrypt them later and download them as well.

Then a tiny flash on the bottom left of the screen was shown. He clicked on it and it was a live footage of inside the game and showed Sugou (in his King Oberon avatar) with two other players, a boy and a girl whose names are Kirito and Asuna.

The chains suddenly fell from the infinite darkness that had a wide golden ring on the end. He took them and snapped the rings around her wrists with a click. He gave the chain a tug, which extended up into the darkness and retracted. Asuna was hauled up by Sugou’s right hand and stopped at the exact point where the tips of her toes could barely touch the ground with the gravity spell in effect, which caused pain for her.

Fuji stared in shock. Was this Sugou's plan all along? To control people as if they were his toys? Then Sugou taunted Kirito before taking his sword and stabbing it through his back. The blade exited through his chest and wedged deeply through the floor.

 _“Kirito!”_ Asuna screamed.

Then he set the pain absorber down to eight, which caused the pain to go through his body while saying it’ll damage the body if set to three or zero. Then he turned to the girl and rubbed his hands upon her cheek. His fingertips ran all over Asuna’s face before sliding down her neck. Her features became twisted with disgust. Kirito shouted him to stop which he ignored.

 _“It’s all right, Kirito. I won’t let this hurt me,”_ she said while managing a brave, trembling face. Sugou laughed.

 _“That’s what I like to hear. How long will you be able to maintain that pride – thirty seconds? An hour? An entire day? Do your best to prolong my pleasure, dear.”_ As he spoke, he grabbed the red ribbon and ripped the top completely off of her, leaving her bare chested in front of him.

Fuji’s stomach began to turn as he watched in horror as Sugou stared at her with lust in his eyes and licking his lips. Then he moved behind her with the wicked, wide crescent.

 _“Heh-heh! Want to know what I’m thinking about right now?”_ he said as his tongue continued to extend. _“Once I have my fun with you here, I’ll visit your hospital room. I can lock the door, turn off the security cameras, and it will be our little paradise, just you and me. I’ll set up a nice big monitor, play the footage of today’s recording, and enjoy it all over again with your real body. First I steal the purity of your heart – and then I ruin the chasity of your body! How Fascinating! What a unique form of entertainment, don’t you think?”_ He cackled.

Asuna’s eyes went wide for a moment, but she bravely knotted her lips. The girl was terrified from the thought of the thought which turned to two clear drops that lingered on her eyelashes. Then Sugou flicked his tongue to taste them.

 _“Ahh…sweet, so sweet! Go on, give me more tears!”_ he said as he lustfully licked her tear-stained cheeks and gropes her breasts.

Fuji couldn’t take it anymore; he became violently ill and turned away from the screen while covering his mouth. He headed to the dark corner and vomited. He came back with disbelief and horror on his face.

 _‘This isn't what I signed up for...’_ He thought to himself. He just witnessed the true colors of Sugou; not only was he power crazy, but a sexual monster. The bastard was gonna pay for those horrible acts. He then wiped away the bile off his chin and headed back to the screen. The feed was recorded while it was playing and he took the recorded video. He downloaded it into the flash drive and he managed to download everything he needed and took the stick out before he hid it.

Fuji shut off the monitor and headed to the door. He checked his SIG-Sauer P226R pistol he managed to sneak in. He knew he'd need it in case he got backed into a corner. But he needed to keep his nerves controlled and not go on a rampage after watching the disturbing footage.

He cracked the door open and didn't see or hear anyone through the cracks. He slowly opened the door and looked around.

No one was there. But he had to move quick and exit the facility in order to get this info to the public. He darted out of the room and hid in corners to avoid being seen. He managed to get through the doors and exit the facility. It was beginning to snow outside. However, he had to remain alert for the guards.

 _‘OK, the parking area, all I have to do is to get to my car and I'll be in the clear!’_ Fuji thought. But he hoped Yuki would get out and meet him there.

 

* * *

 

Yelling from outside the building and gunshots rang out. Yuki, still unknown to the guards, was hiding from the attackers. Yuki panted as he was out of breath.

"Damn..these guys are trying to kill me...' He gripped his shoulder in pain.

 _'He should be done....I think...'_ Yuki thought. He then ran toward the outskirt of the parking area. “Damn, this hurts. Worse than Iraq."

Hiding behind the cars, he reloaded a clip into the chamber. Yuki spotted Fuji.

"Well that was quick." Yuki cautiously made his way over to him and signaled him to stay low. Flashlights slowly started to shine over the cars, searching out the 'robber'.

"Fan out!" said the guard, they nodded and started to scatter, not noticing Fuji or Yuki.

Fuji crouched down behind the parked cars and waited until the guards vanished out of sight.

The guards' lights still had yet to spot the two friends.

".....He probably ran off...Return to your positions, I have a call to make!" the leader yelled. The guards followed the order and cautiously returned to the building. The leader took out his phone and started to dial.

Yuki smiled despite his shoulder wound. "Hey buddy. You good for the exfill?" he was putting more pressure on his wound, and the pain made him wince.

"I did..." Fuji replied, but a pale look was written on his face. "...I even saw Sugou's true self."

Yuki patted his best friend to comfort him. "Fuji. Did something happen?" the guard asked

"He..." Fuji stuttered. "I saw the footage inside the game." And he finally told Yuki what he saw and what Sugou has said and done in the game.

Yuki was speechless. Shock was present on his face. ".....We definitely need to do something! I can't let my niece or anyone suffer that!" His face showed anger for the first time in Fuji's life.

"We're gonna do just that. We'll release these documents to the public and expose him!" Fuji said determinedly. Before they can do anything, one of the guards spotted them.

"Who the hell are you?" the guard asked. His face showed no expression of suspicion.

Yuki quickly hid his bullet wound behind Fuji. "Nothing, sir. Just patrolling my route."

His face showed hints of pain. Fuji nodded in agreement.

The guard was skeptical at his excuse, but decided to brush it aside and return to his call to Sugou. "Whatever, your shift has passed already. Go home you Vietnamese shit..."

Yuki felt a ping of anger on the comment on his race. "Yes....sir...." "

OK, this is our chance to get out of here."

Yuki nodded. "Yeah. Maybe after this...we should go to a hospital...unless you have a medical degree...", He proceeded to Fuji's car.

"Don't worry, we'll get you some medical attention." They headed toward Fuji's 2024 Toyota Corolla.

"Yeah...it'd be nice to see my niece before I bleed to death..." he joke as he entered shotgun.

Fuji started the car up and he shifted into drive. The Toyota drove down the parking area and down the road to a security checkpoint.

The tired checkpoint guard didn't bother with checking. "Go on ahead..." The bar rose for the car to pass.

"Ugh...you know, I wouldn't have done something that crazy if I knew you were gonna take that long." he joked in order to get his friend to laugh. Fuji chuckled lightly and the bar rose up. He headed through the checkpoint and was soon out of range.

 

* * *

 

Sugou Nobuyuki had just gotten out of the NerveGear and shouted in pain as he felt the stinging in his right eye. He looked into mirror and saw veins around his right eye; he couldn't see through that eye anymore, which meant the stab in the game rendered him half-blind.

"That little bastard!" he cursed under his breath. “He’s going to pay for what he did to me!”

However he could still get to the hospital Asuna was in and waits for him in the parking lot. Then he heard the phone ringing and he picked it up.

 _"Sir, There's been a break-in at the office."_ the guard stated. From the guard’s end, he was sweating and holding his breath as he prayed for his boss to not yell at him.

"A break-in? How!?" Sugou asked. The pain was getting into him but managed to hold his temper.

_"The burglar shot out the power system and now the building's out. They didn't steal anything though."_

"Hmmm.." Sugou pondered. But then he got up and headed for the door.

"I'm going out to do some personal business; you keep guard until I get back," he ordered the guard.

"Yes sir." The guard hung up the phone and sighed in relief.

Sugou headed to his car and he took off out of the facility, towards Tokyo. Despite being half-blind, he managed to get through traffic without trouble. But he had to be extra careful not to crash his car into anything, even with the snow outside.

He made it to the parking lot of the hospital where Asuna was at. He figured this would be where Kazuto would head to as soon as she woke from ALO. He looked into the rear-view mirror to inspect his right eye.

It was damaged beyond healing since the pain-absorber was set all the way to zero. He still couldn't believe that black-hair brat beat him. The pain however, was somewhat unbearable but he wasn't too worried as he was well supplied with drugs he obtained through illegal means. He popped a couple of them into his mouth and swallowed them. The pain would settle down in good time, he thought to himself before opening the glove compartment and inspecting the KA-BAR combat knife.

 _‘He’s got no idea what’s in for him.’_ He thought to himself. He would wait out in the parking for Kazuto and when he saw him, he’d get the upper hand and kill the brat himself. His plans for mind control may have failed, but it was only temporary as he and his staff would flee Japan before the authorities would get the chance to apprehend them.

He considered either the People’s Republic of China, Canada, or the European Union. The EU may have been on the verge of collapse, but at least he’d get full protection from the United Nations, especially from Canada.

However, there wasn’t any time to think of which country to flee at the moment as all he could think of was taking Kazuto down for good and maybe, have fun with Asuna. Even though she was out of the NerveGear, she was still too weak to try to fight him herself, which gave him the opportunity of a lifetime.

He stepped out of the car with the knife hidden away in his coat and waited for the kid to come. But of course, just as lucky he was, he spotted him running towards him. He got his knife out, ready to attack the unsuspecting kid. But just as he made his move, a voice shouted out.

“Kid, Watch out!!!” a voice called out.

 _‘Damn!’_ he mentally cursed, but didn’t have time to figure out who shouted as Kazuto turned to see who it was. He made a haymaker slash and the knife’s blade made contact with his right arm.

 

* * *

 

Inside Tokyo, Fuji and Yuki were inside the city limits. The streets were deserted due to the snow, making it seem like a ghost town.

Yuki shivered, "Should've brought my jacket." He looked outside toward the buildings.

Fuji looked through the windshield towards buildings as they continue down the street.

"So, where are we gonna bring the evidence? Police?" he asked.

"Yes. They'll be interested." Fuji knew going to the police was the best way to show them the evidence and expose the true colors of Sugou.

"Ok...great.....shit.......I can walk to the hospital if we don't have time to spare...." he suggested.

"The hospital can't be very far. Think you can handle it from here?" Fuji was concerned for his injury.

"Don't worry about it. I still got my gun." He smiled.

"OK. Be careful." He smiled back as they parted ways and went in their different directions. He headed to the police station while Yuki started to walk on the path for the hospital.

"I gotta get a new shirt..." he mumbled to himself. He had been injured a few times during the War in Iraq. It was where he lost his eye during the sweeping in Baghdad.

As Yuki arrived at the hospital’s parking lot, he spotted Sugou stepping out of his car and then Kirito, who was running into the partially blinded man armed with a knife.

"Kid, watch out!!!" he shouted towards Kirito, who turned to see where the shouting came from. Then he spotted Sugou holding what appeared to be a knife. He tried to dodge as Sugou swung at him.

However, the knife hit him in the right arm. Kirito checked and saw that blood was drawn as it ran down his right hand. This made Yuki furious. Not only had he captured four hundred people through the NerveGear for his twisted experiments, but for attacking a teenager. Yuki charged at the man.

"Attacking kids now 'boss'?" he scolded as he grabbed for the knife. Sugou wrestled against Yuki for the knife.

"Run kid!" he ordered as he twisted the knife out of Suguo's hands and reached for his handgun. Sugou yelped in pain as his wrist was twisted, but managed to grab Yuki's hand that was holding the gun. He tried to wrestle it away. Despite the numbing pain in his right arm, Kirito began to run.

The gun discharged and it hit Kirito in the right leg as he started to run. He fell down on the ground clutching his leg.

The gun dropped to the ground and was kicked away during the scuffle. The gun landed near Kirito. But Sugou knocked Yuki down and kicked the gun away from Kazuto. He then proceeded to kick him in the stomach three times. He saw the bullet wound on his leg and pressed on it with his foot with a sneer on his face. Kirito screamed as the sharp pain from his leg flared up. Sugou picked up the knife again and made a stab down on him, but he missed and nicked his right cheek.

“Damn. A little foggy in the mind,” Sugou muttered before raising his knife at him.

“You have no power in this world. And I’ll make sure you’ll pay for what you did!” Sugou yelled as he prepared for another stab. But Yuki managed to grab Sugou from behind and wrestled him away from him.

"You're more trouble than that brat!" Sugou roared as he struggled with Yuki. "I'll deal with you first!" Yuki wrestled the knife away as it dropped to the ground, kicked it away and tackled Sugou, smashing him into a van and knocking off his glasses.

"I knew you were creepy with that happy-go-lucky smile!" he exclaimed as he wrestled with him on the snow-covered ground. Sugou notices Yuki's gunshot wound and squeezed it with his free hand, causing Yuki to yelp in pain and he pushed him off and got on top.

"Looks like your usefulness has run its course..." he said and began slamming his fist into Yuki's face.

"ARGH! That was a cheap shot, you shit!" He blocked his face from being smashed while helpless, but also landing punches whenever given the chance.

Kirito lay on the ground, clutching his leg. But he saw Sugou's knife a few feet away from him. He dragged himself to it despite the pain in his leg and arm, hoping he'd get it in time.

Kirito managed to reach the knife and grabbed hold of it. Good thing Sugou' was distracted. He carefully held the blade in his hand.

He contemplated everything the bastard did while in the ALO game, including what he did to him and Asuna, feeling the pain in his chest after Sugou stabbed him with his own sword and molesting Asuna while he lay helpless and forced to watch. He had a split-second thought of having him captured by the police and having him put away. Then again, he heard that corrupted people who get caught always go free no matter how much evidence there is. He couldn't risk that chance and allowing him to walk away a free man. Plus the older man who attacked Sugou was in deep trouble and he had to save him quickly.

"Sugou!" Kirito shouted.

Sugou stopped and looked up. Then Kirito, with all of his strength, threw the knife as hard as he could. The knife’s blade hit Sugou in the right eye and drove itself deep into his brain. Then he fell right on his back. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Kirito fell back onto the snow-covered ground, breathing heavily. It's all over now he thought to himself. Sugou's brought down for good.

Yuki was motionless in the snow as he was beaten to a pulp. The snow slowly built up on his body. He saw the child resting in the snow, reminding him of how he used to play with his niece before she was trapped in the game.

"...." He coughed blood and was bleeding profusely.

He saw the kid getting up and limping towards him and he stopped in front of him.

"....child...how...is...your...leg...?" he asked with genuine concern glowing in his eyes. Pain was rampant in his shoulder and temples. Snow continued to pile up on the older man.

"It only...went through me...But it hurts," Kirito said. Just then, several medics came out to attend both Kirito and Yuki along with several security guards who heard the gunshots. They lifted Yuki on the stretcher.

"I...guess there's point....in...evidenccee......." he sighed. Yuki and Kirito were brought into the hospital while the others checked Sugou's dead body.

 

* * *

 

After thirty minutes, Kirito's injuries were attended to and bandaged. He was informed that the bullet went through his leg and was very fortunate it didn’t hit his femur. But he was instructed to use a crutch for a while until it healed. Yuki was not as fortunate and was confined to bed rest and an arm cast. At least his condition was moderate. Kirito was allowed to visit him.

"Hey kid. Never caught your name?" he asked. His voice was raspy though.

"It's Kazuto, Kazuto Kirigaya," he answered.

“KiriaGAMA, got it!" he joked.

Kazuto chuckled before asking. "And your name?"

Yuki rubbed his neck. "It's Yuki Tsutano."

"I'd like to thank you for helping me stop Sugou."

"Yeah yeah yeah, kid, don’t sweat it." He lightly smacked the kid's arm. "Me and my friend were actually gonna get him arrested though, kid. Din't think about hitting him right between the eyes with the knife, by the way. Good shot."

"Thanks."

"I've seen kids kill before. Seeing you kill that guy was no different." Kirito nodded before he remembered that Asuna is waiting for him.

"Listen Yuki, I have to go. Someone is waiting for me." Kazuto explained that his girl Asuna Yuuki was recently released from the NerveGear prison and she was probably wondering where he was. Yuki smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Go to your princess, Prince Charming. " He thanked Yuki and he left the room. Yuki picked up his phone to call Fuji. "...."

 _"Yes?"_ Fuji answered.

"We may not need the evidence for a dead man.", Yuki joked.

 _"He's dead?"_ Fuji asked with surprise in his tone.

"Yeah. The kid hit him between the eyes with the knife."

 _"Damn,"_ Fuji said. _"Well, the bastard had it coming."_

Then Yuki sighed. "Bad news is: He may suffer charges for murder." Yuki said grimly. He knew this despite the attack being done in self-defense.

_"We'll back him up for it. Was he attacked by Sugou?"_

"Yeah, I saved his ass, he saved mine. He packed a big punch."

_"Good. I've turned all the info to the police. It'll be released to the public tomorrow. Although I've found few phone call recordings that are encrypted and it'll take some time."_

"Yeah....what about the players?"

_"The police will raid the facility and the players will be released. They've already ordered a strike team to execute the plan right now and asked me to come along."_

"Keep an eye out for my niece."

 _"I will friend."_ Yuki smiled and hung up, before the phone dropped to the floor. ".....crap..." he cursed as he stayed in bed.

 

* * *

 

The nurse guided Kazuto to Asuna's room. The curtains were closed and no lights were on. He couldn't move, continue or speak.

"Go on. She's waiting for you," the nurse whispered into his ear. It was enough to get him moving again. He gently rolled the curtains aside like a breeze over the field.

"...Ahh." The sound escaped from his throat. She was sitting upright on the bed, wearing a thin white hospital gown that almost looked like a dress. She faced the dark window and the quiet glow from the fallen snow shone in her long, lustrous hair. Her thin arms rested in her lap, holding her NerveGear helmet. She was beautiful in real life just as she was in SAO. What had happened back in ALO was now fading into a forgotten memory. She was back in the real world and he could reunite with her.

"Asuna!" he said happily. She turned to face him with a smile on her face.

"Kirito," she replied weakly. She took her left hand off the helmet and reached out as he approached her and sat next to her when his strength left and embraced.

Asuna gasped softly when she saw Kazuto's injuries.

"It's OK now... it's over," he reassured her. "The final boss was defeated just now. It's all over."

Then he shed tears as he sobbed softly. They dripped down his cheeks and onto her fingers.

Then Asuna placed her hand on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot hear too well now," she said, rubbing his cheek with care. "But I think I know what you meant. That it's all over. And I can get to meet you finally." She shed tears of joy as they streamed down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. They broke the hug and gazed into each other's eyes with love.

“So anyway, I’m Asuna Yuuki. And I’m finally back, Kirito.” She smiled.

“I’m Kazuto Kirigaya," he said as he wiped the tears off his face. “Welcome home Asuna.”

They both leaned towards each other until their lips met in a passionate kiss, first lightly, then harder. Kazuto put his arms around Asuna's fragile body and held her gently. Tears of joy flowed down their cheeks and their hands entwined with one another.

The nurse smiled and left them to enjoy their moment together. As they silently sobbed, through his tear-blurred eyes, he saw what appear to be their SAO avatars through the window of her hospital room. The two avatars smiled to them before turning around and walking off into the distance holding hands.

They parted and just rest their foreheads together, gazing each other in their eyes, tear-blurred but filled with happiness. After the long journey and fight through ALFhiem Online to save the love of his life and free her from Sugou’s grasp, they were finally home and together at last.

This was the moment he had been waiting for, and it was all the more special as he had done what no one else had done. He hugged her and went in for a second kiss, embracing her with all the love he could give her, but mindful of her condition. His very heart was beating double time as he lay beside her, and they both enjoyed every moment of it...


	3. Chapter 2: Rehabitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Asuna's recover, as well as the gifts the two couple are getting, something else happens that also set motions of another person involved in Sugou's illegal experiments.

**January 25th:**

Asuna Yuuki sat in her bed, ever since she was freed from ALO and Sugou’s control, she was able to wake up and finally meet Kirito for the first time in the real world. She also got to reunite with her family…. well mostly her father and older brother Kouchirou. Her mother, for some reason, disapproved of Kirito or Kazuto Kirigaya which was his real name. She didn’t understand why she should condemn Kirito for his actions that night. He was forced to put down Sugou as he, along with Yuki, were attacked and it was all in self-defense. However, it was more than that that her mother didn’t like Kirito and what she tried to do even in the aftermath; especially after the authorities accused Kirito of his death. She was very fortunate that Fuji Yamane and Yuki Tsutano helped him in his defense, even exposing the creature’s plans to the public, including the footage of Sugou's assault on her. She had to avert her attention away from the television screen whenever they showed the footage as it was a painful, agonizing memory to her. Even though the touches weren’t real, the feeling of being violated was much too real and had broken her spirit even though she escaped with her real body intact.

However, she found out that the footage had shocked and disturbed the public in not just Japan, but nations across the seas and ocean; including the United States of America. In fact, America was the first country to act on the ‘Sugou incident’ in the wake of it as well as recognized the relationship between her and her lover Kirito. Then the footage of Samantha Thompson began to broadcast from America. The woman was in a suit standing with a group of supporters for the couple as she then gave a firm, stern look before she spoke up.

_“In the past three days, in the wake of the ALfhiem Online on the four hundred players an horrible act was committed on an innocent girl across the Pacific. A monster that has used the players as his human subjects to play God had the nerve to assault her while chained up. But there was more to it behind it all as the girl, Asuna Yuuki, have been forced into a marriage of this monster by her own parents while she was still under._

_"These types of parents only see their own children as tools and are willing to sell them into slavery in order to build up their reputations and careers. I can assure you all that this act will not be tolerated and those who committed this act against this young girl will be held accountable."_ Samantha said.

 _“The Society for Integrity in Marriage exists for a reason: to ensure that our children have the perfect futures and to have marriages based on love, not corporate gains as ‘Arranged Marriages’ are never based on love,”_ she continued. She took a brief moment to pause before she looked at the reporters straight in the eyes as some of the people with her showed their signs supporting the young couple at the heart of this matter.

_“These two have been through a lot; the boy went into hell to save her from the clutches of the madman. That right there is what true love is all about. They deserved to be together with each other and should not be separated.”_

_"Yeah! What she said!"_ one supporter shouted.

 _“They deserve each other!”_ another supporter shouted. Samantha then spoke. _"See folks? This is what the reality of love should be. Not to be joined by forced marriage for corporate gains, but to be joined by love and compassion for one another.”_

Asuna was touched by the woman’s words. The Society for Integrity in Marriage had their full support from across the Coalition of Allied Nations, even after the counter-protests from UN-members of Canada and the European Union denied these claims - calling them as ‘cries of attention’ from something that never existed. Those words were enough to hurt her, but she was glad that the Coalition is behind them.

 Then the news channel reported that the verdict was handed down. While Kazuto would be under watch and surveillance to ensure that there was nothing wrong with his mental condition, it was beyond doubt that Sugou and his division were guilty of crimes against humanity, even in the wake of the ‘Sugou’ incident which various people are calling for investigation of the whole mess. As she continued to watch the news reports, she begins to think back yesterday when she got a visit from her mother.

 

* * *

 

**January 24th:**

A nurse appeared through the door to Asuna’s room, notifying her that she’s gotten a visitor; she thanked the nurse as she began to turn and leave. A few minutes later, the door opened up again and her mother walked into the room. The mother and daughter haven’t been seeing Eye to eye most of the latter’s life; she put her through private school and had her prepared for the upper class in the world. It was her mother’s plans for her children. The elder Yuuki mother scolded her for playing the Sword Art Online death game in the first place, believing it caused their plans to derail as the result.

“I understand that you’re upset for what has happened.” Kyouko said in a tone as calm as she can. “But you must know that your future is the most important for the family. If you are to be able to reach in the upper class, any distractions are not tolerable.”

“My future is however I choose it to be, right mother.” Asuna replied, her tone was calm but stern.

“That death game you played had set back your plans,” her mother said, this time with disapproval in her tone. “However, I’ll be able to get you up a couple of grades and into college. Plus you will be able to have a proper suitor for your life; the one that’ll take great care of you.” However, Asuna never approved that at all, she knew what had happened to her in the past two months all locked away in the bird cage in the world tree by her so-called fiancée.

“The last one you’ve chosen wasn’t a very good one.” she retorted. “You know what he did to me in there as well as the other players.” A short pause filled the room before Kyouko spoke again.

“I can assure you that he was a mistake that should’ve never been made. Your father was wrong to have him arranged to marry you. A proper suitor has been selected; Ryuya is more trustworthy in taking great care of you.” Asuna just scoffed at the idea, Ryuya Tazaki Yuuya is the distant cousin of her mother, and although older, he has connections with the upper class and a high social status.

“He’s a far better future husband for you, Asuna. More suitable than that boy you’ve met in that game.” Kyouko continued. “He’s committed sins by taking a human life and he shouldn’t be entrusted in your future now that he has blood on his hands.”

“Kirito has been taking great care of me while I was trapped in the game!” Asuna argued. “He also risked his life to save me from that madman you tried to marry me off to. That man you’ve hand-picked attempted to rape me while I was chained up while taunting me to do the same to my real body!” Tears formed in her eyes and streamed down her face. “I believe the reason you don’t like Kirito is because he ruined your wedding plans! It’s not just his social background wasn’t it, mother!? I bet you were the one who called the police and had them thrown in jail for putting down that monster!”

“Watch your tone young lady!” Kyouko snapped. “You don’t talk to me with that tone as long as you live under my roof.”

“You’d never cared about what we say or think! All you care about is your career and nothing more even if you tr…” It was then Asuna went into a panic attack. Worried, Kyouko tried to help her only to have her arms smacked away.

“Stay away!” She nearly bellowed before clutching her chest again. A small alarm on the heart monitor went off when her heart skyrocketed, causing the nurses to rush to her, entering her room and helped her calm down while one of the nurses escorted Kyouko out of the room.

“It’ll be best if you come back another time.” the nurse explained to the Yuuki mother. “It’ll give her time to calm down as her heart has accelerated caused by stress.” At first Kyouko was going to argue in protest, but she decided to do what the nurse said. From where she was, she could tell that Asuna was still recovering from the NerveGear and it would only make things worse for her daughter.

“Alright, I’ll leave.” She said at last and turned away to leave the hospital, as she headed down the hallway, Kouchirou came from the elevator, but they didn’t say a word to each other. He just gave her a glare that pierced her like daggers. He entered the room just as the nurses left the room. They finally got Asuna’s heart to normal levels, she began to calm down. One of the nurses told her if she needed anything to just give her a call before they left the room.

“Asuna.” Kouchirou said as he brought a chair and sat it next to the bed and pulled his little sister in a comfort hug.

“Kouchirou….” Asuna wept. “I’m scared…” She burrowed her face into his shirt while he gently patted her head.

“It’s OK now, little sister. What happened in there is all over,” Kouchirou soothed. It was then she took her face away and looked up. Her eyes held sadness and worry in them.

“But what if Kirito is sentenced to a life sentence?” she asked, tears continued to flow down her face. “I may not be able to see him again…. I don’t even know what to do.!” She sobbed into his shoulder again.

Fuji and Yuki were fighting tooth and nail to have him free again. Kouchirou pulled her closer; there were times when she wept: one time when she lost her teddy bear when she was very young and when their grandparents passed away. Asuna was devastated as she loved visiting them in the countryside. However, the past few days were hard on her; to learn that the boy who has risked his life to save her from the clutches of the monster their mother tried to marry her off to is in jail and with the possibility of serving life for first-degree murder.

“It’s OK Asuna….” the elder brother said at last. “He’s got full support from both Fuji and Yuki; they’re fighting tooth and nail against the system for his rights. Plus; the media organizations from both Japan and America are backing him up; he’ll pull through with all that support behind him.” His reassuring words finally reached his sister’s ears and he felt her starting to calm down to where the sobs and hiccups were less frequent.

“I’ll never let anything happen to my baby sister, you know that.” He smiled at her. There were times where he managed to keep the creature of a fiancée at bay when she was still sleeping as well as trying to warn their parents about him, but they never took notice as they were too busy looking at his high social status. Asuna didn’t say a word; just let her brother’s arms hold her tighter but gently. The room fell silent as the Yuuki siblings just held each other. Both of them made a silent prayer to God to watch over Kirito and protect him from the charges he was accused of until he is declared innocent.

 

* * *

 

**The Present:**

Asuna sighed from the thought of her argument with her mother. Yesterday, she’d lost control of herself and was practically yelling at her. However she knew that she couldn’t help herself that she was still suffering from post-traumatic emotions from her experience with Sugou and her mother telling her that she can’t see him didn’t help much at all. She was fortunate that her older brother came by to give her reassurance that everyone had protected him and will keep on supporting him until the end of time. However, her fears of losing Kirito had been pushed aside as the verdict claimed him innocent under surveillance. Nearly twenty minutes went by when the door opened up, She smiled happily when she saw Kirito roll into the room. In front of him, he pushed a wheelchair and stopped by her side of the bed along with the nurse who followed him.

“The nurse let me bring the wheelchair to you so you can get out of this room for a while.” Kazuto smiled.

“Thanks Kirito…” Asuna smiled. She still kept calling him by his avatar name as she was used to it in the past two years. But she was still learning how to do so one step at a time. Asuna sat up as Kazuto and the nurse helped her out of bed and onto the wheelchair. Kazuto grabbed the handles from behind and began pushing her out of the room and down the hallway.

As they continued down the hallway, Kazuto kept an eye on her while going in a slow pace.

Asuna was smiling the whole time in his presence. They stopped at one of the cafeterias near the windows; they turned her around, allowing her to get a full view of Tokyo from above.

“Wow…..” Asuna said in awe. Kazuto smiled as he felt the happiness radiating from his girlfriend.

“Beautiful, isn’t it Asuna?” Kazuto asked her.

“Indeed it is…” Asuna answered while sighing.

“The thing that being trapped in SAO is when we return, we appreciate the things that we’ve missed in the real world….” He leaned down to hug her. “But it also sprouted out new love for each other.” The Yuuki girl nodded in agreement. The nurse smiled and left them to let them have their moment together. Kazuto had to be extra careful with her as she was still recovering from her experience with the monster. So far, she was holding out and he intended to keep it that way.

It was then Kazuto reached in his back and pulled out a stuffed bear, he handed it to Asuna who looked at it in both surprise and confusion.

“It was given to me by my aunt when I was adopted by her; she told me that if I got scared, I could hug it anytime I wanted.” He smiled before continuing. “I’m giving it to you. Whenever you get scared, hug it tight and think of me when you do.”

“OK, I will Kirito.” Asuna said softly. It was then he took his coat off and placed it around Asuna.

“Also, if you want, I can spend the night." he continued. He knelt down and held her hand. Asuna reached up and pressed her cheek against his, sighing, happy to be back in the real world and with her lover.

“And I’ll always be with you….. always…” Kazuto promised her. She didn’t say a word as they kept holding each other in a warm embrace. Some of the medical staff smiled to see the warm affection the two lovers shared.

 

* * *

 

Yuki, along with his niece, drove on their way to Fuji's home, hoping to greet his friend and have his niece properly thank him for his services. Especially after the police strike force raided one of RECT’s facilities and forced the employees who worked on his inhumane experiments to release the players from the NerveGear. They also learned that one of Sugou’s associates has died while wearing one of the AmuSpheres. According to the second associate, he suffered from massive strokes as their pain absorbers were lowered to zero by their boss in order to prevent any carelessness while conducting the experiments and someone in the form of one of the fairy races called the Spriggan came in and managed to slay him before they could capture him.

In the wake of the incidents, RECT Progress Inc. suffered from declining stocks and poor publicity due to the man’s inhumane experiments. Several police units were called in to form the blockade between the company’s headquarters and the large crowd of angry people calling out for justice for the players and the girl who was nearly raped by the madman.

The main CEO Shouzou Yuuki mysteriously stepped down from position while the rest took the heat from the Media. Multiple lawsuits further crippled RECT greater than what happened to Argus after the SAO incident, several branches connected to RECT were shut down and the ALFheim Online server was shut down, but the shutdown is temporary as it was soon sold to another company.

 _‘This was most intense since the shutdown of various Mega-Corporates from America.’_ Yuki thought to himself. He recalled the time since the wake of the Second American Revolution across the Pacific and afterwards, various Mega-Corporates fell through like twigs for massive corruption during the Obama Administration and long before that. The Ripple Effects from the Second Revolution affected nations around the world; although Japan and several others made it with little to no effect, the others weren’t so lucky and they have changed for better or for worse.

 _‘Still….’_ Yuki realized that Shouzou stepped down during the whole thing as if they’ve got something to hide, perhaps with the girl as she bears the surname ‘Yuuki’ which indicates that she’s their daughter and the madman Sugou was the fiancée. However, it didn’t take long for the Media to figure it out, including the Society for Integrity in Marriage from America. They’ve been bombarding the father and mother of the girl for arranging the marriage to the creature, they barely shown their faces out in public due to it all.

 The older man sighed mentally, hopefully, this all blows over. He pulled the car over to the curb and the two exited the vehicle. Yuki then proceeded to knock on the door. The door opened and Fuji was seen before he saw his friend and niece.

"Yuki." Fuji greeted him.

Yuki's niece, Ava, ran toward the office worker with a huge smile on her face.

"Uncle Fuji!" she exclaimed as she tackled him with a hug. He laughed as Ava tackle hugged him and he hugged her back.

Yuki walked in and offered his good arm to help up his friend, "You heard the news?" He explained that the young couple is gaining support from other nations throughout the Coalition; Nations of Japan, Australia, Britain, Israel, Taiwan, the United Korean Republic and the United States of America.

"It's a pity that Canada and the European Union hardly support them at all." Fuji added, he recalled Shin telling him that very few people from Canada and nations from the European Union supported it.

"Yeah, I really don't understand politics," Yuki picked up his niece with one arm and placed her on his shoulder. "I'm going to visit Asuna. The recovery has been going well so far."

"That's good," Fuji replied. "I'm planning on visiting Asuna as well." They heard that Kazuto has been visiting her since he was released from the police. So far, their surveillance shows that nothing was wrong with his mental state in the aftermath of killing Sugou, which is great progress. Plus the proof of the former CEO’s inhumane experiments on the 400 players which the Media was covering, overwhelmed the Kirigaya boy’s conditional surveillance.

Yuki headed to his car and sets his niece down so that he could open the doors, his niece hopped into the back seat while Yuki steps into the driver’s side.

“Hop it," said Yuk, Fuji steps into the passenger side of the car and buckles in. Yuki started up the car and together, they headed off towards the hospital.

 

* * *

 

Yuki stopped at the parking lot and exited the vehicle. After parking, they entered the hospital.

The nurse guided them to Asuna's room where Kazuto was already there, along with his friends Ryoutarou Tsuboi aka Klein, Andrew Gilbert Mills aka Agil, Rika Shinozaki aka Lisbeth, Keiko Ayano aka Silica and his sister Suguha. There were several boxes of gifts in the room as well.

"Who are these girls?” asked Yuki with a suggestive wink towards them, jokingly of course. This however, caused the girls to groan in disgust from his behavior.

"I'm his sister if that's what you're asking!" Suguha squeaked with a shade of red on her face. Fuji rolled his eyes.

"He tends to joke every once in a while," he said to Suguha, who sighed with frustration.

"You got that right!” he said proudly, while holding his niece.

"Check out these gifts," Klein commented. "I've never seen more gifts like this before. And several of them aren’t from us."

Fuji looked at one of them and he saw from the return address that it was from Jerusalem, Israel. And then he saw five more; one said it was from Dallas, Texas, USA; the second from Philadelphia, PA, USA; the third from London, England; the fourth from Sydney, Australia and the fifth from Seoul, United Korean Republic.

"I never knew many people from different nations would support me and Asuna." Kazuto said.

Yuki's niece opened one herself and immediately closed it after seeing its content.

"Uncle Yuki, there's a-", Yuki immediately blocked the girl's mouth after reading a letter she read from Asuna's mother.

"Oh great..." Fuji murmured under his breath. They knew that Kyouko Yuuki was Asuna's mother. Ever since the ALFhiem incident and Sugou was killed, she'd been trying to keep Kazuto and Asuna apart, even after Sugou's plans and the footage was released to the public. It was like she acted they didn't exist. But more importantly, after Kazuto’s actions, she acted like she didn’t even care.

"Well...." He pocketed the letter in his coat. "I'll get rid of it myself..." He smiled.

"Good." Fuji nodded. "But no matter what she does or try to do, everyone will have your back."

"Yeah, it's like you two are celebrities." Klein chuckled.

Asuna smiles and nodded. "Thank you, I appreciate that." And with it, Yuki exited the room with the letter to dispose of it properly.

Kazuto turned to Fuji. "I like to thank you and Yuki for helping me out." He let out a sheepish smile.

"It's no problem," Fuji replied with a smile. "You did what you have to do. If I were in your position, I would've done the same."

There was a short pause before Fuji broke the silence. He mentioned that he found phone recordings from the RECT main drive along with the info and the experiment results. However, they’re still encrypted and it may take some time until they’re fully decrypted.

"Although I'm still trying to decrypt the phone recordings I recovered. Not sure what's on them but I'll know when I do." Fuji added, Kazuto nodded in understanding. “Until then, make sure you’re taking care of Asuna.”

“Don’t worry Mr Fuji; Kirito’s been taking care of me.” Asuna let out a small smile; Kazuto leaned in and rubbed his cheek against her forehead with care like a cat to an owner, he gently held her closer to him in a gentle hug. The room fell silent as everyone respected the tender moment the couple was sharing.

Then suddenly, a shot rang out in the hallway outside, alarming everyone as a loud commotion was heard from the hallways. People were seen rushing past the doorway, they were a mix of doctors, interns and security guards; the latter was armed with pistols.

"What was that?!" Kazuto said in shock. More security teams arrived on the scene. He and Fuji headed outside to see what it was all about, they see Yuki lying on the floor clutching the side of his abdomen, next to him is the gunman, who was tackled and pinned to the floor by security guards.

"Not again!” he groaned. The gunman struggled to get free, but it was no use and he gave up.

"Dammit, you weren't my target!" The man groaned, the guards hoisted him off of the floor and onto his feet, with his arms bound together with zip-ties behind his back. Fuji recognized the gunner. It was one of the employees who worked for Sugou’s department in RECT. His name is Kenji Ueda. He approached the latter and gave him a stern look.

"Who were you planning to shoot?" Fuji asked Kenji in a demanding tone.

Kenji still struggled. "I was hired to get the black-haired kid! Not a pathetic old man!"

Yuki gripped his abdomen and managed to speak out. "it... seems... he... got me.... instead.." Fuji then glared at Kenji, the two of them never got along as the latter was loyal to the RECT Company as well as Sugou’s division. Even after everything was brought to the light, he seems hell-bent on killing the boy who exposed his plans.

“Who hired you!?” Fuji demanded again.

"I'm not telling you, I'd be dead either way!" he spat back. Fuji grumbled, he sees Kenji's phone on the floor. Knocked out of his pocket when he was tackled, he leaned down and picked it up and showed it to Kenji.

"We'll see about that." He remarked.

Kenji joked, "You know that's an invasion of privacy?"

"Like how you used 400 players for Sugou's experiment?" Fuji responded. Then the police came and took Kenji away.

Kenji smiled smugly, "And were YOU any different when you joined for MONEY?" Fuji just watched Kenji as he was hauled out of the hospital.

But what he said was true. He joined the project as he was desperate for money and was facing debt. He even still remembered those months ago he saw ads from RECT that the company was looking for people with computer technician skills and Fuji, with superb knowledge of it, signed up. However, they told him all he had to do was check for glitches and bugs in the computer mainframe's for the company so that they would work as planned, as well as to help out with the 400 players still trapped. He wasn’t given the full picture on the purposes of their use but he decided it was best to have those questions left unanswered.

As the burden of regret began to weigh on him, Kazuto patted him on the back, snapping him back into reality.

"Hey... what was that about?" he asked.

"It was a mistake I've made when I joined the project." Fuji sighed. “I should’ve known what he was up to and put a stop to it earlier. But I didn’t and this happened… It feels like I’m responsible for allowing this to happen,” he continued sadly.

"Well, don't worry about it. You'll find a way to make it up, it was circumstance's anyway," Kazuto reassured him.

Fuji let out a small smile after Kazuto reassured him.

Then two men entered the hallway and headed towards Fuji and Kazuto. One was in his mid-thirties with blonde hair, the other was dark-skinned like Agil and they both wore business suits. Kazuto and the others felt nervous from the odd strangers who just approached them.

"Hello." One of the men greeted Kazuto.

"The name's John Blake and this is Charles Wilson. We're from the United States. Are you Kazuto Kirigaya?" he asked. Kazuto was surprised. Visitors from the United States? Then again, both the media from America and Japan had been covering the whole thing since it was exposed, not to mention the footage of Sugou molesting Asuna shocked and disturbed the public which fueled rage and support from both sides, not to mentioned several nations in the process. They even dubbed the events as the ‘Sugou’ incident.

“Um…Yeah?” Kazuto replied.

"We're part of the people Shin Yamane contacted to help you beat the charges against you."

"So.... You're lawyers?"

"Indeed we are and we're members of the National Republican Party." Charles answered. Fuji had heard of the National Republican Party. It was the number one political party in America. Ever since the Second American Revolution, the two-party system was rebooted, the National Republican Party is the rebirth of the Republican Party, the Democrat Party collapsed and was replaced by the Libertarian Party. But the public supported the National Republican Party more than the other one. It acted more like a national political party for the entire nation which focused on restoring the nation to its former glory and to reverse the damages the corrupted old government has done in the past. In the end, America was restored to its former glory and its military might was at its peak.

"So, you've been supporting my case against the company?" Kazuto asked.

"Yep and to keep you and Miss Asuna Yuuki together," Wilson replied. “We’ve been made fully aware of the situation and will do anything in our power to help the two of you,” he continued.

"Thanks, I appreciate it.” Kazuto said. Then he noticed Fuji had the phone he took from Kenji.

“By the way, Fuji, why the new phone?" Kazuto asked when he saw it.

"Because someone wanted you dead Kazuto." Fuji explained. "And this phone would show us who hired him." He turned the phone on and went on to previous calls, but the number was restricted and the phone recording itself was heavily encrypted.

"Hmmmm...This would take a little bit to unlock," he stated. “It looks very sophisticated for an ordinary smart phone,” he commented.

A man with glasses and a brown cloak approach the two from behind the men in suits, "I can help with that."

"And who are you sir?" John asked as they turned.

"My name is Andrew Schne-...Willmott, I am a hacker of sorts," the man replied.

“A hacker you say?” Fuji asked.

"Yes, I am also a master fencer and a leader of a team of... devoted heroes." He branded a rapier sword he had hooked to his belt. It almost resembled the rapier Asuna used in SAO.

"Fair enough. How fast can you decrypt this phone?" Fuji asked.

“In five minutes.” Andrew smirked.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Fuji and Andrew were at Fuji's place working on the phone recordings. The process looked very hard at first as they had to take apart the phone cover and hook the SD memory card and SIM card to the laptop Andrew brought with him. There were a series of codes he had to go through, but Andrew mowed through them as if they were nothing but grass. Then….

"and, there. Finished!" Andrew said with pride.

Fuji looked at the phone recordings and they showed they could be played. Fuji clicked the play button.

 _"Hello Mr. Nobuyuki. Have you considered the decision?"_ A female voice was heard. It was too familiar.

 _"I have,"_ Sugou's voice responded. _"I'm more than honored to be a part of the marriage to your daughter. Mrs Yuuki."_ Fuji stood in shock; the female voice was none other than Kyouko Yuuki, the mother of Asuna. He continued the recording.

 _"I'm glad you have. As long as the marriage will help the family be wealthy,"_ Kyouko continued.

 _"It will, I assure you,"_ Sugou replied back, and then the phone conversation ended.

Fuji was shocked by the recording, but he managed to get out of it and played a few more. It told how Kyouko Yuuki was somewhat aware of Sugou's experiments but continued to allow the marriage to progress. It also played the tasks Kyouko had done: from obtaining the blueprints of the NerveGear helmets and the Amuspheres. The Amuspheres were the improved version of the NerveGear as it was lighter and had a fail-safe system built into it. And, unlike the NerveGear, it didn't have an internal battery.

 But what had gotten Fuji confused were Kyouko’s questions to Sugou on the experiment that affected the Amusphere users in other countries. But she kept bringing up the question of the United States of America. As if… she had a personal vendetta against the nation across the Pacific.

 But checking her background was gonna have to wait for now as he activated Kenji's cell phone and the recording began to play.

 _“Mr. Kenji Ueda? I have an assignment for you."_ Kyouko's voice was heard. _"Your job is to head to the hospital and kill Kazuto Kirigaya. The payment will be transferred to your account when you complete your assignment."_

 _"The job will be done, Madame,"_ Kenji replied.

Fuji was speechless; shock was shown on his face. He knew that Kyouko never liked Kazuto due to his gaming background and his social background along with his friends and was surprised that she, herself, arranged the marriage of that sexual psycho... but this...? This was an all-new low. Having Asuna's boyfriend killed so that her mother could control her life?! It didn't make sense as a mother was supposed to protect her own children, even in the wake of the ALO. But with the new evidence he had discovered... things were said differently. It proved that she didn’t even care at all.

"The public will be very interested in this," Fuji said to himself before turning to Andrew. "I'd like to thank you for helping me with the recordings." Andrew nodded.


	4. Chapter 3: Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuto, Asuna and the others learned of treachery in the Yuuki family.

**The next day….**

Kazuto gazes at the bouquet of roses in the Tokyo marketplace while Asuna was getting routine treatments from the hospital staff and doctors.. The red petals glowed from the rays of sunlight, giving the roses a beautiful appearance. He picks up the bouquet and hands them to the clerk for purchase.

“Thank you very much.” Kazuto thanked the cashier clerk as he makes the payment; he takes the bouquet which is followed with a bow to her.

“You’re very welcome sir, have a nice day.” She said. Kazuto turned to leave the market place, after making his way through the crowd of people, he reaches his bike and he unlocks the chains. As he set the bouquet in the basket, his phone rang, he looked at it and it was Klein. He quickly answers it.

 _“Yo Kirito!”_ Klein beamed from the other end.

Kazuto chuckled before answering. “Hey Klein.” They started with their small conversation, He, Rika and Keiko are going to meet them back at the hospital; he’d also picked up Suguha. According to the former, they wanted to ask about the World Seed. Kazuto received it from Kayaba right after he defeated Sugou and rescued Asuna, he tells the former to use it however they see fit for the greater good.

“OK, everything will be explained when you get there.” Kazuto reassured.

 _“Good…”_ It was then Klein continued. _“So, heard that you’ve been spending nights at the hospital.”_

“That is very true.” Kazuto smirked. “Asuna was suffering from nightmares and she asked me to be with her.”

 _“I’m surprised that the doctors allowed you to do that.”_ Klein said aloud. Kazuto also mentioned that the doctors were very kind for doing so, in fact he went back to his house to get a shower and a change of clothes and he has just left the market with a bouquet of roses for her.

 _“Very nice of you, I knew that you two are meant to be.”_ Klein said.

“Like that time you tried hitting on her?” Kazuto pointed out, this earned a nervous chuckle from the other end. He still didn’t let him live that down; then again, he’s the best friend he has ever made since SAO as well as friends he made along the way.

“Anyway, gotta go, can’t keep her waiting.” Kazuto said.

 _“OK, we’ll see you there.”_ Klein said. And with it, they ended the conversation. Kazuto hops onto his bike and heads off back towards the hospital.

It was around 10:00 am when Kazuto arrived at the hospital. He parks his bike in the bike rack and locks up the chain before heading up the stairs and walks through the main entrance doors.

It was at this time that they should be finished with her routine checkup and medical treatments.

 _‘Asuna will love these,’_ he thought to himself.

This was the third day he spent at the hospital ever since he got the call from the hospital staff that Asuna was suffering nightmares from her experience with Sugou in ALO. Despite that it was late at night, he managed to hurry over and give her comfort.

 

* * *

 

**February 8th: Kirigaya Residence, 11:00 pm:**

The house was quiet as the clock neared 11:00 pm. hardly a sound was heard down the hallway to the living room and kitchen. It was peaceful…. But it didn’t last long, as the phone began to ring. It rang several times before Midori got up and answered the phone. It was a few moments later that she went to Kazuto’s room and woke him up.

“What?” Kazuto woke up, half asleep. “What time is it?”

After Midori told him the phone call from Asuna’s hospital, he immediately woke up and takes the phone.

 _“It’s about Asuna. She woke up screaming and crying. We managed to calm her down for the moment, but it appears she’d suffered from the nightmare regarding back in ALO,”_ the doctor explained to Kazuto. His blood ran cold when the doctor said that. He figured that she’d get the nightmares sooner or later after what happened with Sugou.

_“She mentioned you and wants to see you immediately. It’ll be best since it’ll at least help calm her down.”_

“Don’t worry; tell her that I’ll be there as soon as possible.” Kazuto rubbed his eyes, despite being half drowsy; he needed to get to her as soon as possible.

 _“Also, you can stay as long as you want,”_ the doctor continued. Kazuto thanked him before they hung up. He then got up out of bed, quickly put on his clothes and headed out the door on his bike towards Asuna’s hospital as fast as he could go.

He arrived at the hospital. He hopped off his bike and ran towards the hospital entrance as fast as he could. He recalled encountering Sugou who attacked him with the knife in the parking lot where he waited to ambush him. However, Yuki Tsutano, a security guard who worked for Sugou, attacked his former boss and during the struggle, Kazuto put him down, but not before suffering the gunshot wound during the struggle and Yuki getting seriously injured. But that moment passed over and now, he had another problem to worry about.

He reached the main lobby where a nurse led him to Asuna’s hospital room just as the doctor came out to greet him. Kazuto learned that the nurses, who were doing night rounds, reported that her heart rate reached above normal levels and rushed to Asuna’s room where she was tossing in her sleep. Sweat had formed on her face and she shouted herself awake into tears.

“She’s calm for the moment. But you can see her now,” the doctor explained to Kazuto. He bowed his head to him while thanking him before heading inside to where he saw Asuna sitting upright. She looked terrified but calm at the moment, Kazuto could tell whatever the nightmare was in ALO must’ve terrified her. But now, it was his job to keep her calm and safe.

“Asuna?” Kazuto asked as he approached her.

“Kirito.” She said softly before he sat on the bed next to her and pulled her close to a hug.

“The doctor told me what happened.” Kazuto whispered to her. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“No… No I’m not…” she replied, tears begin to form in her eyes. “I…. I dreamt I was… back in ALO.” She trembled in his arms. “I…. I found myself back in ALO where I was suspended on those chains. Then I f… Found myself on that bed that was in the cage…. All tied down in that bed…. He…. He came over and started making advances on me…” Her sobs began to come in as the painful memory of the nightmare came back.

“I tried to fight back…. Break free from the bonds…. But I couldn’t…… Then he….” She gulped. “He tore off my clothes…. Leaving me bare…… in front of him!” At this point, Asuna was shaking in tears uncontrollably.

“I’ve never been so scared in my life!” Unable to hold it in any longer, Asuna broke down crying, tears streamed down her face. Kazuto held her tightly against his chest as she continued to sob.

“Shh.. It’s alright, Asuna. I’m here for you…” Kazuto comforted her as he continued to hold her.

 _‘Poor Asuna...’_ he thought to himself. The things Sugou did to her in ALO had left her traumatized. Although the touches in the game weren’t real, the feeling of being violated was real enough and it had broken her mentally, despite escaping with her real body intact. It would take some time and a lot of effort before Asuna fully recovered from the whole experience.

Several minutes went by and Asuna managed to stop crying and just rested her head against his chest. Kazuto didn’t ease his embrace on her. He could tell she was still shaking, but not a lot like she did earlier. Silence fell into the room and the only sound that could be heard was their breathing.

“I don’t want you to leave, Kirito,” Asuna said at last. Sadness could be hinted in her tone along with desire. “I want you to stay here with me. I feel safe in your arms whenever you’re here," she finished. Kazuto could still feel her tears running down her face and onto his hand. It was true that some visitors could, and did; overnight stays with patients depending on the condition. The doctors and staff have reassured him it’ll be alright for him to stay as long as he wants.

“Of course I’ll stay with you…” Kazuto answered. Asuna looked up to his face. Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears. But she let a small smile across her face after Kazuto’s words reassured her she'd be safe. “Thank you Kirito,” She said softly.

Kazuto lay on the bed next to her, trying to make himself comfortable as best as he could. Asuna curled up into him as he lay down. Kazuto wrapped his arm around her and caressed her hair as she pulled herself close to him and held onto him. They both gazed at each other; she was now calm and happy with his presence close by.

“I’ll always be by your side and never leave you," Kazuto reassured her.

“You promise?” Asuna asked softly.

“I promise.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled as she rested her head onto his chest and closed her eyes. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep now that she was in his arms. He watched her sleep peacefully for ten minutes to make sure she’s sound asleep. Then he laid his head back and fell asleep as well.

 

* * *

 

**The Present:**

Kazuto was thankful that the doctors allowed him to stay overnight with her. The only times he left was when he headed home to get a change of clothes and a shower. But he always came back to her, as he had promised her he’d be back. The doctors and staff had stated that her traumatic condition was shown to actually be decreasing every day in Kazuto’s presence.

He returned to the hospital and headed towards the receptionist’s desk, who smiled after recognizing him.

 “Miss Yuuki is up and ready for you Mr. Kirigaya.” The Receptionist replied with a smile before he headed down the hallway and entered the elevator. It takes him to the right floor and continued on down the hallway, passing the doctors, nurses and medical staff before reaching to Asuna’s room.

He smiled as he saw Asuna. He had brought a bouquet of roses with him as a gift. Asuna smiled when she saw the bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Oh Kazuto. They're beautiful!" she said as she held the bouquet in her hands and took in the scent from the roses, sighing with happiness and satisfaction.

"I didn't know which one you liked, so I bought the one meaning love," Kazuto said with a blush on his face.

"That's so sweet of you," she replied.

Kazuto rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Uh, yeah!"

Asuna smiled warmly to him. The sun reflected off of her orange-brownish chestnut hair and her Hazelnut eyes.

"Well, Klein called and said he's coming over to tell us something."

"Wonder what it is?" Her head slightly tilted in confusion.

He shrugged. "Something that I’ve received back in ALO." Kazuto explained that he received the World Seed from Kayaba before he logged off of ALFheim. This surprised Asuna, the man who created the SAO death game continued to be generous even after he spared them after defeated his Heathcliff avatar.

“Yes indeed, however I’ve gotten Andrew to help me with it.” Kazuto added.

He then placed his arms around her and held her in an embrace. Asuna sighed happily and returned the hug. She felt nothing but safe in his arms when she was with him. What Sugou did to her was terrifying and never been so violated in her life by him, but Kazuto managed to defeat him and freed her. She’d always believed he’d save her and was extremely thankful for it. Even in the wake of her PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder), he was there to get her through the thick and thin. Eventually, she would regain her strong will and leave the troubled memories behind her.

Asuna then leans in and planted a kiss on his cheek, causing his cheeks to turn pink.

“I want to thank you again for saving me from Sugou,” she said softly.

“I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you..” he replied. They continued to hold each other. It was a few minutes but it felt like an eternity for them.

However, it didn’t last long as Klein came into the doorway along with Rika, Keiko and Suguha, He could tell that his samurai friend looked shocked as well as the rest of the gang.

"Klein, you made it." Kazuto said as Klein walked in.

"Yeah. Have you seen the news?" he asked.

“No, why?” he asked as Klein explained that they saw a news flash report in one of the break room’s TV set. He found the remote to the TV and turned it to Tokyo news.

_"This was just in: new info on the ALO and Sugou incidents was released ten minutes ago. Fuji Yamane, former employee of Sugou Nobuyuki who released the experiments on January 23rd, discovered some shocking phone calls from Sugou's phone and the attempted murder of Kazuto Kirigaya."_

Then the screen cut to a voice-bar where two photo IDs were shown. One was Sugou's and the other was a woman with the name Kyouko Yuuki on the bottom. The recordings began to play the conversations that took place, including the phone call from Kenji's cell phone. Everyone in the room was shocked, but Asuna was slightly shocked.

"Mom...." she said in a low tone.

She and her mother never saw eye to eye. She always wanted Asuna to follow the path of the upper class long before the Sword Art Online incident. She had to put up with her mother’s behavior on it, but this time, after hearing what she had tried to do, her tolerance had to have been exhausted.

Kazuto was shocked. I mean he knows that Asuna's mother tried to keep them separated. But hiring someone to kill him?

Then the scene switched to Fuji who begins to speak to the press on the matter.

 _"It seems that Kyouko Yuuki tried to cover her tracks that involved her with Sugou's schemes,"_ Fuji explained into the camera as he reads the reports of the phone messages.

Andrew walked in with a smirk. "Indeed she has."

"I never would've thought she would stoop to that level," Klein stated after Andrew walked in, followed b Yuki.

"Well, I guess she in-KLEIN-ed to do so..." the latter joked, his gunshot injury was patched up and was bounded with a cane for some time. However, the doctors instructed him to keep it with him until he no longer needs it.

 "Yeah.." Klein added, although he felt the pun is in poor taste at the moment, but he didn’t say anything for right now.

_"In the wake of the phone release, support for Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki rises many-fold."_

The image of the bar chart is shown. The ones highest are the USA and Israel, while the others are Britain, Japan, The United Korean Republic, Australia and Russia which are behind America and Israel but are catching up. The bar chart of Canada and the European Union went up a little but that was it.

Andrew crossed his arms. "I'm surprised that nations would back this small issue." Even for the black-sheep of the family, he still found it very odd.

"It's a surprise indeed," Agil added. Then a clip of Richard Daniels was shown. Richard Daniels was one of the Black Conservatives in America and one of the voices of the National Republican Party. With his appearance, he was often mistaken as actor Samuel L. Jackson.

 _"Well, there you have it. Who could argue with that? Which begs the question. Since when are parents pro-rapists?"_ he said towards the audience and cameras. _"This act that woman all the way from Japan did to her own daughter is very messed up for everyone. And what's messed up that all the lefties in Canada and the European Union are looking the other way. And if the 44th president, who I won't mention his name, managed to live and remain in power, he would do the same thing!”_

“It's a wonder how a small case turned this big. One person like Asuna suffers a bit of rape and 6 nations are on the case to justify their cause," said Andrew. He shrugged and fixed the barnes his rapier was on.

"Indeed. Not to mention all the gifts they've been receiving," Klein added.

 _"But as we all know, justice always prevails in the end. And I, Richard Daniels, along with the National Republican Party and the United States of America, the greatest and most proud country in the world, will continue to support the two from Japan until true justice is served!"_ He finished his speech, which was followed by applause. The image of the American flag flew in the background behind Richard.

 "Gotta admit, that was impressive. Over the top, but impressive." Agil said when the footage ended and it moved back to the News Anchorman. Kazuto nodded in agreement. America had gotten better since the Second American Revolution. It happened when he was 5 years old and Suguha was 4. Asuna was around 6 when this happened. It happened on November 5th, 2013 after the New Sons of Liberty hijacked the weapons satellite ODIN from the government. ODIN, which was armed with kinetic rods and laser cannons designed to replace nuclear warheads in America, but Obama intended to use them on American soil so he can remain in power.

But when it was hijacked, the rebels used it to execute Operation: Act of God, which hacked and crashed mega-corporations that abused their power, hijacked the drones and targeted their headquarters, but groups such as the ACLU were targeted as well, and finally unleashed its rods and laser cannons on facilities that belonged to the NSA, FBI and CIA. The revolution lasted for weeks until it ended when Obama was overthrown and executed along with congress and Supreme Court members loyal to the Obama administration, with the new government replacing the old corrupted one.

"So, tell me something...." Andrew slowly approached the group, with seemingly foreboding look. The group noticed Andrew moving slowly towards them.

"How is it that Asuna'a mother hacked into the Argus Company’s blueprints for the new NerveGear and the Amusphere? Which ended up in Sugou’s possession?" He glared at Asuna, the girl recoiled back, but Kazuto came to her defense.

"Asuna didn't even know what her mother was doing!" Kazuto said towards Andrew.

"Uh-huh, then explain how Asuna's NerveGear was upgraded when you need t-". He was interrupted by the TV.

_"The investigation of Kyouko Yuuki and her background has been underway and discovered minutes after the phone call's release."_

"At least the investigation would have your questions answered soon," Klein said when the TV announced it.

Phone records appeared on the screen with the ID'ed callers. Both were Asuna's mother, and the SDC's head researcher.

_"This is Kyouko Yuuki. Do you have the blueprints, girl?"_

The responder was hesitant.

_"Yes.. just.... keep your end of the bargain..."_

A strained groan was heard from the young girl.

_"Don't worry, you'll get your heroin, junkie."_

Andrew was shocked and in disbelief, "Amelia......"

Everyone was shocked at this. Andrew was silent. "I thought she kicked the habit.... I guess...." He then left the room after making his realization. The others remained silent for a couple of minutes from their knowledge of Amelia’s condition.

“So sad…” Asuna said at last. “She shouldn’t have suffered like that.”

“You said it Asuna.” Rika replied. Her tone and face shows sympathy. It was then that another news report of the situation outside the Yuuki manor and it cuts to field reporter Rando Ichikawa.

 _“As you are seeing behind me here,”_ Rando began. _“A huge crowd has gathered around the Yuuki manor in the wake of the evidence release demanding justice against the mother of the victim Asuna Yuuki. The woman has gone from being respected to being seen as a pariah that needs to be punished with extreme prejudice."_

The Tokyo Police were present to keep the crowd from barging into the manor and dragging her out. It was then the camera spots two individuals. It was Shouzou and Kouchirou Yuuki, the Father and Son leaving the manor. They were greeted by several government suits standing at the ready. Shouzou waved his hand, telling them that she is inside and they went into the Manor, couple of minutes later, they came back out with Kyouko Yuuki in cuffs. The crowd went while as jeering and slurs were shouted at her before she was placed in the police car and the car took off from the neighborhood.

As it all unfolded, the reporters and protesters on the scene then watched as the two Yuuki family members left under heavy guard as the police seized control of the compound.

 _“That was it; Kyouko Yuuki has been arrested and would be later charged for the crimes of her involvement with the creature. This is Rando Ichikawa of Tokyo News Network.”_ The group remained silent, wondering what Asuna would say. She stared at the television screen for about ten seconds before gazing down on her lap.

 _‘She’s in prison now.’_ She thought, she was partially relieved but still bitter from her actions against her and Kazuto.

“Asuna?” Kazuto asked, now concerned about his girlfriend’s reaction. She looked up to him as she spoke.

“I’m alright…” She said, her facial expression is blank.

“Are you sure?” He asks her.

“Yes, it doesn’t matter; she’s dead to me now.” She uttered, the others were shocked by Asuna’s statement of disowning her mother.

“We’re gonna leave you two alone.” Yuki then said as he ushered Klein and the others out of the room, leaving only Kazuto and Asuna.

“If you’re not OK Asuna, you can tell me.” Kazuto reassured her as he held her hand.

“I’m fine…. It’s just that I’ve spent almost all my life putting up with her attitude as well as having me follow the upper society that she’s in.” She said, her tone is calm. “But after trying to sell me to that creature and having you killed to keep you away from me, this is the final straw.”

“It’s alright now, she’s now heading to prison. We won’t have to worry about her anymore.” He reassured her. It was then he slowly pulled her in a gentle hug. Feeling his body against her, it was then she let her tears flow from her eyes as she sobs softly.

“Shh…. It’s alright Asuna….” He cooed softly as he just held her. The room fell silent as the couple just held each other, it’s going to be a rough patch, but they’ll get through it and they won’t be alone as they have their friends with them as well as her father and brother who will sympathize with her.

Outside her hospital room, Yuki managed to escort Andrew Schlee out of the hospital for the while after he had learned about Amelia being readmitted to Rehab. Everyone felt sorry for Asuna, even Rika. She and Keiko agreed to give Asuna a month with Kazuto without interfering with their relationship. But seeing that she’s still going through their recovery after the ALO incident, she begins to have second thoughts.

“Poor Asuna….” Keiko whispered. She felt sympathy for her friend.

“You got that right Keiko.” Rika whispered back. “Perhaps we should just let them continue their relationship. They’ve gone through an ordeal after all.” She suggested. Suguha took a quick peak in the room to see her cousin holding his girlfriend in a comfort hug.

“I guess that questions about the World Seed would have to wait.” Klein said in a hushed tone. When the girls looked at him all confused, he explained what Kazuto had received from Kayaba after the ALO incident.

“Wow… interesting…” Sugu exclaimed softly, she turned back to the couple and then to the group. “I guess we’ll find out later.” The group remained silent as the couple in the room continued to have their comfort moment together.

 

* * *

 

**A few days had passed.**

Kazuto waved at Yuki, Fuji arrived with Kazuto and waved at Yuki too.

"So, what do we do now? We have supported you and Asuna and we've learned about her mother,” asked Yuki. "

The investigation has made great progress. We've found out that Kyouko used to work for an academy designed for people who were planning to work for big companies of the entertainment industries and it was a branch of Viacom Internationals. The company collapsed when the Second Revolution began and it affected its connections and shut them down," Fuji said.

“It also stated that the life savings for anyone who has worked for them got erased along with them,” he added.

"It appears she had a grudge against America for that as it cost her her job," Kazuto added softly.

"And what of this Andrew guy I've heard about from Kazuto that accused Asuna of whatever?"

"He apologized to her after Kyouko was exposed."

Yuki was surprised. "He did?!! Andrew Schnee doesn't usually apologize to people... he must been in a bad mood."

"I guess when he found out, he must've felt bad for what he said," Fuji stated.

Yuki pat his friend's shoulder. "Buddy, that guy has no conscience. The only way he would feel bad was if he was betrayed by a loved one, as seen two years ago with his sister..."

They both shrugged.

"So how are you doing?" Fuji asked.

"Well, aside from removing a destroyed left kidney, I'm fine..." Yuki said proudly, even when he is injured, Yuki is too stubborn to die so easily.

"Good thing you weren't killed." Fuji sighed.

Yuki grinned. "Yeah, wouldn't want my niece seeing me as a bloody mess."

"Yeah. I've heard that Kyouko was arrested a few days ago." They’d seen the news that showed thousands had surrounded the Yuuki home as soon as her involvements of the arranged marriages were exposed and the police were the only thing that kept the public from barging into the house and dragging her out.

"I suppose she'll be on trial..." Yuki stated.

"It appears so," Fuji replied.

"Good.... at least my daughter can rest in peace in some way.” Yuki was melancholic as he pondered this.

"And I've heard that her husband and son just left her as well." Fuji added.

Yuki looked at his best friend. "Damn shame," he said sarcastically. Fuji mentioned that shortly after she was arrested, the Yuuki manor was seized by government officials for further investigation. The place almost became repossessed by the government, however, the husband and the Yuuki heirs managed to retain it after Shouzou have confessed about admitting of arranging the marriage to the creature as well as confessed that he had no knowledge of his ex-wife’s involvement of the creature’s activities.

"Yep." Fuji replied. “But at least they still managed to keep their home.”

They also learned that evidence of Kyouko Yuuki was found and she was put on trial for acquiring blueprints of the NerveGear, knowledge and involvement of Sugou Nobuyuki's illegal experiments and attempted murder of Kazuto Kirigaya. The Yuuki family was tarnished for Kyouko’s collaboration with Sugou, however in time, all wounds will heal.

Meanwhile Andrew was mourning the betrayal of his closest friend, Amelia.

“Very sad for him.” Yuki said with sympathy. The two were so close together, and Amelia was undergoing recovery from drug addiction. But Kyouko have ruined it all for her own agenda.

However, Kyouko was found guilty and sentenced to 60 years in prison and the charges of Kazuto Kirigaya was dropped completely.

“Guess she won’t be seeing anybody for a long time.” Yuki uttered. “It seems that way.” Fuji agreed.

“It’s very sad that someone would go to extreme lengths, not to mention low depths, for something so petty.” Yuki confessed. He knows as he’d seen it happened to some of his friends who had lost their jobs after Mega-Corporates collapsed in the wake of the Second Revolution.

“It just goes to show what happens when someone refuses to move on.” Fuji then added.

“That’s right.” Yuki agreed. “At least everyone can put all of this, behind us and look forward to the future.”


	5. Chapter 4: A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SAO Survivors made a new friend while Suguha takes interest in him.

**May 26th, Three Months later:**

The SAO Survivor School is a special school established in Nishitokyo, Tokyo for the survivors of Sword Art Online who were still in school before the incident took place. It’s like any other school in Tokyo with its own park and swimming pool for swim classes.

Kazuto and Asuna met in the school park, they planned to have lunch in the park together. Kazuto was happy that she made great progress in her recovery.

"So how are you feeling Asuna?" Kazuto asked her as they both sat down on the bench.

"I'm fine, thanks Kazuto." Asuna smiled.

 Kazuto smiled back. Asuna mentioned that the doctor told her she was now able to walk normal again and no longer needed a cane, but suggested she avoid activities that involve running. Kazuto’s glad that Asuna’s no longer suffering any nightmares from her traumatic experience with Sugou in ALO. The doctor mentioned that her mental recovery has gone great in the past three months after Kazuto’s stay at the hospital with her.

They sat on the bench together and recalled that in the wake of Suguo's inhumane experiments as well as the rape-attempt, combined with the SAO death game, the RECT Progress Inc. suffered heavy losses of both reputation and stocks. The ALO server was shutdown temporarily after RECT went out of business, and the branch games followed suit. Even her father and brother left the company in the wake of it all.

They also learned that ‘Arranged Marriages’ have been heavily criticized in the wake of the ‘Sugou’ incident, the organization in America known as the ‘Society for Integrity in Marriage’ have been exploiting the incident as well as supported the two; everyone, even Kazuto was surprised by the full support they’ve been receiving.

However, the topic of it is far from over and they’ve been hearing rumors that they’ll be negotiations on its fate and may be outlawed.

"Hard to believe it's been three months." He replied.

"Yeah, time moved quickly." She added. They sat and ate the sandwiches that Asuna had made. During their lunch, Asuna asked. “So how are the others?"

"The others are doing great. Yuki has recovered from his gunshot wound." Kazuto answered as he munched on his sandwich.

"He would've died if they were a second later." She was worried when the shooting happened in the same hospital she was in. But she was fortunate that Yuki survived as well as her friends and Kazuto were unharmed by the shooter.

"Indeed. I'm glad all that is over." Kazuto continued, Asuna nods, it was then she had a thought. "So what happened to the Schnee Company?" She asked.

They found out about the company, Schnee Company has dealings in weapons, social appliances, and had their own PMC, Andrew was actually one of them, although the black sheep of the family since he detests human trafficking by the Schnees.

"I'm not very sure. But I'm hearing investigations are underway of the company." Kazuto replied.

They had sympathy for the girl who was a drug addict. They’ve heard that she’s going back to rehab and Andrew is leaving the company. They even heard that she and Andrew were close. Both of them have sad expressions on their faces.

"It's very sad after what your mother did to get those blueprints." He said.

"Using a girl's weakness to extort her..." She added.

"Exactly." He nods. "I feel sorry for her..."

"Me too..."

They were silent for a long time thinking about the girl who had went back to her addiction. She didn’t deserve to be treated like that; then again, her mother wasn’t much help at all as she committed those crimes to get what she wanted, including trying to marry her off to the creature without her consent. She had received news from her older brother Kouchirou that the family has severed all ties from her and their father Shouzou have filed for divorce after her arrest. Although he was sadden that he had to do it, it’ll take some time until the Yuuki family name makes a full recovery.

“So what are we going to do today?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Agil has invited us and Suguha to the Dicey Cafe after school today." He answered.

“OK, that sounds great.” She replied, they’ve finished lunch and continue to sit together. Asuna rests her head on Kazuto’s shoulder. He wraps his arm around her as he held her closer, he rests his cheek on her head and sighed happily. They know that the park can be seen from the school’s cafeteria, but they didn’t care if everyone saw them. Kazuto imagines Rika and Keiko watching them from the cafeteria and probably discussing the relationship he is sharing with Asuna. He couldn’t blame them since they once had crushes on him during SAO; but he fell in love with Asuna as Asuna had with him. However, he wishes them to find someone that’ll shower them with love and care.

 

* * *

 

After school ended, Kazuto and Asuna headed towards his home to retrieve Suguha before heading to the cafe. They heard that Fuji is going to be there for the celebration as well. Asuna continues to walk with Kazuto.

"Well.... what is he going to do now for a living?" She asked him.

"Not sure... But we'll ask him when we see him." They headed to Kazuto's home and see Suguha. She waves at them and they waved back.

“You're a bit early." Asuna said. Usually Suguha leaves sometime after the SAO School ended.

"School ended early today." She answered. "You ready to head to the Dicey Cafe?"

Asuna smiles. “Good, let’s go.” Then they all headed to the café.

"So what do you plan to get there?" Kazuto asked.

"Oh I don't know, probably get lobster or something?" Suguha smile sheepishly.

They arrived at the café and entered the restaurant. As they entered, they spotted Fuji sitting in one of the tables. They greeted each other and sat down at the table.

“So what are you doing now that you don't work for Sugou?" Kazuto asked Fuji. Ever since Fuji and Yuki lost their jobs, they’ve wondered if they’ll be able to find work.

"My cousin Shin managed to find a job for me." Fuji said.

“So, you’re still a researcher?” Asuna asked.

"A researcher and reformist for the Schnee's." Fuji replied. "The Schnee's, well... they do pay well. I hope you can try to change them, and maybe break Andrew's hard shell..."

"Don't worry; I'm sure he'll come around." Fuji knows what Andrew is capable of.

"Have you seen what he's done when people try? He would actually threaten to stab people with his rapier." Asuna sighed.

"Yes I have. But it doesn't mean I won't stop. And besides, Yuki's working there too.

“It'll take a lot to convince him." Kazuto stated.

"With Yuki? The old man is gonna have a rough time with isn't he?" He chuckled.

"Yeah but he's tough." Then Andrew sees the group and greeted them.

"Looks like you've joined the party just in time." Andrew smiled. Klein is with his friend. They greeted the group.

"So Kazuto, I see you and Asuna are doing great." Andrew smiles.

"Yep, we sure are." Kazuto replied and smiled.

Then they see Rika Shinozaki and Keiko Ayano, who just entered through the doors and they headed towards the group after they saw them.

"Oh, you two are here as well?" Asuna asked as the two girls approached them.

"We sure are." Rika replied.

“We wouldn’t miss the reunion for the world.” Keiko added as she smiles.

Kazuto smiled, "Seems like everyone's here."

Then Rika looked over three tables away and saw a teenage boy with curtain style blonde hair. Like Kazuto, Asuna, Rika and Keiko, he too wears the SAO Survivor School Uniform.

"Hey Keiko, is that who I think it is?" She whispered into Keiko's ear, which also looked where Rika is. "That could be Alex." Rika points to the table where he sat. It was Alexander Mitchell.

He was one of the people who were trapped in the SAO game and according to others; he was one of the best blacksmiths/sword fighter in the game. Kazuto remembers Alex too as he once saved him from the goblins that almost killed him after his sword broke on the first strike. Alex also helped him get to the World Tree to free Asuna from Sugou’s capture.

Asuna recalls hearing good stuff about him from Kazuto; there were even times when he made visits with them while she was in rehab as well as his father and older brother. But he wasn’t seen with the others as he’s gone most of the time.

Plus they sometimes shared the same classed together; they saw Alex working on what appears to be his laptop.

Klein, Andrew and the others started to notice too. Alex was 14 when he was trapped in SAO, now he's 17 years old as his birthday was last month. “Oh yeah, forgot to mentioned that Alex arrived before you.” Andrew explained.

"He seems...." Keiko began.

"Lonely..." Asuna finished.

Suguha felt sorry for him. Sitting there all by himself; however, there was something about him, Sugu was sure that he looked familiar as if she’d seen him before.

"Think we should sit with him?" Suguha asked.

"Yeah." Keiko nodded. Everyone moved to where he sat. Rika and Keiko were the first to sit next to him. The first thing Alex saw was Rika and Keiko and he jumped in surprise.

"Hey, what's up?" Rika asked as she sat on his left side.

"Oh...Um...doing great." Alex said a little nervous. Suguha was staring at him with interest. She sat next to him as well.

"Umm... Hi." He chuckled nervously, but he let a small smile. However, like Sugu, Alex too realized that something was familiar with her.

"Um.... Alex is it?" Keiko asked.

"That's my name." Alex replied with a smile, bigger than his early one.

"Cute..." she murmured to herself.

“Didn’t think to see you here.” Asuna admitted.

“Thought I’d check the place out.” Alex said as he explains that he managed to be let inside the Dicey Café after telling him that he knows Kirito and the others.

"So... Whatcha doing there?" Rika said while peaking over his shoulder.

"Just going through my email and world news articles, had to catch up all of it after we came back from SAO." He answered. Rika manages to read the news articles. One reads about the United States government just halted the NerveGear sales completely in the aftermath of the SAO incident but allowed the AmuSphere sales to take hold. The second reads the nations of Sweden and Finland declaring emergency meetings and voting to leave the European Union in response of the EU allowing millions of Muslim refugees to the countries along with the people in Germany leading protests in the streets of Hamburg and Berlin. It even has video clips of the protests with the police driving people away.

“The European Union is on the brink of collapse.” He said as he read the articles.

“Hmmm… Never really understood politics.” Rika shrugged before she moves back to her seat.

“Well it does keep you updated on the world.” Alex replied. "At least Britain and Ireland left the EU on the first sign of trouble."

Kazuto nodded in agreement. Days before they played SAO, he’d learned that a few countries in Europe is making some emergency meetings to discuss with the situation, ranging from the overflow of Muslim refugees to the Euro freezing its trade to other western countries. Even Switzerland has closed their borders to prevent any of the refugees within their borders. It was then the male Kirigaya begins to speak up.

"Well, have you met Fuji? He helped release the players" Kazuto intervene.

Alex greeted Fuji. "Thanks for helping us expose him."

"It's no problem." Fuji replied. Everyone smiled as the meal is brought out.

During their meal, they've learned that Alex Mitchell was one of the sons of David Mitchell, commander of one of America's navy fleets stationed in one of its naval bases miles south-east of Tokyo. He, his mother and his older brother moved to Japan to be closer to him.

"A commander?!" exclaimed Suguha. She never knew his father was commander of one of America’s navy fleets.

"Well, Captain to be exact." Alex replied.

"That's awesome." Klein stated.

"So, what else?" Asuna asked.

"Well my home is near the base and has a great view of it too." He added. Suguha smiles, with a very small blush.

“Think it'll be OK if we come out there on the weekend?" Kazuto asked.

"Sounds like a good idea!" said Klein.

"Sure it'll be great." Alex smiled. Everyone finished up and continued with the rest of the celebration. Suguha stood next to Alex the entire time.

“So… Suguha isn’t it?” Alex asked her.

“Um… Yes it is.” She replied. Alex smiled as he begins to take interest in her. He isn’t sure why, but there was something about her.

“It’s a cute name.” He added which caused her to blush.

“Thanks.” She smiles. “I never knew your father is in the navy.”

“Yeah, and it’s very cool to move here so that we can be closer. Plus we got to liking it here in Japan.” He added.

“Really? That’s great.”

There was a short pause.

“Want to hang out tomorrow after school?”

“Sure, that sounds great.” He happily answered. Suguha has a big smile across her face.

* * *

 

The celebration ends and everyone begins to leave. Kazuto, Asuna and the others are the last to leave. Alex holds the door open to his new friends, including Suguha. Fuji, Agil, Rika, Keiko and Klein went in separate directions; Kazuto walked Asuna to her home while Alex walked Suguha.

“Thanks for walking me home Alex.” Suguha said happily.

“No problem Suguha.” He replied as they reached the main gate. But there was something about her that made him ask her one question. Months ago during the ALO incident, he aided Kazuto in saving Asuna, during the mission, they encountered Leafa, a female player. But Suguha sounds like Leafa.

“Suguha.” Alex begin, Suguha turns around to see him.

“Yes?” She asked.

“You heard of the game called ALFheim Online?” He asked, to his surprise she nods yes.

“I have, I haven’t played it in months.” Suguha answered.

“Which character were you.” He continues.

“I was Leafa.” She answers. This surprised him.

“So… You were….. Leafa?” He said stunned. She nods again before asking.

“Why, were you there too?” She asked. He explains that he was with Kazuto in ALO and his avatar name is Lexar. This left Suguha in shock.

"Lexar..." She said softly. The two stood there in a long, deafening silence. Then she hugged him tightly, he returns the hug as they both recognized each other in the ALO game.

“See you Saturday.” She said as they break the hug and she went inside as he departs for home, both their faces red from blushing and smiling.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting the Mitchells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SAO survivors meet Alex's family outside Tokyo.

**May 31st:**

Yuki drives the entire group in his minivan heading towards the Mitchell residence, it’s very fortunate that they live in the countryside that is close to Otsukayama and Futtsu, Chiba Prefecture that is within as well as a travel’s distance to Tokyo. However, it is very hectic to get out of the city limits through traffic-filled street. It wasn’t unusual as the Greater Tokyo area is constantly filled with cars that back up through every corner as well as walkways with population masses.

However, they’ve made great progress after traffic began to clear out in the outskirts of Tokyo.

"You kids good back there?" He asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"We're doing great." Kazuto answered. He sat next to Asuna. Despite being crammed in the van, she didn’t mind snuggling with her boyfriend. Suguha was crammed next to her brother on the other side. Rika, Keiko and Klein are bunched up together as well, the latter is enjoying the moments while the girls aren’t amused as their ‘samurai player’ is a ladies man who tries to ask any girl out on a date.

“You OK too Fuji?” Yuki knows that Fuji is crammed in the very back, he was the only one who can fit in the far back as the others seats are taken. In fact, it was almost like a trunk area.

"Never better." Fuji responded. He tried to get comfortable while squeezed in the back. Yuki makes a sharp right, as prank on his friend. It caused him to hit his head on the wall.

“OW!” He exclaimed. Yuki chuckled as he returned to the road.

"Isn't this exciting Asuna?" Kazuto asked.

“Yes it is.” Asuna replied with a smile.

After over an hour of driving, they arrived at the house. It had a clearing that has a cliff a hundred yards away that overlooks the ocean and a beach at the bottom of the hill. Yuki proceeds to carefully park his minivan, backing into the fence. The minivan bumps into the fence.

“Damn” He cursed under his breath; he hoped it didn’t damage the fence too much.

“We’re here.” Klein said as he swung the side door open and hopped out. Rika and Keiko followed shortly, sighing in relief.

“Finally, it’s good to be out again.” Rika commented as she stretched her arms out.

“Yeah, it was crowded in there.” Keiko agreed as she too stretched.

“Next time, we can take my car up here whenever we decide to make visits.” Klein suggested. Asuna, Kazuto and Suguha steps out of the van, the male Kirigaya held Asuna’s hand and helping her out like a gentleman.

“Why thank you my love.” Asuna cooed at his politeness.

“Anything for my beautiful princess.” Kazuto smiled, causing the Yuuki girl’s cheeks to go pink.

"It's been a while since I last saw David, since my days in the military." Yuki said. Fuji knew what he meant. He was one of the soldiers who volunteered to aid America against the War in Iraq to overthrow Saddam Hussein and the Islamic threat. He also met Chris Kyle, a Navy SEALS sniper known for his kills and protection of his fellow soldiers.

Everyone finished stepped out of the van, including Fuji who fell out of the van and landed on the ground.

"Sorry about that, couldn't resist." Said Yuki with a fake smile, which ultimately failed, he helped Fuji up onto his feet.

"Wow, what a beautiful place." Klein exclaimed as they saw the view.

"You can see everything from here." Kazuto said with a smile.

"...uh...yeah..I'll just stay back here." Yuki said nervously. He had a fear of heights since was young; he has never gotten over it in his lifetime, to the knowledge of his friend Fuji.

As they approached the house, Alex sees them from the window and comes out through the front door and he greeted his friends as they greeted him in return.

Kazuto approaches him, "Hey, What's up?"

"Nothing much, glad you can make it." Alex said as the two fist-bumped one another. Asuna and Suguha smiled, it was amazing of how they maintained a strong brother-like bond with each other even after SAO was cleared. Sugu have heard great stories about her brother and Alex while they were trapped in SAO, she still couldn’t believe Alex was Lexar in ALO.

Kazuto smiles along with Asuna, "So, have you got the day planned?"

"Yep, I'll show you the house and where my dad is." Alex explained.

"Hmm, so Alex, how is your father?" He asked Alex.

"He's been doing great; especially since I have gotten out from the NerveGear."

"Glad for ya kid. Last time I saw him, he wouldn't leave your bedside." Yuki recalls seeing his old friend at his bedside in one the hospitals. It was also the same hospital Kazuto was in as well.

"And my mother was worried sick too." He added.

Yuki seemed grim." Marie? I haven't seen her for years." He said. Alex mentioned that she’s doing great as well as his older brother.

The entire Mitchell family was worried when he was trapped in the NerveGear and became scared as the reports of the deaths from a few countries, however Japan had the worst of it, and America came second on the death toll. Their prayers to keep him safe have been answered and Alex woke up from the NerveGear.

The family was relieved that he made it through, even his father and older brother rushed from their base and towards the hospital to meet him. They also found one of the patients in the hallway using the IV drip stand for support and walking in a slow matter, he was calling out Asuna’s name and they’ve managed to convince him to take it easy. Even Kikuoka have arrived and helped him recover from his depletion of his body; during the recovery, he learned from him that Asuna is alive and in a different hospital where she has gotten better treatment due to coming from a rich family.

However, all that has passed and everyone became a family again.

“Glad to hear that.” Yuki said.

"Shall we begin?" He asks everyone. And they headed into the house. Kazuto whistles in awe, Yuki and Rika are a bit jealous while Asuna and Suguha glanced around. The house itself was a mixture of both the Japanese urban house and the Western version; Alex explains that the house was constructed in mid-to-late 2014 by his father after he was transferred to Japan and his family moved out a year later.

 _'...I wonder how David is after all this time....and Marie....'_ Yuki thought to himself.

"Awesome place, man!" said Klein

"It looks very nice." Suguha said. She smiles a little.

"Thanks." Alex replied with a grin.

"Alex.", called Yuki.

"Yes Yuki?"

"May I see your father; I...haven't seen him in 8 years..." Yuki smiled

"Sure, heard he'll be coming here in ten minutes." Alex smiled. Usually, the father takes trips to his family every now and then while he’s either on patrol or on leave for a few days.

Yuki nods, "Great, it’ll be wonder to see an ol’ war buddy of mine.” He chimed in with a smile.

Suguha walks toward him, "So....do you do anything here?"

Alex smiles and blushes a little when Suguha walked towards him. "Well I relax here and play some video games."

"Games?" Kazuto asked in confusion. He couldn't think Alex would continue to play the NerveGear after being trapped into. Then again, Kirito managed to overcome his fears and worries in order to find and rescue Asuna. And later on, he and Alex have gotten AmuSpheres while they kept the NerveGear helmets as memos of their times in SAO.

"Yeah, but they're not the modern versions. They're the old console versions." Alex explained. The game systems they have are the Xbox One, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 1, 2 and 3. He even has the older ones like the Xbox and Nintendo 64. His brother has the Xbox 720 and the PS5.

“Never thought they’re still got those game systems around.” Klein stated. Everyone, even Suguha was amazed as he explained the perfect condition of the old game consoles of past times.

“Yeah, the older ones are harder to find these days.” Alex added.

"Would you like to play with us then?" Suguha asked.

"Sure. We'll do that after we see the Naval Base. You can see it from a distance." Alex replied.

While Alex talked about the consoles, Fuji saw the 50-inch flat screen TV in the living room. Jonathan, Alex's older brother is sitting on the couch watching it. Jonathan sees and greets Fuji and he greeted him back.

"Seeing what is on the news today?" Jonathan asked.

"Uh..Yeah, I was just seeing on world events." Fuji replied and Jonathan nodded and they turned to the screen. It reported that China continued to use the SAO and the ALO incidents to increase their propaganda. Then it shows a clip of Chinese Premiere Cheng Hui Chan in his rally speeches.

 _"The People of China are extremely aware of the evil the capitalists in Japan have done with the use of its NerveGear."_ Premiere Chan said while it was translated. _"However it goes to show that we do what we can to help the others and soon have them liberated from the corrupt regimes and to restore peace and stability in the troubled countries."_

_“Soon, our influence and support will expand and one day it will become the Era of Peace for the People.”_

Then it turned back to the news anchor and reported on the increasing of navy and armed forces from America, Japan, Australia, Russia, Korea, Taiwan and the Philippines in response of China's armed forces continue to grow due to enlistments in the south-east Asia areas and the count was almost 100 million strong and counting.

This disgusted Fuji. Everyone in Japan knew what China tried to do in the past. In the aftermath of the Second American Revolution and the severing relations between America and China, China became the next superpower and managed to annex Mongolia, Vietnam, Thailand, Myanmar and most of South-East Asia including Malaysia, Indonesia and New Guinea during the economic crises that crippled the nations. They even managed to annex India and attempted to annex Japan, Korea, Taiwan and the Philippines which sparked off the Second Pacific War against America, Russia and Australia in 2020 which lasted through a few months.

Yuki pats Fuji's shoulder, "Something wrong, buddy?"

"Oh nothing." Fuji said as Yuki appeared. "Just seeing what's going on in other countries."

"The world constantly changes, don't it?"

"Indeed. With China continuing to grow every day, Mexico and Cuba forming the Latin American Federation and making an alliance with Venezuela and the New Uganda Republic. And there are rumors that the Middle East is under control of what Israeli officials calling it the United Islamic Republics. It worries me Yuki."

Fuji remembers seeing news reports that America sending volunteers to Israel to help build a thirty-foot wall along its border and increasing security as well to protect them from the ‘United Islamic Republics’, it first started out as rumors in the beginning of the decade, but as more and more evidence of their existence has surfaced, it became a concern for the Coalition, and Europe and the United Nations weren’t much of a help as they’ve been collaborating with China.

 They even heard that the European Union forced America to withdraw their forces from the European mainland in order to allow them safe passage to Israel. Only the New Commonwealth of Northern Europe, made up of UK, Ireland, Sweden, Finland and Norway, has allowed American forces to set up base in the isles as well as their shorelines. They’ve been stockpiling their weapons and manpower along the shorelines in case the war does happen. Even having Iceland and Greenland allowing several Naval bases being constructed there despite their neutrality; but everyone’s been praying that war doesn’t come to past.

Yuki pats his friend's back, "Hey man, don't worry about it. Political bullshit usually dies down, just like back in Iraq for me."

Fuji sighs. "I sure hope so. Hopefully future diplomatic negotiations will convince others to stand down and we can all live in co-existence." Fuji have been fooling himself that co-existence will bring peace to everyone, however, other countries would rather conquer and control than compromise with others.

"Wanna get a drink to cheer up? After we meet David?" Yuki asked.

"Sure." Then Kazuto sees them.

"Alex says we're heading out to see the base." He explains to the two.

Yuki nods, "Right then, kid...can I borrow some money for a drink?" he joked.

"Only if you bring me back something." He joked as well.

"Sorry kid, too young to drink." He grinned as he followed the group.

"Let's go everyone." Alex said as they all headed out of the house.

 

* * *

 

They got to an area 600 yards from the house and they can see the ocean from there. They also saw the naval base as well.

".....reminds me of home...", the vet joked

They see what appears to be a supercarrier heading into the naval base. It was there when they arrived near the cliffside.

Yuki smiles at the prospect of seeing his old friend while Suguha stares in awe.

 "That's huge!" She exclaimed by the size of the Supercarrier.

"It’s the Ford class supercarrier." Alex mentioned. "But not sure which one it is."

He knows that America have built six of the supercarriers of this class. The USS _Gerald R. Ford_ , the _John F. Kennedy_ , the _Enterprise_ , and later the _George Washington_ , the _Ronald Reagan_ and the _George W. Bush_. The first three were finished after America's economy rose above the debt after the second revolution and the new US government passed the green act which enables recycling of all materials including steel sent the construction of the supercarriers to a flying start.

Even it began the construction of the Constitution-class battleships which resembles the Iowa-class battleships but with modern equipment including the rail guns that fire projectiles at high velocity which resembles four 16"/50 caliber Mark 7 guns, powered by four repulsor generators developed in the 1950's during the First Cold War. Three of them were built and the rest are in the making.

"Whoa...." Suguha said as she observes the supercarrier.

"It is very big." Fuji observed.

"That's what she said." Said Yuki with a smirk.

Alex takes the binoculars and looks through them to see the markings on the side of the ship.

“What is it?” Suguha asked.

“I think it’s the USS _Bush_.” Replied Alex.

"That's right son. It is the USS _George W. Bush_ to be exact." A voice is heard. They turned around and saw Commander David Mitchell. Kazuto and Asuna have also met David and his older brother Jonathan while Asuna was recovering in the hospital and when she was discharged for the first time in a couple of years.

Yuki's smile widens, "David."

"Yuki? Yuki Tsutano?" David asked when he saw him.

"In the flesh, old friend." Said the war veteran.

"Haven't seen you since the Middle East." David smiled, Yuki scans him

".....You've gotten fat..." he joked.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor." David chuckles. "How you been doing?"

"Eh, ya know. Help release company secrets, kill a rapist, freeing nerve gear patients with friends, the usual." he grinned.

"I'm glad you did. I didn't know what we would've done if they remained in there or worse. Become slaves to that madman." He stated.

"Well, ya know we're friends. Would be terrible of me if I left everyone there.", his Irish accent flared.

"I'm just glad he's been put down for good."

"Well, thing was: I was planning to arrest the bastard. Not put a blade between his eyes with a kid holding the knife." He corrected.

"That is true. But they're people who are willing to defend him and have him walking a free man. That used to happen in America." David replied.

"Yeah...my sister never got the justice she wanted..." Yuki said sadly.

"True, but at least everyone's free. That's what matters. Right?"

"Except for my little sister....her pain...her last moments...ended miserably.." He muttered sadly.

Yuki's sister was a victim in a similar circumstance to Asuna in the case of Sexual assault, except Allie wasn't able to be compensated the justice she wanted. Yuki himself tried to help her, but in the end, she took her own life. There was a long silence.

Yuki wipes his tear and smiles, "So what do I owe the pleasure of your presence."

"Perhaps a tour around the base?" He suggested.

Yuki nods, "Yeah, maybe it'll get me mind of things."

"Awesome." Klein commented. "A tour around the base, not every day that anyone gets to do that.”

Suguha smiles enthusiastically, "Woah, cool!"

"We've never been inside a naval base before." Asuna said with a smile.

"I have once...Until I fell overboard...and David had to help pull me back up." He laughed.

David chuckles. "You were somewhat reckless close to the rail, especially during a stormy weather."

"I like rain, it's a beautiful sight my friend." Yuki said as they boarded the truck that headed towards the naval base.


	7. Chapter 6: Blooming Love

Kazuto, Asuna, Suguha and the others arrived at the US Naval Base, they’ve stopped at the checkpoint and the guard sees them. Kazuto looked about as the guard approached their truck.

“State your business here.” The guard said in a calm, but stern tone.  

“It’s alright guard, they’re on the tour of the base under my supervision.” David explains. Kazuto watched as the guard looked at the group.

“Alright, everything’s seems in order.” The guard said as he raised the gate and allowed the truck to enter inside. Asuna sighed at the base’s tight security.

“No need to worry about that.” David reassured the group. “It’s just for extra security.”

“So that’s good.” Kazuto commented.

“Indeed.” He replied.

As everyone stepped off from the truck they were astonished by the sight as well, especially Suguha. They saw the USS _George W. Bush_ docking right next to the USS _Liberator_ , one of the five Constitution-class battleships and the USS _Abraham Lincoln_ , a Nimitz-class supercarrier with the nuclear reactor replaced with the Green Bio-Fuel reactor, docked next to the three Arleigh Burke-class destroyers and two Los Angeles-class submarines, which are modified with Green Bio-Fuel consumption which replaced oil and nuclear energy reactors.

They also saw what appear to be four Independence-class littoral combat ships, the _Independence_ , the _Charleston_ , the _Jackson_ and the _Kansas City_. Four of them armed with advanced armaments from mm guns to missile launchers to Anti-missile systems, making them the best of the fast-attack combat ships in the US navy. Next to them are two Arsenal ships, the USS _Atlas_ and the USS _Trident_. They’re designed to hold and fire a thousand of missiles against enemy ships.

In the docks next to them are five new ships from four different countries, two British ships, the Type-50 frigate HMS Excalibur and the aircraft carrier, the HMS _King Arthur_. The Australian Hobart-class destroyer HMAS _Tony Abbot_ , and the Russian Kirov-class battlecruiser RFS _Petersburg_.

Kazuto and the others were speechless by the sizes of the ships up-close and personal, especially Suguha.

".....Dave, where in hell did you accumulate this...?" Yuki had a hint of jealousy.

“What do you mean Yuki?” David asked, he was confused at first.

"A nice home near naval base, a FAMILY, and people who love you." he asked with smile and David explained it to him. While they talked, Alex and Suguha stood next to each other. They've hung out with each other almost every day after school.

"So Suguha, what do you think of the base?" Alex said with a smile.

"It's amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" Suguha said with excitement and astonishment.

"It really is Alex." Kazuto said.

"It's amazing how powerful these ships are." Klein commented.

"I love the designs of them!" Suguha added.

“Not to mention its speed and armor.” Alex added as well. Suguha nods and smiles at the boy, he smiles back as well. Their cheeks flustered a pink color as the shared warm glanced towards each other.

Asuna leans into Kazuto’s ear. “You don’t think they’re…”

“...Taking a liking to each other?” Kazuto finished. He can tell the way his sister smiles whenever Alex is around. Asuna also notices it too as well as the way Alex smiles. They’ve heard everything about Alex while they’re trapped in the SAO game, but never expected his soft side. Then again, Kazuto was like that before he and Asuna met.

“Think they’ll get together like us?” She asked him.

“It seems it’ll happen.” He smiled to her, she smiles back. Kazuto smirks as he begins to tease both Alex and Suguha, who begins to blush from her brother’s teasing.

“Kazuto…” Sugu whined while her cheeks turn red. Her brother chuckled while Asuna giggled.

Rika and Keiko, on the other hand watched as the lovely scene begins to unwrap. While the latter expresses happiness from her face, the former was a bit jealous by the sweet moment they’re sharing.

“You think they may become a couple?” Keiko asked.

“It looks like it.” Rika groaned. “As if seeing Kazuto taken by Asuna, now Sugu have swoop in and snatched Alex.” She remembered having a crush with Kirito when they first met at her shop and they went out on a quest to find materials to make stronger swords. She cuddled with him on their campout at the mountain tops, even expressing her love for him as they were falling, but the winds made it harder for him to hear.

After they got back, she learned that Kirito have taken a liking to Asuna and she felt heartbroken for a while. Later on, she begins to take interest in Alex, who was Lexar as he often helped her with making swords, axes and so on with hopes of clearing the game faster. They went out on a couple of dates within town and such to get acquainted to one another. However, when they shared their first kiss….they felt nothing; no spark was ignited between them. They’ve tried a couple of times, only to meet with the same results, nothing.

They both believed that they haven’t found their true love and remained friends afterwards; but he reassured her that she’ll find someone to love her as she’ll love him back one day and tells her not to give up hope.

Keiko smiles as she placed her hand on Rika’s shoulder. “Don’t fret Rika. I’m sure they’re someone out there for you.”

“Thanks Keiko.” Rika smiled back, and then she turned back towards the newly couple. She had a thought of what her life have been if there was a spark between her and Alex. Could there be another chance for her with him?

 _‘Who knows Lisbeth.’_ Alex said from her past. _‘There may be someone out there looking for what you’re looking. May be here in SAO or out in the real world. But you’ll never know until you see it one day.’_

She then thought to herself. _‘I hope there is.’_

"....And that's how we managed to make a living here." David finished.

"You are a very lucky man, David.” he patted his friend on the shoulder

"Indeed I am." He nods.

"...ya know, if the rest of the squad was still living, they'd be joking at how we used to hate each other's guts...." Yuki said, referring to World War II when the United States and Japan were bitter enemies against each other.

"Yep." David chuckles. "It’s funny how it changes through time."

"Jerry would be poking fun at us the most wouldn't he?"

"Yeah he would."

He had a faint smile, "Well...I sure miss them..."

"I miss them too." He nodded. Yuki sighs as he and David remembers their comrades that they’ve served during the War on Terror. Although they gave their lives, their memories will not be forgotten.

 

* * *

 

After the tour ended, they hopped back onto the truck and headed back to the house. Suguha and Alex stayed close to each other the entire time, smiling to each other as well.

"Wow that was amazing." She said to him.

"Yes it was." Alex replied. Sugu blushes as they both stopped and watched the Ocean reflected by the sunlight as it begins to sink into the horizon.

Yuki gave a funny look toward David, "It seems your kid may have a liking, don't ya think?" He whispered to his friend David.

"He kinda does." David whispers to his friend who also has a funny smile.

"We should give the two some-time alone together, eh?" Said Yuki toward the father.

"Yeah. We should." He replied and they headed back to the house, along with Fuji, Rika, Keiko and Klein. Kazuto and Asuna went on the other side of the house to have their own alone time, leaving only Suguha and Alex in the grassy field close to the house. The two felt relaxed with each other’s presence.

"So...when you were trapped, what were you?" she asked.

"Well I was a blacksmith in the game. I've designed unique swords and axes designed to inflict mass damage. And I was also a best fighter in the game wielding the weapons I've created." He replied.

"Wow, no kidding?" She exclaimed

"Everyone was impressed with the new weapons, Especially Kazuto. I’ve helped Lisbeth create and boost the swords for her as well as him. The weapons we’ve created have helped him, as well as others get through bosses and clearing the floors. I've helped out whenever I could."

"So that means you were important in helping everyone clear out SAO?" She asks again, there was hint that he’d played an important role of clearing the game.

"Indeed I was." He nods.

"I guess everyone should be thanking you!" She said aloud.

“Well Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, Klein and Agil have after they saw me as well as others did.” They both look at the ocean. The sunset shines beautifully over the ocean's horizon, giving it a beautiful aurora, it was then the two inched closer to each other. The Kirigaya girl continues to blush, the same did to Alex as well.

"When the first time I came out of the NerveGear and came home, I was awestruck at the sight of the real world." He explained while he was in awe by the beautiful scenery.

"Yeah...after a long time out of reality, you start to realize what you had missed." She nods in agreement.

"Indeed I had." He added. “How I missed being here to enjoy the wonders of life.”

"You know, I was usually shut in, I didn't really care about going outside and enjoying life.” Sugu confesses to him as she used to being indoors. “But now, seeing this sight....it tells me how much I've missed out on life." She confessed to him. Alex nodded in agreement before speaking.

"Yeah, it also shows they're more things in life that expresses its beauty..."

'Such a certain boy.' She whispered to herself as she blushes.

"However, there is also an important thing in life as well..." This statement catches her by surprised and she turned to him with curiosity in her eyes.

"And what would that be?" She asked curiously.

"Love." He said as he turned and saw her beautiful dark grey eyes. "Love is ...an interesting thing. It has many forms and it's able to heal the deepest of pain and turn someone into something completely different & beautiful. And it’s very easy to find if you look in the right place."

Suguha looked at Alex, with a slight blush, "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" she smiled. It was then Alex explains that he tried to find love while he was trapped in SAO.

“I’ve seen the love blooming in Kazuto and Asuna while we were stuck in SAO, and I figured that I should find love as well.” He finishes.

“So who did you try to find love with?” Sugu asks.

“Rika, known as Lisbeth in SAO.” He answers. “There were times where I come in and helped her build swords and axes.”

“Really?” She asked with her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

“Yes, for a while there, we thought we had something between me and her.” He continues on that they went on a couple of dates in the game. Suguha was surprised to hear that Alex and Rika went on a date in SAO.

“We thought it was going so well that we’ve found what we wanted…” He paused for a moment before asking. “You know that spark? The thing that ignites when a couple kiss, with the feeling of happiness exploding from within like fireworks?” She nodded yes before allowing him to continue.

“Well…we shared our first kiss and felt nothing.” He then said. He mentions that they’ve tried it a couple of times, and had the same results.

“It was then she and I realized that we weren’t meant to be.” Alex finishes. Sugu felt bad for Rika as she didn’t find her true love. However, she wondered if Alex did.

“So…..I’m guessing that you’ve found the one?” She asks, her cheeks growing rosier by the second.

"Indeed I have." Alex smiled; he blushes again as well. They looked at each other, the sunlight shining perfectly off of their hair and faces. However, Sugu decided she should confess to Alex.

“Alex-kun…” She began. “I have a confession to make.” She explains that during SAO, she learned that Kazuto and her weren’t siblings but cousins and she’d developed lovely feelings for him, despite being related. As Alex continues to listen, she further explains that she’d managed to move on from them when she learned about Kazuto’s love interest for Asuna and how he wept when he’d learned of her forced marriage by the creature. But she managed to give him the reason to push on and give him enough resolve to fight for her, even after Sugu herself learned about Kazuto’s avatar as Kirito; she tearfully confessed to him that he knew about it.

But despite all of that, she still helped him with Kirito’s charge up towards the World Tree and finally rescues his true love. Alex was shocked for a bit, he’d never suspect that she had interest for Kazuto during and after SAO. However, he knows that Kazuto’s taken as well as his disapproval towards forbidden love.

“I hope this doesn’t change us, does it?” Sugu asked, worry is heard in her voice as well as seen in her eyes. However, to her surprise, Alex smiled.

“It doesn’t matter how embarrassing it felt.” Alex said at last. “At least that we have shared our secrets now and have gotten them out of the way.” Sugu giggled.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" He asked, changing the topic was a surprise to her.

Suguha hid her blush with her hair, "U-um, no. N-no has yet." she stuttered.

He smiled. "Well...your beauty is like a rose, rare and colorful. The wonderful thing about beauty is that it has so many layers, beautiful for both outer and inner layers."

Suguha smiles, "Uhm...Thank you..thats..I really appreciate all those things you said to me...", she is blushing madly.

Alex blushes as well. His bluesh/green eyes reflected by the sun, Sugu was continuing to get all flustered by his words.

"So....If you're not doing anything tomorrow. Think you want to go on a date together?" He asked. His cheeks flushed again after he finished his question.

Suguha's smile widens and jumps toward him for a hug, "YES! I would love to!" she yelled.

Alex catches her with a hug and they both hugged closely to each other. Suguha kept smiling as she bear-hugged him before letting go.

Alex smiles again before he speaks. “I’m getting this feeling that you may be the one I was looking for.” He confessed, causing Sugu to sigh happily. “The way that whenever I’m near you or think of you: I feel warm on the inside as if being wrapped in a warm blanket.”

“I feel the same way with you Alex.” Sugu confessed. “I mean, I tried finding love in the past and thought it is hopeless, but now……I’m finding warm feelings that I’m not familiar with, but I feel like I’ve known you for a long time.” It was then they begin to move closer to each other, slowing inching to where they’re almost making contact with one another.

“I guess that makes two of us.” Alex remarked as their noses are inches from touching one another, their hands making contact and their fingers intertwining with one another.

Without a word, the American boy leans forward and gently plants a kiss on her lips. He was a little taller than her so he had to lean down a bit, Suguha stoop up on her tip toes to reach him. The couple was in pure bliss as the kiss is sweet and tender, even though it lasted for several seconds; it felt like it lasted for an eternity before parting lips. Both rosy faced as they stood there, processing of what just happened.

“Sugu…w..” Alex was cut off when Suguha put her finger to his lips.

“Alex….please do it again..” She pleaded. He nodded as they pressed their lips together in another sweet kiss, humming with delight. The feeling of happiness exploding from within is stronger than before, Alex wraps his arms around Sugu and pulling her in a sweet, warming embrace, her chest pressed against his body as they lose themselves in a state of bliss.

They parted lips and Suguha rests her head against the crane of his neck, continuing to hold in each other’s arms and not letting go.

Then they hear a chuckle, they turned around and see Klein, who was smiling and giving a thumbs up, "Congrats you two!"

Suguha and Alex hid their blushing faces. Then Klein was dragged off by David and Yuki, who expresses faces of irritation.

"Kids...." said Yuki as he dragged Klein off. Afterwards, they just shared warming gazes with bright smiles on them.

"So...I guess this means..." Sugu trailed off.

"...We're meant to be." He smiles. It was then her eyes welled up with tears with happiness.

“I love you Alex.” Suguha confessed.

“I love you too Suguha.” Alex also confessed as he held her cheeks with care. It was then they shared a third kiss, they continued to hold each other as the sunset continues to shine on them.

 

* * *

 

From the distance, Kazuto and Asuna smile happily after witnessing Suguha and Alex sharing a passionate kiss, the two have dreamier expressions on their faces.

“I’m so happy for her.” Kazuto said.

“I’m happy for the both of them.” Asuna replied. They both giggled when they watched Klein being dragged away by David and Yuki for attempting to ruin the moment between the two. After that, they resumed their soft make out session before cuddling with each other and watch the sun beginning to set on the ocean’s horizon.

“This reminds us of Aincrad.” Asuna whispered, referring to the sunset.

“It does, only this is real.” Kazuto replied, agreeing with her. There were times when they watch the sun set in Aincrad cuddling with each other, even after SAO was clear, they admitted how beautiful the sunset was. However, it was only in the virtual world and was nothing compared to the beauty of a real sunset.

“Indeed...The reality of the sunrise is beautiful…” She said at last.

There was a long pause between the two, they’ve recalled their times they’ve spent together in SAO, their log house they’ve purchased in the countryside where they’ve gotten married in the game. Even though it was for the game, they felt like it is all real. Ever since Kazuto have rescued Asuna from ALO, they’ve spent a large amount of time together during her days of rehab and outside in the city of Tokyo.

"I never thought what I would’ve been if I never met you.” She admitted. “Sometimes I had a thought of what my life would’ve been if I’ve never met you. It seemed so lonely for me.” She snuggled up to him. “But I’m glad that I did, otherwise….we would have never met.”

“Me neither…I’m so glad we did.” He replied as he pets her hair.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He blushes as he felt her lips touch his skin before gazing each other in the eyes; her hand cupped his cheek as she leans in towards him and shared a passionate kiss. They broke the kiss and sighed happily as they continue to gaze each other in the eyes.

“I love you Asuna.” Kazuto said in a soft tone.

“I love you too Kazuto.” Asuna replied. “…Always…”

“And Forever…” He finished.  They moved closer to each other until their lips met once again. Afterwards they just cuddled in the soft grass, holding each other closely enough to hear their heartbeats together and not letting go; even after Kazuto rubbed his face against Asuna’s soft hair.

Asuna giggles as she then rubs her cheek against his face like a cat while purring like one.

“MMmmmmm….My kitten.” Kazuto coos.

“Meow….” Asuna mewed and purred as her lover pets her hair. She giggled before saying. “I do love this pet treatment.”  Kazuto chuckled, and then they just resumed cuddling with each other.

From the window of the Mitchel home, Jonathan, Rika, Keiko and Fuji watched as Alex and Suguha shared their own tender moment. Both Jon and Keiko sighed with happiness.

“My little brother has finally grown up.” Jon remarked happily.

Keiko said “Someday they’ll be a boy that love me as I’ll love him.” Rika, on the other hand, was somewhat disappointment. Although she was happy for Alex; but she wondered what would’ve happened if they decided to re-ignite their relationship and become more than friends in the real world.

 _‘I hope there’s someone for me out there.’_ She thought to herself. _‘It’s what Alex said; never give up searching until you find the one for you.’_

It was then Keiko noticed Rika’s sad expression, she went over and hugged her friend. “Don’t feel sad Rika-chan.” Keiko said softly.

“I’m OK Keiko,” Rika exhaled. “It’s just that I’m wondering if we find love in our futures.” Keiko continued to hug her. It was then she said. “I know Rika; I do hope I find someone that’ll love me.” The two blushed, despite not being able to woo Kazuto to either of them, at least he, and Alex, have given them resolve to keep on searching.  Rika smiled on, it was then Jonathan pointed out Kazuto and Asuna are cuddling together in the grass and the latter is rubbing herself against him as if she’s a cat.

“Sheesh.” Rika rolled her eyes, resumed to her normal self. “Just like those two, can’t seem to keep their hands off of each other.” Keiko was a little bit jealous of how Asuna is having Kazuto wrapped around her finger.

“Never imagined they’re madly in love.” Jon remarked. Fuji blushed from the way they’re interacting with each other while Yuki chuckled.

“At least searching for the loved one couldn’t be hard.” Yuki joked.

“They could be in front of you.” Jon joined in. It was then the girls looked at the older Mitchell brother with confusion on their faces.

“What do you mean?” Keiko asked puzzled.

“Yeah, you’re too old for either of us.” Rika added.

“I wasn’t referring to myself or Yuki.” Jon corrected. It didn’t take long for the girls to realize who they were referring to. The girls blushed from the thought of hooking up with each other as in girl and girl relationship. However, their surprise turned into both disgust and disapproval as they gave them angry glares at the older Mitchell brother.

“Gross.” Keiko shivered.

“What is wrong with you?” Rika groaned. Jon busted out laughing while the girls just continued to glare at him. Fuji just shook his head. “Seriously, you’re just like Yuki here.”  The older man could only smiles as the young Mitchell heir nearly fell over onto the floor while the girls continued to blush madly while glaring at him.

“I’m sure you two will find love.” Yuki said at last. “But it won’t be each other, just for safety.”  Rika smiled along with Keiko. Jon’s laughter died down.

“You done laughing?” Rika scoffed.

“Yes.” He snickered. The girl shook her head and sighed.

 

* * *

 

Everyone is getting ready to leave for home. As the others begin to climb into the van, Sugu was still hugging Alex and planted a kiss on him.

“Thanks for the wonderful time Alex.” Sugu chimed with a smile.

“Anything for my girlfriend Sugu.” Alex smiled. Sugu nuzzles with him while he pets her short black hair.

She coos from his touch and pulls herself into the hug, continuing to press her chest against him. She also hears his heart beating in his chest.

“You can hear it?” Alex asked. She responded with a nod before he continued. “It beats for you….and only for you….”

Sugu sighs as she continues to hear his heartbeat. “And my heart will always beat for you Alex-kun.” Alex smiles and kisses her forehead.

“Hey!” Rika called out from the van. “If you two are done with the lovey dovey and lip-sucking, can we go now?” The newly couple blushed and glared at Rika.

“Rika.” Asuna groaned while she shook her head. Rika just shrugged followed with her devious but cute smile.

“See you tomorrow Sugu.” Alex smiled.

“Will do Alex.” Sugu giggled before they broke the hug and escorted her to the van. He helped her climb in and closed the door. She waved ‘bye’ as the van drives off into the distance. He sighs happily; he’ll be seeing her again tomorrow.

Yuki dropped everyone off to their respected homes; he pulls up in front of the Yuuki manor and lets Asuna out. The Yuuki girl steps out with the help from Kazuto and he guides her through the main gate and stopped in front of the porch.

“And here we are my lovely lady.” Kazuto smiled. Asuna giggles before she plants a kiss against his lips. He blushes as their lips caressed each other and both lovers hummed with delight while she pets his hair.

“Mmmmmmmm…. We’ll see each other tomorrow.” Kazuto added.

“Yes.” Asuna said. “I’ll see you again tomorrow.

“Love you Asuna.” Kazuto cooed, then he kisses her forehead.

“I love you too Kazuto.” Asuna smiled and she kissed his cheek. Kazuto smiled before turning to head to the van, climbed in and waved ‘Goodbye’ as the van leaves.

Sometime later, Kazuto and Suguha arrived back at their home. They waved Yuki and Fuji bye as the van takes off down the street. Suguha exhales in relief before saying. “Home sweet home. Right Oni-chan?”

“Indeed it is Sugu.” Kazuto sighed as they entered their own home.

“So….” He began. “How was your first kiss?” He smirked as his question caused her young cousin to blush. She made her attempt to hide it, but she couldn’t fool Kazuto.

“Yes…” She admitted. It was then the male Kirigaya smiled before saying. “It’s wonderful that you’ve found someone who will love you.”  He chuckles as he continued. “Hard to believe your true love is my best friend.”

Sugu giggled. “He’s very nice to me, like he was back in ALFheim.” Kazuto nodded in agreement as Alex helped him rescue Asuna along with Sugu and the other players. He hadn’t heard from the other players since the incidents.

She smiles, however there was something she needed to ask her cousin about. “Kazuto….during the incident….and when I found out that you were…..” She trailed off.

It was then Kazuto filled in the blank for her. “Cousins…and I was Kirito in ALFheim.” She nodded in affirmation.

“It’s OK Sugu.” Kazuto patted her on the shoulder. “I’m sorry that I’ve never told you that I knew we weren’t siblings.” Suguha smiles as his apology and she hugs him.

“I’m sorry that I got upset….” She snuggles him in the hug while Kazuto rubs her hair in a friendly manner.

Later, Kazuto and Sugu are getting ready for bed.

Kazuto said “rest well Sugu and if you have dirty dreams about my friend I don’t blame you” Sugu giggles from Kazuto’s mentions.

“I might.” She giggled. He chuckles. “Night Sugu.” He heads to his bedroom and slides the door open.

“Night Kazuto.” Sugu replied as she enters her room. She then begins to strip and wiggle out of her shirt and shorts, leaving her in her undergarments. She turned to see the poster of her ALO avatar Leafa on the wall above her bed along with the dream catcher.

“I can move on now Kazuto…” Sugu muttered to herself. “…and to be with my true love.” She slips on her t-shirt and settled down on her bed. She then smiled her cute big smile and blushes as she hugs her pillow as if it was Alex.


	8. Chapter 7: Suguha's First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Mitchell and Suguha Kirigaya goes on their first date.

**June 1st, 2025:**

Kazuto and Suguha sat at the table for breakfast the latter have fixed up, Kazuto smirked as he could tell that his cousin is all smiles and beaming with happiness while she set up the breakfast table.

Kazuto said “So You and Alex are making a date tonight and went all kissy kissy?” He chuckles Sugu blushes as her older cousin teases her. It was no surprise that he could tell of her bridle joy.

“Yep.” She beamed happily.

“So….” He began. “Have plans for the first date for tonight?” He asked her.

“Hmmm….” She pondered. “…we’re not sure where we should have it.” She then said. Kazuto smiled before he continued. “I’m sure you two can find a place…” The young female Kirigaya smiled at his confidence. “…Perhaps someplace where you two could have fun.”

Sugu replied. “Perhaps somewhere fun like the arcade or maybe the Dicey Café.” She pointed out. It was one of the hangout places for Kazuto and their friends to be after school and such; although it would be small for the two, but it should be a start if they decided to use that location.

Kazuto said “Good Idea Sugu”

“But I’m gonna see where he wants to go.” She then said.

“When are you calling him?” Kazuto then asked. Sugu suggested that she’s planning to call him sometime after breakfast, in case that her newly boyfriend is having breakfast with his family and probably noticing his happy state.

“Good choice.” Kazuto stated. “Knowing his family, I’m sure that they’re teasing him about it. He remembers the first time when he met his family after clearing SAO. They were very nice when they first met and surprised that he and Alex looked out for each other in SAO as well as Alex’s decision to help him save Asuna.

But they were happy to see that he’d made friends while trapped and have kept in touch with them ever since.

Suguha laughed from the thought of his family teasing him.

“Hehe…I can see them teasing him.” She pointed out.

“Indeed; especially from the older Mitchell brother.” Kazuto referred to Jonathan. Sugu nodded in agreement.

They finished breakfast and Sugu takes the dishes to the kitchen.

“That was very good Sugu.” Kazuto thanked her for the breakfast meal. Although he misses Asuna’s cooking, but they should get together on teaching her on preparing meals in the future.

Sugu smiled. “Thanks Oni-chan.”

Kazuto smiled before he hugged her.

 

* * *

 

**The Mitchell Residence**

Alex woke up and has headed to the dining room for breakfast; everyone is smiling as they saw the big smile on his face as if he had woken up from a wonderful dream right to the beginning of the new day.

Alex sighs happily as he sat down.

“Well well well…Looks like someone’s happy this morning.” Jonathan grinned, it didn’t take too long for their parents to follow suit.

“As if he’s in love.” David joined in. This caused the younger Mitchell to blush; it wasn’t a secret of what happened between him and Suguha last night. And now they get to tease him about it.

“You’re not far off dad.” Alex chuckled.

“My little Alex now has a girlfriend.” Marie smiled at her younger son. “Heard she sounds like a wonderful girl.”

“Yes she is.” Alex sheepishly confessed with cheeks becoming rosy; she hit it right on the nail for him.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about Alex.” Jon reassured him.

“You’re right.” He replied. David and Jonathan explained the details to Marie last night when Alex was getting ready for bed, the mother giggled when she recalled details of Alex’s first kiss with Sugu. As everyone enjoyed breakfast, it was then Jonathan asked.

“Where you planning to take her tonight?”  Alex blushes before he answers. “Not really sure where to take her.”

Marie smirked and mentioned that there’s a carnival boardwalk near the Tokyo Harbor, it’ll be the perfect place for the two to have their first date.

“That’s a good idea.” Alex said. However, despite this plan, there’s one problem; there’s no one to take them as everyone will be busy. Plus the scooter bike he has is having a couple of problems that needs some fixing.

“How about Yuki take you?” His father suggested. Like the rest of his family, Yuki couldn’t help but express his impression and congrats for stepping up with their relationship.

“I’m glad that he’s happy for me and Sugu.” Alex commented. It was no secret that he sees Yuki as another uncle to him.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind being your chauffeur for the night." David remarked. Alex smiled at his father’s promise to lend Yuki to him.

“By the way, you plan on calling her today?” Jon asked. Alex nodded and explained that he’ll give her a call after breakfast. It was a good thing she gave him her phone number and put it in his smart phone.

“Very good, it’ll give both of you time to finish breakfast as I’m sure she’s having it right now.” David explained.

“Unless she decides to call you now.” Jon added.

“It would be an awkward timing.” Alex chuckled. Jon just smiled as the continued breakfast. They were almost finished up when Alex’s phone rang. Everyone looked at Alex with grins that continued to grow with every second.

“It may be her.” Jon remarked. Alex takes the phone to his bedroom before he answers. “Hello?”

 _“Hey Alex-kun.”_ Suguha beamed from the other end.

“Hey Sugu.” Alex chimed in response.

 _“Doing good today?”_ She asks, he could tell she’s all happy.

“Yes I have.” Alex then asks. “Any places where to have our first date? I may have an idea.”

 _“Do tell.”_ Sugu replied.

“You know about the boardwalk near Tokyo harbor?” He asked before he went on explaining that the carnival boardwalk is popular for hangouts and first dates; he decided that they should start there. 

 _“Sounds like a good place.”_ Sugu remarked, followed by giggles. He could tell that they can watch the ocean from high up and have their romantic kiss. He also explains that since his scooter is out of commission for a while, Yuki will be their chauffer for the night, which Suguha is OK with.

He smiles before saying. “So I guess we’re all set then.”

 _“Indeed we are, I’ll see you tonight Alex-kun.”_ Sugu chimed happily.

“OK Sugu-chan. I love you.” Alex was all mushy in his last sentence. Sugu laughed a bit before saying. _“I love you too Alex.”_ And with it, they ended their conversation. Alex sighs with satisfaction, they have their date tonight. He heads towards his bedroom door and opens it only to have Jonathan fall forward and land onto the floor with a thud.  Alex shook his head from his older brother’s eavesdropping, but he helped him up on his feet regardless.

Jonathan chuckled before asking. “I see that you got the first date set?”

“Yes it is.” Alex nodded.

“So proud for my baby brother.” He gives him a noogie.

“Brother, please not the noogie.” Alex groaned as he struggled from his older brother’s headlock.

“I’m sorry, but this is so fun.” He continues for a couple of minutes before he stops. Alex smiles up to him.

“Speaking of which,” Alex added before asking. “When are you gonna get a date?”

“Who knows Alex.” Jon replied. “But I’m sure the one for me is out there, at least I’ll look up to Kazuto and Asuna and now you two.” He concluded.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone you’ll love.” Alex reassured his older brother. They both leave the bedroom back to the dining room.

 

* * *

 

**Later that day:**

Yuki arrived at Fuji’s residence in his van before honking the horn to let him know he’s here. A few minutes passed before the older man sees the front door opening up and Fuji stepping out while locking the door behind him and heads towards the van.

“You ready to pick up the lovely couple?” Yuki asked with a smirk.

“You bet I am.” Fuji replied before hopping into the passenger side and closing the door. Yuki nearly floors the pedal, sending Fuji back onto his seat as they drive down the streets.

“Sorry.” Yuki chuckled. Fuji just rolled his eyes, he was known for his lead foot when it comes to driving.

Yuki smiles before speaking. “Don’t worry; I won’t get any speeding tickets this time.” There were days where his speeding got him in trouble with the police and often get tickets. He promised he’d stop, but even Fuji doubted it. However so far, he’s been doing great.

Fuji just smirked at Yuki’s confidence of his driving. After seven minutes of driving, he stops in front of the Kirigaya residence; the home itself is very decent for a normal family. Yuki smiles when he sees the front door open and Suguha steps out, she is wearing a light red causal dress and shoes. With her is her brother Kazuto, who is escorting her to the van.

“Thanks for escorting us for our date.” Sugu thanked Yuki.

“It is an honor.” Yuki smiles.

“Also, Asuna and I will head up to the Mitchell Residence later as well as Klein, Rika and Keiko.” Kazuto says as he explains that they will hang out at their place for a bit.

“Good, and you can see how the first date went.” Yuki chuckled, much to Sugu’s blushing face. Kazuto helped her up into the van and closed the door. The van takes off slightly; Kazuto waves ‘goodbye’ as the van drives off into the distance. Fuji turns to see Sugu, who is still blushing and twirling her thumbs sheepishly.

“It’s OK to be nervous.” Fuji comforted her. “After all, it’s your first date.”

Suguha let out a sheepish smile before saying. “Thanks Fuji, It’s just that I’ve never been on a date before.”

“We understand.” Fuji smiled. Sugu sighs as she sees the lights of the Tokyo city pass her by, it took some time until they left the city limits and into the countryside until they reached the Mitchell residence.

Suguha smiles as the van comes to a complete stop in the driveway of the Mitchell home. Suguha was extremely excited to see him after a long day.

Fuji steps out and opens the door for her, and then he helped her to step out of the van. She thanked Fuji before heading to the front door and rings the bell.

The door opened and it was Marie, who smiles when she saw Suguha as well as Yuki and Fuji who just headed towards them.

“Suguha, I see that the trip is smooth?” Marie asked as she smiled.

Sugu nodded before replying. “Yes I did.” Marie called for Alex; after a short moment, Alex came out all dressed up in a colored t-shirt and jeans, Sugu mentally noted on how cute and handsome her new boyfriend looked. The two high-school sweethearts smiled and hugged each other. Alex nuzzles his nose into Sugu’s neck, causing her to blush and giggle.

“Heehee….someone misses me already.” Sugu teased.

“I sure did.” Alex replies with pink cheeks. Marie chuckled along with Yuki and Fuji.

“Looks like they’re ready.” Yuki joked, he looked around and asked. “Is David here?”

“No, he’s at the naval base.” Marie answered. “But he said he’ll be back later.”

“That’ll be great.” Yuki beamed before continuing. “After we drop these two off, we’ll come back up here and see him.” Maria sighs, it was then both Alex and Suguha headed out of the house and into the grassy field near the cliff. Suguha smiles as they both gaze towards the ocean like before.    

“Still beautiful as always.” Alex whispered to Sugu. However he wondered if they could still see it from the Tokyo bay carnival.   

“Can’t wait for our first date.” Suguha admitted with excitement in her voice. Alex nuzzles her neck before he said.

“Heard Kazuto, Asuna and the others are coming over later today.”  

This causes the feminine Kirigaya to raise her eyebrow in both surprise and curiosity. “What for?”

“Not really sure, perhaps to see more of the house since they didn’t get to see all of it.” Alex shrugged before continuing. “Plus, I remember hearing Klein wanting to try out the old video game consoles, even challenged Jonathan in a multiplayer match.”

“I bet they’ll be having fun while we’re having our own fun.” Sugu remarked. Alex couldn’t help but chuckle from the thought of Jonathan taking down Klein like he always done with him in the past. No matter what games they play, his older brother always becomes the victor.

“I bet they will.” He added. “That means that gives us a whole lot of time for ourselves.”

“Indeed.” She smiles and chuckled. It was then Alex pulls her into his warming embrace. Sugu places her hand on Alex’s head, running her fingers through his blonde hair.

“Mmmmmm…” Alex cooed from her gentle touch. She continues to pet his hair while saying. “Good boy.” This causes his cheeks to continue flushing.

“Your touch is gentle.” Alex sighed before he nuzzled with her, causing her to giggle.

“Good boy.” She cooed again as she feels his nose rubbing against her neck. It was then she begins tickling him.

“Hey!” He laughed the minute he felt her fingers poking and dragging against his side while she giggles. It was then he begins tickling Sugu, her cute laughter are indeed sweet to his ears.

“Alex…stop it!” Sugu continues to laugh, it was then she turns around to try to tickle him in retaliation, but they both ended up in the grass. They both panted and sighed as they curled up with each other on the grass, Sugu rubs her hand against his chest. Despite being covered by his shirt, Alex couldn’t help but feel how firm and gentle her hand is.

“Meanie…” Sugu giggles and sticks her tongue out at him followed by a wink in her eye, Alex chuckles as he plants a sweet kiss to her lips. She pulls him closer to her hug, her chest pressing against his. They parted lips as just laid in the grass.

It was then Yuki walks toward them with a set of car keys, he sported his usual grin that David would always cringe at the sight of it. Even Fuji began to look worried as he knows that look as well.

"I'll drive ya there." Yuki spoke up.

"OK. Shall we go?" He asks. Suguha nods with enthusiasm; Alex gets up and helps up Suguha onto her feet. Together, they headed towards Yuki’s van; Alex opens the side door and helps Suguha in like the gentleman he is before closing the door behind him.

 As Yuki enters on the driver’s side of the van, Fuji comes up to the window.

“Make sure they have a smooth trip.” Fuji says.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they get there in one piece.” Yuki remarked with his chuckle. After that, he starts up the van and takes off down the road, Fuji sighs as the van disappears into the distance, heading towards the boardwalk.

 

* * *

 

**The Carnival Boardwalk, Tokyo Harbor:**

The van comes to a screeching halt in the parking lot from frightening speeds. Suguha had dug her nails into the seat to hang on during the entire trip. Alex, on the other hand, was clinging onto the seat for dear life whenever he make some crazy turns unexpectedly.

"And we're here.” Yuki said aloud, he turned to see the nearly-frightened couple.

"Uh...you alright?" Yuki asked. Despite of his driving like a madman, Alex looked up, nodded before saying. “Yes, we’re fine. We’re glad to be here.”

Yuki knew what he really did, showing it with a smirk. “It’s rush hour after all.” He laughed.

“Yeah….right… “ Alex just rolled his eyes before he opened up the side door and steps out, helping Sugu to unclamp her hands and helping her out.

"Alright then, you kids have fun. Be sure to come back before 6:00 or yer dad's gonna kill me.", he jokes as he takes out his phone.

"We will." Alex closed the van door and together, they headed to the amusement park. Yuki sighs as he leaned back, contemplating what would've happened if he had lived more virtuously.

"This place grew larger than last time!" He said to himself. It was then he started the van back up and leaves the parking lot back to the Mitchel Residence.

 Alex and Suguha walked through the park’s entrance, there were lights everywhere throughout the park. Roller Coasters, Tilt-a whirls and the Ferris Wheel sported lights like Christmas decorations. The park itself was built around 2021, a year after the Second Pacific War, to expand its tourist attraction.

Suguha smiles at the activity the boardwalk has, it was then she turned to newly boyfriend and asked him a question.

"So, any rides you want to go on first?" Suguha asked.

Alex looked around and saw the roller coaster. He hadn’t been on the roller coaster in a while, however, he usually had some bad experiences with roller coasters as a kid. But it may have changed while growing up as well as being trapped in SAO.

"Let's go on the roller coaster." He suggested and pointed towards one of the roller coasters.

Suguha had an expression of shock and anxiety, "Oh...uh...Ok!"

“Don’t worry, it wouldn’t be bad.” Alex reassured her. Like him, Sugu too have a bad experience with roller coaster as a kid. She was with Kazuto at one of the traveling carnivals in the past and her brother suggested to go together. However, the whole ride scared her to death and has been ever since. But she didn’t wanted to disappointed Alex, so they went along.

Alex held her hand as they stood in the line that leads to the coaster ride. Sugu smiled, with hint of anxiety in her eyes.

They boarded on the front cart and took deep breaths as the safety bar closes on them.

“Just hold onto me and you’ll be fine.” Alex reassured her. She pulls herself closer to him as they felt the coaster jolted forward.

Then they begin going up on the hill. As they went up, Suguha is extremely anxious of it. But she isn’t the only one as Alex is beginning to worry as well.

“Oh boy.” He muttered as they reached the top. They both looked over and see the whole ride and it looks like it goes all the way down. Both of them gulped and express anxiety and fear.

“Better hold on.” Alex exclaimed as the roller coaster begin to go over the hill and down the track in fast speed. Suguha screams as she holds onto him for dear life, Alex clutched both the safety bar and Sugu at the same time. The coast went up the hill and over the ramp before diving down and doing a loop.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!” Sugu screamed as she sees the world flipping upside-down for a moment, Alex was now clinging harder onto the bar before screaming himself.

It was then the coaster goes into the corkscrew spin as the world spins around them, it was at that moment  the two begin to feel dizzy from the constant free falls, loops and twirls. It was an exciting, if not, nauseating first date.

 

* * *

 

**The Mitchell Residence:**

Yuki drives out of the city limits of Tokyo and heads up the road towards the Mitchell Residence. Yuki sighs as he continues on driving; the sky begins to turn into a beautiful color as the sun starts to get closer to setting over the horizon.

Yuki pulls into the driveway of the home; he and Fuji hopped out of the van and headed towards the house. He saw another car and a scooter bike in the driveway; he gave an indication that Kazuto and the others have arrived at the house a little early than expected.

“Wow.” He softly exclaimed as he enters the house where they see David and Jonathan. He also sees Kazuto, Asuna, Klein, Rika and Keiko in the living room with them.

“Hey Yuki.” David greeted his friend.

“Hey David.” Yuki chimed and patted him on the shoulder. “How’s my ol’ war buddy doin’?” David chuckled before telling him he’s doing great.

“Good to hear.” Yuki chirped. “Just dropped your son and his girl to the boardwalk in Tokyo.

“The Tokyo Harbor Boardwalk?” Klein asked. “It’s one of the fun parks in the city; been there myself.” He beamed proudly. Kazuto and the others just shook their heads; they heard that he tried picking up girls whenever he could. But needless to say his attempts failed each time, but it didn’t stop him from keep trying; and knowing him, he’ll keep on trying until he finds the right one.

It was then Kazuto spoke up to the elder Mitchell brother. “So….you ready to challenge Klein here to a game match?”

“You bet, that’s why you guys are here.” Jonathan beamed before he led the others to his bedroom. It room itself is pretty decent, a queen size bed, few posters of movie past times and a desk with three flat screen monitors for the desktop computer.

 _‘Almost like my room.’_ Kazuto thought to himself as he sees the desktop computer. It was then Jonathan opens up the doors of the cabinet, showing shelves full of console video games ranging from Xbox to PlayStation and Nintendo. Also several game discs for the Sega Dreamcast.

“Wow…” Keiko said in amazement of the games.

“You sure are a gamer.” Rika commented on the game-filled cabinet. While Jon was picking which games they could play, Kazuto looks around the bedroom; admiring the details of the place. It was then he saw something that caught his eye on the wall, the flag with two colors, blue on the bottom and red on top. In the middle of the flag is an insignia with the number ‘1’ on it. As he moves to inspect it, the number 1 is red.

“Kazuto?” Asuna asked as she noticed her boyfriend’s attention being drawn away.

“Didn’t noticed this before.” Kazuto pointed out the flag over the computer desk. It was then Jonathan noticed the couple’s gazing at the flag.

“Ahh…I see that you two have taken interest with the 1st Infantry Division.” Jonathan said, the couple nodded in agreement before saying. “Yes we have.”

“Had a family member who served in the 1st Infantry Division or commonly known as the Big Red One.” He explained that the number is red, which the oldest military is continuously serving in the Regular Army for the United States Army. Founded in 1917 during World War I and continued to be active since then. It was then Klein, Rika and Keiko listen on with interest.

“Really?” Rika asked.

“My great-grandfather Nathan Hale Mitchell served with them during World War II.” Everyone gathered around as he tells him about Nathan H. Mitchell and the Big Red One. They’ve learned that he served with them during the war. They’ve fought against the Axis powers in the North African Campaign, pushing back against Nazi Germany and Italy out of the colonies in Africa. The Big Red One also took part of the Allied invasion of Sicily, codenamed Operation Husky, which toppled the Italian leader, Benito Mussolini, from power in Italy and opened a way for the Allied invasion of Italy.

Then later on during the war, Big Red One was deployed for the Landing of Omaha Beach aka D-Day on June 6th, 1944, which turned the tide against Nazi Germany and liberating much of France by September, including Paris.

“Nathan H. Mitchell showed bravery on the frontlines during those campaigns and was rewarded medals of honor and bravery.” Jonathan finished. Everyone was in awe by Jonathan’s great-grandfather’s deeds. Even though the Second World War wasn’t something to be proud of as their nation sided with the Axis Powers while committed horrible acts towards the prisoners and other countries such as China; but they’ve eventually healed the wounds of their past and became allies with the west in the end. Plus they didn’t hear anything about the Mitchell family engaging in the Pacific Theater.

“Sounds amazing.” Rika admitted.

“You said it.” Asuna concluded. Kazuto rubbed her shoulder in acknowledgement.

“Family history goes way back.” Jonathan smiled. Afterwards, he picked up the games and they headed into the living room to challenge the others.

 

* * *

 

**The Carnival Boardwalk, Tokyo Harbor:**

After the roller coaster, Alex and Suguha headed towards the exit of the ride. Alex was dizzy from the ride. He thought he would get used to the roller coaster after years of it. But after the ride, he was gravely mistaken. Suguha, on the other hand, didn’t fare so well as she held a brown bag with a sick expression on her face.

"OK, didn't go well than we imagine." Alex said in both daze and nervous.

"Ugghhh....you don't say?" She groaned. Alex looked around and saw the stand of midway games; it’ll make up for the roller coaster mishaps.

"Shall I win you a stuffed animal?" He smiled while pointed towards the midway games.

Suguha nodded, "Yeah that might help..." she continued to puke into the bag. Alex goes to one of the stands with the softballs and a stack of bottles. He pays for one game.

The man in the stand nods, "Here ya go." The man places three softballs on the counter in front of Alex. Suguha got finished and tossed the brown back into the trash can. She also took a few breath mints to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Good luck hitti-" The man was cut off when Alex picks up one of the softballs and managed to knock all of them down with one throw. The owner was shocked while holding the prize, the silence was his response.

Suguha witnessed the toss and stared in awe. Impressed by his quick throw and perfect hit skills.

"I'll take that stuffed bear please." Alex smiled.

The owner just nods and hands the bear over. Alex thanked the owner, and then he turns to Suguha.

"Got this for you." Alex smiled as he hands the stuffed bear to her. Suguha takes the prized bear in her hands gently.

"Nice arm!" She concluded.

"Thanks." He replied before he explained that he was also skilled with throwing knives while he was trapped in SAO and later on applied the ability in ALFheim. Suguha was wowed by this new discover; her boyfriend continues to surprise her in every turn. Meanwhile, Alex mentally sighed in relief that the Midway games made up.

"The stuffed bear is so cute!" She said as she holds the stuffed bear in a hugging matter.

"It's the cutest bear I can find." He grinned. He was glad to see his new girlfriend all happy for the prize he won for her.

"Thank you!" Suguha smiled and kissed him on the cheek, causing his cheeks to turn pink in response.

"You’re very welcome my love.” He smiles before he bows to her in a gentleman-like manner. Suguha giggled by his politeness.

“You’re such a gentleman.” Sugu commented before petting his head.

“Indeed I am.” He rises back up, it was then he asks her. “So....Where do you want to do next?"

She looks around, there’s so much stuff they can do together, it was then that she stares at the Ferris wheel ahead. "well....uhm...." She stammers. It was then that he turned to see what she was referring to; it was indeed the Ferris wheel. It’ll be a perfect spot to see everything and it won’t be moving fast like the coasters.

"The Ferris wheel? Sure we can go on that." He smiles. Suguha nodded, but she becomes worried as she was never a big fan of heights, and the Ferris wheel wasn’t much help.

"Don't worry, if you get nervous, just hold onto me." He reassured her, he could tell that she’s worried about heights and he wanted to make sure that he’ll be there to give her comfort.

“I….um…OK….” Suguha said softly and nodded before she begins to follows him towards the Ferris wheel. As the approached the Ferris wheel, they could see the operator is having trouble with the mechanics of the whole ride. It was then he spotted the couple and yelled out. “Hey kid, over here!”

They approached the operator and Alex asked. “Something wrong?”

"Hold dis fer me will ya?" The operator hands Alex the wrench. The man pulls out a cable and jams the plug in, "Got it. Now hand me the wrench."

Alex hands him the wrench. The man nodded and starts to twist the nut on the machine. It wasn’t a surprise as he’s used to helping out his father and brother when it comes to mechanics, ranging from the generator for the house to the cars they drive.

The moment he twisted the nut, a burst of sparks and the man spasms from lighting shock as well as being thrown back and landing on his back.

Alex and Suguha gasped as the man is electrocuted. However, the electrocution was short-lived as the man quickly makes a recovery and gasping for air.

"Ow....” He flips the switches onto the machine and it starts up, the electric motor humming and the lights lite up. “ok...It's working now." he smiled at the couple.

Both Alex and Suguha sighed in relief that he was OK. They both hopped into one of the carts and closed the door. The dazed operation flips one of the switches and the Ferris wheel begins to turn.

"Here we go." Alex said as the Ferris wheel begins to turn. Suguha grips tightly onto the bar as the seat goes higher and higher. Alex noticed Suguha is getting worried and he squeezed her hand to let her know he’s there.

 "Just hold onto me if your frighten." Alex said in a soft tone to comfort her.

Suguha nods in confirmation and closes into him, holding his arm. As they’ve reached the top, the operating machine begins the buzz loudly that could be heard from the top; soon, the machine shuts down.

"Not again...." the man mumbled to himself as he approaches the operating mechanism once again and does his best to fix the machine that is on the fritz. However, this leaves Alex and Suguha stranded at the top of the Ferris wheel with no way to get down.

 _‘Oh dear, this can’t be good.’_ Alex thought to himself. Suguha starts to have a frightened look on her face, the height was unbearable which is causing her anxiety to go through the roof. Alex notices Suguha is starting to become frighten and he had to act fast to prevent her from having a panic attack.

"Suguha?" Alex asked.

Suguha's head slowly turns to him, the scared look in her eyes are unmistakable. "Uh...yes?"

"You don't have to be afraid as long as I'm here." Alex reassured her. The words reached to her heart and she nods in response.

"It's....so high..." She whimpered. Her hands beginning to shake.

"It’s true that we’re so high up, But look…." He pointed towards the ocean. "You can see the whole ocean from here."

Suguha turned her direction towards Tokyo Harbor and sees the ocean. "Y-yeah….I can see the whole ocean from here."

"And how the ocean reflects the setting sun too." He continued, the glow of the setting sun reflecting on the ocean was a beautiful sight. It was impossible for anyone to not notice it, unless they’re on the road and have to remain focus on the road.

Suguha calms down slightly, "Y-yeah...it's very beautiful."

"I remember what my mom said when we moved here and saw the sun set. No matter where you are, where ever if you’re in the city, the countryside, the tropical island in the ocean or in the arctic caps, the sun set is beautiful." He sighed at the beautiful aurora the ocean gives out, combining with the orange glow in the sky; it was breathtaking.

Suguha nods, "Yeah, your mother is a smart woman....She's right about that."

"Indeed. But do you know what makes it so beautiful?” The latter tilted her head in curiosity of his question.

He answers. “It also shows how the sun set reflects off of you perfectly." The second he said this, her hand went up to her chest as she is touched by his words; the sun reflecting off of her black hair, grey eyes and her face.

“The sun also reflects off of your beautiful blue/green eyes as well as your blonde hair..." Suguha blushes.

"As well as your eyes." Alex finished, followed with a blushes.

They both gazed lovely at each other, smiling warmly in each other’s presence. Then they leaned towards each other until their lips met passionately. Alex’s hand cupped her cheek and strokes it with his fingers while he wraps his arm around her for comfort. Suguha wraps her arms around him in response. Their blush deepens as they deepen the kiss again. Suguha’s hand met with Alex’s and their fingers intertwined together.

They’re both in pure bliss the whole time and it, once again, felt like it lasted for an eternity. Then they parted lips and just gazed into each other. Suguha has completely forgotten the height of the Ferris wheel as she rested her head on his shoulder, sighing happily. She begins to doze off; Alex places his arm around her and holds her closer.

 

* * *

 

**The Mitchell Residence:**

“And owned!” Jonathan claimed his seventh victory in the Mortal Kombat game against Klein. The latter, was flabbergasted from his seventh humiliating defeat.

“There’s no way you could be that good!” Klein protested. Kazuto chuckled by his friend’s reaction, Asuna and the girls giggled with him as well.

“That’s what happens when you underestimate me.” Jon said with pride.

“Come on Klein, at least you tried.” Kazuto patted him on the back.

“Yeah, hard to believe that a badass samurai like myself; could lose this easily.” Klein grumbled.

“It’s no wonder why Alex referred you as unbeatable.” Asuna complimented. She remembers at the SAO Survivor School that their American friend have talked about his brother and how unbeatable his score is, no matter if it’s a shooter game, fighter game and even racing. The elder Mitchell brother always comes out as the victor.

“Shall we go again?” Jonathan suggested.

“No way, I’ve fallen for that several times already and we all know what the outcome will be.” Klein backed out. It was then the former shrugged and begins to pop in another game, this time, he asked Kazuto into a co-op gameplay on the next one. Yuki, who was watching them the whole time smiled on in amusement along with Fuji.

“They sure do have fun.” Fuji lamented in amusement.

“Indeed they have, like David and I did in the past.” Yuki chimed in. It was then he realized something and pull out his smart phone to check the time. It was almost close to six and he had to go pick the happy couple from the Boardwalk.

“Gotta git going to pick up Alex and Sugu.” Yuki groaned as he got up.

“OK, we’ll hold down the fort until you get back.” Jonathan smiled back as the title of the game shows up.

“Make sure they get here safety.” Fuji reminded his friend again.

“Don’t worry; they’ll be safe and sound like we found them.” Yuki smiled, followed with his laughter. He leaves the house and heads towards his van. He gets inside and starts up the van.

“Here I go.” Yuki muttered as he drives off from the Mitchell Residence and down the road towards Tokyo.


	9. Chapter 8: Pity for Andrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SAO survivors felt pity for Andrew. However, they are surprised to find an old device that'll aid the US Navy into locating an illegal operation.

**Bottom of the Ferris wheel:**

Meanwhile at the bottom of the Ferris wheel, the man finally jams the plug back in, fixing the operating machine. It wasn’t an easy fix as it kept breaking down on him several times; they really have to scrap the money to at least get a new motor for the Ferris wheel. He flipped the switches several times only to find out that it wouldn’t start up and he opened the box and closed it again.

"Git dunked on ya bust piece of trash..." he cursed as he slammed the box closed and flipped the switches again. This time, the electric motor hums alive again and the Ferris wheel starts to move again.

 “Finally.” He muttered as he slumps in his seat, relieved by his success. It was then he is approached by Yuki.

 _‘Hope they didn’t have any trouble up there.’_ Yuki thought to himself as he watches the Ferris wheel begins to turn.

Alex and Suguha have been sitting on top of the Ferris wheel for a while, the latter has felt so comfortable in his warming presence and embrace, and she has fallen asleep against his shoulder; completely forgetting about the scary heights. He smiles at the success of their first date together in the Real World. They should find something to do in their first date online, until then; they’ll be enjoying their dates in the real world.

Alex feels the Ferris wheel moving again and they reached the bottom. The ride ends and Yuki was standing the entrance, pointing at his watch as he stared at Alex and Suguha. He chuckled nervously as he begins to nudge against her.

"Suguha." Alex said softly as he gently nudges Suguha. She is limp on his shoulder, fast asleep. Yuki just chuckles as Alex was stuck. He kept nudging her until she stirs awake.

"Hmmm?" She murmured, she rubbed her eyes as they fluttered open with a half-sleepy expression on her face. She felt the corner of her mouth and chin wet from her drool and wiped it away with her sleeve. She blushes when her senses became clear and realized that she drooled on his shirt.

“We're at the bottom now." He smiles. Suguha yawned very cutely as he helps her out of the Ferris wheel box. Yuki chuckled from the couple’s cute moment, he could tell that she was very comfortable with him on the Ferris wheel and wished that they could stay on it for a little longer. But it was time to leave and they were late for their time to get picked up.

"We're really late..” Yuki sighed in a disappointed groan before he asks. “..what exactly happened here?"

It was at that point Alex explains that the Ferris wheel stopped working while they were on it and they were stuck at the top. He told him that Sugu was getting nervous as heights wasn’t her favorite moment in life, but he managed to calm her down and they gazed towards the ocean, watching the sun go down in the horizon. It wasn’t exactly as planned, but the date itself was all good. Yuki understood as he runs hand through his raven-black hair.

"Geez....your dad's gonna kill me.” He groaned before he waved his hand to follow him. “...Let's go then..." Together, the three have headed towards the van; Yuki enters the driver side while Alex opens the side door and helped Suguha in first before entering himself and closing the door behind with a slam. The Van’s engine roars to life and they take off from the driveway, however, the drive wasn’t as rough and crazy as it had been earlier.

Alex and Suguha sat back in the van with Yuki and they both sat in together. The latter curled up against his chest, still half-sleep and cozy while the former smiled on and cuddled with her.

"So...ya kids enjoy yer time in the Ferris wheel?" Yuki asked as he turns to a corner, gently this time.

"Yes, we sure did." Alex said with a smile. Suguha blushes as she nods as well with a soft moan coming from her; she then snuggles up to him even more.

Yuki laughs a bit, "Hehe, that’s good to hear." he continues to drive down the busy streets of Tokyo. Both Alex and Suguha didn’t need to hold onto the seats when they arrived to the park. Yuki did it all out of respect to make sure the couple has a comfortable ride.

"Feelin’ comfortable back there?", he asked as the van slowed slightly to calm the two.

"Yes we are." He replied. They both continued to cuddle up with each other. Suguha rests her head on Alex’s shoulder as they both cuddled in the middle seat. It was then she rubbed her head against his shoulder.

“Meow.” Sugu mewed before giggling.

“Hehe…Someone’s being a cute kitty tonight.” Alex smirked before rubbing her ears.

“MMMMmmmmm….yes I am.” Sugu cooed, she mewed and purred as she continues to snuggle with her boyfriend. Yuki chuckled at the couple’s mushy moment.

“Alright you two, don’t be getting any ideas.” He teased. This earned the couple blushes.

“Don’t worry, we wouldn’t think of it.” Alex reassured him.

Yuki nodded, It was then he looks in his rear view mirror and notices something strange in the far back seat; however he decided to act normally in order to prevent worry from the two. He chooses to remain focused on the road until they reached back home and the kids leave the car. Soon Alex and Suguha snoozed together still cuddling in the seats.

 

* * *

 

**The Mitchell Residence:**

The van slowly closes into the home and stops in front of the house. Right on the front porch stood David; he had a slightly irritated look on his face. He also had worry mixed in his expression as well.

Yuki knew he was in trouble for being late. "Alright kids...this is your stop, kids." He said as he puts the van in park.

"Thanks." Alex Said as he opens the door and steps out. He takes Suguha by the hand and helps her out of the van. Together, they headed to the house; they see David who has been at the front porch waiting for them to come back.

“Sorry we’re late dad.” Alex apologized and explained what happened down at the boardwalk.

David sighed before saying. “At least you two are safe; Kazuto and the others are here.”

“Thank you very much Mitchell-san.” Sugu bowed to him before she and Alex headed on inside, their hands still held in each other and intertwined together.

David sees Yuki exiting from the van. However, he begins waving his hand towards him, motioning to come over to the back of the van, he does so. Confused, he heads towards the van, he turned around to make sure that the kids are safely inside before continuing on.

“Yuki, what’s going on?” David asked in a hushed tone.

“Thought I saw something weird in the back of the van.” Yuki replied. “Help me with this trunk door.” David helps Yuki, and together, opened the back door. It was then a man in a white T-shirt came tumbling out. The two looked at the man and the latter recognized him as Andrew Schlee. Andrew himself didn't even bother recovering from landing flat onto the pavement due to his drunken stupor. They helped him up his feet.

Andrew woken up from his drunken slumber and was stumbling a bit, leaning on the van for balance, "What do you want?!!"The drunken hacker shouted as he glared vacantly at the two of them.

"David...this is Andrew..uhm.....Willmott. The supposed heir of the SDC company." Yuki said, David nodded in response. He remember that he’d helped Fuji and Yuki of finding phone recordings of Kyouko Yuuki with conversations with the creature as well as one of the employees to kill Kazuto Kirigaya. He also heard about how Kyouko used an addict to get the blueprints to the NerveGear and Andrew left the company afterward she was placed in rehab through Yuki’s further explanation.

"She won't return my phone calls! She won't let me help her, let alone talk to her!" Andrew continued. Yuki was shocked and sighed sadly. Andrew was devastated from Amelia’s return to rehab, and there were times where she tried to commit suicide due to the drug addicts. However, she managed to keep herself together. But this time, Andrew is unable to get contact with her at all.

"OK, just calm down. I'm sure we can find a way to help you." David assured Andrew. There were times where he’d dealt with soldiers who have suffered losses in the past, so this wasn’t a big difference for him.

Andrew punched out the window of the van, cutting his hand in a few places. However he didn’t seem to notice the pain and his own blood at the moment.

"What can you do!!?? If SDC can't find her, then who can?! Not even the military can track her!!" He continued.

“I'm sure we'll be able to find her." David said again. “Where-ever she is, we’ll find her and bring her back.”

"Oh, yeah?! How?!" He demanded.

"We have some advanced technology that'll enable us to locate her." He said. And he was telling the truth as most of the technology was from an agency that was once called the NSA, which was found guilty of setting up the USS Liberty and Israel in the false flag attack to allowing 9/11 to take place. After the Second American Revolution, the NSA completely collapsed. And some of the surveillance is limited to the US Armed forces.

"Whatever...I'm gonna hurl in your restroom...” he entered the house with his bottle in hand. Yuki followed him to make sure he doesn't try anything drastic.

It was then David said. “Come on Yuki, let’s head inside.”

“Right behind you.” Yuki followed.

* * *

 

**Inside the house:**

Alex and Suguha entered through the door and they see Kazuto, Asuna and Klein with Jonathan, who is on the Xbox 360 game console, the game he is playing at the moment is Homefront. The game that takes place in an alternate 2020’s where America is invaded by the People’s Republic of China. The game was released in 2009 and was different as the invaders were the North Koreans. But ever since the Second American Revolution and Political Correctness was outlawed in the nation. The enemy was changed to China and it made perfect sense, gotten great reviews and better sales. Even a sequel was made which takes place in Philadelphia where not only the Chinese are the invaders but the Islamic superpower (known as the United Islamic Federation) has occupied the East Coast of America.

“This is a very interesting game Jonathan.” Kazuto commented.

“Indeed. Even though the game was made in the past, but it’s still good.” Jonathan added. He then pushes through the Chinese soldiers that are stationed at the Tiger Direct store which was used to store fuel.

“The new version is very accurate. It matches with the China that is happening.” Klein added. Asuna nodded in agreement.

While the game took place, Asuna noticed something. She heard what appears to be shouting that is coming outside.

“Asuna? What’s wrong?” Kazuto asked when he noticed Asuna looking outside.

“Oh nothing. I thought I heard something outside.” She replied. Then broken glass is heard faintly. Kazuto also notices it too. Alex and Suguha slightly noticed it as well.

“Wonder what’s going on outside?” Suguha asked as it all went silent outside.

“Not sure. But it doesn’t seem good.” Alex replied. It was then he became concern.

Then the front door opens up and Andrew barged into the house and heading to the bathroom, intimidated the teenagers around him as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Whoa." Klein exclaimed as they saw Andrew pass by them. "What was that all about?"

“No idea.” Kazuto answers. Asuna became terrified by Andrew’s sudden entrance and shook in fear. Kazuto hugs his girlfriend to comfort her.

Yuki also entered the house; he motioned his hand to keep silent as he followed Andrew to the bathroom. The others remained silent as Andrew's bottle dropped to the floor and rolled in front of them, it had a gift tag tied around the neck.

They watched the bottle rolled to a stop and the tag had a ring attached to it. Alex picks it up and sees that reads ‘To Amelia, the love of my life.’ The ring was meant for Amelia.

"Oh my..." Alex said to himself as he saw the ring on it. It was then a crack of glass and thuds were heard from the restroom as Andrew hurled into the toilet, with Yuki holding his hair back. David came in to make sure everyone is alright after Andrew’s sudden appearance.

"He's very devastated about Amelia's condition." Kazuto murmured as a few cringing sounds of hurling occurred after that. Kazuto was saddened and has sympathy for the young man; it could’ve been Kazuto himself if he continued to wallow in despair while Asuna was still under. He was thankful that Suguha was there to encourage him to fight for her no matter what followed by his best friend. It was sometime later after Andrew was done hurling; Yuki was wiping the young man's mouth.

"I'm worried Kazuto." Asuna whispered to him.

"Yeah, poor guy..." He replied. The Yuuki girl cuddled with him. Like Kazuto, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for Andrew.

"Wish there's something we can do to help him." She whispered. Kazuto agreed, but they could do so much.

"Well, we aren't exactly master trackers.” Kazuto admitted.

While this was going on, Jonathan rubbed his chin as begin to think. Is there a way to help find her? he thought to himself, it is impossible to find her on their own. Unless…..

 "I think I can help out." He said at last. Kazuto, Asuna and the others were caught off guard.

"Oh...uhm...how?" Asuna asked, she has a confused look on her face.

"I think I have something that'll help." He gets up and leaves towards his room. He headed into his closet and pulls out what appears to be a small box with a headset. He brings it in with his laptop on top of the box and sets it on the table.

Kazuto was speechless for a moment before he asked. “What’s this?”

"This will help us locate her." Jonathan said as he begins to hook up the box to his laptop.

 Asuna notices a logo on the side of the box which is covered in dust. She wipes the dust away and gets a closer look at the logo and it was an American eagle with the shield and around it says 'National Security Agency'. The box was a surveillance box designed to track people down.

"NSA?", Yuki was surprised by the use of an ancient tool.

“Something you know Yuki?” Kazuto asked.

“Yep, The NSA hasn’t been active since the Second Revolution.” Yuki replied and he explained that the National Security Agency was one of the first targets to be attacked by the New Sons of Liberty. Like the FBI, CIA and several corrupt corporates, the NSA suffered the first wave of massive logic bombs, affecting main computer systems with viruses that crippled their surveillance across the nation as well as several nations of their allies. Then their Headquarters in Virginia was destroyed by massive drone strikes in the second wave. And finally, several of their facilities across the nations were destroyed in precise Kinetic Rod and Laser strikes from the US weapon satellite ODIN.

After the Patriot appeared on TV in hijacked broadcasts, he exposes the various scandals that the NSA have committed during their years of active services such as involvement of the Assassination of president John F. Kennedy as well as the death of Lee Harvey Oswald to cover it up, the deceiving of Israel to attack the electronic spy ship the USS Liberty back in 1967 in attempts to frame the Jewish State of Israel for the attack and to spread Anti-Semitism towards them in the process as if to re-jumpstart Hitler’s final solution to finish what he started.

And into the first year of the millennium, the NSA have received early warnings from other countries of a possible terrorist attack on American soil, but they never notified Bush who was president at the time and allowed the attack to take place in September that same year. They’ve managed to turn the president into a scapegoat to keep the media’s attention off of the organization while they continued to seep in fear into the public. And finally, after whistleblower Edward Snowden exposes the NSA’s entire spying program to the public, which allows the organization to spy on American citizens while destroying their privacy as well as the 4th Amendment of the Constitution. After the Second Revolution, the NSA, or what’s left of it, was shut down after suffering massive destruction of both its facilities and reputation.

Kazuto and the others were amazed as Yuki finishes up.

“Believe me; they’ve caused a lot of trouble with everyone until the end.” Yuki finishes.

Asuna agreed with the older man, she have heard about what was happening across the Pacific twelve years ago, although she was young at the time and didn’t understand what was going on. But as she grew older, she understood the full details of the Second Revolution and why it happened in the first place. The old US government was filled with bunch of corrupt beaucrats with their agenda to degrade their nation and replace it with their vision of a utopia. A place where freedom and liberty are dead, the Constitution was outlawed and where Tyranny is law. And to add to it all, her mother, who she’d rather forget, is just like all of them who got what they deserved.

"That is correct.” Jonathan said as the device is hooked up and turns it on. “The device itself may be old, but it still works after all these years."

Andrew stumbled into the room, "That's a piece of shi-", a hand covered his mouth.

"It also been upgraded with current technology." Jonathan turns it on and hooks it to his laptop.

"Wouldn't be surprised. No one in their right mind would use aged pieces of equipment in a modern environment." Yuki complimented. It was then that David became concerned for the young man’s laptop combined with the old device. “Not sure if the device’s safe.

“The laptop’s has the best antivirus system ever made, why should we be afraid of using it?” He asks as he turns on the laptop, the NSA logo appears on the screen along with the search box.

“Well the virus isn’t completely cleared away as I’ve heard. We do not know if it’s still there.” The Mitchell father warns him. There was no telling if the virus still remained in the box and have become dormant until any signs of software devices awaken it.

“Not to worry, I’ll only be on it in a few minutes; no harm could come to it.” Jonathan said.

Kazuto agreed before Jonathan types in Amelia's name in the search box and it begins to scan the online system. Andrew slumped onto Jonathan's shoulder, drooling over him. Yuki helped Andrew up a little so that Jonathan can concentrate.

"Ya got anything?" Yuki asked after few minutes of searching process.

"It's almost done." Jonathan said as the bar reads 95% complete. “Just needs to be a little bit longer. Andrew's spiked ponytail was loose as he struggled to stay awake; Yuki had to help him out whenever the latter leans against Jonathan’s shoulder and drool.

Minutes went by, with each minute passing, everyone becomes on edge waiting for the results. After what seems like hours on end, the bar reaches 100% complete.

"Got it." Jonathan exclaimed as the loading completed. He types in several key buttons, everyone is still waiting for further results.

“Anything?” Kazuto asked.

"She's located in the rehab center near Choshi." Jonathan pointed at the screen where she is located. Chōshi is the easternmost city in the Greater Tokyo Area, and Cape Inubō, within the city, is the easternmost point in the Kantō region. Chōshi is noted for its dramatic sea coast.

“Wow.” He was astonished.

"What the hell she doing back there?" Andrew asks. His speech is slightly slurred from the alcohol consummation he had earlier.

"Who knows.” Jonathan shrugged before continuing. “But that's where she's at."

"That place runs a drug place too, ironically..." Yuki muttered. "We'll be able to see her now."

"That's a long drive..." Klein lamented. “Especially in heavy traffic.” The room fell into silence as everyone pondered to what to do with transportation and how to get there. But the question is about the rehab center that Amelia is at. It was then David Mitchell brought up a suggestion.

"Why not use the supercarrier?” David asked. This caught everyone off guard.

"You're allowed to use military resources to bring us to a rehabilitation center....for a girl...?" Kazuto stuttered. It wasn’t common for people to use the military for civilian uses.

"Well there's something strange about that place.” David explains that the rehab facility has appeared a few months ago, roughly in the aftermath of the ALO and Sugou incidents. No one would figure that the pace is being used for drug manufactures as everyone was distracted with coverage of the medias and all.

“Hard to believe that everyone didn’t noticed the rehab’s sudden appearance.” Yuki remarked.

“Exactly.” David replied. “Plus that the leader at the base has given the order to send out the USS _Bush_ to the facility and find out what they’re doing and if possible, take the leaders of the operation alive for interrogation and expose them to the public.”

“Sooner that we find out about them, the better.” Yuki said.

"Well then let's get going." Klein said.

“Right, but this operation is for military personal only.” David corrected. It was then he explains that Yuki Tsutano has passed clearance to come with them as he has history with the military during the War on Terror.

“That’s very good, It’ll also show them that age will not slow me down.” Yuki chimed with pride. He makes his grin to add to it.

“Let’s get goin’.” Yuki continued as he and David prepare to leave for the base.

"Like that time you piloted, you almost crashed the chopper." David mentioned.

"Oh hush, you got me drunk beforehand." The older man protested.

"Whatever." David rolled his eyes.

"Or was that Andy?", Yuki scratched his head as they left. Leaving Fuji with the rest of the gang and Andrew; Jon, Alex, Suguha, Kazuto and Asuna followed David and Yuki to the base to bid them farewell.

“I bet there’s gonna be action on the whole thing.” Klein exclaimed.

“Indeed there will be Klein.” Fuji replied. “I’ll bring home our friend here.” He said as he helped Andrew up on his feet and, with the help from Klein, they carried him outside and towards Klein’s car. Fuji sat in the back seat to keep an eye on him while Klein starts up the car and they drove away from the house towards Tokyo.

 

* * *

 

**Coalition Naval Base:**

Kazuto, Asuna, Alex, Suguha and Jonathan arrived with David and Yuki down to the naval base and stood in front of the USS _George W. Bush_ as soldiers and sailors are boarding the supercarrier.

“I guess this means that you and Yuki will be heading out.” Kazuto asked.

“Indeed, the hardworking men and women on the _Bush_ will sail to the place and send out Special Op forces onto the facility.” David replied.

“Just make sure that you’re careful.” Asuna said with concern in her tone.

“Not to worry Miss Yuuki.” David reassured her. “We’ll be monitoring the whole operation from the supercarrier.”

“Yep, plus we’re all trained to use weapons here.” Yuki chirped, and then he turned to Kazuto and said. “Make sure you take great care of her.”

Kazuto said “I’ll look after her” He pets her hair, who coos from his touch.

“And you Alex; take care of Suguha as well.” David then said. Alex smiled and pulled Sugu in a hug before he said. “Don’t worry; I’ll take care of her like Kazuto takes care of Asuna.”

“MMMmmmmm…” Sugu coos from his touches.

“Jonathan.” David said. “Make sure that everyone behaves while we’re gone and reassure your mother that we’ll be back as soon as the mission’s complete.”

“Will do father.” Jon nodded before he and Alex hugged their father.

They broke the embrace and the former lead the others back to the car and leave the base. David and Yuki boarded the USS _Bush_ along with the last of the 4,660 personal, which includes its pilots of the aircraft of fixed-winged planes and helicopter the _Bush_ carries.

They’ve arrived at the command bridge that overlooks the entire flight deck of the supercarrier. All of the F-22 Fighter jets are safely underneath the flight deck along with the transport and combat helicopters, the VTOL gunships and the F-35 Lighting II fighter jets. The F-35s were the projects that lasted for a long time. However, before the Second Revolution, the project was expensive as the cost of building a single fighter jet costs about $1.3 billion, there were several flaws in the jet as well, making it vulnerable. However, after the Second Revolution, the project was shut down for a few years in order to save money.

Recently after the economy in the United States have risen from debt thanks to the Bio-Fuel and the new direction it was taken, the money was spend on its military for the first time since the First Cold War. Therefore reviving the F-35 project and fixing the problems as well as making the jets cost less.

Everyone checked the system of the entire ship, including the RIM-162 ESSM, RIM-116 Rolling Airframe Missile and a Close-in weapon system. It was then David orders all engines to start up as the supercarrier is towed from the docks. Everyone felt the ship being towed while watching the dock being moved away.

“All engines forward.” David ordered and the technicians press a few buttons and they’re off towards the Pacific Ocean. The USS Bush is now sailing towards Choshi in search for this Rehab facility.

“And we’re off.” Yuki called out as the supercarriers begins to pick up speed.

 

* * *

 

**Mitchell Residence:**

Jonathan parks the car into the driveway and he, Kazuto, Alex, Asuna and Suguha hopped out of the car and headed inside to only see Rika and Keiko sitting in the couch together.  

“We’re back.” Kazuto smiled. It was then that they noticed that Klein, Fuji or Andrew are absent from the group.  

“Where are the others?” Asuna asked the two girls. Rika explains that Klein and Fuji have taken Andrew home and said that they should be back as soon as they drop him off.

“It shouldn’t take long.” Asuna admitted.

“Yes, although Andrew did looked tired from the devastation he received.” Rika sighs. Andrew Schlee will have a terrible hangover in the following morning.

“I’ll be unhooking the box from my laptop.” Jonathan said before he headed towards his laptop and prepares to unhook the surveillance box. It was then the screen on the laptop froze all of the sudden.

“Oh no…” Jon m

“No no no no no no no no no NO NO!” Jon panicked as he made his attempts to stop it.

But it was no use as the screen then changed back to his main screen and a pixel character walks onto screen with a catchy tune playing in the background. The character is dressed in the colonial minuteman holding a musket rifle in one hand and holding the American flag with the Roman numeral 3 in the other. He sang words that sounded weird and random. Alex and the others gathered around Jonathan to see the screen while listening to the tune.

“An odd looking virus.” Kazuto commented with a puzzled look on his face.

“Agreed Kazuto.” Asuna agreed with him. Like Kazuto, she too have a puzzled look on her face.

“It almost looked very familiar, as if I’ve seen it somewhere.” Alex lamented on the virus.

“It’s the virus that the New Sons of Liberty used before the Second American Revolution.” Jonathan explained. “However, the state of this virus is harmless as I’m not the target, so no worry for the moment.”

“That’s a long time.” Keiko was wowed.

“Hard to believe that the virus have remained dormant all these years.” Asuna lamented. It was then Jon groaned and said that it’ll take some time to clear the virus from his laptop. He was fortunate that he had his files backed up in case the virus erased his data files; he sat down and got right to work.

While the older Mitchell brother worked on his laptop, Rika and Keiko turned to the trio and smiled, showing that the two have questions they want to ask to the couple.

“So apart from all that.” Rika said before she turned her attention towards Alex and Suguha. “How was your first date?” It was then everyone gathered around the newly couple as they didn’t get the chance to explain it to them.

Suguha blushes before she begins spilling the details of their first date.

“Wow, Alex took you on the roller coaster?” Kazuto asked.

“Yes…But neither of us didn’t enjoy it like we thought we would.” Sugu confessed. She got motion sickness from the whole ride. Kazuto understood as there were times where his sister gets motion sickness as well as air sickness.

“Kinda bold for you, eh Alex.” Rika smirked.

Suguha nodded before she answers. “Yes he was.”

“Still, I wondered what Alex saw in you Sugu.” Rika pondered.

It was then Alex answers. “Well….I believe I saw a beautiful girl from within, her eyes and smile says it all…”

“Really?” Rika asked with one eyebrow raised.

“Yep, plus the short black hair she sports suits her perfectly.” This caused Suguha to blush madly while being touched by his words.  

“Aww…Very sweet of you Alex-kun.” Sugu sighed. It was then Alex went up and cuddled with her, the latter kissed him on the cheek. Kazuto, Asuna and Keiko smiled warmly for the two. It was then Rika let out a devious smirk before saying. “You sure? I’m thinking Sugu has something else.”

The others looked at Rika who begins to snicker.

“What do you mean by that Rika?” Alex asked.

“You know….I mean it’s so obvious that you didn’t noticed them.” Rika spoke before snickering again. After a few moments, Sugu looked down to her own chest and realized what she meant. It was then her face bloom a deep shade of red and covered her chest in embarrassment; causing Rika to bust out laughing.

 “It’s not what you think!” Alex protested, who is also blushing madly. The nerve of Rika teasing Sugu like that, even though he was slightly aware of Sugu’s large chest. But they weren’t the reason he was attracted to her.

“Come on Alex, no guy would not notice Sugu’s melons.” Rika pointed out while laughing. “I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if Kazuto didn’t notice.”

“Rika!” Kazuto scolded Rika. The latter fell onto the floor laughing, while Sugu, Alex and Kazuto blushed, Asuna and Keiko shook their heads at her improper behavior. Jonathan on the other hand, couldn’t help but smile from the humor moment.

Sometime later, Rika’s laughter began to cease, Asuna shook her head and said. “Seriously Rika, that’s not the way to behave.”

“What?” Rika protested. “I was just teasing.” She looked to Alex and Sugu, who are exchanging glared at her. “Anyway, I’m glad that you two are together. I can see that you two have a wonderful future.”

“Thanks Rika.” Sugu said at last, their angry gazes have ceased when they saw that she was thanking them now. It was true that she teases everyone, but she’s their friend and friends often do that every now and then.

“No problem.” Rika smiled.

“It’s good now that Sugu has a boyfriend that’ll share his love to.” Asuna commented, it was then she turned and pecked Kazuto on the cheek. The latter chuckled.

“My Asuna…” Kazuto sighed. He gently poked her sides, causing her to giggle. Kazuto chuckled as he begins tickling his girlfriend.

“Ahahahahahahahaha…” Asuna laughed, and then she fell onto the couch while Kazuto gains the upper hand and pins her down as he continues tickling her.

“St…Stop it y…you brute..!” Asuna laughed.

Kazuto laughed before saying. “You have the cute and sexy laugh.” After a while, he stops and helps her up. Asuna grins as it was then she decided to tickle her boyfriend. She quickly pounces on him, sat on his torso, she begins poking at his sides, causing him to squirm and beginning to laugh.

“Aww…It appears I’ve defeated the Black Swordsman with the tickle attack.” Asuna smirked before continuing to tickle his sides. Rika and Keiko couldn’t help but snicker as Kazuto is pinned down, helpless in Asuna’s mercy.

“Mind if we help?” Rika suggested as she sent over and pinned one of his arms up by his wrists. Keiko does the same thing to the other.

“H-Hey! No fair!” Kazuto laughed as he feels his arms being pinned upward. Then Asuna begins to tickle his armpits.

“What’s wrong Kirito? Embarrassed to get beaten by a bunch of girls?” Asuna teased as she sticks her tongue out at him. It was then she lifted up his shirt, exposing his toned chest and abdomen to them.

“My my, such a toned-body you got.” Asuna cooed. Rika giggled while Keiko blushes. Suguha blushes as well then he turned to Alex and imagined what he looks like under his shirt, but that’s for another time. Asuna slowly drags her fingers across his bare chest and stomach, earning groans from him. It was then she pokes his sides and stomach. The tickling has increased without his shirt as he was almost thrashing around with laughter. Asuna tickles his naval with her finger.

“Oh come on!” Kazuto laughed aloud.

“You give?” Asuna cooed.

“N-Never!” He replied.

“OK….I’ll keep tickling until you do.” Asuna continues on tickling his abs, chest and nipples. With his arms pinned down by their friends, he has no hope of escaping. He struggled for a bit, trying to buy him time, but it was no use; he must yield.

“I-I give!” Kazuto admitted in defeat.

Asuna giggles before saying. “I’m sorry, can you say that again?” She tickles him more viciously, causing him to laugh more.

“I give! Uncle! Uncle!” He said again. It was then Asuna stopped tickling her and sat back up, still straddling on his waist.

“Looks like the Black Swordsman have lost against his Lighting Flash.” Asuna giggles. Rika and Keiko released his arms. It was then Asuna leans down and pokes Kazuto in the nose. “You’ve got the cutest laughter Kazuto-kun.” Alex snickers while Suguha giggles as they see Kazuto blushing. It was then Asuna leaned into his ear and whispered.

“If you want, we can log onto ALFheim when we get home and find a place to make love in.” She suggested. Kazuto looks to Alex who gives him the ‘thumbs up’.

“Sure thing.” Kazuto whispered back to her and smiles.

“I see that you two had your fun.” Jon grinned. He couldn’t help but smile when the couple were tickling each other, he chuckled when Rika and Keiko pinned his arms down while Asuna tickles him without mercy. Kazuto smiled at the older Mitchell brother.

It was then they see a car pulled up from the driveway, they see Klein and Fuji stepping out, showing that they’ve returned from dropping off Andrew. Kazuto smiled as the front door opens and they see the two walking in. Klein chuckled when he saw Asuna straddling on Kazuto’s waist.

“Are you two giving everyone the show?” Klein laughed, causing the Yuuki girl to blush out of embarrassment.

“It’s not what you think.” Kazuto defended.

“Uh huh, I’m sure it is.” Klein said.

“Believe me, they’re having a tickle war and Asuna won.” Jon smirked.

“With the help from Rika and Keiko.” Alex added. The girls giggled.

“That’s so unlike you Kirito.” Klein laughed again. “Allowing a bunch of girls overpower you.”  Kazuto blushed; he had hit it right on the nail.

“Aww…Don’t worry Kazuto-kun.” Asuna snuggled with him. “I’m sure you’ll tickle me back in the future.”

“I’ll see to it my love.” Kazuto leans up and pecks her on the lips. Asuna coos before she climbs off of him and helped her lover up. It was then that they should be getting home soon, but for Kazuto and Asuna, it was going to be a special night online.

“Alright, it’s time to take you love birds home.” Klein cackled. Rika and Keiko laughed with him as they all headed towards the front door.

“Mind if I tag along?” Alex suggested. “I just wanted to escort my beautiful rose home.”

“Sure.” Kazuto beamed, as they were about to head to the car, it was then Alex remembered something and headed back into the house. A few moments passed, he came back out with the stuffed bear that he won for her.

“Don’t want to forget your prize.” Alex smiled as he hands Sugu the stuffed bear. The latter grabs the bear and pecks him on the cheek.

“Thanks Alex.” She thanked him. Klein unlocks his car and everyone climbed in. Rika sat in the front seat while the others took the back seat. It was good that the car is large enough to have enough room, as well as Keiko being small enough to fit in with the two couples.

Asuna smiles as she is bunched up with Kazuto, Sugu is the same with Alex.

“Everyone comfy back there?” Rika asked.

“Yes.” Sugu replied.

“Same here.” Asuna added.

“Good, let’s head on home.” Rika said as Klein starts up the car and leaves the Mitchell Residence.

 

* * *

 

After some time of driving, Klein has dropped off Rika and Keiko first. Klein smiled as the couples now have somewhat comfort room.

“Drive by Asuna’s home so I can escort her.” Kazuto suggested.

“You got it buddy.” Klein replied as he heads towards the address. Asuna nuzzles against his shoulder during the whole drive to her home.

Klein arrives at the front gates of the Yuuki manor. Some of the lights are still on as well as the porch light. While Klein admired the details of the manor, Asuna gets up and steps out of the car after Kazuto lets her out like the gentleman.

“After you my lady.” Kazuto bowed to her as he takes her hand and entered through the front gates. Asuna was very fortunate that her father and brother managed to retain the manor even in the wake of her treacherous mother’s involvement with the creature. They were almost close of losing their home over Kyouko’s involvement. However, Shouzou have confessed that he was wrong for arranging Asuna’s marriage to the creature while she was still asleep as well as confess for knowing nothing of Kyouko’s involvement with the creature’s plans for the inhumane experiments.

“Here we are, back to your home.” Kazuto said as they arrived on the front porch, then he leans down and kisses Asuna’s hand, who giggles in response.

“Mmmmm…Thank you my lovely gentleman.” She cooed. Kazuto chuckles before standing back up and saying. “You’re welcome my lady.” Without further saying, the two leaned until they met in a very sweet kiss, Kazuto holds the kiss while Asuna’s cheeks becomes rosier by the second, followed by cute and soft moans from the Yuuki girl. It was then Asuna slid her tongue into his mouth, getting heavy on the French kissing.

“Uuuhhhhh..” Kazuto groaned through the kisses before they pulled each other into their embrace. The Kirigaya boy pets her hair, feeling the smooth silky hair through his fingers. After a few minutes of making out, they parted lips for air. Saliva bridged between their lips, showing that their kissing is improving.

Asuna giggles as she sees their saliva mixed with each other. It was then that she said. “I’ll be waiting for you in ALFheim.”

“I’ll be there very soon.” Kazuto nodded. They shared another sweet kiss again before parting again. Asuna then opens the front door and headed inside. She turned and smiled to him very lovely as she closes the door. Kazuto smiled before turning back towards the car, Klein leaves the Yuuki manor and they took them. He sat in the front seat while Alex and Suguha sit in the back seat.

“That’s much better.” Alex sighs as they have more elbow room in the back seat.

“Indeed it is.” Sugu agreed. The latter rests her head against his shoulder and sighs happily, she managed to make herself comfortable in his presence during the drive through Tokyo. Alex reached his arm around and places it on her shoulder; he then proceeds to rub his nose against her cheek.

“MMmmmmm…” Sugu cooed. It was then she curled up against him, urging him to put his other arm around her stomach. Trying to get comfortable, Alex shifted his position and allowing Sugu to rest against his chest. Subconsciously; Alex guilds his hand down her stomach and rubs against her upper thigh, this has earned his ears more cute noises from her.

However, his hand reached up and gave her rear a squeeze, causing her to squeak out of surprise. Realizing what he was doing, Alex pulled his hand away and his cheeks flushed out of embarrassment.

“I’m sorry Sugu,” Alex apologized sheepishly. “Didn’t think it’ll escalate.”

“I-It’s fine.” Sugu said. The two just sat there in silent, processing of what has happened.

“Alex…” She spoke at last. “One step at a time?”

“Yes…” Alex replied. “We’ll take thing slowly.”

“Good.” Suguha smiled before she nuzzled into his chest again, Alex just held her. Klein and Kazuto smirked at the couple’s shouting distance of second base as well as their agreement to take things slowly and let their relationship build up. The former however, was a little disappointment.

“For a minute there, I thought they were gonna do an orgy in my car, which I wouldn’t mind.” Klein smirked; his statement caused Alex and the Kirigaya cousins to blush madly.

“Klein!” Kazuto said with a rosy-red face.

“It wasn’t what you think!” Alex added, Sugu was too embarrassed to say anything. Klein only laughed.

“You never changed since SAO, huh Klein?” Kazuto remarked while shaking his head.

“I’m just the one and only bad ass samurai.” Klein beamed proudly. The others just shook their head as they continued on driving through the streets of Tokyo.

Sometime later, they finally reached to their destination; the Kirigaya Residence.

“Here we are.” Klein said as he pulls up in front of the entrance to Kazuto’s home.

 The home itself is very decent than any home in Tokyo. But it has its own backyard with a small pond as well as a garden, making it unique home. It didn’t look much for some, but for the people who have made residence there, they call it home.

“And we’re home.” Kazuto said.

“Looks very nice Kazuto.” The samurai player commented on Kazuto’s home. The latter smiled before saying. “Thanks Klein.”

Alex was the first to step out of the car; he lends his hand out for Sugu. The latter smiled and takes his hand, being helped out of the car. Kazuto followed suit, smiling as he sees his best friend escorting his cousin through the entrance.

The two navigated their way on the stone walkway until they’ve reached to the front stairs.

“Thank you for the date Alex.” Sugu smiled and hugged him.

“Anytime love.” Alex replied, pulling her closer, feeling her soft short black hair against his cheek.

Then he slowly leans in until his lips met Sugu’s. The girl moaned softly as he caresses her lips with his own and does the same for him. They parted lips once more and just touched foreheads with each other; Her short black hair is once again petted by her new love’s hand.

“Wanna hang out online?” Alex suggested. Ever since Kazuto activated the World Seed, they’ve been giving it a try ever since. They were fortunate that the ALO server was still running after RECT completely collapsed and was transferred to another company that has trading with the US.

“Sure, we can do that.” Sugu answers with a nod. “We can do it tomorrow if you want to.”

“Sounds like the plan.” Alex smiled. She also thanked him for winning her a stuffed bear. It was the nicest give that she has received from him. She gives his cheek a peck before she entered the house with Kazuto; Alex smiles as they shared heated gazes when the door closes before he turned around and headed back to the car all smiles.

Kazuto smiled to see Sugu all smiles while hugging the stuffed bear, who proceeds to nuzzle it in a cute way.

“I see that you’ll be sleeping well tonight.” Kazuto said with a smirk.

“Indeed I will.” Suguha giggled before continuing. “I’ll be imaging that this stuffed bear is Alex.”

 _‘And soon, he and I can make love one day.’_ Sugu thought to herself as she heads to her bedroom to change into her PJ’s for the night. She climbs into bed and starts to fall asleep, beginning to have steamy dreams about herself and Alex.


	10. Chapter 9: The Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Group of Navy SEALS lead a raid on the compound and uncovered the illegal use of the NerveGear technology. They also meet the Ghosts during the mission.

**On board of the USS George W. Bush...**

As the supercarrier sailed at 30 knots, Yuki struggled to remember the regular procedures of operating a ship while he watches from the bridge.

 _‘A little big as I remembered.’_ Yuki thought to himself as he looked around. In fact, it almost reminds him of the time where he was deployed to Iraq after Saddam Hussein was overthrown and the War on Terror raged on in the Middle East. Various crew members went about their tasks aside to them whether it be combat or non-combat duties. Everyone knew that the mission is the raid planned by the Navy SEALs team so they gotta be prepared to give them support if the mission goes south.

It was then Yuki noticed a shiny red button on one of the consoles. However, he is unaware of its abilities as he reaches out to press the button. Fortunately, one of the technicians sees him and stops him before he could press it.

“Come on, can't a senile war vet have his fun?"  Yuki joked; his finger was inches away of pressing the button.

“That button is for one of the ship’s surface-to-missile systems." The technician explained. The older man knew better than to fool around with equipment he doesn’t understand.

“An’ that is why I want to press it." He joked again, followed with laughter. The technician groaned, it was then David walked in and shook his head when he sees his friend trying to fool around.

“Alright Yuki.” David sighed.

"Aw, come on David..." Yuki said with a frown.

“Come on Yuki, we need to focus on the destination.” David said again.

“OK then.” Yuki said as he shifted his focus on the destination. “I believe we’re nearing the destination, correct?”

“Indeed we are." David replied, and then he turned to Yuki. "What was the name of that place again?"

"Wilmott Rehab center, that's where Andrew got his fake name from,.” Yuki replied. David remembered hearing from Yuki and Fuji that they’ve learned some stuff about Andrew Schlee who uses a different surname due to being the black sheep of his family as well as the business they ran. Then one of the technicians approached David.

“Some new information for you to see.” He hands David the file folder, he opens it up and reports shows that they’ve ran several background checks of the Wilmott Rehab center. It shows no information on the history of the place, even the founder and staff has any file checks at all.

"How did this place run without any I.D.?" David pondered.

"They somehow found a way." The technician remarked.

"Must be some rich bastard." Yuki commented.

"Indeed." David and Yuki are too familiar with the group of corporate tycoons known as the Zaibatsu. They've almost like the corporates of America, but they've managed to survive the economy shift from the Second American Revolution. In sharp contrast to the American ones who fell apart after the Second Revolution.

“We also found the ship dock that leads to the facility.” David mentions. “So that means that they have made shipments.

“No offense David, but we can’t just go up and dock our ship.” Yuki pointed out. “If we do, they’ll know something’s up.”

“Correct.” David then said. “That’s why we’re sneaking in.”

“How so?” Yuki asked.

"First we send out Recon scouts to observe the area.” David explains. “And then we’ll send in the SEALs team to move in."

"That's good to me and isn't there a risk?" Yuki asked.

“They’re possible heavy security there.” David answers. “A lot of guards for just a rehab center.

"Then I'll go with the scouts.", Yuki volunteered.

"Alright...Hope you can keep up with them." David grinned.

"I'm not that old to be fall behind like a sloth!" Yuki defended. It was then David chuckled.

"That's the Yuki I know." The captain smirked. He knew that Yuki never let anything get in his way despite the situation. With that out of the way, the planning for the mission had begun.

It was then the older man sheepishly asked. "Umm.....do you...uh..know where the gear is?"

David chuckled before answering. "Sergeants Jackson and Walker will guide you to the gear."

“OK then.” Yuki said as he stretches his back and nods. It was then Sergeants Jackson and Walker appeared before him.

“Please follow us and we’ll give you the combat gear.” Jackson said as they guided Yuki to the room.

"You guys new?" He asked the two grunts.

"Been in the navy for four years." Walker replied. Yuki nodded on that before he turned to Jackson. “And you?”

“Same years.” Jackson replied.

"Then you probably met my brother." Yuki asked. His brother once served in the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force.

"Oh yes we have. He's very good." Jackson replied.

"I heard he suffered an injury." He remembered hearing about it a few weeks. Walker said.

"I heard something like that also." Yuki said before he asked. “When will he be back?”

“He should be back soon.” Walker replied.

"Where were you deployed at the time?" He asked again.

"We were stationed in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii." Jackson replied.

"I heard some stories ‘bout that place." He said, hard to believe it’s been eighty years since World War II ended. Despite America and Japan being bitter enemies during the war, they became allies during the First Cold War against the Soviet Union and onward.

"I know myself too." Jackson said.

“Indeed.” Yuki nodded as the three reach the equipment room.

They're several racks with weapons on them; one row is the new M8A1 assault rifles, the next generation of assault rifles in the US armed forces. Next to them are the Colt M5 assault rifles, old but still in good use.

The another rack holds the Vector K10s, the new Sub-Machine Guns that resemble the TDI Vector, along with the PDW-57 SMGs.

Another rack holds the SRM Arms M1216 shotguns with the four stack rotater that holds four shotgun shells in each tubes.

Yuki sighs as he grabs the old Colt M5 rifle, "Good times...", the rifle had a small scribble on the stock, revealing a name of David's former squad mate. Other racks hold pistols ranging from Berettas to the KAP-40s. Shaking the memories off, Yuki grabbed his gun and others he may need along with the rest of the group that was with him.

It was then that Yuki asks. "You guys still keep around old weapons?"

"Well they still work, plus we've given them upgrades." One of the SEALS team soldier mentioned.

"....Even to Andy's rifle...?", Yuki had a sorrowful tone as he cradled the gun in his palms

"We just added improvements to their firing rate and recoil." Walker explains.

"....I see. I'll dress up into my uniform." He muttered.

The SEAL soldier nodded and spoke, "Get to it then."

 

* * *

 

**A few minutes later..**

"Now be honest men, how do I look in this?", Yuki's outfit was baggy due to his weight loss, it made it him look ridiculous.

"Well it looks a little...baggy.." Walker answered.

"Hmm...yeah, they kinda are..” Yuki chuckled. “....you got any in small?"

"We'll check." Jackson says as he leaves. Moments later, he returns with the small outfit.

"Great....so how old are you Walker?" Yuki asked as he takes off the baggy outfit.

"About 24." Walker answers.

"Straight out of high school?" It wasn’t common for people to join the military as part of their career; after all, it’s their choice. During the conversation, Yuki learns that the name of James’ father is Elias Walker and he wanted to follow in his footsteps when he and his brother were growing up.

“What about you?” Walker asked. Yuki went on how he joined the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force sometime after the turn of the Millennium and a couple of years after the 9/11 attacks in America. He was one of the volunteers who were sent to Iraq to help overthrow the dictator Saddam Hussein as well as hunting down various Al Qaeda terrorist cells who are fighting in several cities in the Middle East.

“Fascinating.” Walker exclaimed.

“And that’s where David and I met during the war.” Yuki added.

“Nice.” Walker commented. Then Yuki went on that during the war, they’ve became friends and often keep in touch on the crisis. The former also mentioned that he gotten worried in late-2013 when America undergoes the Second Revolution against their government and the beaucrats that was running the nation to the ground.

"May those who tried to ruin America rot in Hell." Walker said as he loads a clip into the Vector K10.

"Indeed.”  Yuki added as he too loads the clip into the rifle. Then the two troops appeared. One of them bears the resemblance of Chris Kyle, the famed Sniper of the Navy SEALs.

"Is one of you boys...the son of..." Walker said, but couldn't finish.

“Chris Kyle.” The soldier finished.

Yuki observes the trooper, "That look suits you." The soldier thanked him. “I knew your father way back during the War in Iraq. He saved my ass a few times.” He added.

“I do recall my father mentioned you several times.” He said.

In February 2013, Yuki heard Chris Kyle was murdered by one of the veterans he tried to help and a funeral was held. He traveled all the way from Japan to attend his funeral.

"Killed by a bastard he was just trying to help along with Chad Littlefield." Yuki said bitterly.

“As well as that asshole who tried to sue my family.” The soldier added bitterly, he was hesitating to bring up his name.

"Jesse...Ventura....bastard who needs a foot up his asshole..." Walker said. Yuki nodded, sometime after Kyle’s funeral and the former governor of Minnesota sued his family, he confronted him and accused him of dishonoring his nation as well as himself.

"Hope you got to or will get the chance to knock his teeth out." Walker said.

“I have,” Yuki replied. “He threw the first punch but missed, we went for a few rounds. Managed to break few of his bones as well as knock his teeth out.”

"Rock on..." Walker said. The young soldier thanked him.

“By the way, do you have a name?” Yuki asked.

“Colton Kyle.” He replied.

"Nice to meet you Colton Kyle." Walker said.

“Same here.” Yuki did the same.

“Thanks.” Colton Kyle said with a small smile. The Kyle heir has endured most of his life, but at least Ventura got his reward in the end before he managed to escape to Mexico.

"If I find him again, I'll finish what my dad started with him if it wasn’t for the Latin American Federation." Colton Kyle said.

"I'm sure that he'll get his one day kid." Yuki replied with sympathy.

“Indeed.” Walker said. Afterwards, Yuki have quickly gotten into his uniform.

“There, perfect fit.” Yuki commented.

"Good fit is all I care about." Walker said. It was then the latter motions for everyone to move to their assigned station, the others do the same.

“Ya ready for scouting?" Yuki asked the others.

“I’m ready.” Walker replied.

“As so are we.” Colton added. Everyone headed down the hallway where they will be loaded into a small raft. It was the only way for them to get to shore without being spotted. Other forms like helicopter would draw in too much attention and swimming would take too long so, they had to go with the small boat.

"Let’s get going.” Yuki said as he starts up the raft’s motor.

The scouts, all geared up and ready, hopped into the raft as they headed off to the shore under the cover of night away from the USS _Bush_. It would take a few moments for the craft to reach their destination.

Parker and Jackson looked back to see the USS _Bush_ getting smaller and smaller the more they go further away. They then turned back to focus on getting to their target and completing their mission for their nation, as well as their allies.

Minutes have passed by and they get closer and closer to the docking station, from the distance, they can see it’s filled with cargo containers. What lies in those said containers is up to the SEAL team as they get ever closer to the docking station.

"The coast is clear at the moment." Walker said in a hushed tone.

"Check the cargo. I have an odd feeling about them." Kyle replied.

The SEALs teams hopped off the raft as it reached near the dock and begins searching the cargo. Yuki has his rifle readied as he lifted cover after of cargo, until he finds the last one.

"Help me open this door." Jackson ordered Parker. Parker nods and sneaks over, the latch on the cargo are removed. Parker is the first to enter with his light, his breath was uneasy as he started to search. Jackson entered in as well with weapon ready. The lights were semi-darkened; Parker spots several more cargo boxes.

"Uh guys, look at this." Parker said.

"Check those boxes." Jackson ordered as he moved to one of the boxes.

Yes sir.", Parker replied. He walked over and used his foot to remove the sheets. The boxes were opened, inside were the labels for the Argus company's stolen NerveGear helmets.

"NerveGears?" Walker exclaimed as he saw them. "What the hell are they doing with these?"

While they were checking the crates, Parker sees something gleaming from inside one of the buildings; he approaches the door and slowly opens it with his rifle aimed. Jackson sees it as well and aims the SMG at it while approaching it. The object of interest is a drug patient imprisoned in nerve gear, beside him is a set of unfamiliar and seemingly new drugs.

“What the hell?” Jackson asked. Signs of disturbance are shown in the tone of his voice. Parker winced at the sight as the nerve gear pumps the man with drugs.

"They're testing new drugs on these guys?" Yuki asked.

"Looks like it..." Walker said as he switched on the other lights and they revealed that they were in a small room, the size of one used for a dental operation.

“What is this?” Walker asked as they examined the room.

“Probably being installed here.” Parker replied. “But why put it out here in plain sight.”

“Maybe to have it moved?” Kyle suggested.

“Or something else.” Yuki concluded. Everyone agreed to continue on, with Kyle guarding the docks in case for quick escape. Parker sneaks toward the door and proceeds to peak out into the hallway. "Clear."

"Alright, move up." Walker commanded and they SEALs team proceeded through the door and down the hallway. All is quiet for the moment. Though with any SEAL Mission, anything and anything can change.

Yuki moved in and peeks through the small glass window at the next door. "Same situation here." They continued down the hall, only to see the same thing as the others, emptiness.

"Jesus. I'm surprised no one noticed all of this.", said Yuki.

"All of this was snuck in with help from the Zaibatsu" Walker remarked.

"We need to find a way to free them from this nightmare." Jackson commented.

"They seem to be in pain." Parker added with sadness in his tone.

Yuki enters one room to try and remove the patient. However, they have to be careful as the NerveGear helmets have the same basics during the SAO Death Game and one false move could kill the patient. Yuki stops and approaches the monitor for the NerveGear; it doesn’t have the usual game screen. "This is strange…

“What?” Parker asked.

"Looks like the status of the victim's conditions." Yuki pointed out at the monitor screen. Parker walks in and takes a look at the screen.

"It seems to trace and record the different reactions to the drug." Yuki deducted.

"Anything else?" He asked.

Yuki searches through the monitor further, "Hmm....I can't get any further without a passcode."

“Can we hack it?” Parker asked as Walker approaches the monitor. "Lemme see it." Just then, the man in a coat opens the door, enters in and sees the SEALs soldiers.

"What are you doing?!" He said before Yuki bashes his face in with the butt of his rifle, sending him onto the floor. Walker then lifts him up by the coat and onto one of the tables. The man struggles to get out of the SEAL soldier's grip, but he has a very firm grip and the man remained on the table.

"What are you doing here?!" The man asked, the fear in his voice can be hard. Walker didn't bother with an answer as he quickly knocked out the person with the help of Parker as the team quickly gagged and tied up the guy and quickly hid the guy before resuming their work.

“This shouldn’t take long.” Walker commented as he types in the keyboard.

“Hurry please.” Parker said, he didn’t want to linger around too long. After a couple or so more minutes, Walker cracked the password.

"The code is Lady Gaga." He said. Parker types in the code name and the password is accepted.

"Thats.....a weird passcode....” Parker mumbled. “….Well, regardless let’s see what we got." It shows more results of the drug-enhancing NerveGear on how the effects of the drug calm the nerves inside the brain by giving it illusions of certain places the NerveGear shows.

It also shows it has a calming exercise simulation to comfort emotionally unstable humans in case the drug wears off quickly.

"An effective failsafe." Yuki said.

“It appears so..” Parker added.

The data also showed results of muscular atrophy within the human body due to overuse of the unknown drug. And it also shows a very nasty side effect as it causes the human body's mind to deprive into madness if overdosed.

“This is madness.” Walker said.

“We need to get them out of there.” Jackson added.

"We gotta find the Supervisor who is in charge of this.” Yuki suggested. “My guess is that he may be in the headmaster’s office.”

"Let's get to it and fast." Parker said.

Walker turned to the soldiers and said "Jackson, Parker. See if you find the headmaster's office and capture him as we need him to get the patients out of this monstrosity.”

"Right away." Parker and Jackson said together. Further into the facility, they approached near one of the doors that lead into the Supervisor’s office.

"You ready Jackson?" Parker asked as he loaded his rifle.

"Ready Parker." He loads his Vector K10 SMG.

Parker motions two fingers at the door at the West. Jackson takes point and heads to the door, pressing his back against the wall on the other side of the door to make sure he wasn’t spotted.

"He in there?" Parker asked as he hid beside the door

Jackson peeks over the window and sees the supervisor at his office along with three guards.

"He's in there at his desk with three guards with him." Jackson said.

"You got a breaching charge?"

Jackson takes one and tosses it to Parker and they both placed the breacher charges on the door. Parker gives cue to Jackson, preparing him to strike. The breacher charges explode, taking the door off its hinges. In a split-second, they both quickly took down the guards and rushed to apprehend the supervisor. The supervisor grabbed the pistol on his desk and opened fire. Jackson ducks behind one of the filing cabinets as the supervisor starts shooting.

“Shit!” Parker cursed as he gets hit in the left leg before moving. He manages to hit the supervisor in the leg, which caused him to fall to the floor. The supervisor scurried behind the desk and blind fired. Jackson tosses a flashbang and the sudden flash and noise blinded the supervisor. Parker ignores the pain in his leg and tackles the supervisor to the ground. Jackson kicks the pistol away from the supervisor's hand and pinned him to the floor.

Parker holds his leg as he used it to pin the supervisor's arm behind his back.

"Alright buddy, you're gonna tell us what type of drug you're working on and how to get those people out of those NerveGear helmet!" Parker demanded to the supervisor.

"You- Grk!- Kidding me?! My boss would kill me!" The supervisor gasped.

"Not a chance, talk..." Parker said while he held the gun towards the supervisor’s shoulder.

"Now better start spillin' out what you know about this drug." Jackson demanded again.

"I-it's a hallucinogenic! It's meant to keep the patient off the original addiction to cure them!" The supervisor explained.

“Oh?” Parker asked. It was then Walker said. "According to the data, it breaks down the minds of your patients and drive them into madness."

Parker then spoke, "Savages."

"That's only for overdosing!" He explained.

“Shut it!” Parker shouted while slamming him against the table, knocking a few stuff from the table. It was then Jackson sees the supervisor's laptop that's still on. "Let's see what else it tells us."

Jackson types into the laptop and several files on the hallucinogenic and it were obtained through illegal methods. The files also show that another drug called Neron 5 in order to enhance it. However it caused several deaths with several patients in the process but it was continued.

Jackson walked over and slugged the supervisor in the face before he grabbed it and took it away.

"We were desperate to help them, we had no true methods!!" The Supervisor shouted before he was cuffed.

"We'll let the public decide that." Jackson said. It was then he spotted the picture of Amelia, Andrew Wilmott’s girlfriend.

"Where is she at?" Jackson demanded when he showed him the picture. The supervisor hesitated before Parker smacked him in the face and decided to subject him to a worse form of torture; forcing him to listen to very bad music and sounds until he cracked.

“She’s held at the balcony!” the supervisor shouted in pain. Jackson radios Walker on what they just learned.

Meanwhile Yuki was monitoring the patient with Walker by the time the call was received. The Former was listening to the conversation between Jackson and Walker before he answers.

"Jackson and Parker said they found more info on the drug." Walker said.

"We'll report it later back at command." Yuki replied.

"Right now, we have bigger things to worry about." Walker said before he continued. "And they also said they have the location of Amelia."

"Well, lets go git her." Yuki then said.

“Right.” Walker agreed.

 

* * *

 

**Within the Facility:**

The entire staff of the rehab facility is currently working on the NerveGear helmets; the staff is overlooked by several security guards who are making sure the progress is going smoothly. Then an older man came into the room to inspect the operation.

He is Ryuya Tazaki Yuuya, cousin of an infamous woman Kyouko Yuuki who is in prison for her involvement of Sugou’s plans.

Unknown to them, they're already on the road to being defeated as the SEALs Team was heading their way without them knowing it.

“How are the results?” Ryuya asked to one of the scientists.

“Well I..” The scientist began before he was cut off from the man.

“Need I remind you that any further delay and failure isn’t tolerated here?” Ryuya said in a stern tone. The scientist gulped before continuing.

"Yeah, but is there a possibility that someone would want to stop this?" Even though the progress is doing great, but there was a possibility that government authorities would be investigating the disappearances of the missing shipments of NerveGear helmets. Sometime after the Sword Art Online incident began, RECT Progress Inc. took over the cardinal system and its servers after Argus shut down and made recalls of all of the helmets, which were replaced with the safer AmuSpheres. They had no idea of what was about to hit them next.

“This facility has the best security the United Nations could offer, so there’s no need to worry.” Ryuya reassured him. The United Nations have helped with the group into hijacking the shipments of NerveGear helmets in both overseas and in the Japanese mainland with help of its own security force. While the medias of the Coalition of Allied Nations have been occupied by the SAO death game along with the ALO and Sugou incidents, their activities went by unnoticed….so far; and they tended to keep it that way…..Or so they thought.

“Alright…The patients’ are showing signs of calmness with the increase of the Neron 5 drug.” The scientist explains.  

"Good, don't overdose it." Ryuya said. The last few patients died due to overdose, but at least they’ve learned to keep the dosage in moderations. After all of the progress, they’ll be able to sell this experiment to their allies of the United Nations and to make sure that obedience is a reality. They did hope to recruit Sugou of adding a piece to their puzzle, but his life ended by the hands of the Kirigaya boy.  What they didn't realize was that they were doing what Frank Fontaine/Atlas of Bioshock did to Jack Ryan; taking away his free will and that there were those who wanted to stop them.

 _‘If only we could make it into gas cloud and release it into Tokyo, they could release Kyouko.’_   Ryuya thought to himself. He had deep care for her ever since she lost her job back in 2013. Ryuya also wanted vengeance against those who destroyed Sugou as well as Kyouko’s reputation. She had worked so hard and came so far for her family to reach up to fame and to forget her childhood of her farm where she grew up.

 _‘The Coalition of Allied Nations will pay for their meddling.’_ He thought. What he and the rest of those at the facility didn't realize is that their chance of vengeance against those who wronged them may not come to pass.

Ryuya turns to the guards and asked them about the shipments of the NerveGear helmets.

“We’ve gotten the last of the helmets with the Neron 5 drugs in the crates and expected to be picked up shortly.

“Send them in.” Ryuya ordered.

“Yes sir.” He replied before leaving, the shipments will be sent out shortly. What they didn't realize is that the shipments would never be sent out.

 

* * *

 

**The SEALs Team:**

Parker was nursing his gunshot wound after the firefight, he took a hit during the breach; but managed to get through it.

 "Shit....really hurts.." Parker cursed under his breath.

"But we have to keep going." Walker said quietly. Meanwhile, Jackson continued to skim through the files, but also have to keep his eye on the supervisor.

Thankfully, he had his teammates to help with that task. So far, they found nothing. It was then one file caught his eye and clicked on it. It shows that the drug has the NerveGear helmets not only injects the drugs into the patients. But it also has the ability to have them under control of Mind, Body and Soul.

As he scrolls down, he finds that the NerveGear experiment picked up where Sugou Nobuyuki left off in attempts to control people in mind, body and soul.

“Shit…” Jackson said in shock and horror. Parker struggled to get up to see what is on the file, balancing himself on the table.

"Son-of-a-bitch." Parker exclaimed as he reads it.

Both could not believe their eyes and part of them both wanted to scream out inside that what they were seeing was false, but it was true. It was then that Jackson went over, grabs the supervisor by the collar and lifts him onto the desk in front of the laptop screen.

"Care to explain why you're continuing that bastard Sugou's experiments!?" Jackson demanded while point at the screen.

"We're utilizing it to break their addiction! That's when you control the mind to snap out of its addiction!" The Supervisor panicked.

“Bull…shit.” Jackson said bitterly.

"I assure you! We've done no such atrocity! We are genuine in our belief!" He continued. “It is the only way to make it a perfect progress for drug addicts.”

“Oh really?” Jackson said with a snarl. “I’m sure that your boss told you that.”

“Perhaps it’s time that we pay him a visit, shall we?” Parker suggested. Despite his gunshot wound, he’s still gonna be in the fight no matter the odds.

“Yeah…let’s…” Jackson agreed. The supervisor protested that his boss is rarely seen and has no idea where he’s at.

"We'll see." Parker said coldly as he begins to cuff the man and lift him off the ground, "What do we do with him?"

“Capture him and take him in for his illegal experiments.” Jackson said, he also ordered Parker to bring the supervisor to the ship where he could be held in the brig. Parker starts to drag the man out the door, despite his injury and the struggling resistance of the man, the soldier managed to force him to move out of the room.

 "You have to believe me! We truly meant to help these people!" The man yelled as they were in the hallway.

"That's what Obama said before." Jackson said to himself. There is no doubt that whoever is running this operation is continuing where Sugou left off. The man's screams ceased slowly as he was dragged further and further away.

"Now his boss' office shouldn't be far." Jackson said as he takes out his weapon and headed down the hallway until he approached the door leading into his office. Two more SEAL soldiers caught up with him and readied themselves near the door. Then they busted down the door and quickly entered the room with guns ready only to find the office empty.

"He must be about and around." Jackson said before he ordered to search the room to look for anything suspicious. Everyone began searching through the office, from filing cabinets to the desk. However, they don’t seem to find anything out of the ordinary; that is until they came across a bookcase. As they investigated the office’s bookcase, they’ve noticed something is strange about it as it looked very large and odd.

“There was something off with the bookcase” Jackson muttered to himself as he stared the large bookcase.

"Yeah, it does." They both looked at the bookcase. It was then that he saw that there was a book that seemed to be off as it looked like one at first glance, but closer look showed it was metal painted to look like a book.

“Try searching around the books or the back, I'm picking sound waves behind it.”, the radio buzzed. Jackson moves his hand across the books, testing its stability. Then he came across a book that seems firm, he pulls it back and the entire bookshelf slide forward and then sideways, revealing a secret passage.

"Never thought I see this in real life." Jackson said.

“Niiiice...." Walker whistled as the door slides opens. They look through the gaping doorway that leads to a tunnel, they decide to go in and see where it leads to. Perhaps it’ll lead to a secret part of the facility, a manufacture of the drugs.

“Alright, let’s head on in.” Jackson ordered. It was then Yuki catches up with his rifle.

"Sup?" He said as he sees the secret passage.

"We found this secret passage, we're checking it out." Walker said, he is the first one to enter through the entrance, rifle drawn and light shining down. So far; all is clear.

“We’re good for now.” Walker reported before he enters in.

" 'Right then, be on guard.." Jackson ordered.

They continued down the hallway, Walker caught up with them as well. They noticed something hanging on the wall. They got closer to inspect it and it was the flag of the United Nations. Walker groaned in disgust.

Ever since America forced Iran to give up its nuclear program, the UN accused America of breaching the peace between the nations and scolds them for bullying them over its nuclear program. While America accused the UN for kissing up to the enemies, even went as far as comparing the UN president with Nicolae Carpathia, an antagonist from the 'Left Behind' novel series.

It went on for over a month from heated debates to peaceful protests in America. Afterwards, America, along with Israel, the UK, Ireland and several nations withdrew from the UN as it no longer seen as an organization of peace and formed the Coalition of Allied Nations (CAN) with America as the founder, Israel, the UK and Ireland as Co-Founders and several nations as members. The UN Headquarters has been relocated to Paris, France.

China and the LAF abuse the UN policies as ways to sneak around behind everyone's backs and sometimes the UN allows them.

"Hmm, haven't seen that flag in a long while...", Yuki commented as he stood by Jackson and Walker.

"I don't" Walker said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were involved in it." Jackson replied as he spat at the flag before heading down the tunnel.

“Same here.” Walker added.

A few minutes went by and so far, all they see is just an endless path that leads towards darkness.

"Gettin' darker down here..." Yuki grumbled.

"Careful now.” Walker said as the darkness continues to cover them. It was then Jackson orders the team to turn on their night vision goggles. With them, they can continue on without stumbling into the darkness.. Yuki then slips his goggles on and follows Jackson, though it didn't prevent him from bumping his head into a stone ledge,

"Gah!" He groaned and rubbed his head.

“You Alright?” Jackson went over to check on the older man.

“Yeah…This is nothing compared to the injuries I’ve taken during the war twenty years ago.” He concluded, he had brought up his services during the War on Terror as a reminder of why he was let in despite of his one eye and old age.

“Right, seems that you’re a stubborn as Captain Mitchell said.” Walker remarked.

They've continued down the dark hallway, checking every corner they come about only to find them empty and void of life. All seems good for the moment; however they’re no telling what’s down the dart maze-like tunnels and who would be waiting for them if they’re not careful.  But despite all this, they still find no signs; that is until they see what appears to be a metal door at the end.

“Finally, this must be the place.” Yuki said in a hushed tone. As they approached the metal door to inspect its condition.

"Let’s be careful.” Walker suggested.

"There's gotta be a way to see what’s on the other side." Jackson added. Fortunately, Yuki had brought the snake camera with them as they boarded the raft, useful to see from hard-to-reach areas such as door cracks.

"I have a snake cam here.", Yuki reaches into one of his pouches and pulled it out.

“Alright then, use it.” Jackson said.

"Just gotta sneak this thing in here...bingo." They see through the snake cam after Yuki slid it underneath the door and saw what appear to be several guards surrounding several patient victims in the NerveGear helmets. One of them appears to be the ring leader of the operation.

"I see the ringleader on the other side....", Yuki whispered to Jackson after observing the man's uniform.

“What is it?” Jackson asked.

“The Ring Leader is surrounded by a few guards and patient victims in the NerveGear helmets.” Yuki reported.

"Hmm....." Jackson pondered... "We can breach the door and take them all one by one.”

Yuki chuckles silently, "We'll have to find out." Then they see what appears to be a group of men in business suits approaching the leader.

"Wait...What have we here?" Jackson smirked.

Yuki presses his ear against the wall, listening for information.

 _"Is the shipment ready?"_ One of the men in the suits asked.

 _"Everything's all ready to be shipped. This will aid us in different countries that are willing to get their hands on this research."_ The leader said.

 _‘An International operation?’,_ Yuki thought, it’s bad enough that they somehow obtained the NerveGear technology and being used in their illegal drug operation. But having this research being sent overseas to God knows who would use this technology.

 _"Sugou Nobuyuki has indeed given us an edge although most of his secrets died with him."_ The leader said with remorse.

 _"That’s a damn shame."_ One of the men replied with sympathy.

The leader nods before he continued; _"Indeed I will, a simple man like Sugou will be easy to get caught up with."_

 _“Indeed. But you'll able to continue where he left off Mr. Yuuya"_ one of the men in suits replied.

"Yuuya? Yuuya... I heard that name before....but where?" Jackson murmured to the others.

“Try to remember quick, I think we're running a bit short on time.", Whispered Yuki. There was no telling how long it will be before the leader and the suits leave, missing their window of opportunity.

 _"Indeed...Your cousin would've been proud if she hasn't been sent to prison."_ One of the men said.

It was then Jackson realized who he was referring to. "He must be related to Kyouko Yuuki." He whispered to the others.

"Been a while since I last heard of her..." Walker added, he remember hearing news reports of the Kyouko Yuuki, the former mother of arranged marriage/rape victim Asuna Yuuki who not only tried to force her daughter into marriage of a rapist, but took involvement of the madman’s plans for mind control as well as trying to keep her daughter from seeing the Kirigaya boy who have stopped the plans for good.

It was then that they see the leader and the others beginning to leave, it is now or never.

"Get ready to breach." Jackson said as he grips his Colt M5 rifle and places the charges on the door before stepping behind cover.

"Alright, we need to move now.” Jackson said after he pushed the button and the door flew off its hinges from the controlled explosion, then they all headed inside the room, taking down several guards with controlled burst shots. During the breach, the leader ran for cover as the side of the room. The SEALs team has control of the room as well as the patients before they proceeded forward. They see the leader being escorted away by the guards along with the men in suits to safety.

“Don’t let him get away!” Jackson shouted before firing at the guards, taking out one of them and head to another room; it was the same as the other only the chairs are empty. It was then more guards came in and open fire at them, forcing the team to duck behind desks for cover.

Bullets are exchanged between the SEALs team and the guards, turning the room into a small warzone. Yuki takes out two men before a bullet scrapes his face while Jackson ducks behind cover. Yuki cursed as he felt the quick sharp pain on his cheek.

“Yuki! You alright?!” Jackson shouted from cover while firing blinding from behind the desk.

"Yeah, I'm good!", Yuki wipes the blood and fires at the assailants; taking down two of them.

"Push forward! Don't let them escape!" Walker shouted as he takes down few of them before ducking behind cover to reload. Yuki takes out two and proceeds to move up toward the prototype chairs for cover. Jackson ducks behind cover and reloads.

"Damn, we're not gonna get him in time!" Jackson shouted.

We need to try!" Yuki shouted back. Eventually, they’ve managed to overcome the guards before proceeding out of the room and through the facility to chase them down. His teammates then seconds later, followed right after him.

 

* * *

 

The guards escorted Ryuya away from the firefight; non-combatants were fleeing away from the firefights. Everything is falling apart the second bullets fired from the SEALs team; they’ve been careful for two years and have been operating away from the prying eyes of the Coalition officials, everything they’ve been working on has all been for naught and being snuffed out in a twinkle of an eye.

 _‘All my work, all my Research….Gone!’_ Ryuya thought to himself. The guards have escorted him to one of his offices where he sees scientists frantically gathering all of the research papers as they could, but the entire place is in a panic. At this rate, no one would be able to get out in time. Fortunately, Ryuya had his research and results of the test as well as the drug Neron 5 and the NerveGear helmet safely packed away.

“Get the research and we’ll hall ass!” One of the guards shouted. Ryuya ran into his office in a heartbeat and grabs his bag before storming out of the office; though fate has something else in mind.

“We need to get you to the boat dock!” The guard shouted. The moment he finished his order, he suddenly fell to the floor, dead from the gunshot to the head. Ryuya turned to see the SEALs team who are now coming at them full force.

"Stop him! Ryuya's getting away!" One of them shouted. Ryuya panicked and orders his guards to return fire. The guards stayed behind to hold against the SEALs team while Ryuya and the rest took off running. He didn’t dare to look behind him as he had the feeling that the soldiers are now making a full sprint towards them after taking out the guards.

 "Come on we're right on top of him!" One of them shouted again.

 _‘We’re just near the docks, another clear mile and we’ll be out of here.’_ Ryuya thought, he knows that the docks have boats that are all fueled up and ready to go; even more that they’re more security guards patrolling there to make sure nothing happens.

After long minutes of running, Ryuya and his guards have made it to the docks and order all of the guards to open fire at the oncoming SEALs soldiers, turning the entire docks into a big warzone with hail of bullets flying back. He hoped that none of the bullets hit the boats as they’ll render him of escaping by either puncturing the hulls, or hitting the boat’s engines and/or controls. However, he then felt a bullet zipping by him and hitting one of the business men. He ducks behind one of the crates to avoid more shots, half of the businessmen did the same; but the half ended up getting hit. Little did he know that on the other side of the docks, a SEALs team sniper has him pinned down.

He knew that time is against him and with the sniper in his sights; this will be a tough challenge. Several of the security guards came by to assist him, only to be met with sniper fire and fall onto the wooden docks and falling into the water dead.

‘Now’s my chance.’ He thought before he quickly got up onto his feet and makes a mad dash to one of the boats, still clutching on his baggage. The others did the same thing with the hope they’ll make it in time. At this moment, it was then the boats suddenly eloped in a blinding flash of light that lasted for a moment, before a large ball of flames engulfing the boat, it was quickly met with a shockwave that knocked Ryuya and the fleeing businessmen off their feet.

The guards and the remaining businessmen are gunned down, this is followed by more boats exploding in balls of fire, he looked up to see several soldiers appeared from behind crates and open fired on them. They were completely different from the Navy SEALs. They all wore black combat gear, but their masks resemble human skulls. A couple of them only have the skulls painted on their faces while the rest wore the masks. He also realized that he dropped his bag when the explosion impact knocked him onto his feet.

 _‘My research!’_ Ryuya panicked as he tried to crawl towards the bag; it was within arm’s reach when a boot stepped onto his hand. He looked up to see the soldier staring down at him with a rifle pointed at his head. They’ve caught him and have surrounded him at last.

“It’s over scumbag.” The Special Ops leader said to him, and indeed it was.

 

* * *

 

Yuki, Walker and Jackson have managed to keep up with the ringleader and his group of suits, but the guards who were protecting them made it difficult. Despite all of that, they’ve chased him all the way down to the boat docks where they made their standoff. It was a matter now of securing them for extraction.

“We need to stop them from escaping!” Jackson shouted, it was then they see few guards dropping to the ground like rocks, but neither of them fired. It was then Walker remembered Kyle who stayed to guard the extraction point have spotted the situation from afar and have managed to pin down their target.

“Keep it up Kyle.” Jackson said to himself quietly, knowing that the latter will do the job and make his father proud.

 _‘Now then, to turn the odds in our favor.’_ Jackson said to himself in his mind. Just they’re about to get the drop on them, suddenly several soldiers in black combat gear came out of nowhere and opened fire on the guards.

“What the hell?” Jackson exclaimed as the see the unknown soldiers appearing and taking down the guards as well as the men in suits before surrounding the leader. The SEALs team slowly peaked from behind cover as the firing begins to cease.

"Don't worry! We got him!" One of them yelled as he shoots the rest of the guards, leaving Ryuya alone.

"Hope that bastard brought his brown pants." Jackson said as he and the others emerged slowly from cover, weapons still drawn.

"Ryuya Tazaki Yuuya!" One of the special Ops soldiers shouted as he approached him.

"What do you want with me!?", the man asked

"Very simple..." He replied. "You're under arrest for running illegal activities with the use of NerveGear helmets."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Ryuya shouted. Only to have the butt of the rifle stock slammed against the side of his head, knocking him onto the ground.

"Been tracking you for a long time, so we know what you’ve been up too." He takes the zipties out. Ryuya stayed silent

"Oh, and you can stay silent all you want. But we got everything that'll shut down your operation and put you away." Ryuya tried to get up, but was promptly knocked back down to the ground as he could not flee anymore.

It was then the SEALs team approached the unknown group of Special Ops soldiers. It was then the leader of the team introduced himself and his team.

"We're the Ghost Op Faction, and don't worry we're on your side."

"Never heard of you." Yuki lamented on the name.

"That's because we're a top secret organization." He replied. "More will be explained back on your ship."

"Right then...", Yuki scratched his head, he wasn’t sure about this group despite their reassurance of their allegiance with the US. However, he decided to learn more about them later after they return to the _Bush_. He radios the ship to let them and David know that they’ve completed the mission and captured the target.

 _"Excellent."_ David replied.

"Bring those Ghosts and be wary of them, they’re quite the cheery bunch." Yuki added as they begin to head back to the USS _Bush_.

 

* * *

 

**South Docks:**

Colton Kyle stood in his position to make sure that the docks is secured and no one comes in or out until given an order, even during the firefight that was happening to the dock across him. He was fortunate that he took his rifle and took down the security guards that were protecting the leader.

Right now, the firefight had stopped and he wanted to know why as then, he got his answer in the form of a successful mission completed. Kyle responded back and he got word that he’ll be picked up shortly as well as have the Japanese Self-Defense Force arrive and seize the compound.

"Good job boys." Kyle said. And then he ended the transmission.

‘Father would be proud of me.’ He thought to himself. ‘Now to head back to the ship.’

A few minutes have passed by and he sees a transport VTOL aircraft approaching him, with him are a few helicopters as well. As the VTOL lands near him, the choppers that followed it landed and several troops from the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force came out and begin to secure the area.

"Better late than never." Kyle said to himself as one of the lieutenants, Mamoru Sakaki approached him. He saluted him as the Japanese officer soon spoke to him.

“Three divisions are arriving to seize the compound; this place will soon be in our control.” Lieutenant Sakaki said.

“Good to hear.” Replied Kyle, he knows that once the compound is seized, the news medias will be all over it like they have in the past few months on the ALO and Sugou incidents.

“Anything else?” The SEAL sniper asked.

“We’ll be doing a sweep to this facility and expose what was going on here.” The lieutenant replied. “Plus, our navy ships will be here to make additions to the securities.”

“Good and keep up the good work.” Kyle thanked him, they both saluted before Kyle boarded the VTOL and takes his seat as the VTOL takes off, leaving the compound behind. A few moments later, the area is secured. Colton Kyle sees the USS _Bush_ approaching in the distance.

“Time to get back.” Kyle said to himself as the VTOL aircraft approaches the flight deck and makes its landing. He steps out of the VTOL, then he sees another VTOL making its approach from the docks and too lands on the flight deck, everyone have stepped off of the aircraft, including the Special Op soldiers with the leader in cuffs.

He approached Walker, Jackson and Yuki. "You boys doing good?" Kyle asked.

“Indeed, although Parker may need some medical attention.” Yuki explained that Parker got injured during the raid, despite the injury, he managed to push on.

"Make sure he gets better as it'd be a shame to lose a good man." Kyle said.

“He’s a tough one, kinda like myself.” Yuki chuckled.

"Um, thanks?" Kyle said in confused by the older man’s remarks.

“Well….better report this to the captain.” Jackson then concluded.

“Alright then.” Kyle nodded as they all headed inside while they inspect the VTOLs for repairs and such.


	11. Chapter 10: David's Recall part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Mitchell recollect his past that leads to where he is right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events that David goes through shows details of the world the SAO Aftermath universe takes place in with various points of divergence from the OTL and a series of events that lead to the story. Plus, I've taken a scene out of 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier', it was part of the reaction of Snowden's exposing the PRISM program to the public and it did made me think about what other secrets are out there.

**In the Captain’s Office:**

David Mitchell sat in his office, going over the information from the latest mission by the SEALs including their encounter with the group called GHOSTS. He had heard rumors of the Coalition of Allied Nations have issued peacekeepers of their own; however one of them appears to wear black combat gear with skull attires to go with them.

To him, the Ghosts sounded very familiar, but unfortunately; that type of information is above his paygrade.

"And here I thought they were just ghost stories." Captain Mitchell said to himself. The thought of this type of group existing was almost surreal; It was then he recalled seeing them escorting Kyouko Yuuki back in February hours after her arrest with his son Alex and Secretary-General Jack Ryan Johnston. It was hard to believe that he’d see them again.

He turned his attention to his family picture that sat peacefully on his desk; it shows him with his wife Marie, his two sons Jonathan and Alex. It was hard to believe that it’s been months since SAO was cleared and he almost lost his youngest son. However, he’d shown much devotion to his friends he made during the game and have kept in contact with them long after it was cleared.

“Brave lad he is.” Captain Mitchell said, he came a long way to prove himself in the family like he has with himself in the past. He begins to have recollections of his early life.

 

* * *

 

**August 12 th, 2005:**

David Mitchell sits with the rest of the grunts who volunteered to fight against the Islamic terrorists known as Al-Qaeda. It has been four years since the group attacked America on September 11th; nearly 3,000 lives were lost that day in New York City and Washington DC. He also lost his father in the attack while he was in New York. Since then, America has been fighting them ever since and anyone who sides with them. Not only he’s doing this for his country, but for his wife Marie and their four-year old son Jonathan. They mean the whole world to them and especially since he lost his father in the terrorist attack in New York City four years ago.

 _‘After all of my years of training, I’m ready to make my father proud.’_ David thought to himself. _‘Time to show off my skills.’_

It was then one of the sergeants stood up and starts to notify the troops that they’ll be landing shortly.

“Now remember, these terrorists are not to be taken lightly as they’ve been at war against us in the past four years. Especially after Saddam Hussein has been overthrown, Iraq us crawling with these terrorists.” The Sergeant said. “It’s up to you to root them out any way you can and to eliminate their bases of operations.”

"YES SIR!" Everyone shouted in Unison.

“I can’t hear you!!” The sergeant replied.

“SIR YES SIR!” The soldiers shouted louder.

“Good! Now let’s kick their terrorist asses and send them back!” He finishes as the plane begins to make its landing. Everyone was geared up and ready to go as when the door opens, anything can and could happen. They were also told that they’ll be teaming up with several units of the Japanese volunteers and will rendezvous with them in the middle of the city. They landed and the plane doors opened, David followed the troops as they stepped off from the plane and has reported to their designated units. The movement was done quickly and fluently without any flaws.

David Mitchell and his unit are out on patrols through the streets, they once thrived as the business of the city. They tried to help keep it running after the fall of the dictator, but terrorist cells made that goal impossible. Now they’re left in ruins with Al-Qaeda and Taliban terrorists hiding in the ruins. Their job was very simple; to go in and exterminate all terrorist rat scum in the city.

 _‘So far, it’s all quiet.’_ David thought to himself as he aims his Colt M4 rifle, held at the ready. Even he knows that it could change at a moment’s notice. It was then one of the soldiers in his unit gets hit, everyone ducks behind cover.

"Evasive maneuvers!" The sergeant shouted. David moves from cover to cover to avoid getting hit. While that was going on, the unit was able to get their wounded comrade away; the others covered them by firing from cover.

"Shit, things can never go to plan." Mitchell said to himself. He unloads his clip against a few terrorists who have just appeared. He hoped more wouldn't arrive, but more showed up seconds later. It was at this moment, they’ll just keep coming. It was then he sees one of the terrorists with a bomb strapped to his vest and is running at them full force shouting _“Allah Ackbar!”_

“Shit!” David panicked as he sees the martyr bombers running towards them. The others shouted to take them down fast before they detonate near. Then, out of nowhere, a bullet hits one of the martyr bombers, detonating the explosives and taking out the rest in a chain reaction of explosions as well as taking out their terrorist comrades. David and his unit are safe for a moment.

“What the…?” David asked himself. It was then they see a unit of soldiers engaging the terrorists. Judging by their uniforms and their Asian language, he realized they’re the Japanese volunteers that was mentioned earlier.

“Glad to see them.” David said to himself. After they cleared, one of the soldiers sees him and approached David and his unit; the soldier himself appears to be in his early to mid-twenties.

“You boys Okay?” The soldier asked.

“Yes…” David replied before asking. “And you are?”

“Corporal Yuki Tsutano, 5th Division of the Japanese Self-Defense Force volunteers.” The soldier answers.

“Corporal David Mitchell, 10th Division of the United States Armed Forces.” David replied. The Japanese corporal have reported to him that the area is being secured for a time being and they must hurry.

“Let’s get to it.” David then said; the two units then set about to work together as any terrorist they found, they quickly dealt with them. During the sweeping, they two seemed to have gotten along for the time being.They also have made a wager together, however it was Yuki’s idea. This left David in confusion of this soldier’s crazed personality. He’ll have to ask about him later on.

 _‘This guy is a strange one.’_ David thought to himself.

“David, is it?” Yuki asked.

“What is it?” He asked.

“You seem like a great guy.” Yuki said. “I could tell that we’re both on the same page here.”

"Um, yeah." David said.

“Wanna hear a joke?” He then asked.

"What is it?" It was then Yuki began.

“An old married couple no sooner hit the pillows when the old man passes gas and says, 'Seven Points.'

His wife rolls over and says, 'What in the world was that?'

The old man replied, 'It's fart football.'

A few minutes later his wife lets one go and says 'Touchdown, tie score.'

After about five minutes the old man lets another one go and says, 'aha. I'm ahead 14 to 7.'

Not to be outdone the wife rips out another one and says, 'Touchdown, tie score.'

Five seconds go by and she lets out a little squeaker and says, 'Field goal, I lead 17 to 14.'

Now the pressure is on the old man.

He refuses to get beaten by a woman, so he strains real hard. Since defeat is totally unacceptable, he gives it everything he's got, and accidentally shits in the bed.

The wife says, 'What the hell was that?'

The old man says, 'Half time, switch sides.” For a moment, there was silence, but then David begins to chuckle softly.  

"Oh my God...that is so wrong but funny!" David said in a hushed voice.

“See….I figured you’d laugh at that.” Yuki said in a hushed tone, but smiled proudly.

“Thanks.” David then said. They continued on sweeping through block after block, house after house. They’ve came across several terrorists, ranging from snipers to suicide bombers; but they were quickly put down. Though progress was being made in the city, the task was far from over.

“Hard to believe that they’ll continue on fighting.” Yuki commented.

“Yeah.” David agreed. It also reminded the Japanese soldier the time where his nation was led by fanatics in order to spread its influence across the Asian hemisphere; they even agreed to side with the Axis powers lead by a madman with a vision of a New World Order.  What would happen to the Axis powers after the war ended if they had won is still debated.

“It wouldn’t be a pleasant world, that’s for sure.” Yuki finishes.

"A different Cold War would ensue, but it would be between Germany and Japan like from the book The Man in the High Castle." David said.

“Very true.” Yuki agreed.

“Agreed.” David replied. “Good thing that didn’t happen.” After a short while, David asks Yuki a couple of questions about his homeland of Japan.

“Care to explain your nation?” David asked.

“Meaning that Japan is my nation of origins?” Yuki asks in reply.

“Yeah…just asking.” David then said.

It was then Yuki explained his nationality that he was born in Japan. but his family moved to Japan several years back. In fact, his country of origins was Vietnam.

“Isn’t Japan strict on immigration?” David asked.

“Naturally yes, however they managed to go through customs to be allowed in Japan.” Yuki replied, during his further explanations that in order to remain in Japan, they have to pledge alliance to their new country and leave their origins behind. It was tough but it was indeed worth it.

"Reminds me a bit of America, but at least you can still have the chance to move back to your old nation or not. Though I'm not fully sure on that." David said.

“Also half my family fought in what your country called the ‘Vietnam War’.” Yuki then added. “But not to worry that they fought for South Vietnam against the Communist North.”

"Good as I wish the US could've been allowed to stay and finish the job, but those dirty, scum hippies screwed all that." David said.

“Can’t say I blame you.” Yuki said with sympathy. “Wouldn’t be surprised those hippies were sleeper agents for the communists.” It also reminded David of the similar protests back at him over America’s decision to go to war against the Islamic threat. Which is where the two men and their units were at now.

“Personally, I think they need to be taught a lesson of badmouthing their soldiers.” Yuki suggested.

“Can’t argue with that.” David agreed. It was then their silent conversation was cut short when they see movement up ahead.

“Bogies.” Yuki said, David readies his weapon. Then after what seemed to be hours, the terrorists came out and engaged against the two units.

“Let them have it!” David shouted as he return fire against them, he and Yuki have taken down several of the terrorists. However, they just keep on coming at them.

“Don’t let up!” Yuki shouted as he takes down two more. However, they seem to be more coming in full force. It was then several of them went down unexpectedly.

“What was that?!" David said. Then two more went down, dead before they hit the gravel ground. It appears they were sniper shots.

"Who or what is going on here?" Yuki asked. The terrorist wave begins to thin out, leaving the rest of the units to wipe them out. After that, it was all over for now.

“OK, that’s all over…” David breathed. “But we like to know who took them down like that.”

"I think we'll learn soon enough." Yuki said. A few minutes later, they’ve came across a couple of Navy SEAL soldiers, it turns out that they were the ones who spotted the terrorists attacking the group and decided to aid them. It was then both David and Yuki realized that the shooter who aided them is none other than Christopher Kyle himself.

“Is that….” David said.

“Chris Kyle…” Yuki finished.

"Are you sure? I've never heard of this guy..." David asked.

“I’ve heard great stories about him.” Yuki explained. “He’s taken out many terrorists while protecting his army comrades.”

"Woah...." David said in astonishment. It was then Kyle himself approached the units to see that they’re in good condition.

“Hey there.” David greeted.

“Good to see you and your units alright.” Kyle said.

"Thanks." Yuki said. The Navy SEAL sniper nodded.

"Thanks Navy SEAL Kyle." David said.

“Just doing what I do.” Kyle concluded. The others nodded in agreement before they continued on out, Chris Kyle headed back to his post.

 

* * *

 

**April 15 th, 2008; 1:38 pm:**

David Mitchell has been on leave for a few days in Enid, Oklahoma. Ever since he learned that his wife Marie is pregnant with their second child during his last leave from August, 2007, he was so excited that they’re having a second child.

David and Maria cuddled with each other on the couch in the living room; the latter is eight-months pregnant. They watched the news report on the 2008 presidential elections. Although, neither of them are paying attention to the news as they wondered what they should name the child.

“Hard to believe that we’re gonna have another child.” David said.

Marie nodded softly before saying. “And it’s a boy too.” For months, they tried to decide who they should name the baby after. Maria was thinking of having him named after her great Uncle, Alexander Keller.

“Why him?” David asked.

“Because he was the great example of my family.” Maria explained. Alexander Keller joined the US Army, and during World War I, America joins the war and he was sent overseas in Europe and showed courage through the battlefields scarred by artillery shells, poison gas, fire and the tank fire.

"Fine, I'll think of it." David said. It was then he thought about his transfer to the United States Navy in the Pacific. Even though he liked the US Army, but he should expand his position and find a place useful for him as well as provide for his family.

"Do you think I should transfer military branches?" David asked.

“I believe that you should. Why you asked?” She then said.

"The reason is that I could do more." David said. Marie understood him completely; there were times where he wished that he could follow in his father’s footsteps when he served in the US Navy during the Vietnam War and the Gulf War later on. The 9/11 attack took his father along with nearly three thousand souls that day.

“What do you think?” David asked her.

“I say you should go for it, you’re more useful in other places that you don’t even realize.” Marie encouraged her husband.

"Thank you." David said.

“It what a wife does for her husband.” Marie smiled. She gently rubbed her swollen stomach, feeling her child from inside.

“Thanks…” David smiled back. He too places his hand on her swollen stomach; he smiles as he feels the movement.

 _‘A second child….who to thunk it.’_ David thought in amusement and excitement. Several minutes have passed, the room was silent.

Their first-born son, Jonathan, was out playing with one of the neighborhood kids next door. Their neighbor was one of Marie’s good friends that she has known for a long time in the medical business.

As the silence continued on, it was then Marie felt something inside her; however it wasn’t the movement from the child.

“Oohh..” Marie groaned. David noticed this and begins to worry as her facial expression didn’t seem to look like joy.

“Marie?” David asked.

“David…..I think my water broke.” Marie replied in a worried tone. There were times where false alarms have led Marie into a while goose chase. But this time, she realized that it is time.

“We better get going.” David said in a panic. He got up and grabbed the bag that is kept for this type of situation as well as map out the details of the street as well as when the traffic lights change. It took a lot to be prepared for this. After getting the necessary things, they all headed out.

 

* * *

 

**Enid General Hospital:**

David waited nervously outside the operating room; so far she’s been in labor for an hour.

"How much longer, I thought it wouldn't be for another month or something like that." David said to himself. They have given him doctor scrubs to prevent contamination when they bring him to his wife.

“Good, I can see them soon.” David said to himself, it was then he thought of the name Marie has suggested, it does sound pretty good for their second son.

Although David Jr is another good name, but then again, probably not; he continues to lean towards Alex more and more.

It was then one of the nurses came out and tells him that they’ll bring him to Marie now, David thanked him and he was brought to the room where Marie is kept at, her face is drenched in sweating during in Labor as well as panting heavy breaths. David provided her forehead with a cold washcloth, it was soothing for her; Marie breaths in relief from the sudden cool relief.

“Hey there.” David said softly.

“David.” Marie managed to speak while breathing heavily.

“You doing Okay?” He asked.

“It hurts….but I’m managing so far.” She strained.

“That’s good.” David said quietly, she is strong and have endured with Jonathan before; she’ll do it again with this one. However the pain of labor reminded her of her situation and continues to follow the doctor’s instructions to keep pushing; while she was crushing David’s hand in a death grip.  David hoped he wouldn't need a hand cast.

Nearly thirty minutes have passed; however with the constant pushing it felt like it lasted for hours, they bring a new baby in the world. The newborn cried out as it took its first breaths, the doctors checked the infant’s vital signs and they’re all normal as well as checked it for any birth defects and syndromes and such.

David stands on the other side of the glass window overlooking all of the other babies that have been brought into this world. One of the neighbors arrived at the hospital with the seven year old Jonathan. After they heard the news, they hurried over to the hospital as fast as they could. They’ve learned that Marie has given birth to a baby boy.

“See him right there Jonathan?” David said as he pointed towards one of the cribs. “That’s your new baby brother.”

Jonathan smiled to see his newborn baby brother.

“Also, you’re gonna have someone to look up to and have him shown the ropes of life when he gets older.” David continued.

“Really Daddy?” Jonathan asked. His father nodded. After a few minutes, Marie arrived; she is being escorted in the wheelchair by the medical staff. Second later her newborn baby is brought out to her.

It was then one of the staff members asked the family if they have a name for the infant. It was then David headed towards Marie and stood by her.

“We’ve got a name for him….Alexander Keller, Alexander Keller Mitchell.” David suggested. His wife smiles as he has decided to use her grandfather’s name. David leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

“Alright, Alexander Mitchell it is.” The doctor said with a smile, he wrote the name down on the clipboard before leaving to make copies of the documents.

“He looks nice.” Jonathan said.

“Indeed he is Jon.” David replied. A few minutes later, the doctor returned with copies of the documents for them to take home.

"We're a bigger family now..." David said quietly. Together they leave the hospital and headed home.

 

* * *

 

**July 25 th, 2013:**

It’s been eight months since Obama won second term in office, the America public exploded in outrage over a sham election.

It’s also been over a month since Edward Snowden, formerly worked for the National Security Agency, exposes the organization’s secret surveillance to the public, it is called PRISM. Its only purpose is to spy on various websites, emails and chat videos in American citizens.

This act committed by the NSA claimed that its purpose was to root out terrorists, but instead it was designed to spy on American citizens and have them arrested for litter crumped up charges; thus making it a complete violation of the 4th Amendment of the United States constitution.

As soon as he exposed the plans, Snowden himself fled the country to avoid the NSA’s vengeful agenda to arrest him. First, he stayed in China, then asking for Asylum in Russia. 

David and Marie watch the news report on the whole situation. Jonathan is taking care of Alex, who is now five years of age while the former is 12 years old. It was good because it wouldn’t’ be appropriate for them to see this.

 _“In other news, the National Security Agency continues to get hampered over its spying program on American citizens as well as citizens of allied nations.”_ The news anchorman reported.

So far, the Obama Administration and the National Security Agency are humiliated and bombardment with critics from various news medias over the subject. Although half of the people called Snowden a traitor, they’ve been snubbed by various; calling them ‘Anti-Constitution’ in response.

It was then the news anchorman is handed new papers in front of his desk, he reads them before facing the camera.

 _“I’ve just gotten news report that authorities from Moscow, Russia have apprehended several agents from the National Security Agency and Glowgen Defense Systems.”_ The news report continued that they were caught making an attempt against Edward Snowden who was granted asylum in Russia. While the agents were arrested, Snowden was founded critically injured and the medical staff is fighting hard to save the man.

"This guy can't catch a break." David said.

“You said it dear.” Marie agreed.

“Indeed.” David said. Then the news reported that the Russian authorities have announced Snowden has died from his injuries and was unable to save him in time. Russian president Vladimir Putin will be making his address to the press soon. Both David and Marie were surprised, Snowden was seen as a hero to many; his death will sure start an outrage against the NSA and the Obama Administration.

"Damnit, it'll only turn Snowden into a martyr..." David said. Minutes went by and the news report has switched to the press conference with Vladimir Putin, current president of the Russian Federation. Silence fell from the crowd as he begins to speak.

_“People of Russia and throughout the world, today we have lost a hero; Edward Snowden. A month ago, he had discovered that the National Security Agency has created a program that allows them and the United States government under Barack Obama to spy on their own citizens as well as people throughout their allies.”_

"For once, Putin is right...." David said to himself.

Putin continued. _“And hours after he exposes their treachery to the public, he was hunted down by agents from the National Security Agency and Glowgen Defense and sadly, they’ve achieved their goal. But Snowden will not be forgotten, this act against their own people as well as Snowden has proven that Obama is nothing more than a tyrant seeking control of the free world and he must be stopped at all cost.”_

The crowd clapped before Putin speaks again.

 _“Back in my early career of the KGB, I’ve understood the former government’s goal was to spread its influence across the globe. But by doing so meaning that all forms of free speech and free-will would be suppressed from everyone. However, their implosion has inverted their plans and their true intentions were brought to the light of the world. But now we cannot let this nation in the west to follow that same path and surpass their rights. We’re going to have to act if those people and the very foundations that they country is based on should survive.”_ The speech then ended.

It was then the news anchorman began to speak as soon as Putin finished his speech. _“And that finishes the speech. In other news; President Obama calls his speech as ‘Words of Fascism and Hate’ in attempts to demonize his administration. In response of the speech as well as the capture of NSA and Glowgen agents, the President has issued the increase of security in Washington DC as well as called out for the United Nations to aid him in the Russian Crisis.”_

"Not surprised by that fool." David muttered to himself. Both he and Marie knew that the American people and the allies will not let this incident go unchallenged, from his brothers Joseph and Robert, they told him that they’re talks of a revolt against their own government; however it hasn’t come to past just yet. He had a feeling that it may happened, but it only a matter of time until it does.

* * *

 

**November 5 th, 8:00 am:**

Five months have passed, so far nothing has happened. Little did everyone know that a spark will soon ignite and begin a revolution. David Mitchell is stationed near San Diego, California going through training. The training itself would be hard, but he wanted to push through it if he wants to make a difference.

He reported to Sergeant Michael Payne.

“Sergeant Payne.” David said with a crisp salute.

“Private Mitchell.” The sergeant replied in suit. “I understand that you’ve managed to ace through every test we’ve thrown at you. However, this ain’t gonna be like the US Army that you once served.”

“Yes sir!” David shouted in attention.

“Once we wipe you back to shape, you’ll be the finest that the US Navy will offer! Do I make myself clear?” He asked.

"I will do so Sergeant Payne!" David shouted.

“Good! Now let’s get the training started!” David begins his training. With that said, the training began. Minutes went by when one of the technicians approached Sergeant Payne; he notified him that they’re having problems with the computer systems and satellite communication relays.

"What is it?" Sergeant Payne asked.

“We have no idea sir,” The soldier replied. “Everything was fun a couple of minutes ago and all of the sudden a virus appeared on the computer systems.” Payne and David also learned that the virus has spread throughout every computer system they have.

"Anyway of stopping it?" Sergeant Payne asked.

“We’re dealing with it right now; so far it doesn’t seem to do anything at the moment.” He replied. “All it does is showing the images of a Colonial-era minuteman speaking some weird gibberish.”

"Find out what it is." Sergeant Payne said.

“Yes sir!” He saluted before heading back.

"Hope it's just some harmless troll." Sergeant Payne said to himself. David was all confused of the conversation and wonders about it.

“Nothing to worry about Private.” Payne turned to him. “It’s just a little mishap that is dealing with right now.”

Nearly two hours have passed, David has forgotten about the virus that has plagued their systems. It was then that they decided to take a short break at the mess hall. Nothing was out of the ordinary for now. It was then the flat-screen TV begins a news flash. With the news anchor Wendy Callahan beginning to speak.

_“Our top news today, an unknown software virus has taken over several computer systems throughout the nation. Nearly the past two hours, the software virus of unknown origins has appeared and slowly spreading through computer systems that belong to corporations. Companies such as Viacom, Warner Music Group, the MPAA and RIAA along with Google, Hasbro etc. have been attacked by this virus. Federal agencies such as the Federal Bureau of Investigation, the Central Intelligence Agency and the National Security Agency have reported of the same virus and it has spread throughout its military branches. So far, I’ve been told that the virus has been stabilized for the moment but the hackers are having a hard time removing them.”_

_‘So this isn’t an isolated incident.’_ David thought. The news continued…

_“The President has advised to be on full alert, in the wake of the virus outbreak. As far as we’re concerned, there’s no telling what the outcome will be.”_

It was then everyone hears noises that is coming from outside.

“What’s that noise?” David asked, he sees everyone heading outside to see what it is. David followed suit and from the hangers, they see something appearing out from one of the hangers. It looked like a combat jet but it didn’t look like any of the modern fighter jets, it looked too smooth and slick to be piloted by human pilots judging by the details.

“What is that?” David asked.

“It looked like some kind of drone.” One soldier asked. It was a surprised that the US Armed Forces have developed a drone that advanced. Then again, there’s no telling how advanced the technology has grown. Before the know it, few more of the drones came out of the hangers, along with the new helicopter drones.

It was then David heard someone from the group shouting into the communicator. Judging by his ensigns, he is probably one of the higher-ups of the Navy.

“Who the hell’s starting up the drones!?” He shouted.

 _“No one sir, it seems to have started itself.”_ The other end replied.

"Oh great, Skynet has taken over." David said to himself. It was then the drones begin to take off one by one. It was revealed that the technicians are unable to regain control of the computer systems, meaning that the virus has mutated and taken control of the drones.

"Ah...crap...." David said to himself. It was then they see more drones taking off from the hangers.

 _‘How many drones do we have anyway?’_ David thought to himself. More and more drones took off much to everyone's shock. It was then the higher-ups realized that it wasn’t any normal virus, and with no way to regain control, there’s no telling what the drones might do. Far away, a person was watching his virus do his work for him.

Minutes later, David and everyone watches the newsflash reports. The first one came in from CNN.

 _“We’re receiving various reports of what appears to be military drones conducting attacks on certain locations.”_ The anchor person said. _“From what I’m hearing, the attacks started a few minutes ago.”_

The next is the CBS news station.

_“As you can see behind me, the headquarters of Google Inc. is in flames, there’s no telling how many people are dead or injured at this moment, but the carnage from the drones has bombarded the place.”_

 Then a report from FOX came in showing security footage of a space station.

_“The reports are showing what appears to be a military space station built by the United States government. However, President Obama remained mum on the station’s secrecy.”_

More news came in; one of the footages shows the drones striking buildings of Washington DC. However, as they looked closer, they see that the buildings they’re attacking belong to the FBI, the CIA, the IRS and the Capitol Building. While the White House, along with the Pentagon and many housing buildings remained untouched along with civilians.

David and the others learned that thirty minutes in the attack, they heard that several organizations such as the ACLU, the WCW as well as the University of Maine Farmington have been attacked and destroyed as well. Seconds later, it is shown the Southern Poverty Law Center is also damaged as well along with a few colleges that practices and enforces Leftists views, including UC Berkley.

They also learned that several fast food and tobacco company headquarters were attacked as well along with their chain facilities.

Fifty minutes into the attack, everyone at the base felt tremors on the ground. However, they noticed that they’re not earthquake tremors as they seemed small and controlled.

“What’s going on?” David asked.

“Not sure,” Payne replied. However, several news stations reported similar tremors across the nations, but other reports saying that witnesses saw what appear to be light beams that were coming down from the sky above and landed miles away.

"What are those lights?" David asked. It was then news choppers arrived at where they were reported and what they have broadcasted shocked them. It was a facility that is…or was, belonged to the NSA, the entire place seemed to have been leveled as if an asteroid struck down.

"What in the world?" David asked in shock.

“You tell me.” Payne replied.

"Likewise." David said.

Two hours into the attack, it has ended.

"What...just...happened?" David asked himself. During the attacks, the technicians reported that the facilities that belonged to the FBI, CIA and NSA were destroyed and only those locations if where the massive WMD attacks took place.

"Who would do this?" Sergeant Payne asked.

Then the news channel begins to show the footage of President Barack Obama is shown. It’s amazing that he and several government officials survived the attack she thought to herself. They were in the right place in the right time. Then the president began to speak.

 _“Two hours ago, we have suffered an attack by an unknown enemy. We do not know who is responsible for these attacks. But we do know that these people will pay dearly for what they’ve d…”_ The footage of Obama is suddenly cut off and left in static for a few moments until the image shows a figure. The figure was dressed in combat uniform with a combat helmet. The uniform he’s wearing appears to be a militia version as it’s not known in the military, the helmet itself appears to be in the colors of the American flag with the blue field and stars on the front while the stripes are shown on the side. The face is completely covered in a bandana mask with the colors of the American flag and goggles that are tinted black. In the background, there are two flags. One flag resembles the ‘Betsy Ross’ American flag with the roman numeral ‘III’ in the middle of the stars, the others is the Gadsden flag, a known American flag.

 _“People of America.”_ The Figure spoke. _“I am aware that you’ve come to seeing the events that took place today. However these attacks are not random acts of terrorism, but acts against Tyranny. For I, the Patriot, have witnessed the Oppression and complete Totalitarian our government has inflicted on millions of Americans. In Washington DC, Government Officials and Mega-Corporate Bureaucrats have brought this nation to its knees, including one man.”_ The Patriot holds the picture of Barack Obama. _“…Barack Obama, who has been held up to you as the shining example of Justice for America.”_ He then tears up the picture into shreds. _“You've been supplied with these false idols to stop you from tearing down the corrupt government they’ve built to take away what this country stands for.”_ He tosses the shreds down.

One soldier went over to the TV’s controls and presses the channel button, the footage of the masked figure is on every station.

“He’s on every station.” He said as the Patriot continued.

 _“The “President” has, or in this case ‘had’, control of a satellite weapon system known as “Odin” and thousands of drones which he had planned to use on all of us in order to remain in power.”_ The footage shows the space station equipped with laser cannons and thousands of rods. Inside, rebels are seen in control of the station, armed with guns and moving the dead of the former occupants of the satellite station.

 _“We have taken it from his grasp and turned it onto them. Their symbols of greed, oppression and tyranny have been removed in the Act of God and purged back to the depths of hell from whence they came. They’ve lied to all of us. The FBI, CIA, Homeland Security, even the NSA, who knew that the attacks would occur on September 11th, 2001. They all knew and didn’t do anything to prevent it, even not notifying George W. Bush who was president back then and they managed to turn him into their scapegoat while they get away with their crime.”_ He said with somewhat of a sad tone, but it switched with anger as he continued. _“As well as the people who have twisted the history of America and used the lies they’ve created in their propaganda machine in hope of erasing this once-great nation from the face of god’s earth.”_

 _“But today, November 5th, is the day that everything changes. Today is the day that we take back America from the corrupt, the rich corporates and the oppressors who have kept you down with myths and lies of opportunity.”_ The Patriot moves closer to the camera. _“And we give it all back.”_

 _“America is calling to free her from the Tyranny she has suffered, we will answer her call and we will aid her. Start by storming Washington DC and free the oppressed nation.”_ The Patriot has clenched his fist and shook it into the air.

_“It’s time to step forward to serve the nation’s foundations and the legacy of the founding fathers! Step up and rip the oppressors from their comfortable nests and cast them out into the cold world we endure every single day! Stand up and fight the ones who dared to distort our history and purge them from this world back to the depths of hell from whence they came!”_

_"This great nation ... it will endure. America will survive.”_ As the Patriot has finished his speech, the screen went blank.

“What was that?” David asked. Payne shrugged. It was then the news channel begins reporting that several information belonging to the agencies are leaking online and the news channels.

"What is all of this stuff?" David asked. He takes a closer look to them, it was then he realized that they’re classified information on the FBI, CIA and NSA. However, as he reads them, he sees an article that explains that the NSA and CIA collaborated with the Democrat Party to assassinate President John F. Kennedy back in November 22nd, 1963 in Dallas Texas when they learned that Kennedy was undoing all of the progress the Democrats had worked so hard on since 1820 as well as after the Civil War in the 1860’s.

"Is this stuff not by that one guy Dinesh D'Souza?" Sergeant Payne asked.

“Can’t really tell, it’s almost surreal.” David answers.

Then he looked on the next report, the date on it reads June 8th, 1967; it reads that the NSA had tricked the US Navy technical research ship the USS _Liberty_ into getting too close to north of the Sinai Peninsula, about 25.5 nmi, northwest from the Egyptian city of Arish during the Six-Day War and secretly convinced Israel that the ship was hijacked by the Egyptians and asked them to sink it rather than lose it to the enemy. After the attack, the NSA threatens Israel into silence on the true intentions of the attack. The USS _Liberty_ incident shows that the organization used it to demonized Israel and to ignite Anti-Semitism in America like Germany had back in the 1930’s.

“This sounds like they’re trying to continue where Hitler left on.” Sergeant Payne concluded.

“Seems that way.” David agreed.

Then he sees another that reads on the attacks on September 11th, 2001. It shows that the NSA knew that the terrorist cell known as Al-Qaeda were planning the attacks in New York City and Washington DC from various countries. However, instead of notifying President George W. Bush so that he’d order an commando strike force to eliminate the threat, they chose to keep the information to themselves and allow the attacks to take place. Then when information that the US Government knew about it, the NSA quickly pinned the blame on George W. Bush, claiming that he knew; they also made up false information that there were bombs in the World Trade Center twin towers as well as created organization such as the 9/11 truth movement so that they focus the public’s anger away from the organization and towards Bush.

As David finishes the document on the 9/11 attack, he slowly went into shock. The NSA knew about the attacks and didn’t do anything to prevent it.

"Wh...why?" David asked in shock. If they prevented it, his father would still be alive today, but he’s sure that his brothers, Joseph and Robert are hearing about the news and taking in the shock he is in. His mind had one part of him that told him this was all not true, but the other part of him tells him that it is and the NSA lied to everyone. It was then the news channel shows another report that the NSA knew about the planned bombing during the Boston Marathon on April 15th several months back committed by Dzhokhar and Tamerlan Tsarnaev but they and Obama did nothing to prevent it from taking place. Days after the bombings, they used this incident to spread fear across the nation and allow them to have further control of the population.

After that, they showed what appears to be a diary of the former Nazi scientists Alfred von Holstein. He wrote that the Second World War was a failure because the Fuhrer and the Third Reich tried to take freedom by force.

In the past seventy years, he was one of the ex-nazi scientists who were evacuated via Operation: Paperclip, they helped co-founded the National Security Agency and began feeding crisis throughout the world. Some tried to stop them and expose them, only to meet their tragic end; the tragic such as the JFK assassination was one of them. In the final entry, the 9/11 attack as well as Obama becoming president followed by the Boston Marathon Bombing were the final step for Hitler’s dreams of the new world order now that the world is created in chaos and humanity was finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security.

"What? I thought we just took Nazi scientists for rockets." David said.

“It sounds like they had other plans for the world.” Payne replied grimly.

"Jesus Christ..." David said. They realized that the Second Revolution is just around the corner now that the cat’s out of the bag.

 

* * *

 

**November 10 th:**

Five days has passed since the attacks and the release of classified information bent on controlling the nation and the world. Many citizens have formed massive protests that is sweeping across the nation demanding the impeachment of Barack Obama and the surviving agencies who collaborated with his government. All this needed now was just the right push in the right direction and then, boom...revolution.

However, the entire United States Armed Force has been ordered to remain in their bunks unless ordered to do so. But many begin to question if they’re willing to shoot their own citizens as it’ll only fuel the rage of the American People as well as the Rebels who are calling themselves the New Sons of Liberty. The same thing was for the unofficial group that was allied with the News Sons of Liberty who called themselves the New Daughters of Liberty made up of women who refused to accept the Liberal lie.

David just sat in his bunk, shocked from his discover on 9/11. Sergeant Payne also was in the same boat as well as over half of the US Armed Forces. The former called several times in the past to make sure that Marie and the kids are OK. "Things couldn't get worse?" David asked himself.

Just as he said this, he hears that something’s happening on the news. David then turns to see what is it this time. The news anchor begins her report on the protests in Washington DC is being attacked by Federal and State Troopers, however they weren’t using rubber bullets or tear gas, but lethal weapons.

"That's going to backfire." David said.

 _“From what I’m hearing, what started as the protest from citizens in Washington DC turns violent as the police, Federal and National Guard soldiers arrived and open fired on the demonstrators.”_ The News anchor said.  The footage shows many demonstrators gathered in the streets waving American flags and signs with Anti-Government messages across them. All of them are singing the Star Spangled Banner as they do so. It was then the sounds of popping noises are heard, followed by people screaming. The camera is shaky when people are seen fleeing, half of them fall to the asphalt streets. The soldiers came into view and are seen firing their rifles at the fleeing demonstrators until one of them spotted the cameraman and shot him dead. The camera is dropped and landed on its side, still broadcasting the violence in Washington DC.

"Fascism 101 right there." David said. It was no doubt that everyone who is viewing this are shocked, even the news anchorman is shocked himself.

"That's only going to get worse from here." Sergeant Payne said. Then they hear that the Patriot has released another broadcast footage in response of the shootings.

_"Greetings once more... As you have witness, the tyrannical government has made its attempt to silence all of us. To silence the Voice of Freedom and everyone who takes the very foundations of the United States Constitution by heart."_

He continues. _"You can clearly all see that the current government has abandoned the very principals they were supposed to uphold, but instead they've taken a page from Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, and Nero."_

 _“But now, the time has come, the time that we stand up and fight back against the fascist government. The moment to fight, to live, and to die for Freedom and Liberty; and stand up against the tyranny that called themselves gods; and soon, the very foundations of America will be restored.”_ The screen showed more of the Obama regime's actions before the screens went dark.

 _“This only further proves that they’re hell-bent on destruction.”_ He moves closer to the camera. _“But I stand with a pledge that the New Sons and Daughters of Liberty will never abandon you. Together, we’ll overthrow the Obama Regime and take back the country!”_ After that, the screen went dark again.

"Now what?" Sergeant Payne asked. Before David could answer, everyone is ordered to the meeting to discuss the situation with the base Colonel Davis.

"Hope it is good." David said to himself. Shortly after, everyone gathered to the meeting hall, and then the meeting started. Colonel Samuel David appeared before the podium and begins to speak.

“As everyone here is aware of the attack that took place five days ago; although the attack was suddenly, the casualties however aren’t civilian but those who worked for the FBI, CIA, NSA and several Mega-Corporates.”

Everyone nodded in agreement before continuing.

“However, the truth of what the NSA and the current administration have done has everyone infuriated. And worse yet, they responded by shooting their own citizens. When I joined the Air Forces years ago, I did it to protect my country from threats overseas. There’s an oath to protect the country and the president at all cost. However the actions committed by President Obama are unforgivable, we did not join to kill our own people so that tyranny can continue on.”

 _‘Yeah...’_ David said to himself mentally.

“However, these acts of tyranny cannot stand. We will not fire on our own citizens, we will not take orders from madmen who wish to extinguish the very light of liberty and destroy the very foundations of this country. We will provide aid to the American people and the Rebels who are brave to take their stand. Let us stand with them, and together, we’ll fight back against the oppressors.” Everyone agreed with the plan as they had a code of honor and the Obama regime did not. And it’s no doubt that throughout the Armed Forces, their respected base commanders are giving the similar speech to their soldiers as well. For them, duty to their nation and the people came first. Even David agreed to it. They’ll be able to move out and aid the Rebels against the Federals.

 

* * *

 

**December 12 th:                                                                          **

Over a month since the Second American Revolution began and a couple of days since it ended in Rebel victory. However the flames of war still burned like embers. The US Rebels won the Second Revolution, but with the help of the United States Armed Forces that evened the odds. However, they wouldn’t manage to get far without assistance from Russia, Australia, the UK and the French Foreign Legion. David found it ironic that the British would aid the rebels as they were the first the Americans rebelled in the First Revolution.

"Last time that the rebels got the attention of Britain, it wasn't good." David said.

“It seems that the UK realized that America played an important role in the world.” Payne concluded.

"Yeah, though they did almost help the CSA during the Civil War, but realized who they should help." David said. During the Second Revolution, they heard that Obama tried to enlist Mexico, China and Cuba into aiding them to crush the rebels and their allies and promised chunks of America in return. However, the Patriot got wind and managed to obliterate major factions of their armed forces on both land and sea via drone strikes combined with laser/kinetic rod strikes. Then he retaliated by launching Laser and Kinetic rod strikes on a few cities and towns in Mexico near the border, two towns and a military base in Cuba and one of China’s nuclear power plants. The end result was a pure, unfiltered rage from the heavens.

David and Payne admired his knowledge of Obama’s treachery, but question on firing the WMDs on non-combatants. Both of them didn’t approve of the killing of civilians, but according to soldiers who allied with the Rebels, they said that the only way that those countries fully back away is to fully demoralize them altogether.

"I feel it will only enrage them and it will come back to bite us." David said.

“Probably,” Payne agreed before saying. “But at least they’ve stopped for now.” It was then the news channel reports that the quick trial against Obama and the surviving government beaucrats is holding its final verdict.

 _“Barack Obama, you, along with your government that you’ve picked as well as Corporate CEOs you’d helped, are hereby found guilty for crimes against the United States of America, the American people and the United States Constitution that this country is built upon. By the power of the new United States government and the American people, you all are sentenced to death. May God have mercy on all of your souls.”_ The Gavel banged and Obama, along with the rest of the surviving old government were dragged away to be executed.

"He had such potential such promise, but he squandered his gifts and his blind lust for power only sped him quickly to his doom." David said.

“Indeed, along with others who supported and enforced his ideals.” Payne added. And further news that the rest of the corrupted US government has been dismantled and the Rebels along the Army will be acting as a government body until Congress, the Senate, House of Representatives and the Supreme Court are rebuilt from the ground up and order can fully be restored.

Then other prisoners are tried, found guilty and taken away to be executed, this included Bill and Hillary Clinton, Albert Sharpton, Jeremiah Wright, Loretta Lynch, Nancy Pelosi etc. This also includes surviving CEOs of corporates such as Viacom, Google and various tobacco companies who only cared of making money on people they’ve killed with their product. The dead of the damned are cremated and the ashes are left to either be claimed by anyone who still gave a damn or were scattered to the winds.

Some wanted them to be all tossed into a Potter's Field or Grave, but it was decided against because it would have some similarities to mass graves by Nazi Germany.

It was then Ron Paul, sworn into office in an emergency session, begins his speech in his inaugural rally. After the revolution, he became the first Libertarian to become president. His words right now were needed now more than ever as then began his speech.

 _“What the tyrannical administration and the government have done was unacceptable as they only set to dismantle the foundations of America.”_ He began.

_"It was only through the work of brave Americans like this mystery person called the Patriot and others like Dinesh D'Souza whom the latter is a guest here today with me to expose the darkness of Obama and his legion of followers."_

David agreed with him during his speech. As Ron Paul continued to speak to the American people.

 _“And now, the time has come, the time to rebuild. Our chance to get back to the best of who we are. To lead by example with the dignity, integrity, and honor that built this country. And which will build it once again. May God bless you, may God bless the heroes of the Second Revolution and to the Patriot; whoever or wherever you are, and may God bless the United States of America.”_ The audiences clapped as the president finished his speech. David smiled on as the speech ended, he knew right there that America will be back on track again.

"That was a good speech." David said to himself. He also had the feeling that somewhere far away, the Patriot is watching the speech and smiling at the accomplishment he’d achieved for America.

 

* * *

 

**May 18 th, 2015:**

David Mitchell waits in the lobby in the Narita International Airport, an international airport serving the Greater Tokyo Area of Japan. It is located approximately 37 miles east of central Tokyo. It has been two years since the Second American Revolution ended and America began reclaiming its former glory as the world’s leading superpower nation.

In the following months of the aftermath, Congress, the Senate, House of Representatives and the Supreme Court have been restored from the ground up. Made up entirely of Veterans of the Second Revolution, Small-to-Big business owners, farmers and church pastors as well as men and women who served in the United States Armed Forces; they’re the perfect candidates for leading the country to greatness.

David remembers one of his brothers, Robert, have joined Congress in the National Republican party. The two-party system has been restored and two new political parties took their places. The National Republican Party is the rebirth of the old Republican Party and the corrupt Democrat Party is shutdown and replaced with the Libertarian Party.

Many predicted the end of the Democrat Party including Dinesh D'Souza were right; he’d also become one of the spokesperson for the Senate. The New Government passed new laws, eliminating Political Correctness and the removal of corrupt high school teachers and college professors who teach false history of America, thus eliminating the Far-Leftists agenda on the new generation as well as decreasing Leftist activists with strict laws that make sure that they won’t teach those practices.

David would be proud to have future kids be taught by people like Dinesh D'Souza.

News media such as CNN became under heavy fire from the massive load of libel news reports they’ve been telling in the past. A load of lawsuits combined with the decreasing of viewers forces the owners to shut down the networks and pay damages for libel while News channels such as Fox News replaced them and reshaped the mainstream media.

Also in the year of 2014, President Ron Paul passed away in February, and the Vice President, Anthony Parker is sworn into office. Iran aiding Libyan pirates to hijacking a cargo ship and detaining escort ships bound for Israel and hold them hostages until America bends towards Iran of keeping its nuclear program which ended in a successful rescue mission. The Patriot was reported of being there as he used ODIN to force Iran into an unconditional surrender. It also caused the United Nations to scold them for the rescue mission as an ‘act of aggression’. It prompted the United States to leave the UN and founded the Coalition of Allied Nations, with Israel, the UK and Ireland as co-founders and grew its membership with nations that left the UN in the resulting aftermath; including Japan where he’s been transferred to after completing his training.

It was very hard for his family that he’d be stationed in Japan, far away from his home. However, the upsides of it that the Naval Base is close to Otsukayama and Futtsu, Chiba Prefecture and within distance of the base are a beautiful clearing of grassy fields; plus, it would allow for some fresh air even though their home is a little over an hour from Tokyo. After he was transferred a year ago, he’d selected the grassy fields as the perfect foundation for their new home. He wanted the details of the house to be a mix of the American-style home and the traditional Japanese homes. It was a way to be respectful of the locals, but remind him of what nation he truly belonged to at heart.

 _‘Their plane should be here any minute now.’_ David thought to himself. It didn’t take long for the plane to arrive. After it touched down and taxied to the jet bridge; people begin leaving the plane and arriving in the lobby. All he had to do now was wait for them to clear customs and arrive to where he was at.

After a few minutes, the customs cleared away and he sees his wife Marie with their two sons, Jonathan and Alex. The former is thirteen years of age and the latter is seven.

"There they are..." David said to himself. The family saw him and smiled. Alex ran up to his father and catches him in a tackle hug.

“Daddy!” Alex exclaimed as he jumped into his father’s arms.

“Hey everyone.” David said as Marie and Jon joined in the hug. “Enjoyed the trip?”

"Yeah though a guy's tray table broke and ended up with a gallon of hot coffee on his crotch, but he was fine afterwards." Marie said.

Jonathan looked around the airport, amazed by the new country they will be living in. “This place looks neat.” He commented.

"Yeah, it is." David said. It was then he added. “Especially for the new home we’ll be living.”

“Yeah.” Marie said, after they retrieved their luggage, he led his family to the military-class Hummer that is waiting outside in the airport parking lot.

"This is our ride." David said. The family stepped into the Hummer and it leaves the airport for their new home.

An hour or so went by while on the road; it’s true that Tokyo has one of the busiest traffics within the city and outside. However, they arrived to the Chiba Prefecture and they stopped at a field of grass. They see a house that stood alone in the field of grass and several meters to the ledge. A fence is built around it so that they don’t wander off and fall off the ledge.

“This is nice.” Marie commented on the new home.

“Indeed, it’s got a great view of the ocean and the base too.” David replied. He explained that the house’s sewer system is connected to the one that is located near the Naval Base, and the house energy is equipped with small Arc Reactor generators as well as solar panels on the roof; giving the home a clean energy.

“Very nice.” She commented again.

“Is this where we’re gonna live?” Alex asked.

"Yeah, for now." David said. “But we’ll make it like our home once we get settled in.”

“That’s right Alex,” Jonathan smiled. Everyone nodded and went to go and get settled in, after they did, for the next few weeks, furniture is added to the home, half of them are from their homeland while others are Japanese. After a while, they’re completely settled in.

* * *

 

**August 2 nd, 2021: **

A year had passed since the end of the Second Pacific War as well as since the Chinese tried to absorb Japan, along with Korea, Taiwan and the Philippines; after they’ve annexed their neighboring countries such as Mongolia, Thailand, Vietnam and even India and thought that they tried to do the same with the rest of the Asian nations. They’ve started with Japan, knowing that their Defense Force is weakened by the budget cuts committed by the Zaibatsu party; they’re ripe for the picking. But the American-led Coalition forces had other plans; they’ve met the Chinese near the shores of Ishikawa and Fukui and pushed them out to sea; despite some loss of life on their own side. However, they’ve engaged the Chinese fleet in the Sea of Japan, the East China Sea as well as the shores near Taiwan, and the South China Sea near the Philippines. After weeks of being hammered by the Coalition, the Chinese called for a truce and they agreed to withdraw all activities against the remaining free Asian nations.

That didn't mean the Chinese were done and still wanted to fight. But for now, they’ll agree to the Coalition’s terms.

After the ceasefire, the Zaibatsu party became unpopular, this combined with the gross mishandling with their oil supplies back in 2017, and emergency votes are held. By a few months, the Zaibatsu lost all power in the government and replaced. David and his older son Jonathan, saw combat against the Chinese on land and sea; they received promotions in the end for their bravery. He held the promotion of Commander while Jonathan became an Ensign Officer; however, word is that David himself will not only receive another promotion but have a ship of his own. Rumor shows that it would be a one-of-a-kind ship.

David Mitchell sat behind the large curtain with the others for the promotion ceremony; in a few moments, the ceremony will begin.

 _‘Good thing the family’s here to witness this.’_ He thought. Though he had aged, his mind and will had not; then the ceremony begins. It was a normal usual type of military ceremony, then the admiral appeared at the podium that stood before the crowd and he begins to speak.

"Good day to you all. Today we’re all here to honor the brave men and women of the United States Navy, whose honor and courage made sure that freedom and liberty is secured throughout the world.”

"Today, a few will rise in rank today." He continued. “They will continue on through history while preforming the tasks for the very foundations of their country as well as spread their influence throughout their allies.”

"And uphold the honor of this military and never will ever taint it ever." It was then he called up to David and the others to step forward.

“David Mitchell.”

It was David’s cue as he approached the Admiral. He saluted before the Admiral spoke again.

“For your services in the United States Navy, you are hereby, promoted from Commander to Captain.” The silence was deafening as David Mitchell had his insignias replaced. With that, the Admiral extended his hand with a smile. "Congratulations, Captain."

“It is an honor sir.” David smiled as they shook hands and saluted. The crowd rose to clap. A few more promotions came before the applause rose again and again. After it all died down, the Admiral speaks again.

“Also, Captain Mitchell will be in command of one of the Supercarriers of your own.” He added.

 “It is an honor sir.” David saluted to the Admiral, who saluted in return. The crowd cheered, even his family is cheering with the crowd.

"What is the ship Admiral?" David asked.

  “The USS George W. Bush.” The Admiral answers.

"Thank you sir." David said. It was then he’ll now be in charge of the USS _George W. Bush_. The _Bush_ is one of the Ford-class Supercarriers built during the late 2010’s, it was launched around late 2020 and was sent to Japan for the ceremony. David turns to see the Supercarrier docked near the bay. He achieved so far and has become successful with his family to support him.

 


	12. Chapter 11: David's Recall part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David recalls the time of the SAO incident and what follows.

**November 6 th, 2022:**

David is at his office down at the naval base, Alex and Jonathan had bought themselves the newest of virtual reality gaming systems; The NerveGear helmets. It is the next generation of Virtual Reality as the helmets sends out microwave signals to the user’s brain, redirecting their consciousness through their brain and body, sending its own waves to stimulate the five senses. This renders the players unconscious and lets their mind control their avatars; this is done so that the players won’t injure themselves or other people while they play the games.

He’d read up on the man who created such helmets, Akihiko Kayaba, explains that players can commence of what he calls ‘FullDive’ into the virtual world of gaming as well as throughout the world wide web. Therefore, taking internet surfing and playing to a whole new level. He also heard about it from the First-Generation was the large scale amusement park machine as a publicity stunt to show the world the wonders of the next generation of virtual reality.

 The new game was released with the NerveGear, Sword Art Online; a massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) where players can explore the world of Aincrad where medieval weapons and questions. The company of the game, Argus released the game as a demo for Beta-testers of the game and helmet and then released to the public. Both Jonathan and Alex played the game as Beta-testers as well as the helmets they’ve bought and then later the game itself. However, due to Jonathan’s duties at the base, Alex was left to play the game. The latter promised to have a spot for him in his guild once he gets far in the game.

“Hard to believe the helmets and the games took up by firestorm.” David commented to himself. The sales of the NerveGear and Sword Art Online skyrocketed in not just Japan, but Brazil, Australia, the UK and America. Several nations of the Coalition have gotten their purchases with the products and are expecting them to arrive soon while some of them already have them in their grasps.

He continued his reports when his elder son Jonathan came into his office, David looked up to see his son’s face looks nervous.

“What is it?” He asked, becoming concern.

“It’s about the NerveGear helmets.” Jon replied frantic. The Captain turned on the small flat-screen TV and flips onto the news channel.

 _“We’re getting further reports on the deaths of players who have purchased the NerveGear helmets and the game ‘Sword Art Online’.”_ The news anchorman says. _“According to police and hospital reports, players begin dying as the chips inside the helmets heated up from the back; therefore frying the brain in the process.”_ David sat in his desk, frozen with shock. For him and Jon, it didn’t take long for them to remember Alex playing the game.

“Alex…” David said before he quickly got up and headed out the door with Jonathan following him. They both hopped into the Humvee and floored it, driving out of the base and back towards their home and quickly hopped out.

As they entered through the front door they see Marie who’s in tears.

“David, he’s not waking up.” She sobbed. David ran into his bedroom and sees Alex laying motionless on the bed with the NerveGear helmet on.

“Alex…” He murmered. He was about to tear the helmet off of him, hoping to get him out of this deathtrap, but both Marie and Jonathan stopped him.

“Dad! Don’t tear it off!” Jon warned him.

“Why not?! Gotta get him out of there!” David asked, nearly shouting. It was then they told him that several people tried to remove the helmets by force when they learned about what is going on, but the chips ended up frying the brains, killing them in the process. This left David in a state of fear. If he dies in the game, he dies in the real world; if he tries to force the helmet off, he’ll die that way.

“No…I gotta wake him up.” David said as he shook Alex, hoping it’ll wake him up.

“Alex……Alex!!” He shouted. “…ALEEEEXXX!!!!!” His voice reached up to the heavens.

 

David, Marie and Jonathan are in the hospital room with Alex. All of them are worried about Alex who is now trapped in the death game.

“Alex….I’m sorry.” Jonathan said mournfully as he placed his hand on his little brother’s shoulder. David held onto Marie.

“I’m scared David.” Marie sobbed into his shoulder, their youngest son is probably figured out what has happened in the game and is scared. David heard further reports that America, Brazil, Australia and the UK are reporting similar incidents but they’re fewer incidents in other countries. Those who have purchased the game but didn’t play it themselves are aware of the situation and demand Argus what is going on.

“I’m scared too Marie.” David said softly. “But we need to keep faith that he’ll pull through.” He knew that it won’t be easy for her as she’s the nurse of this very hospital and they’re already taking up patients who are comatose in the NerveGear helmets.

 _‘Be strong Alex. You got to be strong.’_ David mentally said.

 

* * *

 

**November 7 th, 2024:**

Two years since the Sword Art Online death game trapped 16,000 players. So far, around 7,000 players have died in the death game. But for the rest, they’ve fortunate.

David, along with Jonathan arrived at the hospital again, they passed through hallways, some of them are patients of the SAO death game; including the boy who’s down the hallway down where Alex’s room is. When they arrived, the see Marie with the doctor standing next to Alex; his appearance is pasty and in a state of depletion as if the toothpaste tube is almost empty. It’s a miracle that he survived, but what the doctor has to say isn’t good news.

“Jonathan, Captain and Mrs. Mitchell.” The doctor said. “I’m afraid I have some bad news.” He explained that their son has survived long two-years. But judging by his depleting state, he may not last long.

"There has to be a way." David said.

“There are two ways.” The doctor replied. “One that you can still hope he makes it out, or two; you may have to pull the plug.” He suggested with a grim tone.

"Then I pick the first option." David said.

“Right, there’s no way we’re pulling the plug on Alex.” Jonathan pointed out.

"Same." Marie said.

“Alright then, but I can’t make any promises of what’s going on.” The doctor said. David thanked him before he walked out of the room. It was then they sat down around the bed, praying the prayer they’ve been praying for the past two years. It was the one that would net them a miracle.

“God…Please help our son to escape.” David said. “We can’t lose him…we just can’t.”

Everything all seems hopeless and without any options left. But just as they’re about to give up’ Alex’s fingers begin to twitch, followed with movement of his hands. What they didn't know was that something had happened in the SAO game, but in a good way.

“Dad….Alex’s hands…He’s waking up.” Jonathan showed him, they see the young heir of the Mitchell family opening his eyes. He groaned from the long slumber and slowly sat up.

"Wha...what?" Alex groaned. The family became overwhelmed with joy at the sight of him returning from the death game.

“Alex…Oh Alex.” David teared up as he pulled his young into a hug; he had to be mindful of his frail condition.

“F…Father…” Alex croaked, he managed to speak after two years of neglect. David just held onto him like he used to when he was a baby. It didn’t take long for Marie and Jonathan to join in the group hug. For a moment, the horrible years of him trapped in SAO have become a forgotten memory.

“Wh…what happened?” He asked.

“You’re free Alex.” David replied. “You’re finally free.”

“But how….” Alex paused for a moment. It was then he murmured. “Kirito….”

“Who?” David asked in confusion. It was then Alex begins to explain that Kirito is one of the players of SAO, he’d met him after he saved him from death and became friends since then. He recollected Kirito battling Heathcliff in order to clear the game but at the cost of his life as well as another player Asuna.

"At least they freed you and others like a true pair of noble and just Knights or Samurai." David said.

Alex just nodded, Marie asked David to find the doctor and to notify him that Alex is awake.

As David stepped out of the hallway to find the doctor and to thank God, it was then he sees a teenage boy coming out of his room, he is leaning on an IV drip stand for support. Like Alex, he’s too in a depleted state and his hair grown long.

"Must be another victim of that game as well." David said to himself. It was then the boy stumbled and nearly fell onto the floor. David acted quickly and caught him.

"You okay?" He asked.

“Gotta find her….gotta find Asuna.” The boy muttered.

“Who?” David was confused for a moment; however the name that his son mentioned is one of the players who helped free the others. However he noticed tears streaming down the boy’s face and off of his chin.

"What seems to be the problem?" David asked. He helped the boy into the room that Alex is in and it was then he tells them about how he was trapped in SAO and have managed to defeat Kayaba in the game and freed the others from the death game. However the victory has cost him the love of his life as she sacrificed herself to save him and lamented how she died in his arms. But they met again as SAO was clearing and spent the last moments together before disappearing in the light.

It was then Alex looked up and immediately recognized him. “Kirito….”

“What?” David then learned that the boy in the hallway is Kirito, which is his avatar name as his real name is Kazuto Kirigaya, Alex’s avatar name is Lexar. Sometime later, they listened on the boys’ adventures while trapped in SAO.

"So, it was more than a game..." David muttered. It was then a man walked into the room, but he isn’t a doctor. He appears to be in his early to mid-forties and wears a business suit and glasses.

“Who are you?” Jon asked.

“Sorry, allow me to introduce myself.” The man spoke. “The name’s Seijirou Kikuoka; I’m the Lead Investigator in the SAO Case Victims Rescue Force.”  

“Huh?” This continues to surprise David and his family. Kikuoka further explains that after the incident began and Argus came under fire, the SAO Case Victim Rescue Force is created to find ways to rescue the players as well as keep an eye on the SAO victims.

“"Your youngest son is one such person we're tasked with helping." Kikuoka said.

“What about Kirito? He’s the one who defeated Kayaba.” Alex pointed out. Kikuoka turned to Kazuto.

“It’s true…” He answers.

"Please, do tell." Kikuoka said. Kirito or Kazuto tells Kikuoka of what he did and how he’d made it far with help from his friends and the girl Asuna. His face turns to sadness. However, Kikuoka has some news on the girl.

“Kazuto….The girl you’ve mentioned, Asuna Yuuki…..she’s alive.” Kazuto’s face lit up in both surprise and happiness. David could tell that to him, this is wonderful news.

“However, she’s not in this hospital.” It was then the man explained that she’s being taken care of in a different hospital and the staff reported her vital signs are stable. However, she hasn’t woken up yet but he reassured him that she’ll be awake soon.

Kazuto bowed to Kikuoka. “Thank you so much Kikuoka-san.” 

"You're welcome." Kikuoka said. David smiled on; not only he got his son back, but the boy Kazuto will be reuniting with the girl he fell in love soon. Little did everyone knew that Kazuto, along with his son will go through a trial to rescue her as well as expose an horrible experiment on the 400 players.

 

* * *

 

**January 20 th, 2025:**

It’s been two months since SAO was cleared, however 400 players are still under. Both Alex and Kazuto have made amazing recoveries within two months. David was stunned when Alex told him that he’ll be diving into ALFheim Online with his friend Kazuto to investigate the remaining 400 players. However, the process isn’t going smoothly.

“Out of the question son.” David said. He was relieved that his son Alex came back from the SAO death game, every moment; he visited him while he was in rehab. Alex has made great progress in his recovery in the past two months.

“But father…” Alex protested. “He saved my life while I was trapped in SAO. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be standing here. I owe my life to him.”

“I understand what you said about Kazuto is true, and I believe you. But I almost lost you in SAO. I can’t afford to lose you again.”

“But I’ve heard that this time, this game ‘ALO’ has the logout button and it’s safer compared to the NerveGear helmet.” The conversation went on for 20 minutes until they hear a knock on the door. David opens the door and sees Pvt. Jenkins, one of the intelligence officers. Jenkins gives David a salute while the latter returns the salute.

“I’ve came here to inform you on the situation.” Pvt. Jenkins said as he hands him the envelope. David takes it and sees it.

“We’ll continue this later.” David said to Alex as he leaves, ignoring Alex’s protests. As he heads to his office, he sat down in his chair and opens the envelope and reads it. It mentions that the Coalition of Allied Nations have begun the investigation two months ago after the SAO death game was cleared. The report reads that the 400 players haven’t wakened up from the coma.

‘Was this the 400 players Alex mentioned?’ he thought to himself as he continues reading.

The report continues that the players weren’t just in the coma in Japan, but in the United States as well and since Japan is part of the Coalition, the US government issues an investigation for the Coalition and so far they’ve traced the source towards Japan. It is believed that someone within the Japanese-based company RECT Progress Inc. may have something to do with all of it, but doesn’t have any further evidence. The Coalition of Allied Nations offered its own agents from different countries to aid David in the investigation.

David thought about it for a moment. He could use the assistance in this investigation of the 400 comatose players. He could bring in the agents from the Coalition to investigate, but what if it’s actually taken place from the virtual world. It could be the reason why the players haven’t woken up. Then he thought of Alex. He met Kazuto Kirigaya while he was visiting the same hospital Alex was at.

Then he pulls out several photographs of the players, and one of them is a 17-year old teenage girl with hazelnut hair that reaches beyond her shoulders and hazelnut eyes. She’s dressed what appears to be an outfit that reveals much of her body. But the look on her face tells that she isn’t happy.

 _‘This must be the girl Kazuto mentioned.’_ He thought to himself. Then he thought of the conversation he had with his son earlier before the report came in. He recalled Alex saying that Kazuto looked white as a sheet, but he didn’t ask what happened until the next morning. Then he told him that he was what appears to be Asuna in the game which matches the description of the girl in the picture.

Although he almost lost Alex in SAO and never left his side for two years. However, he must put his trust and faith into him if what he and the report say are true. He gets up from his desk and left his office to find Alex in his bedroom.

“Father, I know what you’re gonna say.” Alex said as soon as he walked in. “But I still stand my decision.”

“I understand son.” David replied as he begins to explain when he hears a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Alex said as he headed towards the front door. As he opens it, he sees a young man at the door; he appears to be in his mid-twenties.

“Um…excuse me, but this is the Mitchell Residence?” The young man asked.

“Why yes it is.” David replied. “You can come in if you like.” The young man thanked David before stepping inside. He introduced himself as Kouchirou Yuuki.

“Kouchirou Yuuki? You by any chance related to Asuna?” Alex asked.

“Indeed, I’m her older brother.” Kouchirou replied. “I’m sure that you’re aware of what has happened to her.”

“Yes.” Alex nodded. It was then David stepped up and asked him about Asuna. In the next few minutes, Kouchirou explains that she was trapped in SAO along with everyone else and like the 300 players, she remained in the NerveGear.

“400 players.” David clarified as he mentioned that the other 100 players are still under the helmet in America.

“Right.” The older Yuuki heir agreed. “But I came here because I needed help and since Kazuto Kirigaya has mentioned your son Mitchell-san. It’s about Asuna; she hasn’t come back from SAO for two months after it cleared.”

“OK…” David listened.

“But that’s not the worst part.” He gulped. “She’s being arranged into a marriage by an older man of the RECT company; Sugou Nobuyuki.”

It was then Alex perked up when the man’s name is mentioned before asking. “Sugou…About early-thirties, brown neat hair, glasses and blue business suit?”

“You’ve know him?” David asked.

“I overheard the conversation between him and Kazuto.” Alex then tells his father and Kouchirou that he is the only one who can keep Asuna alive, but he had a feeling that something’s way off about the way he said it. He then proceeded to taunt Kazuto, saying that they weren’t meant to be and tells him not to visit her anymore.

“That bastard..” David muttered under his voice.

“If only I get my hands on him, I’d make sure he keeps his hands off of Asuna.” Kouchirou said with venom in his voice.

“Did you tell your parents about him? I’m sure they’d understand.” David asked. It was then the young man looked at him.

“You think I haven’t done that?” He then said. “They’re the ones who hand-picked him themselves, especially mother. They said he’s the right suiter for Asuna as well as for the business they’re running. I’d tried to tell them about his sick personality, but they don’t even see that. All they do is look at his social status and say how a wonderful guy he is. They don’t even care about the commoners.”

This left David with disgust, how people who live in a high social life could dismiss people who don’t live the life they do as how Kouchirou mentioned. It was then the male Yuuki shook his head sadly.

“All of this is my fault.” He said somberly. “It should’ve been me trapped there instead of her. If only I didn’t had that business trip at that time, I would’ve spared Asuna from that fate.”

David felt sympathy for the young man; he cared deeply for his little sister’s safety and blames himself for her imprisonment in the SAO death game and the NerveGear helmet.

It was then he explains that he’d read the report and is too become suspicious since the situation isn’t isolated as the players in America haven’t gotten back up. He’ll lead the investigation of the situation, but he was planning to ask Alex if he’s ready to take on this mission since he had a special assignment for him that includes Alex going into the virtual world of the ALO game.

“I also received a photograph of a girl of the description you’ve mentioned.” David concluded. It was then Kouchirou’s blood ran cold the second he mentioned it.

“It’s gotta be her!  She must be held in that prison that creature set up!” He then said in anger.

“Calm down Mr. Yuuki, we’re not sure if he’s responsible for her imprisonment as well as the imprisonment of the 400 players, but we’re gonna start the investigating of the whole thing.” David then turned to his son.

“I’ll let you go help your friend.” David said to him. “But on one condition: You’ll report everything you’ve learned while in the ALO world to me.” David explains that they’ll modify the AmuSphere that’ll have a two-way communication between the two of them.

“Thanks father.” Alex smiled and he hugged him. After they broke the hug, he turned to Kouchirou.

“We’ll try to bring back your sister, you can count on us.” It was then Kouchirou got up and thanked him with a bow.

“Thank you so much.” He said, almost in tears. “But…if I may ask if you and your children can help out with me?” He explains that Sugou had made some visits to Asuna’s comatose body during visit hours and he tried his best to beat him to it so he doesn’t do anything to her body. However, he couldn’t do it along and asked if they can help out.

“We’ll do the best we can.” Alex said with determination. David agreed to get Jonathan to help out as well as David himself help out whenever he could.

“Thank you again.” Kouchirou bowed to him again. They’re doing this for Kazuto, Asuna and the rest of the 400 players who are trapped in the helmets.

 

* * *

 

**January 21st:**

Both David and Jonathan headed to the entrance of the hospital to make a visit to one of the patients, Asuna Yuuki, who is staying here with help from both Seijirou Kikuoka and Alex Mitchell. What they didn't know was that they would encounter the piece of human dung that Asuna's parents were trying to marry off despite his wretched past.

After checking in at the desk, one of the nurses lead them to her room where she lay asleep, immobile from the NerveGear helmet she sports.

“Wow, she looks very pretty.” Jon commented. “It’s no wonder Kazuto took a liking to her.”

“You said it.” David agreed. There was a small silence before the elder son spoke.

“I just realized something, all of the other players looked deprived after being under for so long, and yet this girl looked like she just became trapped yesterday.”

“Now that you’ve mentioned it, you’re right.” David concluded, “She did come from a rich family.” They both learned that Asuna’s parents are from the upper-class society. Her father, Shouzou Yuuki is the CEO of RECT Progress Inc. the very company that bought the branch from Argus after the latter filed bankruptcy from the massive lawsuits over the Sword Art Online death game. Her mother, Kyouko Yuuki, is a professor of the academy that teaches future CEOs for the very same company. RECT also responsible for creating the AmuSpheres, part of the second-generation of VR gaming systems; unlike the NerveGear, the AmuSpheres are safer than their predecessors as they sport both the Heart and H2O systems, if the heart rate goes up or the player experiences dehydrations, they’ll be automatically logged out.

“According to Alex and Kouchirou Yuuki, the family had arranged a marriage with someone from RECT.” Jonathan pointed out.

“Which is no doubt is this Sugou.” David replied. He thought of what Alex said yesterday and Kouchirou that Sugou Nobuyuki is bad news. The latter mentions that it was his mother who handpicked him while the father arranged the marriage despite the Yuuki heir’s warnings.

It was then that someone has entered the room with them, they turned to see a man, early to mid-thirties, brown slick hair, sports glasses and a blue business suit. The description has checked out, it was none other than Sugou.

“Oh….Well hello gentlemen; never seen you before.” He said as he introduced himself as Sugou Nobuyuki. They pretended to greet him friendly, but secretly they, mostly Jonathan, wanted to pound this guy.

“You know….it’s kinds odd that her parents would arrange this marriage without her consultant.” Jonathan pointed out as the girl is still under.

“Well that decision was made for the best.” Sugou defended the statement.

 _"For the best my ass...."_ Jonathan said to himself in his head.

“So you’re part of RECT?” David asked, trying to keep the conversation from tensing up.

“Indeed I am and highly respected.” Sugou responded. He mentioned that once the marriage with the daughter Asuna is completed, he’ll take a higher position in the company and will do his best to rescue the 400 players still trapped.

 _'Thank you for sharing dumbass.'_ David thought to himself.

Unknown to the bastard, David and Jonathan were secretly recording their conversation with him.

Both David and Jonathan have a bad feeling about this guy, despite his friendly happy-go lucky smile, there’s something about them that they’re not seeing. So, they decided to press forward very carefully.

“Your last names are Mitchell, am I correct?” He asked, the question threw him off guard. David had to think of something fast, but thankfully he had an answer ready quickly.

“Yes…What’s it to you?” He finished with a question.

“Oh…nothing, just didn’t think to run into another Mitchell.” Sugou then concluded. This caused David and Jonathan to realize he was referring to Alex.

"Bastard." David thought to himself.

“Met him yesterday….Interesting lad, although misguided.” He continued.

 _‘Misguided my ass.’_ Jonathan thought to himself. Little did they know that the two are standing in front of Asuna’s bed; they unknowingly became the barrier between the girl and the creature. As fate was going to work in the favor of the duo and against the creepy bastard that not even the Devil himself would want in Hell. David could see the frown beginning to form on Sugou’s face, either from the conversation’s not going his way or something else. He knew something was up and he had to think fast to keep it in his favor.

It was then Sugou spoke up. “The Sword Art Online incident was very tragic.” Surprised, but keeping their guard up, David and Jonathan appeared to agree.

“And of course the 400 players who haven’t come back, they’re being taken care of.” He continued. It was then he moves closer to them that a whisper could be heard.

“Also, they’re under my care and I’m doing my very best to make sure that they’re return back from that hellish nightmare called the NerveGear….that also includes my bride-to-be.”

 _'Bingo...thanks for telling us that bit....moron....'_ David thought to himself. It was then Sugou decided to leave.

“But the progress to help them is for the greater good, especially for the 100 players from the States.” He added.

 He was about to leave before turning back. “Oh, and it’s very dangerous to stick noses in places where they don’t belong; just for food for thought.” After that, he leaves. For David and Jonathan, that last bit confirmed their suspicions very clearly like daylight.

“We should look this guy up.” Jon suggested.

"Yes we should." David said. Shortly after Kouchirou arrived and thanked the two men for protecting his little sister.

"Thank you gentlemen." The elder Yuuki heir bowed to the two.

“No problem Kouchirou.” Jon nodded, and with it the two leaves the room and eventually the hospital.

“That Sugou guy gave me the creeps.” Jon confessed.

“Same here.” David said as they headed towards the parking lot.

* * *

 

**February 11 th: **

David and Jonathan just returned from the base with Alex. The latter finished with his interview with one of the Coalition’s officials Jack Ryan Johnston and Seijirou Kikuoka.

During the research a couple of months back, they’ve learned that Sugou had made several donations to the Clinton Foundations back in 2008 and 2012 which connects to the presidential campaigns for the tyrannical president. And the shocking part of it all is a photograph of him in his young years with the president. They also learned that the authorities have found Akihiko Kayaba’s body; according to autopsy,  he had killed himself after having downloaded his consciousness to the Internet via special NerveGear helmet.

Around that time Alex was finished, they all witnessed the interrogation of the victim’s mother, Kyouko Yuuki.

“The nerve of her.” Jon commented. David agreed. In the wake of the ALO/Sugou incidents, Asuna’s mother Kyouko tried to keep her daughter from seeing Kazuto after he and Alex went all the way to save her.

"Heartless lady." David said. He still remembered their conversation nine days ago, comparing to Asuna, she isn’t kind-hearted like her daughter is. The woman went on how Kazuto isn’t allowed to be with her daughter after taking down the creature. But the worst part of it that she herself blames America for sticking their noses in business where they don’t belong. There was no doubt that she also ran into their young heir Alex and told him off when he tried to reason with her.

"What a jerk weasel." Jonathan said.

“You said it.” David agreed, when they saw Alex at the hospital he almost appeared to be on the verge of breaking down in tears. Despite his strong will, David managed to comfort him.

Hours earlier, evidence shows that Kyouko herself became involved in Sugou’s illegal, inhumane experiments on the 400 players which not only manipulates the human mind and soul, but to release an radio transmission in players who use the AmuSpheres throughout the Coalition and bring them under his control. She was in the Whole Nine Yards on the scheme for the Second Revolution that happened twelve years ago. She saw this as revenge against America as well as the creature did. They all just looked in disgust at what they saw before them.

After the evidence was exposed to the media along with the phone conversations she had made, she was arrested and is waiting for trial. They headed towards the front door when they see another vehicle pull into the driveway.

“Who’s that?” David asked. Before Jon could answer, the side door opened and out came two people he recognized.

“I know those two.” David said, Shouzou and Kouchirou Yuuki. It was no doubt that their home is under investigation in the wake of Kyouko’s involvement.

“Shouzou, Kouchirou.” David greeted the father and son as he led them in his home. Marie has fixed them some tea as they explained that they’ve left the manor.

"What do you have to say this time?" David asked.

“We need a place to stay.” Shouzou replied. Kouchirou however, was by himself with rage, but he had to keep himself from exploding; plus he already unloaded his rage against his former mother.

“The nerve of Kyouko.” Kouchirou said, no longer referring to her as ‘mother’. “I’ve warned her about that creature of what she’s capable of. But did she listen? No, only saw his social status.” Shouzou remained silent as his son vented.

“And if that wasn’t enough, she tried to keep my sister from seeing Kazuto. I mean, he’d risked his life to save her. And how did Kyouko rewarded him? By judging his social status and went to extreme lengths to keep them from seeing each other.” David silently agreed.  Even after she lost her job back in 2013 due to the Second Revolution, she resorted in collaboration with the creature in the latter’s inhumane experiments.

“Son….” Shouzou pleaded. Ever since the ALO and Sugou incidents, Shouzou felt responsible for arranging the marriage to him as the creature tried to rape her in ALO. David could tell he’s been wracked with guilt over it since then.

"Screw you dad....you had a hand in this in one way."

David was about to step in when Shouzou stopped him.

“It’s OK….I had this coming.” He said before continuing. “I’ve stood by her when she lost her job and friend. I thought that should would overcome that obstacle and move on.” The Yuuki father lamented. “But since SAO and her involvement with the creature, it only furthered herself deep into the hole.” He just shook his head in shame; their company RECT went down in ruins and now there’s the possibility that they may lose their home due to Kyouko’s involvement.

David felt sympathy for the Yuuki family, if only they could help them. It was then he had an idea.

“I think there’s a way out for you.” David then spoke. “A loop-hole that could save your reputation as well as your home.” The Yuukis listened as David explained that only Kyouko was involved and the media has begun its investigation on the Yuuki family due to her. All Shouzou had to do is confess to the public of admitting to Arranging his daughter’s marriage to the creature, but had no knowledge of his wife’s involvement. If he did that, he’ll be pardoned and cleared of any charges.

“You think it’ll work?” Kouchirou asked. He is skeptical on the whole plan, but he decided to go along with it.

“Positive.” David replied. It was at least they could do in the aftermath of it all and to keep their family name clean afterwards. Then Shouzou stood up before he said.

“Ok, I’ll do this…But I’ll be doing this for Asuna. We need to show her that she still got her father and older brother to care for her.” It was then Kouchirou stood up as well and agreed.

“Also, you two can stay here as long as you can until you’re able to go back home.” David added with a smile.

“Thank you so much Mitchell-san.” Shouzou bowed to him in gratitude, so did his son. It’ll be a bumpy road for them, but David knew that they’ll return to normal in no time.

 

* * *

 

**March 19th:**

A month has passed since Kyouko Yuuki was found guilty for her involvement with the creature’s plans to bring down the Coalition of Allied Nations and trying to sell her own daughter as a slave to him as well as trying to assassinate her boyfriend who saved her, she was sentenced to sixty years in prison. Shouzou Yuuki confessed that he arranged her daughter to be married to Sugou but knew nothing of his ex-wife’s conspiracy with him.

David escorted Shouzou to his car after receiving news that Kouchirou had already gone ahead to pick up Asuna from the hospital and brought her back to the Yuuki manor.

“Here you go.” David gestured Shouzou to the passenger seat; the latter has gotten comfort to the seat before David closed the door and headed to the driver’s side. After living in Japan for over ten years, he’d gotten used to the culture; especially the driving as everyone in Japan drives on the left side of the road like in Britain.

During the one hour drive to Setagaya, Tokyo; they recollect of the aftermath of the trial of Kyouko Yuuki. After he admitted arranging Asuna’s marriage of the creature as well as not knowing about her involvement; Shouzou himself filed for divorce, even though it was very painful for him but it had to be done. Also the Tokyo police department as well as the Coalition officials have placed Shouzou under house arrest but managed to stay at the Mitchell Residence for some time while the battle to keep the Yuuki manor in their family name; the Mitchells helped out in court. After a couple of weeks in legal issues, the case was won in their favor and Shouzou managed to maintain the manor in their name.

“I want to thank you so much for helping us.” Shouzou said.

“Hey no problem gotta help to get back on your feet.” David replied with a smile. During their stay, Shouzou slept in the guest bedroom while Kouchirou slept on the couch. The latter said he didn’t mind as long as they get away from the manor for a while.

After they won the case, Shouzou continued to make regular hospital visits to Asuna. He and Kouchirou have also met Kazuto Kirigaya numerous times and, according to Asuna, he is the greatest person she have ever met in her life while trapped in SAO. His love for her was enough for him to go in and rescue her; with help from Suguha and Alex.

“They’re something.” David commented.

“Very true….especially Kazuto..” Shouzou lamented, the medias were behind their support in the wake of the incidents and urged others to continue. It also caused the membership of the Society for Integrity in Marriage to skyrocket throughout the Coalition.

“They’ll go down in history, that’s for sure.” David added.

“Indeed.” Shouzou agreed. After an hour or so through traffic, they finally reached Setagaya and arrived in the neighboring houses until they reached the Yuuki manor. David marveled of how fancy the home looked for people who had formerly worked for RECT Progress Inc. However, after the company fell, it has put them in a financial situation. It was then Shouzou tells David that he’d found job positions for the Coalition headquarters in Tokyo, the payment was the same as it was when he and his son worked for RECT.

“That’s very good.” David said. He knew that they’ll be able to let him as he was pardoned after weeks of house arrest. Although they may keep him on surveillance to make sure that he won’t be committing criminal activities. 

They arrived at the door step and Sana, the housekeeper, answers the door and lets them in. They see Kouchirou along with his little sister Asuna and her boyfriend Kazuto. The Yuuki girl was discharged for the first time in over two years and she is now on crutches. It’ll take some time before she’ll be able to walk again.

“Father.” Asuna chimed. Shouzou went over and gave his daughter a hug.

“Asuna.” Shouzou replied. David smirked at the little family reunion that is displaying before him. Not long after, Kouchirou joined in and later, Kazuto. Thought it would be a long road, bonds that were broken could be fixed in due time.

After the broke the hug, Asuna thanked David for bringing him home as well as taking care of him.

“No problem Ms. Yuuki.” David said with a smile. “Wouldn’t want your family be hanging after all that.” She nodded before David turned to help out with Shouzou and Kouchirou with moving some stuff from upstairs. He noticed that some of the family portraits on the walls in the hallway and the bedroom. He sees one with the entire Yuuki family, Shouzou, Kouchirou and Asuna. He also noticed that it has been cropped, the area is missing and he assumed it’s what used to be Kyouko.

He sees a small box that contains portraits of Kyouko. It was no doubt that everyone in the Yuuki family has officially severed all ties from her and want nothing to do with her. Even Kouchirou himself told him that he’d severed the ties from her. And he couldn’t’ blame him for it.

“The divorce was finalized a week ago.” Shouzou mentioned as he hands the box to his son.

David moves up to him and says. “Listen…if you’re having trouble, you can tell me.”

“I know that it’s very hard, but we’ll be able to get over this bump.” Shouzou replied. David gently patted him on the shoulder and he too is given a box. He carries it out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The young couple caught his eye. He stood silently to hear what they’re saying.

 _'So, what comes next?'_ David thought to himself.

“No matter what, I’ll always be by your side Asuna.” Kazuto promised as he held her hands, rubbing them with tenderly care. He knew that she’ll need support after the family officially disowned Kyouko, time eventually heals all wounds.

“Thanks Kirito-kun.” Asuna replied. It was then she realized her mistake. “Oops…I mean Kazuto.” She blushed. She still called him by his avatar name; it’ll take some time until she calls him by his real life name.

Kazuto chuckled before saying. “It’s OK Asuna.” The two remained silent as they exchanged heated gazes and scooted together until their noses were inches away from touching one another.

Without another word, the two individuals leaned in until their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss. David smiled on as he witnessed the display of young love; their flushing faces and their hands intertwined together are enough proof. They parted lips and rested their foreheads together, processing of what happened.

It was then Kouchirou came down and appeared around the corner behind David. The couple blushed out of embarrassment when they saw the two who were standing around the corner the whole time.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Kouchirou asked, followed with a chuckled.

Asuna’s cheeks were turning red, but Kazuto is rosier. “Well…uh…” Asuna stammered.

"But your lover is showing a lovely shade of red right now along with you." Kouchirou said in a cheeky bastard fashion.

“Your brother’s got a point.” David pointed out. The couple continued to blush.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about Asuna.” Her older brother reassured her. David understands how deep their love is. Kouchirou went over and patted Asuna lightly on the shoulder. His sister looked up and gave a sheepish smile.

"Besides, I approve of this unlike that weasel we called mom..." Kouchirou said.

“Yeah…” Asuna said, she let a small frown by the mentioning of her mother, but Kazuto scooted over and hugged her.

“There there Asuna.” Kazuto cooed softly. “At least we’ll get over this rough patch.” Asuna smiled and hugged her boyfriend. The two smiled on by the affection they’re showing to one another.

It was then Kouchirou perked up and spoke.

“Remember that old school in Nishitokyo, Tokyo?” He asked. David nodded; he explains that the school was scheduled for demolition. But in the wake of the SAO incident, the Japanese government has decided to use the school for students who were behind their grades due to SAO. The school itself has its own garden park and an open swimming pool for swimming classes. David had heard about other countries commissions their own programs for students who survived SAO across the world. However Britain had fewer casualties so their program will only be smaller as nearly 85% are adults.

“Heard that the school will begin shortly.” He also added. This also means his son Alex will be attending the school. He also learned that the school will provide everything for free, even the school uniforms. It was at least they could offer after the ordeal everyone went through, especially the couple who are in the room.

“I guess things will get back to normal.” David commented.

“Indeed Mitchell-san.” Asuna agreed.

“Thank you again for everything.” Kouchirou thanked him along with a bow of gratitude. Both Asuna and Kazuto did the same.

It was then David knows that things will turn out for the better from now on.

 

* * *

 

**The Present:**

David finished with recollections of all of the events; it all lead to this point, his son Alex maintained his friendship with Kazuto and the other SAO survivors as well as began a relationship with the girl Suguha. He was amazed that she was a sibling to Kazuto; he even chuckled from the thought of his son flirting with his best friend’s sister, but he highly doubted as Alex told him that they met during the ALO incident but only know by their avatars.

He also had the talk with his son about the Birds and the Bees. He’ll have to take his relationship with Sugu slowly in order to build up a relationship with a strong foundation. But he knows that his son will make the right decisions and lead down the road to adulthood.

During the talk, he also learned that he tried to find love with one of the players while trapped in SAO; Rika Shinozaki aka Lisbeth. But when they kissed, neither of them felt the chemistry together; but he remained friends with her and had eventually found the spark with Suguha.

“Better things had come indeed.” David said to himself as he sat silently in his chair.

 


	13. Chapter 12: Meeting the Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they got back on the USS Bush, Yuki and the group learns about the Ghost Op and witnessed their methods of interrogation.

**The USS George W. Bush:**

The Navy SEALS team and the Ghost Unit boarded the USS _George W. Bush_ and the supercarrier begins to sail back towards base. They placed Ryuya in a holding cell where he is kept guard at all times. Jackson and Yuki viewed Ryuya from the monitors.

"So what will they do to him Jackson?" Yuki asked. Hard to believe Sugou’s experiments managed to survive and spread to others who would dare to use them for their own gains.

“We put him on trial for his actions and put him away." Jackson replied.

“Seems fair enough." Yuki added before heading to the door.

The Ghost Ops were keeping an eye on Ryuya in the holding cell. He remained silent as he sat in the cell. The silence lasted for almost a minute before Yuki and Jackson arrived. Ryuya hears the footsteps and sighs.

"After all that time, we finally caught him." The ghost team leader commented.

"It was a bit easy catching, despite the close calls.", Yuki pointed to a few bullet scrapes on his face.

“Indeed.” He replied.

“Still, it was too easy…” Yuki added with a hint of suspicion. During his time in the Japanese Self-Defense Force as well as his time fighting terrorists in the Middle East, small victories are too easy as they always come in full force at the least expectations.

Ryuya looks toward the two when they approach the cell, the older man glared at the soldier who has entered inside his cell. The cell door opens and the Ghost leader enters inside. The guards still have their guns trained on Ryuya. Yuki Watches from afar as he Ryuya just sighs as he looks the ghost leader in the eye.

"Ryuya Yuuya.." The Ghost Leader spoke. “You’ve taken quite a lot of interest with the creature’s experiment and trying to pick up where he left off.”  The older man remained silence as the Leader got closer.

It was then he said.  "...Kinda hard to witness your own cousin behind bars. Does it?" A chuckle is followed. Everyone knew about the investigation of Kyouko Yuuki in the aftermath of the “Sugou” incident which includes some people related to Kyouko. Ryuya clinched his fist in anger while Yuki watches from a distance.

"Then again that's what happens when she tried to sell her own daughter to a pedophile....Not to mention hire a hitman to try to kill the boy who truly loves her." The leader continued. Ryuya just scoffed.

"I even heard the Coalition of Allied Nations is planning to pass an act that bans arrange marriages to nation members after that incident." He added.

It was true, ever since the video footage of Sugou sexually assaulted Asuna was broadcasted on the news and shocked the public. Investigations took place on the incident and various organizations that opposed arranged marriages found out that the incident began after the girl was arranged to the marriage of Sugou and begin to burn her father for arranging the marriage in the first place. But when information of Kyouko was responsible for the marriage, they turned towards her and were ruthless. They used the incident in their propaganda and were also in charge of the gifts Kazuto and Asuna been receiving.

The organization in America called the Society for Integrity in Marriage; they’ve gained full support of other countries and continued to grow since then, so big that the Coalition decided to hold a meeting in Hawaii to discuss the act.

Yuki chuckles a bit, "I think he's speechless..."

Ryuya had a hateful glare, "To hell with them..." He growled.

"We know who you worked before the Second Revolution." He mentioned.

"And Kyouko? You knew her job before you cause her to lose her job." Ryuya answered bitterly.

“Such a shame she was connected to the world’s hated Mega-Corporation in the world.” After he said that sentence, it was enough to cause Ryuya to slam his fist against the wall in anger.

"She had everything she wanted. A better life than she did while living on the farm most of her life! She was going to be promoted when that Second Revolution of yours came along and took it all away!"

"The company in America and Viacom Internationals, was the main source of the academy's income and helped kept them afloat. When your American rebels destroyed Viacom, the erased funds effects its international branches and the academy, which caused a panic as the loans were defaulted and many people were laid off because of it, including Kyouko." The anger in Ryuuya was increasing.

"If only you people would just learn to accept those changes your old government made, this wouldn't happened. They've got better plans for the world and anyone who just cooperate. Who cares if it violates their "Constitution"!"

"Was she that desperate she'd sell her own daughter to Sugou?" Yuki whispered to Jackson.

"Probably..." Jackson replied.

"Kyouko have never been so devastated, that job meant a whole lot to her!" Ryuya continued. "But no, you Americans always stick your noses in other people's business like you always have in the past! The Obama administration was a better system th...." He was interrupted when the ghost leader quickly reach out and grabbed him by the neck.

The guards became alert on this situation but didn't headed to the door yet.

"G...Go ahead......it'll....provides m....me right..." Ryuya strained. The ghost leader didn't loosen his grip nor tighten it.

"You know, for a man, you sure have a big mouth." He said before letting him go. Ryuya gasped as his neck was released from the death grip. "But all that won't matter since your heading to prison for lord knows when.”

Yuki leans to Jackson's ear, "He allowed to do that?" he whispered

"Well their rules aren't the same as ours. So they're free to use any methods." Jackson whispered back.

"Geez...well, he better not go to far with him...", Yuki replied quietly as he continued to watch.

The Ghost Leader leaves the cell as Ryuya continues to sit quietly in the chair.

"So how'd it go?" Yuki asked sarcastically.

"Oh the usual, he still blames the Second Revolution for the problems he and Kyouko faced in the past." The Ghost Leader replied.

"Hmm, yeah that seems to be pretty common among the unfortunate guys around." Yuki has heard about the effects of the Logic Bomb the New Sons of Liberty planted on the day of the Revolution. It also caused several countries to go into economic crisis. But of course it happened in the Southeast Asia; however, China saw this and managed to absorb those countries under their rule, including Nepal, India and Vietnam. Yuki was glad that his family managed to be in the right place in the right time when the bloodless-coup took place. He couldn’t imagine how he would react if his family were still in Vietnam instead of leaving. It was before China took over and they’d live in the conditions under the Chinese Politburo. It would be a lot worse than the Sword Art Online incident. As the Ghost leader was about to leave when Yuki stopped him.

“Was that attack really necessary?” He asked. He may not like criminals or terrorists, but he doesn’t approve harsh methods of interrogation.

"The Ghosts use any means necessary for interrogation." He replied as he leaves the room while Yuki just silently disapproved.

 

* * *

 

David is in his office as the Supercarrier heads back to base, it was indeed a long night. They’re fortunate that they’re moving at last and will be arriving at the base soon and to be with his family again. Then a knock on the door is heard.

"Come in.." He called and the door opens, he sees it was Yuki. He walks in through the door.

"Hello old friend...", greeted Yuki.

"Hey Yuki." David greets him, and then he noticed the frown on Yuki's face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I'll be blunt here. I'm not a fan of the Ghost Unit." Yuki admitted as he crossed his arms.

"They haven't given you any trouble, have they?" David asked with concern in his voice. Yuki just shook his head.

"No….not directly to me Dave; It's their method during the interrogation." Yuki said as he tells David about what happened in the holding cell.

"Well that's no surprise." David replied.

“You mean it has happened before..." Yuki asked with a hint of concern.

"Well it's no secret that the Ghosts use any methods.." David said with a grim tone. “Or at least that’s what I heard….”

"You allow this to happen often?" Yuki asked David again, who replies with a nod.

“Unfortunately that type of authority is above my pay grade. Not to mention the information on them.” He said. “But I think there someone on here who does.” Yuki raised a brow in curiosity.

"He should be able to shed some light on it....But it has to be in a secured room."

"Fair enough..” He said softly.

 

* * *

 

**Out in the Pacific:**

The moonlight shines over the open waters of the Pacific Ocean. Captain Zachary Stone stood from the command bridge of the Type 002 Chinese Supercarrier. The supercarrier itself was the finest of all of the current Aircraft Supercarriers that is ever built. Bigger than the American’s Gerald R. Ford-class Supercarrier and more slick than its counterpart; it is designed to carry more fighter jets and cargo planes for the flight deck. The weapons on board the Carrier are a series of missile and rocket launchers, Gatling guns and the new designed, the XR8 Rail Gun. Designed to compete with the American’s rail guns they’ve installed on the Constitution-class battleships.

On top of the Command Bridge two poles stood tall along with the ship’s communication antennas and radars, both occupied with flags. One pole bears the flag of Canada, the three stripped vertical that bears red colors on the outer layers with the white color in the center. It also bears a central, stylized 11-pointed red maple leaf. The second pole bears the flag of the United Nations, its light blue field with continents of the world place in the middle of the olive branch snapped in the ocean breeze with the flag of Canada. The two symbolizes with Canada’s allegiance with the United Nations and lead of the Peacekeeping….or at least that’s what they’ve been told.

Despite the Supercarrier’s advanced weapons and defense system, the ship itself is powered by two nuclear reactors. America and the Coalition had given up its dependence on oil and nuclear energy in the aftermath of the Second Revolution and replaced them with powerful Arc Reactors, Green Fuel machines made from refined garbage and algae from the seas. The Chinese continued to use its nuclear program but was unable to use them to create nuclear weapons; especially after America forced Iran to give up its nuclear weapons program back in 2014.

The Chinese built the supercarrier and gave it to Canada as a sign of goodwill and a token for the United Nations’ alliance with the United Hegemony Alliance. The Canadian Government christened the ship, the HMCS _Barack Obama_ ; named after America’s 44th President. Despite the face the ship is part of the Royal Canadian Navy, they allowed it to be named after several American citizens who fled to Canada after the New American government established new laws that outlawed their teachings of politics.

Captain Zach himself is amongst those people, he managed to survive both the Mutiny of the US Armed Forces and the Second Revolution along with several units who believed that the American Rebels are nothing more than terrorists who wanted to send the country into chaos with racism and imperialism across the world. 

During the Second Revolution, he led against the American Rebels and the Military traitors who sided with the rebels. However, their attempts were vain as the rebels still had control of the drones which they used to reinforce their ranks. At the end of the Revolution and Washington DC was captured, Zach and the remaining forces captured few cargo planes and fled to Canada where they made refuge and residence there. It wasn’t easy at first of getting into Canada while their southern neighboring nation was at war with itself; but they agreed to allow them to stay. And when the ‘Anderson Act’ passed in 2014, half of the citizens migrated to Canada while others either migrated to Mexico, to the European mainland or went into hiding.

It took some time, but Zach has finally reached up to his original Rank he served in the United States Navy, but he’ll be answering to the Royal Canadian Navy as well as the United Nations Peacekeepers. He takes in the view of the Pacific Ocean in the night time sky, the moonlight lite up in the sky while shining over the flight deck. Few of the McDonnell Douglas CF-18 Hornet fighter jets and two of the Lockheed CP-140 Aurora patrol planes are seen on the side, but the rest is cleared away. The formers were made and purchased from America to inforce its Air Force. Even long after the two countries severed ties with each other, they still use the jet planes in service. However, the Chinese agreed to sell some of their own MiG fighter jets to Canada along with the Supercarrier.

His moment of peace was interrupted by one of the Naval Officers, Naval Cadet Mathieu Bouchard who approaches him with a crisp salute.

“Captain Stone, we’ve got word that the compound has been taken and our contact, Ryuya Yuuya has been taken captive by the United States Navy.” Cadet Bouchard reported. Zach frowned from the report, they were tasked by the United Nations to head to Japan and retrieve Ryuya and the research his research team has created. With his compound taken by the Americans, there’s a possibility that it’s only a matter of time before he’d give out what they’ve been experimenting.

“Anything else to report Cadet?” Zach asked in a stern, but calm tone.

“We’ve also learned from Recon that their supercarrier, the USS _George W. Bush_ has left the compound with our contact. Two of our cargo ships are waiting for further orders to lead the attack.” The cargo ships that the Cadet mentioned are filled with squadrons of soldiers from the UN Peacekeeper Force, half of them are from Europe and few African countries while the rest are conscripting from the Royal Canadian Army. They were scheduled to meet at the compound to retrieve the research, but since that’s futile; they’ll have to receive new orders.

“Order the ships to continue on with the course….towards the USS _Bush_.” Zach ordered. Cadet Bouchard blinked his eyes when he heard this.

“Sir? You mean attack the Americans?” He asked. He knew that it wouldn’t be wise to attack any American vessel, especially since Japan is an ally to the Coalition.

“Yes, if they convict and kill him, the research is lost.” Zach concluded. “So drastic action must be taken; no matter the cost.” The Cadet sweated for a moment, neither the Canadian government nor the United Nations would take such a deadly risk. Then again, he knew not to question the decisions his government makes.

He gulped before speaking. “Yes sir…I’ll make sure that the orders to attack the _Bush_ will be sent out.”

“Very good, you’re dismissed.” Zach finishes with the salute; the latter did the same before spinning around and leaving. The Captain turned back towards the ocean and looks on towards the horizon, he could tell that the colors of the sky and clouds are beginning to turn pink.

“It’ll be morning soon.” Zach murmured to himself. He looks at his watch and sees that it’s 6:00 am. In an half an hour or so, the sun will rise over the horizon and they have to get the job done soon. He turns his attention on the ship’s flight deck; two transport planes are brought out from below and taxied onto the deck. The planes themselves are modified to take on the appearance of the 787 airplanes. Zach himself was very fortunate that the _Obama_ is large enough to conceive the planes of that size below deck. Soldiers of both the Royal Canadian Army and the United Nations Peacekeepers begin boarding the planes with their weapons and gears. The equipment they’ve brought with them are the wingsuits to aid them to glide down, although commonly used for skydiving everywhere, these suits are fitted with oxygen masks and helmets for their High-Altitude Low-Opening jumps or HALO jumps. This is a delicate mission so they mustn’t fail. However with the _Bush_ ’s defense system, they could be picked out of the sky. But they’re reassured that they got a few surprises for them when they reach their destination.

As soon as the last of the soldiers boarded the planes, the last doors closed and prepared for take-off. The first plane is brought to the flight deck. However, despite the _Obama_ ’s large flight deck, it’s still not enough for the large cargo planes to take off. Fortunately, the planes themselves are fitted with new and improved JATO (Jet Assisted Take-Off) rockets designed for helping overloaded aircraft into the air by providing additional thrust.

The transport plane begins its take off, rolling down the runway with engines roaring to life. Halfway down, the JATO rockets ignited, sending the plane down the runway fast until it reached beyond the edge. The plane climbed towards the sky with the JATO rockets continues its boost until twenty to thirty feet in the air, it stops and the rockets are released from its wings and falls into the ocean below. The Second plane takes off shortly after and it too fires its JATO rockets and quickly climbed towards the sky. Captain Zach watches the two transport planes fly off until they disappeared from view.

 _‘Everything’s gone to plan.’_ He thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

**The USS George W. Bush:**

A few minutes later, David and Yuki are in a secured room with the laptop on. He made the call to the US Government via Skype in order to do a video chat with Samuel Norton, one of the Super attendants for the Coalition of Allied Nations. It took some time for the call to get through; it went through some customs and staffs of the United States government and the Coalition.

"Mr. Norton....", Yuki greeted grimly.

 _"Mr. Tsutano."_ Norton greeted in return from the video. The man himself appeared in his late forties, grey hair and with a mustache to go with it. Judging by his appearance and the scar on the side of his face, he’d seen some action back in his days.

"I have some concerns regarding the Ghost unit..." Yuki asked as everyone got settles in their seats.

 _"Alright, what are they."_ Samuel Norton asked and Yuki brought up the interrogating methods used by the Ghosts.

"And I'm afraid that this method is allowed, they’ll end up creating the possibly loose moral obligations in the army."

 _"Well there are no rules of using these methods. But only few of them use those methods."_ Norton explained.

"So it doesn't conflict your morality in this matter?", Yuki asked, he crossed his arms in disapproval.

 _"It's usually kept secret and many of the Ghost Ops don't practice it."_ He answers.

"Unless it was necessary...?" The older man asked.

 _"Yes...But only necessary..."_ The Super Attendant nodded.

"What about the history?" David asked.

"Hm...?", Yuki was slightly curious by David's question.

 _"What I'm about to say is classified..."_ The video stream is also monitored by US officials to make sure hackers are unable to hack into the line.

"These lips are sealed...", Yuki replied

 _"They date all the way back in 2014.”_ Norton began; After Iran refused America's demands to give up its nuclear programs and helped Libyan pirates to hijacking a cargo ship and detaining escort ships bound for Israel. We sent in the Delta Force, Navy SEALs and Marine Corps to capture their nuclear facilities and free the hostages. Delta Force unit Viper engaged Libyan terrorists near Surt. They managed to evacuate the hostages but taken heavy casualties.

He goes on saying that their numbers were reduced from 60 to 20 during the battle and evacuation. There was a massive sand storm which they've used in their advantage during the final day of the battle, he claimed that the remaining soldiers combined the blowing sand with blood of both their fallen comrades and slain enemies, thus creating an impromptu camouflage, they took on the final advancement and slain all of the enemies.... Except one, who was spared and probably picked up by the Iranian army, rumors were spread that the forces was unseen and unstoppable, there were dubbed as ‘Ghosts.’

"This legend...is pretty familiar.", said Yuki as he sighed.

He continued on when America and several nations left the United Nations and formed the Coalition of Allied Nations, The Ghost Faction became a top-secret wing of the Coalition of Allied Nations and involved in several missions around the world from foiling China's plans to absorb the entire continent of Asia to foiling several convoys and research facilities belonging to the ‘United Islamic Republic’.

"And of those surviving 20 members, did anything happen to them afterword?", Questioned Yuki, with a hint of concern in his tone, despite his attempt to hide them.

 _"Nothing was said about them. But it is believed they're still around."_ He asked, Yuki could tell that even Norton himself isn’t on liberty of revealing the locations of the remaining soldiers. There’s no telling that they’re still in active services or retired, it’ll be a mystery for some time.

Yuki sighed at slightest sign of relief for the men, "Then what of this Islamic republic?"

 _"The United Islamic Republics.”_ Norton said in correction. They formed in early 2020 lead by a man named Mahdi Hussein Muhammad who managed to unite almost the entire Middle East under his rule; this includes the Greater Middle East. Some of the nations joined the UIR by choice, while the others were annexed by force. The Ghost Faction managed to disrupt their operations, but didn't stop them from taking over the Middle East.

 _"We fear they're gearing up to wage war against the west. However the Ghosts managed to disrupt their operations from ambushing their convoys to sabotaging their weapons facilities and fuel plants. Setting them back be several years. Hopefully, this will give us enough time to defeat the UIR."_ He finishes.

"Sounds high risk, not to mention I'm quite surprised about this was all kept in the dark." Yuki frowned.

"We've been keeping an eye on them ever since the NSA was shutdown.” Norton replied, however, by mid-2024, information was leaked out on what was going on and several governments initiated Civil Defense Programs in case the day comes when they do invade. But he reassures the two that by 2030 the Coalition should be able to strike back before they get a chance to strike first.

"I'm quite curious if Ryuya's role was involved this at all..." David complimented.

 _"Probably...But we won't know until we hear their report."_ Norton explained.

"Oh, let me guess, more torture and violence against an unarmed and blind man?" Yuki said in a tone of bitterness and disgust.

 _"Doubt it. When they got back, they said they've gotten some important data from one of the computers."_ Norton pointed out.

It was true, Yuki and the Navy SEALs never really saw anything else but the results for drugs and reactions recorded to them. According to the laptop data and the shipping schedules, they learned that they were planned to be transported to the Latin American Federation and the United Republic of Venezuela.

Fortunately the shipments were stopped before they can leave the docks. However, that was only half of the data recovered; the other shipments to other countries are unknown due to losing the other half during the siege. The scientists managed to purge most of them before they were captured and managed to halt the purging.

"So was that it?" David asked after Norton finishes.

Yuki sighs, "Yeah...I guess it was...", he said dissatisfied that his topic was steered off.

"Thank you for informing us on them, we won't tell a soul." David assures as he and Yuki gets up.

 _"No problem."_ Samuel replied.

"Yeah...thanks..", Said Yuki as the screen on the laptop went dark, indicating that the video chat has been disconnected. David closes the laptop and gets up, both he and Yuki leaves the room.

Yuki grunts, "I'm not liking that guy..."

"How so?" David asked.

"I keep thinking he just allows that to happen." The former couldn’t think Norton was able to allow such a thing, then again, Norton himself doesn’t seem to care the fine line between honor and barbarism when it comes to rules.

"Hmmmmm....Still we should keep a close eye on him.."til then, we should keep our eye on the Ghost unit." David confirmed, even though the Ghost Ops are taking orders from the higher authority, but it’s still his ship and the rules on the ship will be enforced.

"True, I don't like them. At. All...", Yuki then said with a hint of disdain.

They both continued down the hallway. Yuki sighs and decides to split off from David, "I'll be at the mess hall, call me if need anything."

"K Yuki. I'll be in my office. Take care." David patted Yuki on the back before splitting apart.

Yuki enters the mess hall and spots the several familiar men with skull attire. The men with the skull attire were in the conversation with each other. Yuki clenches his fist and grabs his lunch before sitting next to the unit. One of the Ghost soldiers noticed Yuki sitting next to them.

"So, I remember owing you all a drink or so.", Yuki offered with a smile. One of the special op soldier asked him of his name and Yuki replied in kind. During the small introduction, he learns the young soldier’s name is Dash as it’s his call sign; his real name is classified.

"Cool, now about that drink...", Yuki stood up. The other ghosts just watched as Yuki left and came back with the drinks.

"So gentlemen, tell me about yourselves." Yuki asked as he sat back down again; the others looked at him strangely when he asked them this question.

"What is it you want to know from us?" One of the ghosts asked. Yuki asked him the reason why Dash joined the unit in the first place. The latter explained that he joined so that he can protect the free world from threats overseas.

"Well, surely there has to be some reason behind THAT motivation.", Said Yuki as he took a sip.

Dash explained that the Iranian Nuclear Crisis was a shock to the whole world, after it ended and the Coalition of Allied Nations are formed along with the Ghost Faction.

“And that’s why we signed up to prevent incidents in the aftermath of the crisis." Dash finishes.

"Hm, too bad it'll happen no matter what happens.” Yuki said calmly. This earned Dash a sudden glance.

“What do you mean by that?” He then asked.

"I'm saying that its inevitable, things will happen that cause incidents like that to happen and no matter how many people join or how much technology advances, things will happen." Yuki replied, again in a calm tone.

"So it seems.." There was a long pause that nearly filled the mess hall before he broke the silence.

"So, tell me something, what would be the point of doing so if we can't even stop it?" Yuki asked.

“Meaning?” He asked, the question threw him off.

“We are worthless." finished Yuki. That last statement drew unwanted attention from the Ghost faction as they moved closer.

"So I ask you again, what is the true reason we fight?" Yuki asked again.

 

* * *

 

**Out in the Pacific:**

Two cargo ships sailed on through the waters, the _Province,_ and the _Devon_ are at least about a hundred or so feet from each other and counting. However, these aren’t ordinary cargo ships as they’re designed to house military equipment and soldiers. In this case, the soldiers they’re carrying are the United Nations Peacekeeper Force. Assigned to meet with Ryuya’s compound in Japan; but they received new orders from the _Obama_ that they’re re-routed to retrieve Ryuya who is being held captive on the USS _George W. Bush_ ; it’s a tall order, but it has to be done for Canada and the United Nations.

However, everyone knew that they got a fighting chance as the cargo ships they’re in has several surprises. Thirty-four 57-mm Naval Guns, auto loaders and Seventeen on both sides along with twelve Evolved Sea-Sparrow SAM launchers, Eight 20 mm Vulcan Phalanx CIWS guns and Six RGM-84 Harpoon SSM Anti-Ship missile launchers. All with are hidden within and into cargo containers along with four to six Honeywell Mk 46 torpedo launches. They also have manned-weapons such as .50 caliber machine guns and M40 recoilless rifles. The two cargo ships have been converted into battleships of their own kind. They nearly resembled the Q-ships, or decoy ships designed to lure submarines into making surface attacks in both world wars. But this time, they’ll be attacking ships instead.

They also carried two to three Bell CH-146 Griffon helicopters, all which converted with several machine guns and missiles; making them gunships.

One of the soldiers, at least twenty-two years old; he sat in his bunk. His name is Maxwell Lavoie. Born and grew up in Gatineau, province of Quebec, Canada. He’d wanted to follow the footsteps of his grandfather and his great grandfather who served in both world wars. So he joined the Royal Canadian Army after graduation. However, the Canadian Government and the United Nations had other plans; he was one of the people who are conscripted into the UN Peacekeepers. With him, he didn’t have as his family was placed under suspicion by the Canadian Government. Their offense: sending out gifts to the young Japanese couple who became the top news report for the past few months since the ‘Sugou incident’.

However, the Canadian Government have denied the incident and went as far as censoring news media to websites on their servers as well as silencing dissents of the government with arrests and sent to re-education camps. Before he was sent to overseas, he heard that his family had been drawing the attention of the government and sent him one of the gifts. A small gold heart-shape locket on a gold chain, the locket itself is big enough to hold two pictures while the chain itself is small enough to be worn around the neck. They managed to give it to him and had it hidden on him so that the Canadian officers and the UN officials don’t find it on him. But if they did, he’d cross that bridge when he comes to it.

During the voyage, it could be crowded and stressful, it was why they are allowed to the surface of the ship every once in a while, mostly during the night to feel the ocean breeze in the nighttime sky. Also, they’re allowed entertainment on the ship, mainly movies and TV shows from Canada as well as the News Media coming from Canada either TV sets, Radios and/or iPads while outside Medias are restricted through the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation.

Maxwell picked up the iPad he was given to and turned it on, switching it through several films and TV shows that he had seen. He mentally scoffed at them as they’re thinly-veiled propaganda designed to sway the Canadian people toward the belief that they will be much safer in the future to protect their nation against the ‘American Imperialists’.

Most of his childhood movies and shows were removed by the Corporation, claiming that they’re offensive to young viewers. They have managed to enforce ‘gun control’ on its citizens as well in order to prevent ‘violence in the public’.

It was then he came across a news report from Quebec; with the news anchorwoman Sophie Ferland beginning to speak.

  _“And we’re back. Our top news of the afternoon, suspected terrorists were caught smuggling unknown cargo through neighborhood. The authorities believed that the contents of the cargo are illegal drugs, this shocked the neighboring cities of the discovery.”_ News footages show the neighborhood of Gatineau, Quebec with several units from the Canadian Forces Military Police and the Canadian Special Operations Forces Command swarming the calm streets of the neighborhood.

Maxwell takes a closer look at the footages and his eyes widen when he recognizes the houses. It was his neighborhood; the house the cameras are showing is his family’s home. The police came out with his parents and siblings in cuffs as they’re loaded into the armored van before closing the doors and driving away.

Maxwell just slumped back onto his bunk, the iPad slid out of his hand and landed on the floor with a noted thunk. They promised that if he joined the Peacekeepers, they’ll leave his family alone.

 _‘I guess they lied after all.’_ Maxwell thought to himself. It was no doubt that his family was caught trying to send gifts overseas to Japan and someone informed the authorities on them. He didn’t bother to finish the news report as he is overwhelmed with anguish and grief.

“Mother…..Father….Harold….Emily….” Maxwell muttered. He just gazed at the ceiling in silence, a small tear rolled form his eye from the thought of his family being sent to the re-education camp and part of him wished that it could’ve been him to take in their places.

 

* * *

 

**The USS George W. Bush:**

James Walker head through the hallway towards the mess hall; hours had passed since they left their Naval Base and nearly an hour has passed since they completed the mission. He still couldn’t believe that they pulled it off. His father, Elias, would be very proud of him. Although he didn’t see his older brother Benjamin Walker in a while since he joined up. According to his father, he’s part of the special op unit for the Coalition like his father is. Despite being family, they’re neglect to giving the name of the organization. In the year 2020, he received word that Elias was killed during the Second Pacific War. He died defending Japan against the Chinese invaders after they tried to take the country by force like they have with their neighboring countries as well as trying to do the same with Korea, Taiwan and the Philippines.

He went back home to San Diego, California for the funeral service and buried in the cemetery near the city. It was the only time where he and Benjamin met for the first time in a couple of years before he disappeared, probably another mission. He’d continued on with his training in the US Navy and passed through the promotions afterwards. Between 2022 and 2024 he was scared when he learned that his cousins and nephew were trapped in the Sword Art Online death game and had prayed for them to survive and they resurfaced after two years of entrapment. He was fortunate that they didn’t become part of the inhumane experiments committed by Sugou Nobuyuki as well as the rape attempt of the girl Asuna Yuuki.

Even after the ALO and Sugou incidents were exposed, the man himself was killed when he attempted to attack and kill the teenage boy who stopped his plans. The inhuman experiments caused the stocks of RECT Progress Inc. to take a huge nosedive and the ALFheim servers to temporary shut downs until they’re sold to a different company as well as the victim’s mother, Kyouko Yuuki, to be arrested and thrown in prison for her involvement; and now, the madman, related to Kyouko Yuuki, attempted to continue where he left off and used drugs into the experiments.

“And it all came to this.” James muttered, he tried to get some sleep earlier after the mission, but the excitement of the aftermath was too much on his mind for him to drift off. So he decided to head towards the mess hall to grab some grub; he approached the place by several feet away from the mess hall. However he is stopped by one of the soldiers who had just come out. He got a closer look and the mask has the skull attire; no doubt he’s a Ghost Op soldier. Silence filled the hallway as the SEAL soldier tried to wonder what to say.

"Hey little brother." The soldier spoke, James recognized the voice; it was his older brother. He hadn’t heard that voice in years.

"Ben?" He asked. A paused lasted for a couple of seconds.

"In the flesh." He replied.

“Haven’t seen you in a while.” James admitted as he cracked a smile. Underneath the mask, Ben was smiling.

Ben chuckled before speaking. “I see that you haven’t changed a bit yourself.” The two brothers sharked a quick hug.

"So how's the Ghost Faction treating you." James asked.

"’Been doing great." Ben replied. "It's a little hard than in the SEALs, but I've managed to pass it." The training in the Ghost faction was almost like every other training in the armed forces. However, they’re tougher ranging from tough physical to mental training to resist torture.

"Wonder if they'll enlist me as a ghost?" James pondered to his older brother. He’d considered of joining the Ghost Ops to expand his opportunity to help out exterminate the threats to America and the free world. Although he’d joined the US navy sometime after the Second Pacific war like Benjamin did back in 2019.

Ben shrugged before replying. "Not sure, but I'll ask them and see if it'll be possible; I’ll put in a good word about you.” There was another short pause.

"Father would've been proud of us, right?" James asked. It’s been five years since their father was killed in action.

"Indeed, he was one of the best in the Ghost Faction." Ben replied. "But at least we're doing the right thing in this world and keeping the pe..." There was a commotion in the mess hall. They both headed to it very quickly.

James then went for some good old investigation with Ben following him. The crowd slowly made way for the two brothers and eventually they find the source of the commotion, there they find a group of men being surrounded by spectators. The group was some of Ben's own comrades and another older soldier, both facing each other with fierce glares in their eyes.

“Reaper..” One of Ben’s comrades said as he made his way through the crowd.

“What’s going on here?” Ben asked.

“Some old guy’s complaining on how we run our business.” He explained while pointing towards the older man with the eyepatch and long raven-black hair.

"Did I hit a soft spot?" The older man feigned concern, he stood in a slacked position that seemed to mock the severity of the situation. James was still shocked

"What's it to ya?" One of Ben's comrade replied back.

"We'll...you see, I just don't like your bunch.", Yuki replied as he straightened himself out.

"Problem?" The soldier spat.

"I don't approve of your methods and disregard for morality, so yes, we have a problem here."  Ben and James continued to watch from the distance. From the looks of this fight, it’s going to get very ugly.

"This isn't looking good." Ben whispered to his brother.

"Someone needs to put a stop to this before it gets ugly." James replied. His older brother agreed.

It was then the older man continued. "If you've resorted to using such dishonorable actions, you're no better than those you fight. Its things like this why left in the first place." The brothers had to act fast, it didn’t matter if they get attacked, but it’s better than to stand by and allow the rising tensions to get worse, it’s only a matter of time before things come to blow.

But before they could act, a voice is heard from behind the crown. “What the hell is going on here!?”

Yuki and the group look at the source of the voice. The person who walked into the mess hall wore the same gear the ghosts have, but judging by his stance, he's the leader of the group.

"I want to know the meaning of this nonsense!?" He said again in his booming voice.

"We were having an argument about moral principles." The older man replied, who tells his name is Yuki Tsutano and explained that how he didn’t like how the Ghost Ops are using barbaric methods of interrogation as they’re against moral principles.

"By that, he means he didn't like how we do our job here." The Ghost soldier replied in protest.

"That is also true.", Yuki stated bluntly.

It was then Ben, aka Reaper steps up to you and says. “You think it is cruelty. However, the world is cruel out there, that’s why we’re here to protect it.”

“How? But tormenting prisoners? You’re no better than the CIA or KBG!” Yuki shot back. Then Reaper tried to lunge towards him but is stopped by the others.

"ENOUGH!!" The leader shouted. "I don't care who or what started this! This has to end now!" He aims the gun up and fired to get the point across.

“Now, do I make myself clear!?” He holstered the weapon back in place. Soldiers of both facts nodded in a scared way. Yuki stood down for the moment.

"Roger that." He replied.

 

* * *

 

**On the bridge of the USS George W. Bush:**

The technicians and navigators are busy guiding the Supercarrier and to make sure the ship runs smooth and safely. It is a big responsibility to make sure everything’s gone to plan from the course of their destination to the condition of the Arc/Green Fuel reactors that powered the supercarrier.

 A young navigator named Edwin Simmons is with a technician, scratching words on a notepad as he worked with his comrades.

"Annnd check..." sighed Edwin as he checked off the last box on his list, resting forward on rail for a break. From view of the command bridge, he could see the sun beginning to rise from the horizon of the ocean. He checked his watch and shows it’s twenty after six.

“Morning has come.” Edwin murmured to himself, it has been a long night for everyone on board of the _Bush_. But they’ve got the job done and they’re heading home.

"So far, everything's going smooth." The technician said to Edwin, shortly after, he let out a small yawn; although he wasn’t supposed to do so that as it starts a chain reaction of people around him to yawn. Edwin chuckled softly before he replied.

"Good, at least we can rest for bit now; the checkup was a bit prolonged."

"Indeed." The technician added. They continued to look over the deck, it was peaceful with the strobe lights that blimp slowly from bow to stern and to port and starboard. The flight deck is silent with only a few fighter jets and transport helicopters on the side of the runway. The sunlight from the horizon shined on the polished paintjobs of the jets and helicopters while the crews on deck are inspecting the aircraft.

However, Edwin’s train of thought is interrupted when David Mitchell arrives.

“Captain Mitchell.” Edwin salutes.

“At ease.” David replied. Edwin reports that everything’s gone smoothly. However, that changed when one of the other technicians suddenly spoke up.

 “Sir, we’re getting readings on the radar that two objects are heading towards us.” He reported. Both David and Edwin takes the binoculars out and scans the horizon. After twenty seconds, they sees what appear to be two cargo ships in the distance and they're steaming right towards them.

"What the hell?", David squinted his eyes and took a deeper look on the two objects. As they appeared closer and clearer, he sees that they’re cargo ships full of containers and all.

"They're cargo ships..." Edwin said to himself.

"Strange, we usually don't see those in this part of the ocean...” David added before he turned to Edwin. “…think we can try to signal them away from here?"

"We'll try; they seem to be heading towards us." This made David worried, how he described it, hopefully that they’d veer away from their path.

Edwin got on the radio communicator. "Attention unknown cargo ship, this is the USS George W. Bush, please identify yourselves." He waited for a response from the other end….but no response came.

“Try again.” David ordered. The technician speaks into the communicator.

"Attention, you're entering with the distance of the Bush; please divert your course now." Edwin finishes.

Still no response.

David's caution grew in response to the radio silence as well as his fear grew.

 "...Prepare weapons just in case.", David ordered. This isn’t a good feeling at all, the cargo ships still refusing to respond to the calls while still heading towards them at full speed.

Edwin tried one last time to divert the cargo ship, "This is your last warning, divert your course or we will be forced to open fire."

Still no response.

“Alright, prepare the ship’s weapons to fire warning shots across their bows.” David ordered. “And prepare choppers to investigate and apprehend their crews.”

“Yes sir.” Edwin responded. Then the radar alarm beeped loudly, causing them to rush to their control panels.

"Sir! We're detecting two unidentified airplanes entering the Bush airspace." The technician reported.

“Well looks like we need to call the big guns.” Edwin remarked.

The holo-radar appears showing the two purple dots appearing and red dots suddenly appeared under the purple dots and scattering over the ship. Just after that an explosion rocked the entire ship as they landed over the Bush.

“We’re receiving multiple explosions from the planes and the cargo ships!” Edwin shouted in panic. David issues a red alert before speaking into the PA system.

“All hands, we’re under attack by an unknown enemy, all hands to battle stations! I repeat! We’re under attack, all hands to battle stations!” David finishes. He knew that it was all too easy.


	14. Chapter 13: Under Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The USS Bush becomes under attack by an unknown enemy and must defend the ship as all cost.

**The Mess Hall:**

The shockwave shook the ship from the explosion. Alarms are going off. The shock wave had launched people back and forth, splattering food everywhere in the kitchen; with the ghost squad along with Yuki were knocked onto the floor. But they quickly recovered from the shock.

"What the hell was that?!" Yelled Yuki; it was then the captain of the ship, David Mitchell shouted over the PA announcement.

 _"Attention all hands! We're under attack by an unknown enemy! All hands to battle stations! I Repeat! We're under attack! All hands to battle stations!"_ The captain shouted. In a heartbeat, everyone scrambles out of the mess hall to gather weapons.

"To the gun locker!", Yelled Yuki as he motioned toward the halls. Reaper, Walker and the others followed him. Yuki and the team arrive.

“You, get that door open.” The Ghost Leader ordered. Walker nodded and punches in the digit code, the door opens and everyone went inside. The room is filled with various firearms ranging from pistols to rifles and shotguns and grenades as well as body armor and knives for close combat.  Yuki and the others begin gearing up with weapons and armor; the older man grabbed the weapons he had used earlier during the raid. Quickly, everyone got armed up for the coming fight that was well under way.

"Where are they attacking from!?" Yuki said.

"The command bridge said they're coming out of airplanes that just flew over the _Bush_!" Walker replied.

"Got it, Get to the deck!" Everyone headed up to the deck. Yuki slams a fresh magazine into the M5 Assault Rifle as they leave the weapons room. All loaded up and ready to fight an unknown enemy that dared to attack a vessel that belongs to the United States Navy, whoever it is had a lot of nerve to attack them in the dawn’s twilight.

“I’m ready to kick some pirate butt!” Yuki shouted.

But when they got there several troops who have taken the hallway, and when they saw them; they open fired on them, bullets ricochet off the walls and ceilings of the hallway. However they ducked behind cover and returned fire on them, but Yuki takes the brunt of the fire and is unable to do so. Walker dragged Yuki back as he tossed two grenades at the enemy soldiers, clearing the hallway.

"Who the hell are these guys? Pirates?!" Yuki exclaimed as he got back up. Jackson got up and headed towards one of the dead soldiers. Their combat gears are standard military weapons, dark green/brown patters and their helmets and body armor were blue with the letters "UN" on them.

"Son-of a..." Jackson exclaimed when he saw the blue helmet. "We're under attack by UN Peacekeepers!"

"Why are they attacking us? We didn't really do anything bad.", Yuki looks back at the rest of the ghost squad, "Well, most of us didn't do anything bad." He finished as he shot at one of the UN Peacekeepers around the corner.

"It doesn't matter, they've attacked without provocation! We fight back!" Jackson finished before taking out three UN Peacekeeper soldiers. Together, they engage the UN Peacekeepers head on. Despite suffering an injury, Yuki manages to bring down at least five or six of them before the others did.

After that matter was settled it became very clear as daylight; the UN once a honorable group was doing the very opposite of what they were founded upon and were now evil in the vein of Fallen Angels who were condemned to Hell after betraying Heaven.

“Shows that age doesn’t slow down an old man like myself.” Yuki proclaimed after he took down the UN soldiers. But before the others could respond, they felt the ship rocking once again from an unknown blast, causing Parker and Jackson to stumble onto the floor while the others managed to grab hold of something.

“What the hell? Did something just hit us?” Jackson exclaimed as he struggled to get back up, Parker is helped up onto his feet as well.

"That sounded like it came from the rear of the ship." Yuki replied in a grim tone.

"Could it be torpedoes?" Jackson asked.

“Didn’t felt like torpedoes.” Yuki replied. “It felt like naval guns.” Then they hear approaching helicopters that is coming from outside, seconds later, more UN peacekeeper soldiers appeared and begin firing at the group again.

“Aww crap.” Yuki said before ducking behind cover, he had to remind himself that he’s not bullet-proof and have to stay alive while fighting from behind cover along with holding off the attackers that were trying to sink the ship.

“Return fire!” Walker shouted before popping a few rounds against the soldiers. The rest of the group, including the Ghosts did the same and fired at the attackers.

 

* * *

 

**The Devon:**

Maxwell was shaken when the guns above begin firing, which is followed by an alarm that ranged throughout the ship’s decks. The voice on the PA blared out.

_“Attention all personal, attention all personal; the attack has begun and all hands must report on deck. I repeat, the attack has begun and all hands must report on deck.”_

The young Quebecois got up from his bunk and places the iPad in his sack. He follows the other UN soldiers out of the quarters and down the hallways that lead to rooms where the officers are handing them rifles.

“Alright, take your weapons and met up onto the deck.” The officer ordered. Maxwell retrieves his Rifle and Pistol. The Rifle is the Colt Canada C8A3, the most reliable assault rifle in the Royal Canadian Armed Forces. The pistol itself is a Browning Hi-Power FN P-35 handgun; despite being outdated, the pistol itself is common use throughout the Royal Canadian Armed Forces as well as various police officers throughout Canada.

Followed with retrieving grenades and other combat gear for the battlefield, he follows the rest of the UN soldiers out of the room and up the stairs that lead right to the ship’s deck. The ship’s crew have quickly removed the cargo container disguises which housed the Thirty-four 57-mm Naval Guns, the SAM missile launchers and the anti-ship missiles and begins unloaded its ammunition against the Supercarrier which is five miles away and closing in. The 20 mm Vulcan Phalanx CIWS guns and the crew firing the .50 caliber machine guns and the recoilless rifles as well as the Anti-Aircraft took care of the helos that were making attempts to board the ships. On the other side of the _Bush_ , Max could see the other ship the _Province_ doing the same thing on the other side.

The three Bell CH-146 Griffon helicopters are uncovered from the canvas tarps and begin their take-off. Amongst them are the Boeing CH-47 Chinook helicopters; twin-engine, tandem rotors, heavy-lift helicopters, purposed with several means of loading various cargoes, including multiple doors across the fuselage ranging from troop transport to supplies. The cargo hooks can be installed in the underbelly as well for heavier loads. But for this battle, they’re using them for transporting the troops onto the decks of the USS _Bush_.

Each Chinook carries up to 30 to 55 troops, the Chinook’s engines are powerful enough to lift such heavy load especially in the middle of the warzone.

Maxwell boards one of the Chinooks with the others and takes his seat. Soon after, the hatch doors close and he feels the Chinook lifting off from the deck. He looked out the window to see the entire ship from high up like it’s a toy model. Then, his helicopter headed for the Bush and into the hellfire of war.

However, despite their efforts to suppress the _Bush_ ’s attack, the Supercarrier’s defense weapon systems have made their arrival difficult. By chance, they’ve made it towards the flight deck and executed the pinnacle maneuver. Maxwell and the others headed out of the transport helo the second the hatch door opened. He heard an explosion from behind; they turned to see the Chinook, the very same one that they just got out of being shot down and spun out in flames towards the water below.

Maxwell gulped in realization that if he’d stayed on, he’d be cooked. So seconds later, he jumped quickly. He then headed towards the hellfire of the USS _Bush_ ’s personal. However, unlike the rest, he didn’t return fire. However, he’d fired at random areas to make it look like it to the others. Then someone lobbed a grenade at the group, Maxwell saw it and quickly dodged out of the way while his team gets hit by exploded fragments, they were dead before they fell onto the deck.

 _‘Damn.’_ He thought to himself, he narrowly cheated death back there like he did with the chopper, here he was now about to enjoy a visit from Death himself unless he didn't move.

 

* * *

 

**The Bridge of the USS George W. Bush:**

Everyone frantically sending out commands through communications as well as ordering the defense against them; from the bridge, the entire flight deck is a warzone. Naval gun shells and missiles sending jet planes that were sitting on deck toppling over and/or exploding into fireballs. The crew and pilots scrambled madly to get them launched in time. However, Edwin learns that the catapult for the Jets has been damaged so it may be impossible for them to be sent out as well as have them land safely so they may have to rely on the VTOL technology in both the F-22’s and F-35’s.

David was a bit tense from the surprise attack, "Damage report!"

"We're lost four fighter jets, three choppers and two defense turrets.” Edwin reported.  “The defenses are holding but don't know for how long since they're taking only small fractions of them."

David is shocked. This wasn’t a normal pirate raid; the attackers are trained soldiers with sophisticated weapons. He received radio responses that the attackers are soldiers of the United Nations Peacekeepers.

“I should’ve known.” David said bitterly as the chaos unfolds on the flight deck.

The two cargo ships they saw earlier are closer now and on both sides of the carrier, both which has hidden naval guns and missile launchers behind and inside cargo containers.

“Sneaky bastards.” David muttered, They needed to turn things around quickly or they were sunk.

Then from the far distance, they saw what appears to be a supercarrier heading towards them. David and Edwin looked through their binoculars and sees too flags on top of its command bridge. The flag of Canada and the flag of the United Nations; the Supercarrier itself was too modern to be made by the UN and can only deduce it's Chinese-made as in the past, they’ve learned what the Chinese have been building from docks of Singapore, Malaysia, Indonesia and the Chinese mainland. The newly-built naval ships are sold to their respected allies from within the United Hegemony Alliance.

"Sir, should we send help?" Edwin asked.

“Yes, try to send help.” David ordered; however he learned that the attack has knocked out their communications and they’re working to get it back online.

"Do we have any long range weaponry?", Asked David as he contemplated taking on the super-carrier. Edwin reported that the long range weapons have been knocked offline and they’re trying to get them back online. Due to the ships constant pounding the _Bush_ , it may not be enough time.

"Then we'll have to deal with the cargo ships on our flanks!" Then helicopters from the cargo ships appeared and are flying towards the _Bush_. Half of them are attack gunships while the others are transport helicopters.

"Dammit, order the men to focus on those helos and prepare to open fire on the cargo ships with any available weaponry." Ordered David.

"On it." Edwin replied as he gives out the orders to focus fire on the incoming helos. Six of them went down in flames.

"Keep firing!" David shouted. Edwin sends out the orders to keep on firing, so far, they seem to be on the winning side against the cargo ships.

"What can we observe on the supercarrier from here?" David asked. He is becoming increasing nervous about the enemy’s Supercarrier. There’s no telling if it’s armed with advanced weapons as the Chinese have been experimenting with weapons in the past eight years.

"We're trying to find the name of it. All we can verify it's made from China since none of that technology exists anywhere in Canada, let along the UN." Edwin pointed out.

They managed to find the name of it via satellites as well as trying to read its name on its side. It says HMCS _Barack Obama_ on it.

"Why a Chinese ship....?", He mumbled as he realized the ship was completely outmatched by the threat they are slowly approaching, "...if we turn back now, we'll be killed with our backs turned, we fight, we'll be massacred...” He turned to Edwin and asked. “Do we have radio contact with any nearby bases or outposts yet?"

"Managed to get the communications back online and have contacted our base. We're sending in the SOS now." The technicians have been sending in various SOS messages back to base the second they saw the _Obama_.

"Then we better start praying, it'd be a miracle if this ship is still floating after this...", David replied grimly.

"We will survive sir!" Edwin shouted. The moral of the crew is high and no matter the odds, they’ll never surrender.

 

* * *

 

**The HMCS Barack Obama:**

Captain Zachary Stone watched the carnage from afar via binoculars. The two planes have returned to refuel and refit them with weapons so that they can join the attack. The older man cracked a smile as he sees the _Bush_ being surrounded by the cargo ships.

“Everything’s going to plan.” He muttered to himself.

Naval Cadet Mathieu Bouchard shows up again and begins to report him that the Peacekeepers are now boarding the American supercarrier.

“Very good. Ryuya will be in our custody soon.” Zach commented. Ryuya contains several important researches regarding the NerveGear helmets. He’s pretty sure that most of it are taken away and are held with the officials of the _Bush_ , but the UN Peacekeepers are the best of the best and been doing the great job since its creation. Even in the darkest days of America’s second revolution and having the nation leave the UN and had to relocate their headquarters from New York City to Paris, France.  

Zach frowned from the thought of those days; how America became a bullying imperialist everyone had feared of returning. The 44th president tried to keep the wild animal tamed; however the American people continued to become a problem and grew out of control despite his attempts to keep the peace both domestic and global before he met his end in the Second Revolution.

Iran was only using nuclear energy for power plants to provide power and energy for their cities and towns. Even if they’re building nuclear weapons, they would only use them for defense purposes. The new American government, led by a bunch of paranoid bigots, bullied the Islamic nation over the nuclear program, claiming they’re using them to make nuclear warheads to either sell them to Islamic terrorist cells or using them against Israel and the West.

Even the so-called Rebel leader; the Patriot who used the weapon satellite ODIN to kill innocent people and force them to shut it down like he did with Obama and the old US government; those acts alone made Zach’s blood boil.

Despite this, he thought this attack would demoralize them, but didn't know that it could do the opposite.. What the captain should've realized was that they've placed the Bush on Death Ground as in the Art of War when that happens, warriors become more determined to live and not everything goes to plan.

“Anything else to report?” He asked the Cadet.

“I like to report that the Railgun is finished inspection before activation.” Cadet Bouchard added. The ship’s railgun will be the ultimate card for the _Obama_. He is aware that the Americans have their railguns for their ship, but the railgun the supercarrier possesses is made by the Chinese and to one-up against the American version.

“Good, you may fire when ready; but only a warning shot.” Zach ordered. The Cadet saluted before leaving.

 _‘Now we can see what this baby can do.’_ He thought to himself. He imagined the _Bush_ being blown to bits and sinking into the ocean, however, he only has to fire a warning shot against them in order to surrender. And maybe have to sink it if they refused; even if it means taking Ryuya with them. With that in mind, the rail-cannon began to warm up.

 

* * *

 

**The USS George W. Bush:**

Back down the hallway. Walker, Yuki and several soldiers and ghosts blast their way through hallway of UN troops. Bodies of UN troopers lay scattered throughout the hallway; from scattered reports from the Bush’s personal, more of the UN peacekeepers are boarding the ship from the two cargo ships.

"We need to clear this ship of UN troops!" Walker shouted as he mows down four more UN troops that were at the top of the stairs. Yuki knew that he’d hate fighting alongside with the Ghosts, but in the moment of war; he doesn’t have a choice. He’ll make an alliance with them for now as for this was a matter of life and death, do or die and to ensure the world was free from UN tyranny along with its allies.

They headed up towards the flight deck where pandemonium is everywhere. Everyone is scrambling to get to their fighter jets and helicopters only to get destroyed by the cargo ships nearby.

“Damn…” Yuki exhaled as he witnessed the chaos unfolding on deck. Then the groups turned and see one of the cargo ships launching small boats and are heading towards the ship.

Yuki aims his rifle and opens fire on the boats, "Take them out before they cause more of a ruckus!"

It was then Walker spotted a machine gun mounted on the rail and he ran towards it, manned it and begins firing on the boats. The bullets hit the soldiers as well as the boats they’re in, sending them to their watery graves. Benjamin watched as his brother James Walker continued firing the machine gun against the UN boarding boats; he could tell he is enjoying the moment.

"Great work, don't get cocky!" Parker yelled.

However the men on the boats immediately identified Walker as the biggest threat and all focused fire on him alone. The Ghosts noticed Walker is being targeted and assisted him by distracting the men on the boat. The men on the boats are easily mowed down to ribbons as the others covered him. In that moment was a bit of hope, but unless help came, they were all toast.

“We got them on the ropes!” Walker shouted as he popped several rounds against the remaining boats.

“Don’t let up!” Yuki shouted back.

Far off in the distance in front of the ship, the Canadian/UN supercarrier HMCS _Barack Obama_ is moving closer and closer; its weapons slowly aim at the Bush. The supercarrier's guns are aimed at the flight deck to destroy any air assets, along with the team. The SEALs and Ghosts managed to wipe out the entire boat fleet.

“Whew. That’s the last of them.” Walker breathed; Yuki came up and patted him on the back.

“You did great kid.” He commented. What they should realize is that it was far from over.

It was then the leader of the Ghosts saw the supercarrier from the distance takes his binoculars out and sees its guns aiming at them. From a distance, he could see what appears to be a rail gun of their own. He felt his blood run cold, not only this supercarrier is more advanced than the _Bush_ , but it sports the advanced weapon known to man.

"SHIT!! GET DOWN!!!" He shouted and everyone ducked behind cover as the guns fire, landing a direct hit onto the flight deck, engulfing jets and helos in flame. Those who were on deck were sent flying into the air flailing, somewhere instantly engulfed by the blast, and others were severely wounded by the powerful weaponry.

The smoke wanders around the deck, leaving people who saw the shot, stunned and realizing how badly they were outgunned. Jackson, Walker, Yuki and the others were dazed but managed to get back up.

"Everyone alright?" Jackson stated.

Yuki coughs but raises thumbs up, "I'm good...where's Dash?" Despite being a Ghost and all, he’s still green and is concerned.

"He should be safe.” Reaper said, and then he looked around for their team leader; it was then he found out that their leader was caught in the blast caused by the other ship. All that was left of him was his right arm, the rest have been blown to smithereens and scattered to God knows where.

They find Reaper, who is fine, but barely escaped and his ears were ringing.

"Reaper! You're in charge now!" Dash shouted.

“Right!” Reaper agreed. It was then one of them said on how dire the situation is. “Don’t think the _Bush_ would take another hit like that.”

"You don't say!?", Yuki replied, "Their next likely target might be the bridge, for the captain." It was then they knew that it maybe the _Bush_ ’s last stand against the United Nations.

 

* * *

 

**On the Flight Deck:**

Maxwell has managed to keep himself alive after he boarded the _Bush_. Some of his comrades weren’t as lucky as they got mowed down by machine gun fire from both the ship’s personal and the aircraft that managed to get into the air.

 _‘Damn! Gotta get clear from this place.’_ He thought to himself as he dodged bullets and ducked behind cover as the lobbed grenades at him and exploded. He was fortunate that his team got killed so they won’t know that he isn’t doing his job. He only returned fire at either the air or random crates in order to put himself above suspension.

Overall, he still couldn’t help but think about his family that have been arrested back in Canada and probably being interrogated by his own government and then sent to the re-education camps. His home country has been declining from its former glory, probably long before the Second American Revolution occurred and he didn’t see it coming. But he did notice the changes after the Second Revolution that changed the world. Canada's decline was only one of many things as he knew that his family very well could die instead of being "Re-programed" to accept the new Totalitarian Canada.

What he didn't know was that the _Bush_ was about to get help.

 _‘Maybe if I turn myself in; I’ll be able to get away from the UN’s iron rule.’_ Maxwell thought. _‘But need to find a way to gain their trust.’_

He looked around and saw his chance, but little did he know that the Canadian Supercarrier _Obama_ is aiming its railgun at the _Bush_.

What the Canadian/UN ship didn't realize was that fate was about to not be ever in their favor. Max focused his attention against UN soldiers who are engaging against US Navy soldiers. He hid behind cover and popped several controlled rounds against them; from the distance, he watched his own comrades fell dead before they hit the ground.

 _‘Hopefully, that’ll gain their trust.’_ Max thought, but he knew that it’ll take more than shooting his own troops to convince them otherwise; for he would need hard, concrete proof to show that he was done with his faction and wanted to defect.

However, before he boarded the cargo ship, he managed to overhear the officers about the mission that involves of using their new Supercarrier. He had heard they plan to use their supercarrier to recapture a key asset on the _Bush_ or just accept losing it if the American ship was lost. 

Furthermore, he had also heard prior to the mission that the ship China has given them was made using illegally gained scrap metal from sunken WWII ships like the HMS _Prince of Wales_ and HMS _Repulse_.

All of which this info was overheard after meals and whenever they’re allowed to be on deck at night to get fresh air. He’d snuck into officers’ quarters and overhears them. He knew this could be the chance he wanted to defect and stop more lives from being lost today.

It was then he heard someone shout, but just as he turned to see what it is. In a moment, he saw the flight deck erupted into a bright orange/yellow flash of light; which is followed by a deafening sound of a blast being made followed by a shockwave that sent everyone and everything caught flying in all directions along with debris of the ship. It was as if someone decided to lit thousands of powder kegs with just one light,

Maxwell felt himself being hurled back towards several feet; there was no telling how far he was between the Command Bridge and the Blast zone before landing with a thud. His vision is dazed and blurred, but he saw the blazing inferno that has gulfed larges parts of the flight deck.

"Did they fire the Rail-cannon again? I guess so." He muttered. But still; he couldn’t believe that his ship would have the nerve to fire against an enemy ship with their soldier fighting against for them. To them, they’re nothing more than pawns in their sick game.

"I guess defecting is better and when I get the chance to leave the military when I can, I'm so doing something non-military related." He felt a sharp pain in his lower side and clutched it hard. It was at that point that he felt something wet on this side, he drew his hand back and saw his palm coated in a crimson red substance…..Blood. He was wounded by friendly-fire or enemy fire, judging by the shrapnel, more like friendly-fire. He also has some burns on parts of his body, but the bleeding wound is his most concern. It was then that he begins to feel faint, he had to stay awake and put pressure on the wound. However he slips into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

**On the Bridge.**

"My God." David was in shock from the destruction caused by a single shot from the super-carrier. All of the windows of the Command Bridge were shattered from the sonic blast. David was fortunate that he and Edwin ducked behind one of the control consoles when the windows were shattered; half of the staff were either killed or seriously injured from the impact.

"Since when do they have a Sonic Cannon?!" Edwin shouted.

“Don’t know, but whatever it is that they’ve been working on, it’s just as powerful as our guns.” David commented.

It was then he knew that they’re right at the _Obama_ ’s range of its rail gun; the _Bush_ will not survive another shot like that if aimed at either the Command Bridge or one of its engines.

"Then we need to do something fast!" Edwin said in a panic, it was then he turned to one of the technicians who have managed to escape the flying glass and shrapnel. "Where's our goddamn support!!" He shouted.

"On its way sir!" The technician replied.

David turns to see the cannons aim right at the bridge, preparing to end everyone inside the room, "....", David felt fear, fear of dying so suddenly but had to face it and so, he took a deep breath and tightened his grip on the control board, "Gentlemen it's been an honor serving with you."

Just as the cannons were about to fire, the _Obama_ gets hit, its guns were blown off.

David looked to the side of the ship, "What was that?" He asked. Then, they all saw a set of fighters flying by.

"Reinforcements have arrived." Edwin said as he points towards the ships coming in. He and Edwin saw Flags flying over the ships, flags of Australia, Russia and Japan flew in the breeze as their guns open fired on them. One of the ships is the Japanese advanced destroyers.

"Whew....." David sigh a breath of relief, "I thought I was gonna die..."

"You and me both." Edwin replied. Reinforcements didn't hesitate for a second as they showed up to deliver relief. Both David and Edwin watched as the _Obama_ takes another hit, it destroys its take-off platform along with its fighter jets and helos with it.

"But that weapon, it was so destructive." David spoke up. The Chinese did their homework on weaponry for the past ten years. The US government gotten rumors of battleship-style weapons on Chinese Supercarriers, Edwin prayed that they were just rumors. But after their clash against the _Obama_ , the rumors are true.

"Good thing they came, we'd have been finished.", said Edwin as the Obama is being decimated by the oncoming fire. Then the two cargo ships were also decimated as the giant burning hulls of the ships broke in two and disappeared under the waves, descended to their watery graves. The tide of the battle then all of a sudden started to turn against the UN.

"...Let's gather the dead and write to the families." David said grimly as the battle nears its end.

“Good.” Edwin replied, David also ordered the reinforcements to check out the _Obama_ assuming that the commander of the ship is still alive and the ship’s still intact.

 

* * *

 

**The HMCS Barack Obama:**

Captain Zachary Stone pulled himself back up from behind the command console; he still couldn’t believe that they’ve been defeated. They thought they would sink the Bush, but instead the Americans got help and they had lost the battle. The air forces managed to take out the _Obama_ ’s Rail Gun, the explosion took out nearly the entire flight deck, the transport planes, fighter jets and helicopters were wiped out.

The shockwave also took out a large number of the naval servicemen and staff. Seconds after the rail-gun was destroyed, they felt the ship’s hull being hit on the Port side.

Naval Cadet Mathieu Bouchard stumbled into the command bridge; he was frantic and panting from the running.

“Report Cadet!” Stone ordered.

“We’ve suffered heavy damage sir.” Bouchard gulped. “The rail gun’s been destroyed, three quarters of our fleet have been destroyed, and one of the nuclear reactor cores has taken damage.” He also reported that several hallways and the lower decks are taking on water and they’re doing their best to hold back the flooding long enough for evacuation.

“Dammit!” Stone swore, they were so close of completing their mission, t hen Murphy's Law went and messed up their plans.

Stone realized that despite their ship being crippled, the Obama remained intact; and there was no doubt that they’re send in troops to capture the ship and probably steal the ship’s data and learn about their true mission.

They have to act fast; he then turned to Bouchard and gives the order to have the remaining nuclear reactors to overload. He explains that the explosions from the reactors will not only destroy the ship, but the blast radius will take out the _Bush_ and the reinforcements. What the captain didn't know was that it would not to be as fate was already against them.

“O…Overload the reactors?” Bouchard stuttered.

“Yes! If we go down, we’ll take them with us! Now order the reactors to overload!” He ordered, his voice nearly boomed at the young cadet. Instead of following the orders, the cadet instead ran out and jumped out of the ship.

“COWARD!!” Stone shouted as he followed him to the opening and fired his pistol at him, only to miss every shot.

"I'll do it myself!" Stone growled as he headed over and types in the order to overload the nuclear reactors down below. However he’d learned that the water’s rising high than usual and making it difficult to keep it out.

“Keep the water out as long as you can and see that the rectors are set.” He ordered. Despite the best efforts, the water kept coming in faster than they could keep it pumped out and some below decided it wasn't worth it and fled. However, the reactors begin to overload with high levels of radiation, which at any minute it’ll explode; unfortunately the water rushed in and flooded the reactor rooms, filling it up to the brim.

At this point, Stone feels the ship tilting on its side; the Port side was already dipping into the sea. From then on, the ship was going to sink.

“You may have won the battle….” Stone said to himself. “But you’ve lost your ship as well as your allies that chose to side with you…” The ship begins to slip beneath the waves, while the alarms of the reactor cores being to sound; the rest of the crew who survived begins to abandon ship either healthy or wounded. The latter was the challenge as they have to be helped into lifeboats. The opposing forces saw them and chose not to fire on them for they had a code of honor.

“If only the weapons system was still intact, I could take them down when I got the chance.” Stone muttered, but it didn’t matter. The battle was lost and the ship was sinking. However, alarms rang out, signaling the reactors’ meltdown; though the reactors would go critical, they would not have the same desired effect the captain had wanted. As the US search boats get nearer, then the reactors has become critical and begins to explode. The last thought Stone had was that one day, America will fall to their enemies and bow to them. Then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

**The USS George W. Bush:**

Yuki tries to find those who survived the blast among the bodies. Smoke continues to rise above the ruins of the flight deck along with the wrecked and destroyed fighter jets and helos.

Parts of the flight deck are still engulfed in flames as the firefighter crew sought to put out the raging flames.

"Anyone still alive?!" He shouted, the others continued searching through the dead.

"...It'd be a miracle if anyone survived a direct hit from this." He said as he crossed one of the dead soldier’s arms and closed his eyes. He muttered to himself. “Hope we find someone soon.”  Through the aftermath, they found James Walker who went mission when the Bush was attacked by the Rail Gun. They see that he is heavily wounded from the attack.

Oh god! no!" Reaper nearly shouted as he ran towards his wounded brother. "Somebody get him help!" He shouted for a medic.

Yuki kneeled next to him to observe the wound among James; he sees that some of the shrapnel has pierced through his chest, hitting the lungs.

 "Damn, that looks bad.", Yuki searched around the surrounding area for a surviving medical officer, "They better get here soon."

“It…It hurts…..” James groaned.

"Don't worry, you'll get help." Ben said, trying to fight back the tears, he applied pressure on the wounds, trying to stop the bleeding, but it seems hopeless. Reaper shouted for a medic again. It was then he felt a hand touching his shoulder, he looked down to see his young brother extending his arm to reach up towards him.

"It's OK big brother, it's alright.." James said weakly. "...Just m...take care of our mother and kid brother...." With his last breath, he falls limp onto the ground as he dies.

Reaper lowers his head down in sorrow and mourned for his fallen brother. Despite the mask that conceals his face, tears streamed down from his eyes as his sobs are quietening.

Yuki was silent, as he knew that if he said anything, it would more or less piss him off. He instead places a hand on Reaper's shoulder. The Ghost soldier felt his hand placed on his shoulder and turned to see the older man, his face has sorrow and sympathy for the young man.

"I'm sorry for your loss..." Yuki said. Reaper said nothing as he held the lifeless body of his brother. The older man knew how he’s feeling right now; during his time in the Middle East, he’s seen soldiers he befriended dying around him and saddens him. However, he knew that they gave their lives so that people can live freely and their liberty protected by the hard-working men and women. Unfortunately, soldiers who have gone through war had hard times trying to re-adapt to civilian life; while half of them took their own lives, others managed to get help and to overcome their experiences from the war.

Yuki simply sighs as he knew that this experience, this attack on the Bush was no different. He then resumes to checking the dead. After a little bit of searching, he happens to stumble across a UN soldier who has woken up and begins stumbling across the deck.

The UN soldier was at least around 22 years of age, Caucasian and blonde hair. He took a heavy injury when the Obama fired on the Bush. He knew it would happen, but didn’t think he’ll get caught in the blast. He tried to get himself into a safe area before it all happened; unfortunately he suffered some burns from the blast and fires. He sees Yuki approaching him and tried to limp away, but couldn’t.

"Who is he?" Yuki said to himself, but he decided to help him nonetheless.

  "A bit young to die, kid.", Commented Yuki as he knelt down to the young soldier, he could tell that he’s afraid. There was no doubt that he’s conscripted by the United Nations Peacekeepers, probably from home.

"Yes….." The young soldier replied. Judging by his French accent, there’s no doubt that he’s either from France, or from the province of Quebec.

"You seem to be a little far away from France, kid." Yuki knelt beside him and took a piece of cloth out to wrap the wound; the young soldier yelped out in pain.

"I'm from Gatineau." The soldier yelped as the wound is wrapped tightly. Yuki realizes that Gatineau is located in the province of Quebec, in Canada.

"Ah, yes I see." Yuki said as he finished tightening up the cloth, he then proceeds to check the burn wounds before questing of his childhood there. During the conversation, he learned that his name is Maxwell Lavoie and he was one of the privates in the Royal Canadian Armed Forces before the UN drafted him into the peacekeeper force.

"Got any friends and family living there, kid?" He finished checking his burn wounds and started to put the soldier's arm over his shoulder and carried him.

There was a pause... "I did, until they got locked up for no reason." He said grimly.

"...I'm sorry kid." Yuki said with some sympathy, he made sure to be slow as not to aggravate the burns. Max slightly flinched when he felt the burns but didn't show it.

"Well, Maxwell, Let's make sure you don't lose your life by friendly-fire." Yuki reassured him. The young Canadian chuckled and mentioned that the UN already tried that.

"We'll try to help your family in any way we can though we can't make any promises or guarantees." Yuki said. There was a short pause as he was helped into the ship’s hallways.

"Hm....I see, we can continue talking after we get you proper treatment, by the way, you should avoid talking to those guys...they ain't exactly peachy right now.", said Yuki as he pointed a thumb to the ghosts. Maxwell sees the ghosts and nods in agreement.

"I don't need to be a genius to see that obvious point." Max said.

"They will kill you, no doubt, if you are seen by them. For now, the medic will take care of you in the sickbay." He nods again, as if on cue, the medics arrived and assisted Max. Together, they took him down to sickbay. Fortunately the Ghosts didn't notice the; at least that’s the way Yuki wanted it.

"Please don't kill the lad, he wants out of the UN and Canada." Yuki said to himself. He sighs as he thought of the fallen Navy SEALs soldier. He also added. “I need a drink after this…”

They got to the sickbay where it is flooded with the injured and being taken care of by the medical staff. Yuki decided to watch the rogue UN soldier as he knew some wanted Max's guts. It was then that he saw David amongst the medical staff; he was at sickbay helping the wounded to be attended.

"That's good that he's here." Yuki muttered to himself. They settled Max onto one of the beds; they quickly took off and ditched his UN combat gear, not wanting to attract attention from the others. At least Max would blend in a bit easier; as the medic begins attending his wounds, Max looked over to his left to see more medics attending one of the patients that suffered some third-degree burns on his body.

"Damn my former allies." Max cursed under his breath. Yuki couldn’t blame him for expressing his hatred towards the UN. Especially in the light of what had just happened to his family back where he came from as to him it was like a ghost of Nazi Germany, but it was for real.

David approached Yuki and the medic attending the soldier. Knowing what has happened, the soldier would provide some information.

"Anything I can do to help?" David asked, Yuki replied by saying that Maxwell’s got some information on the attack. As they help patch him up. It was then Maxwell said. "That cannon did a real number on them, sir."

"Indeed it has. " David replied before asking. “What info does he have?”

“The….” Max groaned from the injuries. “The reason why the UN attacked your ship.”

“What is it?” He asked. It was then Maxwell explained that they were sent to retrieve the information on the experiment Ryuya was conducting on the patients. But when the _Bush_ captured him, they switched their order to attack the ship to either recapture him or send him down with the ship.

"Either way, they wanted this vessel gone right?" Yuki asked.

“That’s correct.” Maxwell answered. “But that’s not all; the HMCS _Obama_ ’s was a gift from China.” He went on explaining the details of the ship, which includes the metal platings they built with. Including using scrap metal illegally gained from sunken warships from WWII like the HMS _Prince of Wales_ and HMS _Repulse_ despite the fact that desecrating a grave site is bad.

“Bastards.” David muttered. Yuki agreed, even though they were on different sides during the Second World War, it’s still disrespectful.

"Guess the ghosts of the dead cursed the ship as a form of revenge." Yuki said.

“Very true.” David agreed. It was then everyone heard a loud explosion coming from outside followed by a shockwave that shook the ship.

“What was that?” Yuki asked. It was then David headed outside, leaving the older man with the young Canadian. Few minutes later, he came back.

"Well, I know what it was." David went on explaining that several boats and helos were sent to investigate the sinking _Obama_ to apprehend the Captain of the ship. However, reports read that alarms were heard from the ship, signaling the nuclear reactor meltdown. They cleared out of the supposed blast radius in time when the area of the lower decks erupted outward, destroying the command bridge and ripping the ship in two; sending what was left down towards its watery grave.

“It seemed that the explosion from the reactors was attended to take all of them with it, but due to the rooms being flooded, the explosion was minimized.” David remarked.

"That's good to hear." Yuki concluded, the feeling of the metals used to build that abomination of the ship being returned to the watery grave. David also concluded that the death toll of the _Bush_ ’s personal is around sixty, maybe more.

"....Too many, Dave...", Said Yuki, his tone had saddened significantly, David agreed with Him. It was then Edwin reported to David that survivors of the _Obama_ are in the water.

“Get them out of the water.” David ordered, Edwin saluted and left the medical room.

"Hopefully, we'll get some answers from them." Yuki said.

"Qui." Max replied in agreement, both David and Yuki advised him to not move around too much due to his burn injuries.

"What is that supposed to mean?" David asked.

“I mean that the UN should answer for their crimes.” Max explained that he never trusted the United Nations peacekeepers due to their lack of moral. He never even trust his own Canadian government since their country went downhill.

"True to that." Yuki agreed.

Soon after, the personal of the ship picks up the survivors out of the water and are placed under watch by security. One of the survivors was Mathieu Bouchard, Naval Cadet of the Royal Canadian Navy

"What is the information about this attack?" David asked Cadet Bouchard.

"We were ordered to retrieve Ryuya Yuuya from your captivity." Mathieu said. He went on how it was all planned to have the research regarding the NerveGear helmets to the United Nations before the raid of the compound took place.

"Ryuya seems to attract a lot of unwanted attention." Yuki commented. Ever since SAO and the ALO/Sugou incidents, it appears that everyone is trying to pick up where the madmen left off in their research. However, Kayaba was less of a monster compared to Sugou.

"Very true to that." David said.

It was then Yuki turned to Mathieu and asked him about his attempt to use the ship’s nuclear reactor to take them out with him.

“Captain Stone was insane.” Mathieu breathed, sweat poured from his forehead from that memory that happened minutes ago. “He seemed hell-bent on attacking you no matter the cost. Overloading the reactors was his idea, believing that the nuclear explosion would take all of you with him.”

“Guess it didn’t work due to detonating safely underwater.” Yuki lamented.

“Indeed.” Mathieu nodded in agreement. It was then David realized something.

“Stone….where do I heard that name from?” He asked himself. Then, it hit him like a brick.

"Wait a minute, I know!"

“Wha…?” Yuki was confused.

“Stone…. Zachary Stone…” He said at last. He went on explaining that he was formerly part of the United States Third Fleet stationed in California and Captain of one of the _Arleigh Burke_ class destroyers, the USS _Roosevelt_ (DDG-80). However, he along with his crew are loyalists of the Obama Regime and was ordered to take down any Rebels and US soldiers who he deemed as traitors of the nation and the president.

“It’s no secret that he was very fond of Obama.” David commented on his behavior. “Claiming that he was doing the nation and the world a good; but in reality, he’s just as mad as he was.”

He continued on that after the Second Revolution ended in US Rebel victory, Stone and the rest of his crew landed in one of the US air bases and hijacked their cargo planes, killing the soldiers and pilots during their escape until they reached Canada. From there, he would rebuild and plan his revenge against the Rebels before everything went to hell for him.

During the conversation, it was then Mathieu added that Stone rejoined the armed forces as part of the Royal Canadian Navy and positioned to the HMCS _Barack Obama_ after the ship was given to them by China.

“Anything else?” David asked. The cadet shook his head ‘no’.

“This attack, all of it for something so petty.” Yuki shook his head.

“Indeed.” The young cadet agreed before continuing. “It’s like I said, he’s hell-bent on attacking you after all that. He continued on ranting on the successes your country was going through and he scoffed at every since one of them out of spite.”

"Ouch." David remarked.

“You said it.” Yuki added.

"Indeed, all the way." David replied. Everyone knew that China would deny the whole incident when the UN’s supercarrier will be traced back at them. And worst yet, they’ll probably try to blame them for that attack even though the attack took place close in Japanese waters. Along with the big and obvious fact that the Americans acted in self-defense and the evidence would be very overwhelming to the point denial would not be an option.

"We lost men and they easily tell a lie to the people about it eh?" Yuki pointed out to the others, David, Mathieu and Maxwell agreed.

"Agreed." David said.

There was silence within the group, the only sounds that were made are the medical staff and the patients being attended to.

It was then Yuki asked. "So what'll we do? This shit is placed against us."

More silence, It was then David said. "They won't get away with this. As long as Maxwell and the others testifies, the UN won't stand a chance against us."

Yuki nodded in agreement. “"True to that man, true to that."

It was then David received word from Edwin that they managed to get the Arc Reactor Cores and Generators back online and they’ll be able to sail back to base under its own power. Plus with the escort of Australian, Russian and Japanese naval ships to protect them until they return back to base and see if the ship can be fixed.

“That’s good to hear.” David replied, he knew that the repairs on the Bush will take a long time, meaning that he’ll be confined to the base for some time. But at least he’ll be spending his time with his family while doing so.

“What about our prisoner?” David asked.

“He’s shaken, but alive.” Edwin replied. Even after the attack, Ryuya still has his crimes to answer to the public.

“Very good….Let’s head back to base.” David ordered; Edwin saluted and left for the Command Bridge; slowly, the USS _Bush_ makes its way back to base with the escort.

* * *

  
**June 27th:**

Kazuto, Asuna and Alex head over to the Dicey Café after their school ended for the day. They’ve just got finished with the big test at the SAO Survivor School. Even though they had survived SAO, they still had to deal with the everyday challenges of real life like quizzes.

 “That was some test, right guys?” Alex asked.

Kazuto nodded before answering. “Sure is Alex, never knew that test would be so hard to pass.”

"At least we have something normal for once." Alex said.

Asuna giggled before adding in the conversation. “Very true Alex.” Kazuto continued to hold hands with her as they walked along. Today was a normal day aside from the quiz the group had to take. They’ve made it to another school where they picked up Suguha; Alex is delighted to see her again.

“Alex!” Sugu chimed and nearly tackled him in a hug; Alex chuckled as he manages to catch her in the embrace.

"Hey there." He smirked as Sugu nuzzled into his cheek in a very cute way.

“I missed you.” She said while gazing into his eyes.

“Same here my beauty.” Alex replied, earning a blush and giggle from the feminine Kirigaya. Kazuto and Asuna looked on in amusement the two are displaying.

"Cute and funny." Asuna said in amusement.

“They’re like us.” Kazuto pointed out.

Asuna giggled in agreement before saying. “Indeed.” It took some time before they finally arrived at the Dicey Café. They slid the door open and they see that Rika and Keiko have arrived at the café before them, and they also see their friend Klein with them.

“Hey, it’s the lovely couples.” Klein exclaimed with a smile, causing their cheeks to turn pink by his remarks.

"Oh come on now!" Kazuto groaned.

“What’s wrong Kirito? Klein’s getting too fast for you?” Rika asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh, ha ha Rika..." Kazuto sighed; this earned a laugh from the blacksmith girl. The couples sat down in the chairs next to their friends. They see Andrew who is behind the bar as usual.

"So, everyone doing well?" Alex asked.

“Indeed we are.” Klein replied. Rika and Keiko did the same before the latter asked Alex.

“How’s your father doing?” Ever since the attack on the USS _Bush_ occurred earlier in the month, everyone even Alex was concerned of his father’s safety.

“Barely made it.” Alex answers. He still couldn’t believe that the _Bush_ was able to sail back after taking so much damage to the ship.

“The UN had the nerve to pull a stunt like that.” Sugu pointed out.

"And trying to deny it was them too." Added Alex.

On June 3rd, the Coalition of Allied Nations accuses the Canadian government and the United Nations for taking part of the USS George W. Bush incident, but Canada and the UN tried to deny the whole thing. However with former Canadian soldiers Maxwell Lavoie and Mathieu Bouchard testifying against the UN, The Coalition got the upper hand.

It lasted for a few days until Canada and the UN gives in and pays reparations to the Coalition and towards the families of servicemen who were on the Bush.

And for Ryuya Yuuya, the man was also put on trial for illegal experiments on drug addict patients via NerveGear helmets; he was found guilty and sentenced over 50 years in prison.

"At least the Coalition won this round and that Canada needs to look into a mirror to see what they've truly become." Klein concluded.

“Indeed.” Kazuto agreed. It was then he asked about the soldiers who defected. Alex says that they’re not sure since they can’t enter in the United States due to Canada’s politics and cannot be trusted.

"Hopefully, they'll see." Rika added.

“I hope they find homes soon.” Keiko said with concern. Even though she never understood politics and what goes around the world, but she shows sympathy for the two displaced Canadian soldiers.

"They wanted to leave for a reason." Asuna said.

“Very true…” Keiko agreed with her friend.

"Yeah." Rika said. Silence fell upon the group. It was a few moments before anyone spoke up again.

“So….Heard any news lately?” Klein asked. Everyone shook their heads ‘no’ in response. It was then he explained that due to the incident back in January, Nations of the Coalition are planning to hold a meeting in the US State of Hawaii to discuss on the matter.

"What will happen next?" Kazuto then asked.

“Not really sure, just see what happens.” Klein replied with a shrug.

 

* * *

 

David and Jonathan Mitchell made their way through Tokyo; they wanted to tell Alex the good news regarding the Coalition’s meeting in Hawaii.

“Alex said that the Dicey Café is down this way.” Jonathan said while reading the directions Alex sent him in a text. David on the other hand, still couldn’t believe the invitations the Coalition have sent for his young son and his friends. It’s not like every day they give out invitations like this as they don’t have the required age. However, he quickly realized that after what happened to the Yuuki girl back in January, it’s probably to show the young couple that everyone has their backs since the very aftermath of the incidents.

 _‘I bet Alex and the others will be excited…’_ David thought to himself. _‘I wonder if Yuki and Fuji will be there as well?’_

After some time, they finally arrived at the entrance of the Café just as the directions said. The sign above the door entrance reads ‘Dicey Café’ on it.

“This is the place father.” Jonathan said as he places his smart phone back into his pocket and they both entered through the doors to see it bustling with patrons. In the center of the café shows a large table with the group gathered around. It didn’t take long for the Mitchells to see Alex along with Suguha, Kazuto, Asuna and the others.

"There they are." Jon said.

David smiled as he sees Suguha, who is sitting close to Alex curling up against his shoulder and smiling warmly in his embrace. It was good to see that his son have found someone to love and learned to concrete their relationship.

Alex manages to spot him and waved them to come over.

“Over here.” Alex called out, both David and Jon approached the table, they pulled a couple of chairs from the other table and sat with the group.

"Hey everyone." David said with a smile.

“Hey Mitchell-san.” Sugu said in a polite manner, Asuna and the others did the same.

"Hello there, nice to see you all here and doing well." Jon asked. Asuna agreed with a smile and explained that they’ve been doing well.

“Hope you’ve been doing good as well?” Asuna asked.

"Been trying to do well.” David answers before continuing. “…though the recent attack on the _Bush_ might complicate things."

“Alex was worried about you when he heard about what happened.” Kazuto added. Alex nodded in agreement. They continued on chatting that David is now overlooking the operations of the base until the Bush is fully repaired, it took serious damage. It would be sometime before the warship was up and ready again so until then, David was stuck with what he was assigned with.

“At least you’ll be closer with the family.” Rika pointed out.

“True.” David agreed. Asuna smiled from the Mitchell family’s strong bond. In fact, greater than her own family; they’re still recovering from the events that nearly sentenced her to a lifetime of misery if it wasn’t for Kazuto and Alex.

It was then Asuna asked David. "So, what are you going to be doing aside from Military stuff?"

“Probably not much.” David shrugged.

“OK then.” It was then Andrew approached the table.

“Hey Andrew.” Kazuto greeted his friend. It was then he notices the two military personal. “Ahh..I see that we got customers from the US Navy.” He said cheerfully.

"Yes it is true." Jon agreed, David asked Andrew about himself since he’s an American as well. He learned that he and his wife took a liken to Japan years back and decided to move here and set up the café.

"We maybe Americans, but we love the Japanese as well." Andrew answers. During the conversation, David learns that Andrew himself is also an SAO survivor; during the game he ran the store that sells items for the players. He met Kazuto there as well and became friends; he was also surprised that he took interest in Asuna who was known as ‘Lightening Flash’ in the game due to her fast attacks.

"Good to see you're doing well in the aftermath of the SAO Nightmare." David said.

“And help out with these two.” Andrew smiled towards Kazuto and Asuna, whose cheeks are pink from the adoration they’re receiving. Klein nudged Kazuto with his elbow; Rika did the same for Asuna.

“But let’s not forget another love blooming.” Asuna pointed out to Alex and Suguha.

"Oh yes indeed." Kazuto said. Jon smiled at his younger brother who is pink in the cheeks. He then proceeds to give him a noogie, much to Alex’s objections.

“Hehehe….” Sugu giggled at the brotherly moment. Jon finishes and stops before Sugu hugged Alex. During all of this, two new customers entered the Café, David and everyone turned to see it was none other than Yuki and Fuji.

“Hey everyone.” Yuki said in a cheery voice as usual.

"Hey there Yuki...hey there Fuji" Everyone greeted the two. As moments later, the pair got a pair of chairs and sat down with the group.

“Heard you’re stuck at the base, eh David?” Yuki asked.

"It's true." David replied, it was then his friend patted him on the back.

“I’m sure that they’ll fix your ship soon.” He reassured him.  David smiled at his friend; he never let down his smile and cheery attitude even after losing his left eye from the war.

"That's good to hear." Yuki said. Fuji nodded in agreement. It was then Kazuto asked David and Yuki about Maxwell Lavoie and Mathieu Bouchard. David tells him that the latter is transported the Britain, probably be living in one of the Flats near London while the former will be living in Japan as neither of them are able to be moved to the United States due to the American public’s distrust with Canada at the time.

"At least, they'll be fine though I wish the same could be said for their families." Yuki nodded somberly in agreement. They couldn’t imagined their families being held in re-education camps and being mind-warped from their government’s propaganda machine.

"They'll pay dearly for what they're doing to those two families." David said under her breath. Everyone could feel the intense silence in the air, Jonathan could feel it too and he had to break the silence.

“Everyone heard what’s going on?” Jon said, breaking the ice.

“Um…Yeah..” Kazuto replied, although he doesn’t know at the moment. It was then Jon mentions the Coalition holding a meeting in Hawaii to discuss Arrange Marriages.

"Good to hear." Kazuto said.

“However…” David added. “The thing is that the officials of the Coalition have invited all of you to attend the meeting.” Everyone was shocked by David’s news; even Kazuto and Asuna were floored by what they’ve just heard.

"Um, say that again? Did we here that right? We're invited?" The former asked.

“Indeed you are.” David went on explaining that since what happened to Asuna back in January, the whole incident caused worldwide controversy in the wake of the footage. However, he had to be careful since the rape attempt that creature Sugou tried to do is still fresh on her mind.

Kazuto gently rubbed Asuna’s hand to comfort her. "It's okay; we got some power in our corner now, as well as people behind us." Asuna looked to him and smiled softly.

“Thanks Kazuto…” She said softly.

“So…” Rika interjected before asking. “Kazuto, Asuna, Alex, Suguha, Klein, Keiko and I are going to Hawaii?”

“Sounds like a swell place for vacation.” Klein added.

“We’ll see about that.” David then said.

“Indeed.” Jon agreed. However, both he and David told them that they need an adult or two to accompany them and since they’re gonna be swamped back at the base, they won’t be able to do it. They asked Andrew to accompany them to Hawaii, he thanked them but he said that he had to keep an eye on the café so he’s unable to go with them.

As everyone pondered on who will go with them, it was then Yuki spoke up.

“Fuji and I could tag along with them.” He offered. The older man said that he and Fuji aren’t doing anything right now and they’ll take care of them while they’re on their trip to Hawaii.

David shrugged before saying. “Sure…That’ll work.” They also reassured Kazuto and the others that they’ll notify the SAO survivor school of their absence.

“Thank you so much Mitchell-san.” Kazuto thanked David with a bow. Asuna did the same as well as the others.

“No problem.” David replied, it’ll be the trip of the lifetime.

 

* * *

 

**July 2 nd, a few days later:**

At the Narita International Airport, all is busy as usual. People crowding one another to board airliners that lead to some parts of Japan while others to countries around the world. Ever since the USS _Bush_ incident, security has increased in both harbors and airway travels. However it didn’t affect the means of travel as well as tourism. Even Pearl Harbor, the place they’ll be passing by while in Hawaii still managed to have a level of both freedom and security.

David has driven everyone to the airport entrance and helped out unloading the van of their luggage and have all of them has been checked through customs. It would take a bit of time due to security concerns, but everyone didn't mind. Then the group headed through the terminal and waited to one of the correct airport terminal gates, they sat at the chairs and waited.

It wasn't long before they were going to be picked up.

Alex noticed Suguha looking nervous, he went over to her.

“Something’s wrong Sugu?” He asked. It was then she tells her about the flight trip they’re taking. She’s never been on an airplane before and they’re gonna be high in the air. Alex nods in agreement as he recalls her fear of heights when they were stuck in the Ferris wheel on their first date. He managed to calm her down and gaze upon the beautiful sunset that was way out in the horizon.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Alex reassured her. Sugu looked up and smiled with her grey eyes shining in the sunlight.

“Okay.” She replied.

Meanwhile Kazuto and Asuna are excited for the trip; they’re both nervous as well. It was their first trip out of the country and into the United States. From what they’ve learned from their classes of the SAO survivor school, the American economy is at its peak as well as the world’s leading power. The nation across the Pacific is also acts as Japan’s protectorate from the threats of China.

"America is now a Lion of the world." Asuna commented.

It was then Kazuto leaned over. “Actually, it’s more of the Eagle of the world.” He said.

Asuna holds onto him to keep herself from being over-excited. “Can’t believe this is happening.” She says.

 Kazuto then said. “It’ll be fine, plus it’s like a vacation for all of us.” He petted her to give her comfort, it is followed with a smile.

“Thanks Kazuto.” She said before she planted a sweet kiss on the lips. Kazuto chuckles, he also tells her that she can sleep on his shoulder if she wanted to.

She smiles before replying. “And my view from the airplane will be you.” She smirked followed with a wink in her eye. Kazuto chuckles from her cute remark.

With Fuji and Yuki, while they were purchasing tickets the two ended up being placed in Economy Class while the rest of the gang got tickets for Business Class.

Yuki said. “This trip’s gonna be a rough one.” He groaned. Fuji agreed with him, he knew that the Economy Class isn’t smooth during flight.

“True Yuki.” He sighed. “But we’ll just have the make the best of it.”

“Perhaps a few bottles of beer and I’ll be fine.” Yuki said in a joking tone, it was followed by a nudge to Fuji’s side with his elbow. This has left David somewhat nervous, he knows Yuki too well when it comes to travel. He tends to get bored and often orders some booze to pass time.

“Yuki….” David warned. “Don’t try to get yourself kicked off the flight.”

“Don’t worry David.” Yuki said in a cheery tone. “I’ll keep to my limits.”

David, being skeptic, nodded in agreement and let out a small, but nervous smile. _‘I hope…’_ He thought to himself. After a while, the PA announcement is heard.

 _“Attention all passengers, we’re now all boarding all rows for Flight 38 bound to Honolulu to Gate C3. All passengers may now board.”_ And with it, Gate C3 begins to open and the passengers begins heading towards the Jet Bridge.

David approached Alex. “Be careful when you get there son.” He hugged his son.

“OK father.” Alex replied, he promised him to bring souvenirs from Hawaii before they come home.

“Come on guys, we’re gonna get there before the seats are taken.” Rika groaned. David chuckled before breaking the hug. He watches as Alex left with the others and headed towards the gate. In time, the plane begins to depart and towards the runway. Both David and Jonathan watched from the windows to see the plane taking off and climbing up towards the sky until it’s out of sight.


	15. Chapter 14: The International Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirito, Asuna and the SAO/ALO gang are invited to Hawaii to witness the historical meeting of the century.

**July 1 st, Honolulu, Hawaii:**

The 747 passenger jet plane lands in the airport. Kazuto, Asuna and the others steps off the plane and into the Honolulu International Airport. Suguha is currently with Alex and having one of the worst cases of airsickness in her life, "How long did we fly for?!"

"I think it was 14 hours." Klein answered. Suguha simply groaned and looked around for a restroom. After she found on and headed to it. The gang looked around the Honolulu International Airport while they waited.

"So who are we waiting for?" Klein asked.

"Until Suguha gets back." Kazuto replied.

After a couple of minutes, Suguha returns.

"You OK?" Alex asked, he was concerned about her.

"I'm OK, not much of a traveler by air." She replied.

Klein Yawns for quite a bit, "At least I can hold it better than you." That earned him a glare from her, Alex comforted her before the gang continued on and reaching the baggage claim, waiting for their luggage. Klein was still waiting as his bag was still missing, "Augh, I think they lost my bag!" Klein groaned.

"Don't think so...It'll turn up in a couple of minutes." Kazuto explained as the others begin getting their luggage. Alex Opened up his bag to check that all of his belongings are present, Suguha, Kazuto, Asuna and the others checked their bags to confirm their belongings. So far everything's all in check. However Klein hasn't got his bag still.

"Damn it, where is it? I don't see it anywhere." Klein groaned.

After a couple more minutes, the bag hasn't shown up.

"You may wanna check with the customer service counter over there." Alex said while showing Klein the CS counter.

"Yeah, good idea." Klein sighed as he heads to the customer service counter, a man in his mid to late twenties sees him.

"Yes, may I help you sir?" he asked.

"Yeah, my bag went missing on the conveyor belt."

"I'll see what has happened." He reassured. "Can I have a name?"

"Ryoutarou Tsuboi." Klein said. The clerk types in the name.

"It should come up very shortly." He said.

"I heard it’s common that people lose their baggage at the airport.” He retorted.

"Indeed.." The clerk replied. After ten seconds he looks up to Klein. "Mr. Tsuboi, I regret to inform you that your baggage was accidentally mid-labeled and boarded on a flight for Sydney, Australia. But they will be contacted and you'll get your baggage as soon as it gets here." He said sheepishly..

"Ah...how long will that take?" He sighed.

"It should arrive in a few hours. We'll give you a call when we get it."

"Great thanks.", Klein sighed a bit.

Kazuto and the others see Klein return.

"So did you find out what happened?" Kazuto asked.

Klein face palms, "They sent my luggage onto the wrong flight."

"Oops. That's not good." Alex said.

"You don't say?!", Klein replied sarcastically. They all headed to the lobby, where they're greeted by five men in suits holding up signs with their names on them.

"Good thing they're expecting us." Alex said.

"What are they here for again?", asked Klein

"They're here to take us to the meetings of the Coalition of Allied Nations to discuss the banning of 'Arranged Marriages' after the incident that took place on January." Alex explained. "They've invited us to interview what went on during all that."

"I'm actually surprised that we're even allowed in, considering our age gap.", said Alex.

"Well John Blake mentioned that you and most of us are invited since you're friends with Me and Asuna." Kazuto said. "It also includes Fuji and Yuki."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Alex added while looking around. They haven't seen them since they've boarded the plane back in Japan.

"They should be around here somewhere." Kazuto replied before seeing them coming from the crowd. "There they are." He said as he waited at the two.

Yuki spots the teenager and brings his friend to greet the group.

"Hey guys." Kazuto greeted them. "How was the flight?"

"Can't really remember, I was passed out drunk in my seat.", said Yuki as held a hand on his head in pain.

"We got booked in Third Class and he got intoxicated after a few too many beers." Fuji explained. They were lucky they didn't get in trouble after Yuki passed out.

Yuki groaned and massaged his temple, "That stuff really hits hard, surprisingly."

"Indeed." Fuji added before the gang leaves the airport and headed to the cars that are waiting for them.

The group enters the cars and prepares for the road trip, but not before receiving Leis from the Native Hawaiians.

During the trip, they've made a detour Kamehameha Highway due to traffic. As they traveled, they passed Pearl Harbor naval base which can be viewed from the highway.

"Seriously what kind of highway name was that?!", Yuki questioned about the name of the road they travelled on.

“Beats me.” Kazuto replied as they begin to see the view of Pearl Harbor.

They all admired the view, especially Kazuto. They’ve all learned about the attack on Pearl Harbor over eighty years ago made by the tyrannical Yamamoto. However they became allies with America during the First Cold War as well as made amends a few years ago. In fact, he recalls seeing the news footage of Japanese Prime Minister Takeda Nishigaki made a historical visit to Pearl Harbor on the same day in 2021. During his visit, he made a speech at Pearl Harbor.

 _“I’m glad to be here. Although this particular date is infamous for both our nations as we know what has occurred on this very day. Eighty years ago on this day, the Japanese Empire, under the tyrannical rule of Yamamoto, executed a sneak-attack on the US navy stationed in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. We also did horrible acts during its time prior to the attack and we’ve denied them by blaming them on the west. Many of our historians have denied these events and attempts to whitewash them through government-approved textbooks. However, we have seen the errors of our ways in these attempts in the past and it was time that the truth is told. But this doesn’t mean that we forsake the relations between Japan and the United States as we’ve stood allies together.”_ PM Nishigaki holds a banner scroll that contains the Japanese symbols meaning _‘Trust’ and ‘Friendship’_.

 _“With this banner, this will be the symbol of the strong relations between the two nations and together, we can continue to stay united and true for the future of us and our children for generations to come.”_ Applause is heard after he made the speech. US President Thomas Miller comes up and congratulates him. Both President Miller and PM Nishigaki placed the banner near the flag pole and they shook hands. Signaling the better future for both America and Japan.

Kazuto was glad after seeing the news report four years ago, especially after they’ve helped them repel the Chinese invasion during the ‘Second Pacific War’.

Eventually, they arrived at the hotel. The gang sees the huge crowd outside at the hotel. Most of them are news reporters, both official and free-lance reporters. While others are supporters of the Coalition of Allied Nations while the rest are members of a major Anti-Arranged Marriage group called Society for Integrity in Marriage aka SIM, founded in late 2014 lead by Samantha Thompson, proud member of the National Republican party and daughter of Iraq war veteran Russell Thompson, the organization has two and a half million members from America to Russia and Australia.

After the Second Revolution and when a new government was installed. They’ve managed to successfully allow the ‘Thompson’ Act, a law that bans arranged marriages within the United States as well as families who are in the armed forces overseas. Despite their success, they couldn’t get several nations of the world to follow suit, especially since the United Kingdom protected it as it’s been used in noble society for generations. When the Coalition of Allied Nations was formed, they were given the option to pass the law or not, but it didn’t stop SIM from leading a series of campaigns for over a decade. But when the footage of Sugou molesting Asuna was broadcasted and shocked the public, they saw this as an opportunity and used the footage as their trump card against Arranged Marriages and opposition of it grew tenfold within a week and beyond as well as the support of both Kazuto and Asuna. SIM was also responsible for sending in the gifts for them.

They are security guards that are keeping the crowd under control as the gang begins stepping out of the vehicles and they started swarming like flies. Photographers flashing their cameras while news reporters begin rolling their video cameras while giving in the report on their arrival.

“Man, this is like we’re in Hollywood.” Yuki stated while being blinded by the camera flashes.

“Yeah, except we’re in Hawaii and not California.” Fuji replied as the group headed inside. The hotel staff welcomed them as they walked through the doors. The Manager of the hotel informed them of their reserved suites for them and their bellboys begin taken their luggage up to them.

“Wow. This place sure does make you feel like home.” Klein commented.

“Indeed they do.” Kazuto replied. He knows that they were informed that reservations were made for the gang

 “Not to mention having cute Hawaiian ladies here.” Yuki said in a flirting tone, Fuji signed as he rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Everyone got to their rooms and begin to unpack. The room that both Kazuto and Alex are sharing has a connecting door that leads to the other room Asuna and Suguha are sharing as well.

Alex gets comfy on his bed and turns on the TV and begins flipping through the stations. He came across Fox News and it shows him and his friends entering the hotel.

“News does travel faster….Faster than we realize..” Kazuto commented as Alex watched the news channel.

Alex nods in agreement. “Indeed.” And then the news report continued that various ambassadors from other countries are staying in the same hotel they’re at for the big meeting that’ll take place tomorrow.

“It’s going to be one big day for all of us.” Alex stated.

“Hard to believe it came all the way after what happened in January during the ALO incident.”

Kazuto sighs, the ‘Sugou Incident’ has brought out strong opposition of Arranged Marriages after footage of the whole thing was broadcasted on January 23rd. It continued to grow stronger, it even lead to one incident with the Murayama family in Japan when angry crowds dragged Tairou Murayama out of his car and beaten him to death after finding out the ‘forces marriage’ of an innocent girl Tohru Sohma. The incident was also used for SIM to push further their agenda. Eventually, it gotten so bad that the Coalition have arranged the meeting to discuss it and put an end to it once and for all. The United Kingdom did tried to protect Arranged Marriages like they have before, but it turned out to be a lost cause as they realized it’s only fanning the flames for the protestors within the UK as well as the Coalition, the public also begin branding the British Government as ‘Pro-Pedophiles’ which caused the government to abandon their protection and go with the meeting.

The only protests that opposed the meeting on the thing were from nations of the United Nations, primary both the European Union and Canada as they continued to deny such rape claims ever existed despite solid evidence. They even went as far as comparing the victim, Asuna Yuuki, to the girls who started the Salem Witch Hunts, calling her an attention whore.

This disgusted Kazuto to no end, Asuna suffered in the hands of that madman and they have the gall to say she’s just crying for attention, even the Pope from Vatican City defended Sugou while denying such footage ever existed. But he later realizes that not all of them are bad, after the USS _Bush_ made it back to base barley intact, they’ve learned that a Canadian Maxwell Lavoie, an UN Peacekeeper soldier defected to Coalition after he confesses the UN’s role in the attack. Kazuto and the gang also met him themselves.

He told what happened to his family while living in Canada and how their deaths and their government’s lack of discipline caused him to lose all tolerance and leave Canada for good. He even wept after he finished from the painful memories he and his family suffered. They felt pity for the former Canadian.

“Yeah it did.” Kazuto replied as they both watch several limos arriving at the hotel’s entrance and the ambassadors are being escorted inside. Then Alex switches to a different channel. It plays one of the episodes of the classic Looney Tunes on Cartoon Network.

“Surprising they still have them playing on the air.” Kazuto commented as Looney Tunes begins to play on TV.

“Don’t be surprised Kazuto.” Alex added. “After all, they’re protected by the Department of Entertainment.” Kazuto knew what he meant. After the Second Revolution, the new government established the Department of Entertainment, an department that protected tv shows and cartoons of America’s past times as well as acted as a filter for new tv shows, cartoons and movies and new movies that are in the process of concept board, they have to go through the Department of Entertainment and if they don’t pass, they’ll have to redo them and if they fail to pass three times, it’s out.

The Department of Entertainment also protects Fan Art and Fan Fiction stories throughout the internet from ‘Copyright Aggression’ from surviving corporates, including Disney. Disney corporations were hit by the hackings on November 5th, 2013. But unlike the others, Disney was spared from the Drone/Kinetic strikes and have to make several changes, including giving up ownership of LucasArts. In short, the Department of Entertainment has kept leashes on the corporates and ensures strict discipline and punishment whenever they go out of line.

“At first, I thought they were going a little too far.” Alex stated. “But after what I heard from my parents and older brother. I get what they meant. Plus I’ve watched certain cartoon shows and tv shows with them. I finally got the idea.”

“They seem to know what they’re talking about when it comes to entertainment.” Kazuto then added.

“Indeed.” He smiles.

Then a knock on the connecting door is heard. Kazuto opens it and sees Asuna and Suguha standing at the door.

“Hey boys.” The girls said in a honeyed voice.

“Hello.” Both the boys said in a dazed stance.

“Mind if I come in?” Asuna asked as she approached her lover.

“Don’t mind at all, Asuna.” Kazuto smiles as she pulls him in an embrace.

“Mind if you come here with me?” Suguha said to her boyfriend.

“Sure thing my little flower.” Alex commented as he approached her before heading into their room, closing the connecting door. Kazuto and Asuna cuddled onto the bed.

“It’s hard to believe that tomorrow, it’ll be over.” Asuna said softly as she curls up on him.

“I know Asuna. It’s amazing everyone is willing to support the two of us.” Kazuto commented softly while gently stroking her chestnut hair.

“After what happened months ago….” She hesitated for a moment, trying to repress the horrible memory of the attack in ALO.

“…I know. But soon, it’ll be all behind us and we’ll have a future together.” Kazuto reassures her. Asuna crawls up onto his chest and caresses his cheeks with care.

“No matter what, my heart will always be yours forever.” She says warmly while gazing into his onyx eyes with her hazelnut eyes.

“And my heart will be yours too, always and forever.” Kazuto replies back to her. They shared warmly and longing glances towards one another, then she leans down towards him until their lips met. They’ve shared a longing, passionate kiss, Kazuto holds Asuna tightly, not letting go. Asuna held onto Kazuto as it lasted for what appears to be hours. They’ve broken the kiss and they continued to hold each other in the embrace, not letting go and not paying attention to the TV that was left on.

 

* * *

 

**July 2nd, the next day:**

Kazuto, Asuna, Alex and the gang have gotten into their formal wear and headed down the hallway towards the elevator. Rika, Keiko and Klein are excited but trying not to show it. The others, however, can tell and smiled. Klein however, bears his head band despite it doesn’t match the suit he’s wearing, but he doesn’t mind at all.

“The day’s is here at last.” Alex commented as they’ve reached the elevator.

“Indeed it is.” Kazuto replied. They all stepped into the elevator and it goes down to the lobby.  Before they’ve left their rooms, they got news report that US President Thomas Miller and important staff of the Coalition have arrived in Hawaii this morning and have entered the hotel.

“This is so amazing..” Klein stated as the elevator goes down. “The President of the United States coming here along with the military leaders of the Coalition.”

“Not to mentioned Prime Minister Takeda Nishigaki is coming here as well.” Kazuto added.

“I bet they’re coming here to award both you and Alex for your bravery.” He said with a smile.

“Yeah.. I guess they might.” Kazuto said while rubbing his nape sheepishly.

“I can see it now.” Asuna said as she hugs him. “My Kazuto Kirigaya awarded for bravery.”

“Don’t forget my Alex Mitchell.” Suguha added with a smile. Then the elevator doors opened and they headed towards the lobby where they’re escorted through the lobby and into the convention center building, where everything is all set up. Chairs are set in rows, as well as seats with desks and microphones as they’re reserved for the ambassadors. They see a row of flags on small poles side by side, the US flag is in the middle of it as the United States is the Founder of the Coalition of Allied Nations. Below the US flag are the flags of Israel, the UK and Ireland and they symbolize as the Co-Founders of the Coalition.

Above it is the flag of the Coalition of Allied Nations. The flag itself is the largest as it is suspended above the other flags. The designs on it resembles five stripes in two different shades of light blue. The Canton field is dark blue with the five-point star in the middle of a shield; both of them are in different shades of blue. The star and shield is surrounded by the white olive branch, just like the United Nations.

The gang are escorted to their reserved seats that are close to the stage.

“This is so cool.” Suguha whispered excited.

“I know.” Alex replied as they sat into their seats.

Thirty minutes went by and the crowd begins to fill in the seats. Guards surrounded the area to ensure security during the meeting as well as news cameras setting up to broadcast the meeting. Afterwards, it began. Everyone begins to stand as US President Thomas Miller and Japanese Prime Minister Takeda Nishigaki along with military staff of the Coalition appeared and arrived to their proper seats. The hymn of the Coalition of Allied Nations begins to play; everyone remained standing, including the SAO survivors. Afterwards, the United States national anthem plays as the Coalition hymn ends. After it was finished, everyone sat down in their seats.

Then Kevin Irons steps up to the podium. Kevin Irons is the Supreme Allied Commander of the Coalition and one of the important military officers ever known in the US military. He fought against Islamic terrorists in the War of Terror from 2007 through 2013. He fought against the corrupted US Government in the Second American Revolution, he lead one of the successful hostage rescue during the ‘Iranian Nuclear Crisis’ in 2014 and fought against North Korea in the Second Korean War in 2016. He was positioned as Supreme Allied Commander in 2018 and, like the rest; he is highly respected by his superiors, including the US President.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, guests, welcome…” Kevin Irons begin to speak. “First, I would like to thank Sweden, Finland and Norway for joining the Coalition last month.” The ambassadors of Sweden, Finland and Norway stood up and bowed before sitting back down. The three nations left the United Nations as well as the European Union as neither of them can deal with the crisis from within their own borders and voted to leave. Their respected armed forces stood guard on the borders that lead to the rest of Europe to make sure no one tries to cross the borders.

“And second; we’re all here to discuss the important segment that has been in an uproar in the past few months: Arranged Marriages.” He continued.

“A few months ago, on January 22nd, an incident occurred during the ALO incident. It is publicly known as the ‘Sugou’ incident.”

Asuna shuddered at the word, but is comforted by Kazuto who held her close.

“I won’t be going into further details on that particular moment as we have important guests here today.” Irons was referring to Kazuto, Asuna and their friends.

“But as everyone has seen the footage of that moment from various sources ever since it was released along with the maniac’s plans to take control of every human being. However, it also leads to the fate of Arranged Marriages and to do something about them as it has caused massive protests and Controversies against ever since the incident.

“We must be aware on how Arranged Marriages infringes the relationships and rights of the children, male and females as well as it only exploit the finances of suitors which lead them to go out of their way.”

The meeting of the whole thing went on for hours as few nations such as the UK continues to have back and forth conversations on the matter which also lead to conclusions when having their own citizens to control during their protests.

In the end, Kevin Irons finishes the statement with a question. “So, my fellow ambassadors of various nations, what is our answer?”

There was a silence that seem to last an eternity. One ambassador from Israel stands up and raises his hand up, signaling his support to ban Arrange Marriages in the Coalition. A few seconds later, an Ambassador from Ireland stands up and does the same. Then ambassadors from Japan, Russia, Australia, New Zealand, South Africa, Brazil, Argentina and several nations followed suit. And finally, the UK rises up, signaling Britain’s full support to ban Arranged Marriages.

“It is decided.” Iron stated. “We will initiate the act with the signings.” And with it, the ambassadors begin to step forward and headed towards the podium. Then, to Kazuto’s surprise, Irons signals him, along with Alex to come forth to him as the ambassadors begin the signing. As the two approached Irons, he leans down to them as if he’s about to whisper something to them.

“We were thinking of naming the Arranged Marriage ban the ‘Asuna act’. You think she’ll be OK with it?” Irons asked in a hushed tone.

Kazuto thought about it for a moment and he made glances at Asuna. It would be awkward to have an act named after his girlfriend. But then again, it would give others a chance to look into the incident when they ask questions about it.

“Sure, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. In fact, it would give future generations an opportunity to look into the incident and find out why.” Kazuto answers.

“I’ll guarantee it will stand for all times.” Irons reassure him as he gets up and heads towards the podium as soon as the ambassadors finished signing.

“On this day forward. The act that bans Arranged Marriages in the Coalition of Allied Nations will take full effect. The ‘Asuna Act’ will ensure that it will stand for all times and show as a prime example what happened in the making of the act and how it all began.” The crowd cheers. Asuna was surprised to hear her name being used in the Act. But she smiles as she quickly realizes what Kevin Irons meant in his speech.

“Also…” He continued as the cheers dies down. “In this time, we wouldn’t be able to expose the madman’s plans, which intertwined with the ‘Sugou’ incident, if it wasn’t for two individuals.” He turns to Kazuto and Alex, who motions them to step forwards. US President Thomas Miller and Japanese Prime Minister Takeda Nishigaki approached them with medals.

“On behalf of the United States of America, Japan and the Coalition of Allied Nations, we hereby present you medals for your bravery and heroism of exposing the plans of Sugou Nobuyuki.” Iron stated as he pins the medals onto the boys’ lapels of their suits. The country leaders came forwards and thanked them respectfully before presenting them towards the crowd, who begins to cheer for the two heroes. Kazuto and Alex smiled with pride as the crowd cheers, photographers took pictures and the cameras zoomed in on them.

Then the unexpected came, as they begin to step down from the stage, Asuna Yuuki, very proud of his award, came up and embraced him.

“I’m very proud of the two of you.” Asuna whispered into Kazuto’s ear. “You’re my hero.” It was followed with a passionate kiss. The whole thing was in great view of both photographers and cameramen and they’ve gotten great shots of the kiss which will be immortalized for generations to come.

 

* * *

 

Sometime later, Alex, Kazuto and Asuna met back up with their group, who are congratulating the two along with Fuji and Yuki.

“Congrats Kids, you’re going to be put in the history books.” Yuki smirked. This caused the couple to blush as they realized that their sweet moment was captured by the media.

Alex chuckled before he reassured them. “Nothing to worry about, history has taken pictures of moments.” The others agreed, it was then the group is approached by one of the people who have stayed behind long after the meeting has ended. Judging by his suit, he appears to be someone important like a senator or something.

 It was Alex who noticed him and spoke. “Oh…Hello…” He extended his hand out to well-dressed man and the latter took it in a handshake.

“You two are truly great heroes.” He then said.

“Thank you very much.” Alex and Kazuto replied.

The man introduced himself as Jack O’Connell, US Senator of Virginia who came from Washington DC, the others are amazed that they’ve been approached by one of the US Senators. It was then Asuna went up to the US Senator and formally introduced herself to him while her boyfriend and her friends stood nearby.

“The name’s Asuna Yuuki.” The girl said in a polite manner followed with a bow. “And this is my boyfriend Kazuto Kirigaya.” The black-haired boy nodded and bowed with her.

“With us are Alexander Mitchell, Suguha Kirigaya, Rika Shinozaki, Keiko Ayano, Ryoutarou Tsuboi, Fuji Yamane and Yuki Tsutano.” Their friends nodded and waved at the US Senator.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Jack said.

“Hard to believe it’s now a law.” Rika commented, even after attending the meeting she still couldn’t believe all of it.

“Not to mention named after our friend.” Keiko added.

"I still find it hard to believe it's real, but it is real." Asuna admitted. It was then Jack asked. “Listen, I was wondering if I get to know about you and your friends. What do you say you come by the dining hall later this evening?” Everyone became speechless from the senator’s offer. They hardly met him and he’s asking them to have dinner with him.

“That sounds great!" Asuna said aloud and happily. Kazuto smiled at his girlfriend’s happiness.

“Woo....Not everyday we get to eat with one of the US Senators.” Klein grinned.

"Yep and let's take up the offer as this doesn't come often." Rika said.

“Remember to be at the dining hall around 6 tonight.” Jack smiled.

"Okay then." Keiko said. With it, the US Senator nodded and leaves the room; the group is excited.

“Good thing that my luggage has arrived.” Klein complimented, he was fortunate that he’d retrieved his luggage, he couldn’t imagine if it got mislabeled again and head somewhere like New York City, London or Tel Aviv.

“I guess we’ll just relax until it’s close to 6.” Rika suggested. After all, they’re no rush so they should relax whenever they can. The all agreed and headed back to their rooms. Asuna headed to Kazuto’s room while Sugu followed Alex. They both cuddled onto the bed with the sunlight showing through the window. The view is still breath-taking from their window, overtime; Suguha has gotten over her fear of heights since their first date a month ago. She has taken it slowly, but with Alex’s help, she has felt calm over time.

“Sure a beautiful view..” Sugu sighed in awe.

“Yes indeed.” Alex agreed, he nuzzles into her shoulder, causing her to giggle and sigh. She rubs his head, feeling his smooth, blonde hair between her fingers. The latter takes in the scent of her perfume as well as the shampoo and conditioners.

“Hehehehehe… Sugu giggled. “Like the shampoo and conditioners I’ve used?”

“Mmmhmm…they’re wonderful.” Alex answered while his face is buried in her shoulder. Then Sugu nuzzles into his blonde hair, sighing with delight as the scent of men’s axe shampoo and conditioner fills her nostrils. Alex smirked; he could tell that she’s enjoying his hair.

He moves to a different position where he can be both comfortable and to see Suguha, the sunlight shined perfectly from the window and onto her. Her short, black hair reflected beautifully along with her grey eyes.

“My beautiful swordswoman.” Alex concluded, this was followed by her giggle.

“My handsome swordsman.” Sugu replied with a smirk. The leaned in with their foreheads touching, their gazes remained locked the whole time, even when they leaned further in until their lips met softly. The couple hummed softly in their sweet, passionate kiss.

Slowly, they parted lips and remained in their gaze lock; Alex’s hand gently strokes her beautiful face, fingers brushed against her cheeks. The Kirigaya girl cooed from his touches and closed her eyes to appreciate his touches. He places his arm around her and pulled her in the gentle, yet firm embrace. Everything around them seems to disappear as they lose themselves together.

 

* * *

 

**5:58 pm:**

Kazuto, Asuna and the others leave their respected rooms and met in the hallway. Everyone had their sweet time relaxing and such, now they’re ready to meet Jack, who is probably waiting at the hotel’s dining hall.

“OK, let’s get going.” Rika chimed before leaving with the others. The group sees Yuki and Fuji who were just coming out of their rooms. The former waving towards them as they headed towards the elevator.

“Wonder what he would say when we arrive?” Rika asked.

“Who knows, but I don’t mind if he’s giving all of us a free meal.” Yuki chuckled.

“I’m sure that we’ll find out when we get there.” Kazuto then said. They got into the elevator and went down as soon as the doors close.

“Make sure no one passes gas in here.” Yuki joked; Fuji just shook his head sadly while the others just glared at him.

“Seriously?” Rika frowned. The older man laughed, he never lets up on the jokes. The elevator doors open and everyone stepped out. They managed to find help of where tie dining hall is located at. As they descend down the hall, they’ve came across a couple of paintings that are hung on the walls. One painting is shown one of the beaches in Hawaii with the sun setting. The scenery of the painting is indeed beautiful showing the landscapes and shores of the US island state. The other painting is just a painting of the First American Revolution back in 1776.

In the aftermath of the Second Revolution in late-2013, the decline of modern art was sweeping the nation as various forms of modern are that were made in the 2000’s were removed from city museums and parks. The reformation of art culture also led to the revival of classic art, paintings of sceneries and people as well as statues filled in those gaps by mid-2015 to late-2016. The paintings that the group is witnessing are one of those prime examples.

“Strange to see these paintings again.” Yuki commented.

“You said it.” Klein agreed. As Asuna looked on to the Revolution painting, she couldn’t help but think about her life in a sheltered environment. Her treacherous mother often tells her about America, claiming that the nation was a bullying imperialist country that harassed everyone and even killed innocent people during the Second World War. However, as she matured, combined with the new teachings in the Japanese education system and the protecting of her older brother Kouchirou Yuuki, she got wiser from her mother’s lies as well as her nation’s terrible history during the days of the Japanese Empire. What they have done to their neighboring countries of Korea and China were brutal and cruel, and worse of it all was when they became a member of the Axis Powers created by Hitler and the Nazis in Germany which started the war.

After the Nazis and Italy fell, Japan was the last to be in the war, until America dropped two atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japan surrendered and their empire dissolves afterward. Fortunately, the nation didn’t divide the nations in half like what happened to Germany. Over time, Japan became an ally to the west ever since, even after China began expanding their borders.

“Asuna?” Kazuto’s voice reached to her ears, snapping her out of her trance.

“Sorry Kazuto, I was just admiring the paintings here.” Asuna replied with a small smile, she then hugged her boyfriend. He pets her long hair before breaking the hug.

“It’s a big change for us Asuna.” Kazuto whispered. “But now that we’ll be together forever.” Asuna agreed as the two caught up with their group. They’ve arrived at the dining hall’s entrance, where they are met with the waiter. Alex asked about Jack O’Connell and the waiter lead them through the doors and to the section which is vacant, except for one person. They see that he has been waiting for them just as he promised. They were amazed that he managed to reserve one part of the section for themselves this evening.

Eventually, everyone gathered a seat at the table. Kazuto and Asuna sitting alongside with each other as well as Alex and his girlfriend; After everyone had settle down at the table with the US Senator, everyone looked at the senator before one of them spoke.

“So……this is an interesting place.” Rika said, breaking the silence.

"Um, yeah." Kazuto said in agreement.

“It almost looked like one of the dining halls back in Aincrad.” Asuna commented. Kazuto smiled before saying. “It almost does Asuna.” This statement caused the senator to raise an eyebrow; the couple blushed as they realized that he may not understand what they meant. Fortunately, the US Senator decided to brush it off for the moment.

“So….You’re quite the hop topic in the past few months.” Jack began.

"Um, thanks?" Kazuto said while Asuna smiled in agreement.

“None of us couldn’t imagine all the support these two have gotten.” Keiko stated.

"Nope, my boyfriend and I could've have imagined it all." Asuna agreed.

“Indeed. The Society for Integrity in Marriage saw something between you to.” Jack added. Everyone was surprised on how the SIM organization has managed to increase their membership numbers ever since the video’s release. And it wasn’t just in America, but throughout the Coalition as well.

"Thank you sir, it means a lot." Kazuto said. It was then Jack turned to Alex. “I’ve also heard a lot about you as well. Going all the way with Kazuto to help save her as well as help expose the madman’s plans.”

"I had to do it as it was my duty to do so as one who fights without honor shall end without honor. " Alex said.

“Indeed, he’s a lot like his father.” Yuki said with a smile. Jack heard about Yuki and Fuji’s report on the madman’s plans as well as the ones who worked for him, like the others, they didn’t know what he was planning and it was good that they saw the light of their errors. But it was sad that the others who have found out what they were only helping the madman ended up committing suicide after learning the truth.

"It is unfortunate that there were those who took their own life when they learned the truth of the horrific experiment.” Asuna nodded silently. During her recovery, her traitorous mother Kyouko tried to keep her from seeing Kazuto even though he risked his life for her. When the truth of her activities were exposed, her older brother Kouchirou told her that he had several all ties from their mother and Shouzou filed for divorce later on. Jack could sense the gloomy atmosphere and decided to change the subject.

“But let's focus on the positive things." Jack said.

“You got that right.” Fuji added. Some of the colleges he worked with either turned to suicide or went into hiding. It also included the one who was hired to kill Kazuto but ended up injuring his friend Yuki by mistake.

"So, are we going to order food or what?" Asuna asked playfully. She didn’t mind the conversation they’re having, but her growling stomach is saying different.

“Certainly.” Jack smiled and he called for a waiter shortly. They’ve ordered their drinks first as they looked over the menus.

“Lot of decisions here.” Keiko pondered over the menu. She’d never had any of the American cuisines before; so Rika had to lean over to help her with the choices; Alex also helps out with Kazuto, Asuna and Suguha with the menus.

“I would recommend something like Grilled Chicken.” Alex suggested.

“Grilled Chicken sounds good.” Suguha replied. “Right Kazuto?” Both he and Asuna agreed.

“I might get the Chicken Salad.” Rika announced while Keiko orders the Clam Chowder.

“Don’t know about you guys, but I’m probably gonna get the fried chicken with fries.” Yuki chuckled. Fuji orders the grilled fish. Klein orders the chicken noodle soup. Soon after their meals arrived, everyone was enjoying the food as well as the conversation with each other.

“This is very good.” Asuna said as she munched on the grilled chicken; Kazuto agreed with her.

“The Clam Chowder here is delicious.” Keiko complimented.

“You should travel to Boston one day,” Jack suggested. “Their clam chowder is to die for.”

“I’m sure we’ll plan it next time.” Asuna concluded.

"So, what do you two have planned for the future?" Jack then asked.

“To spend more time with each other as we did back in SAO.” Kazuto replied.

“Only this time, we’ll be together in the real world….” Asuna smiled. The boy smiled back to his girlfriend. “I’ll be looking forward to it.” Asuna smiled.

“But let’s not forget another love that has bloomed a couple of months earlier.” Rika pointed out, she was referring to Alex and Kazuto’s sister Suguha who have started their relationship.

“Yep, can’t argue with that.” Alex remarked as the short black-haired girl giggled and cuddles up with her boyfriend. Jack smiled as he witnessed the affection the two are showing for each other. Rika and Keiko looked on wistfully, they both wondered if they find someone else that’ll share their love for them, but it won’t stop them from searching until they find the right ones.

Alex stated that he was glad that his family moved to Japan back in the year 2015 after his father was stationed outside of Tokyo and the family took a liking to Japan and had a house built there; meaning that if he didn’t, he wouldn’t have met Suguha.

It was then Kazuto noticed O’Connell is reaching for his pocket. "What is that?" he asked. It was Jack reached down and pulled out a small black box, the group where curious at the contents that are in the box. He lifts the lid off and inside are four gold medals, it didn’t take long for them to realize they’re congressional gold medals.

“These medals are for Kazuto, Alex, Fuji and Yuki who have risked their lives to expose the madman as well as saving the four hundred players from a terrible fate.” He went on explaining that one of the players held captive was one of his children Nathan O’Connell, it was his concern that convinced the US President to issue an order to investigate the four hundred players. They were floored by the gold medals that are presented for them.

"I......we.....don't.....know....what......to....say...." Kazuto said.

“I just wanted to present these to you and except these simple gifts as tokens of my gratitude for the accomplishments you have performed.” Jack continued.

"That's great for our friends." Asuna said.

“Neat, we got medals to be proud of Fuji.” Yuki chimed in. The young man thanked the senator for the medals.

“Thank you very much O’Connell-san.” Asuna said.

"You're welcome." Jack said. They finished their meal and Jack offered to pay for them, it was then he asks. “What will you be doing now that the Act has passed?”

“We were thinking of heading back.” Kazuto answers, but then Yuki spoke up.

“You’re joking right? We’re in Hawaii; we should stay for a few days and see the sites.” He suggested.

“Yuki’s right, it’s a waste to pack up and head back after we just got here.” Rika added.

"Okay then, what do you think Senator O'Connell?" Kazuto asked.

“Sounds like a great idea, it’ll give all of you some rest and relaxation while see the sites.” Jack answered, then he suggested. “If you want, I can show you the places since I’ve been here a few times in the past. What do you say?”

"I say, hell yes!" Rika said.

“Very good, been a while since I’ve been back in the US.” Alex admitted, “It’ll be good to see some of the landmarks here before we head back home.”

"Then it's settled then." Jack said. Then everyone begins to get up and leave the dining hall before Alex turned around to thank him.

“And thank you very much Mr. O’Connell…” This caused Jack to smile. The others have headed back to the elevators and returned to their respected rooms, impressed by the gold medals they’ve received and ready to explore the city as well as the American culture in the upcoming American holiday.


	16. Chapter 15: Kyouko's recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouko Yuuki, former mother of Asuna, recalls events in her lifetime that lead to where she's at.

**July 3rd, 2025**

**The Fuchū Maximum Security Prison, Tokyo, Japan:**

It’s been five months since Kyouko Yuuki was arrested. The 50-year old woman sat in her own personal cell in the prison, she was very fortunate she got the prison cell of her own as the others don’t seem to take too kind to her.

She saw the news report on the Coalition of Allied Nations’ meeting in Hawaii on ‘Arranged Marriages’

“This just in, the Coalition of Allied Nations has announced the banning of ‘Arranged Marriages’ through the organization.” The TV news reporter said as the footage of the meeting is played with the Supreme Allied Commander Kevin Irons making his speech following with him and their respected country leaders rewarding both Kazuto Kirigaya and Alexander Mitchell medals for their bravery and bringing Sugou’s plans into the light. Then the next footage of Kazuto embracing Asuna followed with a kiss. Several cameramen got good shots of it.

Kyouko sat in shock and disgust. Her own daughter, throwing her life away for some random boy she met while in the SAO game. Her daughter….More like ex-daughter since Asuna, along with her son Kouchirou and her ex-husband Shouzou are no longer speaking to her. And who can blame them? After what happened five months ago and her involvement of Sugou’s activities, she was branded as a horrible mother by the media around the world and her family want nothing to do with her.

‘How did all of this happened?’ She thought to herself. She had everything ranging from being in the upper class in society than the others to having plans for her children. Where did it all went wrong? She just sat in the darkness of her cell and thought about the events that lead to this.

 

* * *

 

**November 5th, 2013. 5:00 pm:**

Kyouko is leaving the academy of ‘Viacom International’. A school fit for future executives and CEOs for the corporation of entertainment known as ‘Viacom’, which its headquarters is based in New York City in America.

“Kyouko.” A voice called out. She turned to see and it was her old friend Kikyo Hidaka who she has known since high school. She joined Viacom International as a teacher.

“Kikyo.” Kyouko smiled as she approaches her.

“Word on the street is you’re getting a promotion this Friday.” Kikyo says with a smile on her face.

“Indeed I am.” Kyouko replied. “I’ve worked so hard to get to the top.”

“Yes you have. Not to mention you have a wonderful family.” She commented.  “I don’t know how you managed it all.”

“I’ve put my future and dreams forward and kept at it.” She replied. “I even have plans for my children’s future, hopefully the Yuuki family can be known as successful people and earn our place in the better society.”

“They may not like it at first, but when they get older, they’ll accept it as it’ll provide better futures for them.” She continued.

“At least they’ll take it a lot better.” Kikyo said. “Unlike the Americans…” Kyouko has heard the nation across the pacific that the American people continued to complain about the Obama Administration, especially after he won second term last year.

“I don’t understand why they keep complaining about. I mean, I don’t have concerned what happens across the Pacific, but they do have ideas for their future.” Kyouko said.

“I don’t get it either.” Kikyo shrugged. “I heard they’re talking of taking action against him.”

“I doubt it’ll happen, they’ve been saying that for five years. It’s all talk and no walk. The sooner they fall in line with their government, the better for everyone.” They both continued to the parking lot.

“Yeah, you’re right.” She said. “See ya tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow too.” And with it, they both left the academy and headed home.

 

* * *

 

**November 6th: 6:00 am**

Kyouko began her work as soon as she arrived at the academy; so far things have gone smooth in a few hours...Then Kikyo came in all worried.

“Kikyo, what’s the matter?” Kyouko asked with concern in her voice.

“Have you seen the news?” Kikyo asked. And with that, Kyouko turned to the tv and switched it to the news channel station where the news anchorman Koda Honda.

 _“This just in, the United States has suffered from what appears to be a series of attacks that occurred across the nation in the last few hours.”_   Anchorman Koda says into the camera. Then the footages of the aftermath are shown. It shows the streets of Washington DC and it was in chaos as many dead people where seen scattered across, several vehicles and buildings are in flames. The camera zooms on one of the buildings and it appears to be the headquarters for the Federal Bureau of Investigation, and another one was the Central of Intelligence Agency, then the Department of Homeland Security and the IRS buildings, all in flames. But what’s strange about them is those buildings are the only ones that are in flames as the rest appears to be untouched. Then the camera moves to the US Capitol Building and it’s in flames and smoke. The dome of the building is gone along with the east wing of it.

 _“At this point, we do not know the exact details of these attacks but they appear to be conventional explosions. But we’re still waiting word from the US government that survived the attack.”_ Koda continues as more video footages are shown. The next one show the headquarters of the National Security Agency building located in Fort Meade, Maryland is engulfed in flames along with the parking lot. Then the next one shows New York City what appears to be the headquarters of Viacom in flames. There are _several areas that are hit but the camera images show only the HQ._

 _“The attack is believed it began around 12:30 pm eastern US time, we are getting unconfirmed reports that other attacks across the US appears to be in form of WMD (weapons of mass destruction) that targeted undisclosed locations.”_ The next footages show the remains of the facility that belonged to the NSA now a smoldering crater.

 _“As the reports of the death toll of the attacks are in the thousands and countless are injured, however, the casualty victims of the attacks appear to range from government officials to corporate executives. The true motives of these attacks remain unknown.”_ Koda then pauses for a moment as he is handed a report and he reads it.

 _“The president of the United States televised announcement in the wake of the attack was in the middle of broadcast before being cut off.”_ Then the footage of President Barack Obama is shown. It’s amazing that he and several government officials survived the attack she thought to herself. They were in the right place in the right time. Then the president began to speak on the attacks when all of the sudden, the footage of Obama is suddenly cut off and left in static for a few moments until the image shows a figure. The figure was dressed in combat uniform with a combat helmet. The uniform he’s wearing appears to be a militia version as it’s not known in the military, the helmet itself appears to be in the colors of the American flag with the blue field and stars on the front while the stripes are shown on the side. The face is completely covered in a bandana mask with the colors of the American flag and goggles that are tinted black. In the background, there are two flags. One flag resembles the ‘Betsy Ross’ American flag with the roman numeral ‘III’ in the middle of the stars, the others is the Gadsden flag, a known American flag.

 _“People of America.”_ The Figure spoke. _“I am aware that you’ve come to seeing the events that took place today. However these attacks are not random acts of terrorism, but acts against Tyranny. For I, the Patriot, have witnessed the Oppression and complete Totalitarian our government has inflicted on millions of Americans. In Washington DC, Government Officials and Mega-Corporate Bureaucrats have brought this nation to its knees, including one man.”_ The Patriot holds the picture of Barack Obama. _“…Barack Obama, who has been held up to you as the shining example of Justice for America.”_ He then tears up the picture into shreds. _“You've been supplied with these false idols to stop you from tearing down the corrupt government they’ve built to take away what this country stands for.”_ He tosses the shreds down. As he continued, Kyouko sat in her seat, still shocked of what is progressing. Even when the Patriot shows footage of the inside of the space station the rebels had captured and are in control.

“This is unbelievable.” She said to herself. The security on the American’s space station ODIN seemed to be impregnable with tight security. She was surprised that no one was aware of the space station’s existence except some suspicion of the construction of said base back in the early millennium. In the aftermath of the 9/11 attacks and the early stages of the War on Terror and Operation: Iraqi Freedom, the Bush Administration orders the space station’s construction, defending the project to update security in the satellite communications as well as its early-warning systems.

But as she witnessed the organizations and corporations in America now in ruins, the secret is out. The Patriot continued on how Obama planned to use the space station to ensure his position in power and to eliminate his political enemies across the country to make sure no uprising occurs under his rule.

 _“America is calling to free her from the Tyranny she has suffered, we will answer her call and we will aid her. Start by storming Washington DC and free the oppressed nation.”_ The Patriot has clenched his fist and shook it into the air.

_“It’s time to step forward to serve the nation’s foundations and the legacy of the founding fathers! Step up and rip the oppressors from their comfortable nests and cast them out into the cold world we endure every single day! Stand up and fight the ones who dared to distort our history and purge them from this world back to the depths of hell from whence they came!”_

_"This great nation ... it will endure. America will survive.”_ As the Patriot has finished his speech, the screen went blank. The image went back to Koda, who stood shock and awe from the video before realizing he’s back on the air. Before he could speak, he gets another report from off screen and reads it.

_“I’m now getting further reports that several websites are now getting random posts that exposes classified information on the National Security Agency as well as several organizations and corporates of America.”_

Kyouko sat in complete shock from the news report. She has heard that people are talking of revolting against the Obama Administration, but she didn’t think they’ll do it for real. But that’s not the worst part, she saw that the Viacom headquarters is in flames and is worried that it may affect the company’s branch organizations and her career.

 

* * *

 

**November 20th, Two weeks after the Second American Revolution began:**

Kyouko sat in her office, a hint of worry was on her face. Two weeks has passed since the rebels declared war on the own government and a few days after Kyouko was laid off from her job.

Before the attack took place, another one was made. The savings and money trades from the Corporation were erased prior to the attack, that includes all trans-actions of money transfer from the HQ to every sister branch-companies and academies around the world. Without them, many employees were laid off, including her and Kikyo. The Rebels, called the “New Sons of Liberty”, have exposed the secrets the NSA is responsible for ranging from their involvement of the assassination of John F. Kennedy, the framing of Israel in the USS Liberty incident to early warnings of the 9/11 attacks.

 _‘Unbelievable.’_ Kyouko thought to herself. _‘The American Rebels have destroyed the very corporation that supplied the academy.’_ She has heard recent reports on the ‘Second American Revolution’ the media called it, while others unofficially called it the ‘Second American Civil War’. Many units were pulled from the Middle East to silence the rebellion, but it backfired drastically as mutiny were played throughout the ranks of the US armed forces, sided with the rebels and supplied them with their own weapons and supplies. She heads out of the office and sees her little daughter Asuna with her son Kouchirou watching the news channel.

 _“In other news, the nations of Australia, the Russian Federation, the French Foreign Legion and the United Kingdom have announced that they will support the New Sons of Liberty as they’ve believed the US President has gone too far and must be put down in order to restore not just freedom to the American people, but to restore alliances with their respected allied nations of the world.”_ Koda said.

“Hard to believe all this happened.” Kouchirou whispered to his little sister.

“Is that the reason mommy’s not working today?” Asuna asked while looking up to her older brother.

“No Asuna.” Kouchirou reassures her. “She’s….They let her have a vacation.”

“But she was crying before.” She said, a hint of worry was in her tone when she said it.

“It just….She lost a friend…” He replied. That part was true; Kyouko found out that her best friend, Kikyo, committed suicide after losing all of her life savings in the aftermath. It hit Kyouko the hardest.

Then Kouchirou decided to switch to a different station where it played an anime series ‘Fruits Basket’. Asuna watched it with him, forgetting about what happened on the news.

Then Shouzo came up to her.

“I’m sure you’ll find a job somewhere.” Shouzo comforted his wife.

“I know, but…” She trailed off. “….I just couldn’t believe all of this happened. I didn’t think they would even pull it off.”

“It was bound to happen eventually….But I’d hoped it would be a peaceful solution and not…madness.” He added.

“She was my best friend…” She laments, tears swelled in her eyes as her sobs begin to take over. “I’ve known her all my life..” Shouzou holds his wife close as she can no longer contain her tears.

 

* * *

 

**December 10th:**

It’s been almost a month since Kikyo committed suicide; the Yuuki family attended her funeral. She learned that the Second American Revolution ended after an EMP detonated over Washington DC, and the New Sons of Liberty, backed up by the UK, Russia, Australia and the French Foreign Legion, staged an assault on the Government forces, weaken by the war and the attacks.

She switched on the TV and it shows the image of rebel soldiers flying the American flag over the white house, which is damaged in some places in the aftermath of the battle, but remained intact.

 _“The New Sons of Liberty have captured the former US president Barack Obama, as well as surviving members of the government and have placed him on a quick trial.”_ News Anchorman Koda Honda stated before the video shows the Supreme Court, made up of militia leaders.

 _“Barack Obama, you, along with your government that you’ve picked as well as Corporate CEOs you’d helped, are hereby found guilty for crimes against the United States of America, the American people and the United States Constitution that this country is built upon. By the power of the new United States government and the American people, you all are sentenced to death. May God have mercy on all of your souls.”_ The Gavel banged and Obama, along with the rest of the surviving old government were dragged away to be executed.

 _‘The Second American Revolution is over.’_ Kyouko thought to herself. However, the people who overthrown their government aren’t the right type of people as the rebels are nothing more than dirt farmers, mechanics and other of the low-class society.

What happened to Mexico, Cuba and China left her sick to her stomach. They were called in to aid Obama of his last-ditch effort to silence the rebels which backfired drastically after the Patriot drops Kinetic rods and firing its laser on their armed forces mobilizing onto the US, as well as taking out few of their respected countries’ towns and cities, forcing them out of the war.

“The war’s over.” Shouzou said to Kyouko. “It’s still unbelievable it happened. We won’t be able to recognize the world tomorrow.”

Kyouko agrees with him, with the new US government now in control, the world as everyone knows it, especially Kyouko, will never be the same again.

 

* * *

 

**June 5th, 2014:**

_“In late news, Japan has agreed to join the Coalition of Allied Nations.”_ Koda announces on the news report. Kyouko learned from the past that the United States left the United Nations after the US staged an raid on Iran and Libya to free the American/Israeli hostages as well as sabotage Iran’s nuclear facilities when Iran refused to give their program up. I didn’t take long before several nations followed the US. Japan left the UN during the Second Revolution and they’re at first reluctant to joining the Coalition of Allied Nations but they later did. However, the Green Fuel, created in the United States, has been accepted as an replacement of oil and gasoline. Other alternate energy resources such as the Arc Reactor that submits clean energy, cleaner than nuclear energy.

Despite promises of unlimited energy to their allies, Japan still remains their dependence on their own oil and nuclear energy.

Kyouko was relief that she got a new job at the Tokyo University, months after the funeral; she was contacted by members of Japanese Corporates known as the Zaibatsu. Kikyo has relatives who are members of the Zaibatsu, helped her with the job. Not only is that but the Zaibatsu lobbying for elections in the leadership for Japan as well as make Japan strong.

Despite of getting a new job and getting back on track, Kyouko still remains bitter at the United States for the loss of her first job and for causing Kikyo to commit suicide. She does hope that the Zaibatsu party will gain power and eventually challenge America one day as the leading superpower in the future.

* * *

 

**March 20th, 2017:**

The Hokkaido Refinery and the Nippon Oil Refinery were devastated caused by several defects from the refinery’s console systems which set off a chain reaction of explosions that destroyed the facilitates and over 400,000 barrels of oil were set ablaze from the results.

However, the Zaibatsu party took the heat as they mishandled the aftermath of the refinery explosions. She admits they’re quick with aid, but it made the Zaibatsu party look like a joke.

“Hard to believe that the defaults would cause the explosions.” Shouzou commented. Kyouko agreed.

“Yeah it is.” Kyouko replied. “But the Zaibatsu Party has been blamed for the disaster. It’s not their fault the oil refineries went up in flames.”

“I know dear.” He reassures her. “But at least the Coalition is concerned of our energy crisis, in no time; we’ll be able to overcome this.”

“I sure hope so..” Kyouko said in a low tone.

 

* * *

 

**August 28th, 2020:**

_‘Unbelievable’_ Kyouko thought to herself. Japan held emergency elections that have voted the Zaibatsu Party out of the seats of the Japanese Government. They’ve gotten the country very far since 2014, how would the people be so ungrateful?

“So glad they’re no longer in power.” Kouchirou spoken. Her son never liked the Zaibatsu Party when he got older as he realizes their agenda is to make themselves richer than everyone else.

“I mean, they don’t even care about what happens to all of us as long as their pockets are lined for cash. How else would they’ve handled the Oil refinery disasters in 2017 so poorly?” He continued.

“Kouchirou..” Kyouko began to speak. “The Zaibatsu Party has worked so hard to keep Japan back on track. They may have hit a few bumps in the past, but they’ve done whatever they can.”

“Like how they handled the crisis when China attempted to invade our country.” He added. He was right, the People’s Republic of China have expanded their power beyond their borders, annexing Mongolia, Thailand, Vietnam and the rest of Southeast Asia when their governments collapsed into anarchy. India was the latest country that suffered from economical implosion, China’s assets and technology grew while India’s shrank and finally collapsed in 2018. It was only a matter of time until China sets their eyes on Japan, the United Korean Republic, Taiwan and the Philippines. However, the Coalition of Allied Nations’ own armed forces, made up from different countries, repelled the invaders out of Japan and engaged them in open sea battles until they surrendered months later.

“It wasn’t their fault.” Kyouko protested.

“Oh really? Why did they cut the funding of its own self-defense force in order to save money?” Kouchirou added. At this point, Kyouko tried to find a reason why they done it, but she doesn’t have one.

“My thoughts exactly..” He continued. “Like I said, I’m so glad a new government will steer clear of the wreck we almost went head-on to.”

As he leaves the room, Kyouko was left alone to wonder if he was right all along. But she shrugged it off and didn’t think about it for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

**November 6th, 2022:**

Kyouko sat in her office, typing away in her computer. The house is quiet, with her husband at the office and her son on a business trip. Asuna is in her room studying, at least she has been told. Suddenly, there was an almost panicked rapping sound from her door. Kyouko was a bit irritated at being drawn from her work.

The door opened up and it was Sada, she was in the state of panic.

"Mrs. Yuuki." Sada nearly shouted in panic. "It's Asuna."

"What's going on with Asuna?" Kyouko was confused.

"She's....She's not waking up." Sada said and explains about the new VR game 'Sword Art Online' and it can be played with the NerveGear helmet.

"How can she be playing video games when she is supposed to be studying!?" Kyouko was now angry, "can't you stop the game?"

“She played it on the young master’s permission before he went away on a business trip…” Sada replied before continuing. “But now there’s been reports of players who have that game dying.” Kyouko then headed to Asuna’s room where shy lay on her bed with the NerveGear helmet on.

"Asuna..." Kyouko murmured. She was almost tempted to take the helmet off of her, but then remembered Sada's words. She turned back to the maid. "What did you mean when you said that she could die? What's going on?"

Sada mentioned that the NerveGear has a chip that connects the player's brain into the game and reports says when the player dies, the chip will fry the player's brain, killing them. Then she mentioned that it'll fry their brains if the helmets are forcefully removed.

"You..." Kyouko was now in disbelief. She had groomed her daughter for years to lead a successful life, and now because of some lunatic, she was going to lose all of that.

Later in the Hospital:

Kyouko and Shouzou are in the hospital room with Asuna. Both of them are worried about their daughter who is now trapped in the death game.

"Asuna, I'm sorry," Shouzou said, stroking her face with sadness.

Kyouko sat there in disbelief still. Of all the things that happened to her since losing her job in 2013 and the political mishaps in 2017 and 2020, this took the toll of it all. She had plans for her daughter to become successful and to recover from what happened nine years ago.

 _'Why?'_ the thought swirled around in Kyouko's head, _'what have I done to deserve this?'_

 

* * *

 

**November 4th, 2024:**

It was nearly two years since the death game known as ‘Sword Art Online’ trapped 16,000 players, with the deathtoll of 7,000 players. Kyouko has nearly given up all hope of Asuna returning from the game. Tensions between her and her son have strained since she stopped visiting her when the death toll continued to rise. 

However, there is still hope, at least she believes it as during the visit, and she arranged a meeting with someone within RECT who will find a way to bring her back.

"What pleasure do I owe to your visit, Ms. Yuuki?" Sugou said in a charming voice.

"I understand that you're one of the most important people in RECT Progress Inc. with huge success." Kyouko began.

"Yes I am. No one does it better than me," Sugou said rather proudly.

"Plus you said that you'd find a way to help free the players, including my daughter Asuna." Kyouko said. She would do anything to have her free from the death game.

"Cross my heart," Sugou said with a bow, "I would die before I let anything or anyone take her away." He discreetly grinned to himself. “Also you've said something about asking something in return." He continued.

"That the wedding between you and my daughter would proceed as soon as she is revived," Kyouko said, "I imagine that she would be most eager to see you again." Even though she barely knew Sugou, but judging by his social status, he could be the future son-in-law she's been looking for to be Asuna's husband. Her search for a future husband may be at its end.

"But I'll call you to ask you on your decision." Kyouko says. "Hopefully it won't take so long."

"Here is my phone number just in case." Sugou handed her his business card, which she accepted. "Fear not, Mrs. Yuuki. Your daughter is in the most capable of hands." He gave a reassuring smile, but had a sinister flash in his eyes at the thought of the power he would achieve.

 

**Later that day:**

Kyouko sat at her desk in her office for what seemed to be hours. This could be the opportunity she’s been looking for she thought to herself. The future husband for her daughter Asuna will not only prove her a better future, but to put the Yuuki family back in the higher class society. She remembers he gave her the phone number; she takes her cell phone out and calls the number.

"Hello Mr. Nobuyuki. Have you considered the decision?" Kyouko said.

 _"I have."_ Sugou's voice responded. _"I'm more than honored of the marriage of your daughter. Mrs. Yuuki."_

"I'm glad you have. As long as the marriage will help the family be wealthy."

 _"It will, I assure you."_ He answers and they hung up.

 

* * *

 

**A month and a half later:**

A month and a half has passed after the game is cleared along with freeing of the 7,000 players. But the 400 players are still in the coma, including Asuna. Despite that, Kyouko still has hopes for the future she will be in under Sugou. However she did noticed some strange activities he's been doing such as asking her to retrieve the blueprints of the NerveGear helmets. Which she managed to get by bribing one of the employees with heroin who, by the way, is an addict, it was risky, but it had to be done.

But as she continues the planning of the wedding, she has the thought of Sugou; it could be that he's up to something. But.....it also might be another opportunity for whatever he has planned. She takes her cell phone out and calls him.

 _"What can I do for you?"_ Sugou asked.

"I have questions regarding on the blueprints I've received for you." Kyouko answers.

_"And what exactly can I answer?"_

Kyouko explains about the 400 players that haven’t gotten out of the coma and may have something to do with his activities. But she also stated that half of the players that haven’t come out are from the United States as she recalls hearing it on the news.

 _"You don't mean to say that I have anything to do with it, do you?"_ Sugou said with an almost incredulous tone, _"I did give you my word."_

"Well....I was wondering since the situation is also happening across the Pacific." She continued. "Whatever it is that you're up to, this will, by any chance, affect the United States in a larger scale?"

_"Not that I know of, and even if so, I would work to save everyone regardless."_

"Regardless, I'll help out whatever I can....As long as it'll cause bigger problems for the Americans." She said with somewhat of a dark tone. She never liked the new American government after causing the Second Revolution that cost her and her friend Kikyo their jobs. The event caused Kikyo to commit suicide. However, she hopes that if Sugou understands what she went through, she'd continue to help him out.

 _"What makes you think that I would hurt Americans, let alone your own daughter?"_ Sugou asked.

"Just saying since the Americans always stick their noses in businesses where they don't belong. Remember what happened in the Second Revolution back in 2013?"

 _"How could I? All the news and markets were in an uproar,"_ Sugou replied.

There was a long pause.

_"Still, since you seem to be more interested, I could let you in on a bonus in addition to saving Asuna."_

“I’m listening..” She replied. Sugou then went on to explain how he was enlisting the players to aid in his medical research on the human psyche, and how he could use mind control to alter their mindsets or memories. Of course, he defended his research for being for the greater good of science and medicine, but hinted at what would happen should someone 'nefarious' decided to rule hundreds, if not thousands with it.

"Hmmm...Interesting....And all of this won't affect Asuna?" She asked.

 _"Cross my heart,"_ Sugou promised.

"Good. It's a nice pleasure of chatting with you, to make sure all of this is cleared up." Kyouko finishes. After that, they hung up. Kyouko had a smirk on her face. What Sugou explained is true; it’ll be for the greater good. And he is right on that.

 

* * *

 

**January 22nd, 2025:**

Kyouko and the rest of the family received news that Asuna has woken up from the NerveGear helmet, even Kouchirou was overjoyed to hear the news. They’ve arrived at the hospital where they wait to see her, While they’re waiting, they see the boy her husband mentioned, Kazuto Kirigaya. He has bandages on his right arm, his left leg which is supported by crutches and one on his left cheek. With Kazuto, she sees another teenage boy next to him; he appears to be the same age around Kazuto but sports a blonde carpet hairstyle.

"What happened to Nobuyuki?" Kyouko whispered to her husband. She was also glaring at the two boys, especially Kazuto.

Kouchirou, on the other hand, wanted to see him as he never trusted him.

"I'd like to know what happened to him if he tried anything." He stated. Kazuto approached them.

"It's OK, he won't cause any problem." Kazuto explained, he shows him the injuries on his body. "He tried to kill me in the parking lot earlier as well as Yuki." And he explained what he has learned about Sugou's illegal experiment on 400 players, including what he did to Asuna.

"And to think I trusted my daughter to him..." Shouzou murmured in simmering anger and regret.

“If I find that creep, I’ll make him regret he’s never been born!” Kouchirou said in anger.

“That won’t be necessary…. He’s dead.” Kazuto said in a grim tone. Both Shouzou and Kouchirou were initially surprised to hear the boy say that with such venom, but then admitted to themselves that the creep deserved it.

"Plus, he tried to kill the man who tried to save me, so I had no choice but to put him down." He continued. The blonde boy in the back silently approved it as he hears it.

"He gave us his word..." Kyouko growled, though the men did not suspect whom she was really angry at.

"With all due respect Mrs. Yuuki." The blonde kid spoke as he stepped up next to Kazuto. Judging by his accent Kyouko could tell he's an American. "The man who is her fiancée had planned to brainwash everyone who was still in the coma. Plus what he did in there was....unacceptable..."

"I knew Nobuyuki personally," Kyouko protested, "I just can't believe that he would do something as malicious as trying to rape my own daughter!"

"I've told you that he wasn't to be trusted." Kouchirou said to her. "I've warned you about that creep, but did you listen? No, you just judged him by his social status!"

"Watch your tone, young man!" Kyouko scolded her son.

"He does make a point though." The blonde kid replied. It earned him a glare from Kyouko.

"And who are you to judge?" She snapped.

"I even saw the whole thing myself." He stated. They both exchanged glances towards each other. Despite Kyouko's angry glares, the blonde kid didn't back down. Shouzou steps in and defuses the situation before it'll get ugly.

"Dear," Shouzou reasoned, "let's just be grateful that it could have been much worse, and thanks to Kazuto and Alex here, we still have our little girl. Is that not reasonable?" Kyouko paused for a moment, he does make a point. But she won't have her daughter's future be in the hands of a boy who killed someone.

"True...He did helped Asuna..." Kyouko said, her tone is somewhat disapproving of Kazuto. It was then that a nurse came out. "She will be seeing all of you now," she announced. The Yuuki family then went into Asuna's room to see her.

"Asuna," Kouichirou said as his eyes teared up.

"Brother..." Asuna said, happy to see her brother again. Kouichirou gently hugs his little sister, tears streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry for everything, Asuna," Kouichirou sobbed, "it should have been me instead. I should have played the game and spared you of this..."

"It's ok Kouichirou." Asuna said weakly.. "None of us saw this happened. But now....It's all over." Tears streamed down her face as she continues to embrace her older brother.

“My daughter..." Shouzou wept.

"Father." Asuna said happily. It was then that Shouzou joined in the three-way embrace, tears streaming from his eyes. "I was so wrong about everything... I-I left you in the hands of a monster..."

"It was terrible....what he did to me in there.." Asuna sobbed. "But thanks to Kazuto, he saved me from that creature." She hugged her father. It was then that Shouzou glanced over to Kazuto, who was looking sheepish. He nudged his head, prompting the young boy to come over. Kazuto moves towards them. He had to be steady as he suffered from a gunshot wound in his left leg which is supported on crutches. Kyouko could only watch with a stoic expression, yet her blood boiled at how a commoner was allowed to come hug her daughter. Sure, she was relieved that Asuna was alright, yet...

Kazuto gives another hug to Asuna. Alex watches on with a smile on his face from the tender moment. Kyouko quietly, but rapidly stepped out of the room, unable to stand the display. Alex glanced Kyouko stepping out of the room but didn't act as he's too busy watching the reunion.

 

* * *

 

**January 25th:**

Kyouko just saw the news on Kazuto’s trial of the murder of Sugou Nobuyuki, which is underway. However she scowled silently when one of the former employees Fuji Yamane is defending Kazuto’s actions as an act of self-defense. She managed to delete the emails from her email account regarding the conversation between her and Sugou. At least she erased a data trail that’d lead to her. But she does hope that Sugou did the same before he got killed.

However, the news then cuts to the news anchorman that then shows the footage of Sugou (in his King Oberon avatar) molesting Asuna while she was chained up. Her son Kouchirou was by his side in fury at her as he did warned them not to put all the trust in Sugou.

“So this is the man you wanted to marry Asuna off to?” Kouchirou said, anger can be heard in his tone when he asked the question.

"I can't believe this," Kyouko said, "this has got to be a set up."

"Really? As I recall, you said something about Asuna's future not to be trusted in the hands of Kazuto, the same boy who risked his life to save her from a terrible fate and you had the nerve to call him a murderer because he killed that bastard who tried to rape her in the game!" Kouchirou said angrily.

Kyouko glared at her son. "Nobuyuki gave me his word that Asuna would not be harmed. I found nothing in his upbringing to make me think otherwise."

"Well, it appears that he went back on his word by trying to turn her into his sex slave, not to mention use his experiment to try to take over various countries!" He shot back. The news report on Sugou's illegal experiment discovered by Fuji as well as the Coalition’s investigation agency shocked the public. But the footage of Sugou molesting Asuna shocked them even more not to mention enraged them. Then, the verdict was handed down. While Kazuto would be under watch and surveillance to ensure that there was nothing wrong with his mental condition, it was beyond doubt that Sugou and his division were guilty of crimes against humanity, but then they announced that the investigation of the 'Sugou' incident is underway as various people are calling out for justice in the wake of the video's release.

Kyouko was now nervous at how the family reputation was at risk by association with him. She could perhaps call in old favors in the government to vouch for her, but there was still the lingering possibility that he interactions with the man would reflect badly on her and the Yuuki name. Kouchirou was glad that Kazuto's escaped from a jail sentence, but he is uncertain of Kyouko. After all, she did arranged the marriage to a sexual psychopath even after he warned them of him since he met him years back and could tell of his sick sexual fantasies. He also tries to beat Sugou to Asuna's room whenever chance he got to make sure he doesn't try to do anything to her comatose body, even enlisting Alex Mitchell, who was with Kazuto, to help out whenever he could as well as his older brother Jonathan and their father David.

"Still," Kouchirou murmured to himself, "I'd best watch Mom. I don't know what it is, but I don't trust her with Kazuto right now..."

 

* * *

 

**February 2 nd:**

Kyouko returned home after her visit from the hospital, she was fuming from the visit.

‘Still can’t believe it.’ The elder Yuuki woman thought to herself. The thought of the boy her daughter is seeing. This Kazuto Kirigaya is nothing more than an obstacle to Asuna’s future, a nobody-commoner brat who managed to woo her while being trapped in the Death Game that she wasn’t supposed to play. And the worst part of it all is that he had murdered one of the respected RECT employees; although he did conducted the illegal experiments on the players, but he promised her that Asuna would be in good hands.

And of course the Kirigaya’s American friend wasn’t any help to her at all as he had the gall to defend his rights to see her while correcting her at the same time. It was a good thing that she said something that Alex had no comeback to.

‘The American had no right to stick his nose into my family’s business.’ She said mentally. After all, like Kazuto, he’s just another nobody commoner despite the fact that he came from a military family that is stationed just outside of Tokyo. She always blamed the Americans for the trouble they’ve caused after the Second Revolution; the new government is lead by commoners as well since most of them are rebels. Even though they’ve brought their country out of the ground along with their economy and military as well as creating the Green Bio-Fuel and the Coalition of Allied Nations, she still believes that they cannot be trusted.

Set sat in her office and begins to think about the events after the incidents exposed Sugou’s plans. Although the creature is dead, but still put her plans for Asuna’s future in jeopardy. Then she gets an idea that’ll eliminate the threat the Kirigaya kid posed and if possible, the American as well, it’s very risky with a possibility of getting caught.

‘But I will not let my daughter waste her life with a no-good commoner; especially who had committed sins.’  Then then mentally said, it must be done; she picks up her cell phone and dials the number of Kenji Ueda, a former employee of Sugou. Kenji answers on the other end and she greets him before speaking.

“Mr. Kenji Ueda? I have an assignment for you."

 _“What’s the job Mrs. Yuuki?”_ Kenji asked.

Your job is to head to the hospital and kill Kazuto Kirigaya.” The woman uttered the order in a dark tone. She did thought of bringing the American boy into it, but decided against it as there is the possibility of him not visiting her daughter.

“ The payment will be transferred to your account when you complete your assignment."

 _"The job will be done Madame."_ Kenji replied. After that, the conversation ended. She’s very fortunate that she’s the only person in the house as her husband and son, along with their servant Sada aren’t here.

“It had to be done.” She uttered to herself.

* * *

 

**February 11th:**

‘Impossible’ Kyouko thought to herself as she paced nervously back and forth in her office. After receiving news that Kenji was arrested after failing to kill Kazuto, but she fears that they’ll be able to find info on his phone, she hopes that they won’t be able to. But it appeared to be inevitable, then again, it could be possible that the phones Sugou’s employees used appeared to be sophisticated technology and designed to be hack proof, unless proper tools are used to get into the phone and listen to the call recordings.

It was just then Kouchirou came in through the door, he didn’t bother to knock before entering. Kyouko could tell by the look on his face that he is downright furious, but the anger is towards her for some reason.

“I got a bone to pick with you, mother!” He said with venom in his voice.

The professor took a deep breath to calm herself. She then turned to her son with an unknowing expression. "What is the problem, Kouchirou?"

“You didn’t see the news?” He said as he pointed to the small TV screen she has in the office. She rarely uses it as she’s always been working on her computer. She turns it on and the news channel just announced new evidences regarding with the ALO incident and the Sugou incident. Then the screen cuts to a voice-bar where two photo IDs were shown. One was Sugou's and the other was Kyouko’s own name on the bottom. The recordings begin to play the conversations that took place. The color in Kyouko's face turned to white as the conversation between her and the man is broadcasted on the news media. It is no doubt that it is also being broadcasted to various news medias around the world.

"I knew that you were misguided... Mother," Kouchirou spat out, "but I never thought you would stoop so low as this!"

"Kouchirou..." Kyouko began.

“I mean, you stopped visiting Asuna when the death toll continued to rise and only my father and I continued our visits when you gave up. And if that wasn’t enough, you decided to arrange her into marriage of that man who not only brought down the RECT company with him, but did it without her consent as she was still wearing the helmet!” He continued.

"Listen, I-"

Kouchirou then cut her off.

"After all that. You still try to keep Asuna and Kazuto separate just because of his gaming background and his family's social background! I mean, how thoughtless can you be!? Trying to keep Asuna from her true happiness from the boy who saved her by going to extreme lengths!!" He bellowed. There was a deafening silence between the two. The Yuuki heir then turned his back and trudged to the door. Without looking back, he said, "you're dead to me and Asuna now."

Kyouko just stood there, trying to call him to come back....But nothing came out. Everything came crashing down, her future plans and her reputation. Then she collapsed on her knees and cried. As she sobbed. Shouzou steps in as Kouchirou heads upstairs. There were moments where he had comforted Kyouko from losing her job and her best friend to during the SAO death game. But this time....He doesn't comforted her after what he saw on the news. Without a word, he just shook his head, and waited for Kouchirou to appear. After a few minutes, Kouchirou then appears with their luggage and they both left the manor.

As soon as the two men stepped outside, they were greeted by several government suits standing at the ready. Shouzou waved his hand. "She's inside," he said, and two of the agents went inside the home. As they went inside, they find her in the middle of the office floor on her knees sobbing.

“Mrs. Kyouko Yuuki….” One of the agents said, causing her to look up. “…You’re under arrest for your involvement in the illegal experiments of Sugou Nobuyuki and for the attempted murder of Kazuto Kirigaya.” The begin to lift her up and place the handcuffs on her. “You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be used against you in court.”

Then they proceeded to bring her out of the office and out of the manor where she sees a crowd of angry people jeering at her with insults and angry shouts. The police are the only thing that are keeping the crowd from tearing her apart as they escorted her to the police car, placed her inside and drove off.

 

* * *

 

**July 3rd, back in the present.**

Kyouko finished his recollection of her past. All of those events since 2013 have led her to this. All she wanted was to be at the high society, but the Second Revolution temporary put it on hold and caused her close friend Kikyo to kill herself. She vowed revenge on the Americans for their revolution after that. She even saw Sugou’s illegal experiment a possible way to bring down the Americans for it despite their big success and economy in the past twelve years. But it all came crashing down onto her and it gotten her thrown in jail for her involvement with the man.

She had everything she wanted, a place in the upper class society, a better home and jobs, she even had plans for the future of her children. But the Second Revolution took it all away in one moment; it took her job and her friend, then later on, her chance to get revenge as Alex Mitchell was involved. But she couldn’t do anything about it; she was sentenced to sixty years in prison with probably no chance to do so ever.


	17. Chapter 16: Recalling their Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Suguha learns how to swim, Asuna and the girls, as well as Alex, talk about their times while in SAO and how they met Kirito.

**July 25th, 2025 – Tokyo, Japan:**

Suguha rides with her brother/cousin Kazuto on his scooter as they headed towards the SAO Survivor School to meet the others. Asuna, Rika, Keiko and Alex Mitchell. Suguha sighed happily of the fact Alex agreed to join them into helping her learn how to swim.

They got to the school where they see Alex coming up right after they arrived. He had the same type of scooter Kazuto has but in a different color.

 "Alex!" Suguha ran over and glomped her boyfriend as he was getting off the scooter.

"Suguha." Alex replied as he catches his girlfriend after he got off the scooter. They held each other in a warming embrace.

Kazuto looked on with an amused smirk. Then he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist, followed by a pressing of a feminine body to his back. Kazuto didn't need to look behind him to see who it was.

"You're a naughty boy for being late," Asuna teased.

"Asuna.." Kazuto sighed happily to see the love of his life.

“It’s a beautiful day today..” Alex commented on the weather. “A perfect day for swimming practices.”

Asuna hummed in approval. She looked at Kirito with a smirk, mischievously thinking of her outfit accentuating her for her boyfriend's appeal.

Suguha, on the other hand, just sheepishly chuckled. "Guys... I still don't know how to swim..."

"Not to worry Suguha. That's why we're using the school's swimming pool for this occasion." Asuna reassures Suguha with a smile.

"Indeed." Alex added. "And we're gonna help you with it." He smiles.

"Besides," Kazuto suddenly teased, "wouldn't you want Alex to see how that swimsuit checks out on you?"

Both Suguha and Alex blushed from the thought of it. But Suguha was blushing the most. The day before, Rika took Suguha to look for a swimsuit for her as Suguha mentioned she thought of getting one.

"Kirito!" Asuna playfully smacked his arm with a mock scowl.

"What? I was just joking." Kazuto chuckled nervously.

Alex reached for his duffel back in the back of his scooter. "Shall we get going?" He smiled. "By the way, who's with us again?"

Asuna then counted with her fingers. "Well, there's the four of us, and Rika and Keiko are joining us too."

Well, enough.

As they headed to the school’s entrance, they saw Rika and Keiko who are waiting for them. Rika saw the two pairs of couples, and called out, "hey lovebirds! Quit being lovey-dovey over there, I'm dying to take a dip right about now!"

"Rika..." Keiko murmured apologetically.

Asuna and Suguha blushed while the boys chuckled.

"Well...Better get going." Alex said.

"Yeah, let's..." Kazuto added as they headed towards the two. Then Kazuto realized something important going on today.

"Oh, shoot," Kazuto perked up. The others looked at him. "What is it?" Asuna asked.

He then lowered his head. "I forgot that I had a counselor's session scheduled today. It's about my SAO/ALO trauma program."

"Kazuto..." Asuna said, a little disappointed.

Rika smirked. "Oh? Got a date with the cute counselor instead?"

"Wha..?" Kazuto stuttered. "That's not true!" He blushed from Rika's comment.

"This meeting..." Alex began. "It won't take long, would it?" Alex soon realizes with Kazuto at the counselor's session, he'll be the only boy in a group of girls, which can be pretty awkward for him.

"I don't know," Kazuto rubbed his head, "they can really grill me to the bone for hours on end." He ashamedly faced Asuna. "I'm really sorry I can't join you right now."

Asuna smiled a little bit. "It's OK, make sure to be back as soon as possible." She gives Kazuto a kiss. As Kazuto walked away, Suguha hugged Alex's arm.

"At least I still have you," she smiled.

Alex smiled. At least he's staying with the others. As the girls headed to the girls locker room, Alex sighed and murmured “Oh boy..” to himself.

 

* * *

 

Soon the girls all changed into their respective swimsuits. Asuna was dressed in her signature red and white two-piece bikini, while Suguha was sporting a dark blue one-piece that nicely complimented her smooth black hair.

"Wow Asuna. Rockin' in your bikini?" Rika commented. "Were you hoping to hypothesize Kazuto with your stripes?" She playfully nudged Asuna with her elbow while giving her a smug look on her face.

Asuna blushed. "O-of course not! You take me for a dominatrix or something!?" she denied.

Rika just laughed. "Come on, Asuna! You two are soooo easy to read into!"

"Umm.... You think Alex wouldn't mind if he saw me in this." Suguha asked nervously, she is very concerned about the bathing suit they’ve picked out for her the other day.

"I think the colors look great on you." Asuna reassured her.

Rika mused for a bit. "You definitely got the colors," she said, "but maybe I'd make one change."

Suguha suddenly found herself dreading whatever Rika was about to suggest. "What?"

Rika then pointed to the poor girl's chest. "I think a two-piece like Asuna's would definitely bring out more of that," she snickered. Suguha blushed heavily and covered her chest in embarrassment. Asuna just sighed and shook her head. Keiko sighed at her friend's impropriety. She then thought about her own chest.

"Alright Rika." Asuna said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

The four girls went over to the swimming pool, where Alex happened to be in his own trunks. Alex's upper body is shown to be well-toned and fit as well as the rest of him. The trunks he wore are the red and blue kind. He is seen fiddling with his smart phone with a set of small speakers. The song was being played, the song itself is unknown but it appears to be a hard rock/metal song. He sees the girls coming out and he turns off the song and waved at them.

Suguha waved back to Alex shyly. She couldn't help but notice just how buff he was. Very few men could hold a candle to her cousin's good looks, but she thought she really did hit the jackpot with her new boyfriend.

"Ooohh. He's really good looking." Rika commented on his buff body. "You sure are lucky Suguha." She smirks.

"Rika..." Asuna glared at her.

"No..." Suguha said to Asuna's surprise, "she's right; he's such a hottie." Her face was cherry red as she said this.

Rika just smiled. "Told ya.."

Alex was amazed to see Suguha in her bathing suit. He really admired the color which complimented with her smooth black hair.

"I'm one lucky dog," Alex murmured to himself as the girls set their stuff down next to him. After the girls set the stuff down next to him, Rika and Keiko jumped into the pool.

"Come on, at least stretch before you jump in!" Asuna said as she did some stretches. Alex chuckled as he does some stretches as well.

"Alright, here I come!" Asuna yelled before jumping in. Rika and Keiko were already splashing one another. Alex jumped in afterwards. Suguha is also with them, but she has her inner tube with her.

"I thought you were going to learn how to swim?" Alex laughed as he swam next to Suguha.

"Well...It's for safety precaution." Suguha replied with an innocent smile. Alex smiles as well.

"Well, you'll eventually have to learn how to float without that ring," Alex remarked. Then he floated closer with a flirtatious expression on him. "Of course, if you want me to, I can hold you for a bit until you're ready," he suggested.

"Umm..Yeah, that can work. We could do that.." Suguha blushes and smiles sheepishly. Then Rika swam near her and let the air out of the tube.

"Wha- what are you doing!?" Suguha panicked.

“Oops..” Rika said with a devious smirk on her face.

"Rika!" Alex protested.

"P-please don't! I'll sink." Suguha exclaimed as the inner tube deflates. Then Rika gets behind her and grabs her breasts.

"Why sink when you got a pair of life preservers right here?" Rika joked as she squeezes her breasts, causing Suguha to blush madly. Alex's eye sockets open wide and his jaw dropped as he witnessed Rika groping his girlfriend. He wanted to say something to stop it, but he couldn't. And yet he somehow found it strangely arousing. But by the second he managed to get his mind snapped back in place. Asuna managed to pull Rika away.

"Rika!" Asuna said annoyed.

"Oh..." Rika said, having been caught, "sorry..."

Alex then took Suguha into his arms, lifting the ring off of her and holding her close. "It's alright, Sugu," he comforted her, "I don't think she meant any harm."

"It's OK..." she said softly, she’s blushing heavily. He held her tightly with his arms wrapped around her. Also he glared at Rika, a slight blush is seen across his face.

Asuna also glared at Rika. "You had to do it in front of a guy of all times, Rika."

"Sorry." Rika said sheepishly. Keiko watched all of this. However, she still thought about her own chest.

"How about I teach you about swimming, Suguha?" Asuna offered, "We can start by getting you comfortable with having your head underwater. Sound good?"

Alex looked to Asuna, "thanks, but I think I'll be the one helping her Asuna."

Asuna thought about it. Then she nods. "Of course you can teach her, Alex." She smiles.

"Thanks." He smiles before turning to Suguha. "You ready for your lessons?"

"Sure!" Suguha beamed at her boyfriend's kindness.

* * *

 

The couple started the lesson by having their head under the water. The outcome of that lesson was good after they both came back up for air.

"You did great Sugu." Alex commented.

"It wasn't too bad either." Suguha replied and smiles.

After that lesson, Suguha is learning how to swim from one side of the pool to the other. Her legs kicked back and forth in the water for propelling with Alex holding her arms.

"That's very good Sugu." Alex said, giving her the encouragement she needs to keep up until they both reached the end of the other side.

"You did very great." Alex congratulated her as she came back up for air.

"Thank you, Alex," Suguha said happily, "you were very patient with me..."

"Why wouldn't I?" Alex laugh, "I'm your guy after all!" The couple laughed together. It was then that Alex offered, "Want to do a few laps together?"

Suguha nods happily and they begin swimming a few laps. Asuna smiled warmly on the two.

"Those two are wonderful together," Asuna mused aloud, to Rika and Keiko's approval.

"Indeed they are." Keiko added.

The trio of girls waded out of the pool, while the couple continued to have fun doing laps, and even splashing each other playfully.

Afterward, the couple held each other in an embraced. They both gazed each other in the eyes.

"You have the beautiful eyes Sugu." Alex commented on her eyes which reflected from the sunlight.

"Thanks." Suguha blushed from his comment. "Your eyes are beautiful too." She smiles.

The two gave each other heated gazes, their skin wet and shiny. Lost in the moment, they gave each other a smoldering, hot kiss. Sugu moaned into Alex's mouth in pleasure, rubbing herself against him in the process. Alex moaned through the kiss as he pulls Suguha closer to her. He feels her chest pressed against his and he felt her tongue touch his as they deepen the kiss. Afterwards, they broke the kiss and rest their foreheads and continued gazing each other's eyes, both of them sighed happily.

"Hello!" Rika yelled out. She, along with Asuna and Keiko are sitting on the blanket near the pool.

"Asuna's got some nice sandwiches here! Either you can continue lip-sucking each other, or come take a bite!" Both of them blush and they both headed to the trio for lunch.

Alex delightfully chewed on his sandwich with the others. 'Wow, this is darn good!' he admitted, wolfing it all down.

Suguha was also enjoying it, while thinking back on what she learned from her brother about Asuna. It was now no wonder why Kazuto was delighted every time Asuna was cooking.

“By the way.” Rika says when he turned to Alex. “What was that song you played?”

“Song?” Alex asked, confused from what she meant.

“The song that you played on your phone when we came out.” Rika mentioned.

“Oh….That.” Alex said and he explains the song he listened to earlier was called “The Last Stand’ sung by Sabaton, a power metal band from Sweden. Their songs are based on historical battles and wars such as ‘D-Day’, ‘World War I’, as well as people such as ‘Simo Häyhä’, ‘Audie Murphy’ and ‘Witold Pilecki aka Inmate 4859’.

“Some of them I’ve heard, but others I haven’t and became fascinated with their songs. They’re pretty good. Plus the new ones they’ve released in the past are superb.” He finishes with a smile. Suguha, Asuna and the girls were in awe from his knowledge of this band.

“Can we hear it?” Suguha asked. He couldn’t turn down Suguha’s offer.

“Why sure we can listen to it.” Alex smiles. “Let me set up the speakers.” He then reaches for the small speakers and hooks up the phone. He plays the song, at first the sound was church bells, but then a guitar solo comes in. The lyrics begin, as the song progresses, Alex explains the song is about the Stand of the Swiss Guards that took place on April 8th, 1527 where the Swiss Guards fought against mercenaries of the Holy Roman Empire, giving their lives to allow Pope Clement VII to escape through a secret passage.

 

_Then the 189_

_In the service of Heaven_

_They're protecting the holy line_

_It was 1527_

_Gave their lives on the steps to Heaven_

_Thy will be done!_

_For the grace, for the might of our Lord_

_For the home of the holy_

_For the faith, for the way of the sword_

_Gave their lives so boldly_

_For the grace, for the might of our Lord_

_In the name of his glory_

_For the faith, for the way of the sword_

_Come and tell their story again_

 

The girls were wowed by the lyrics as well as the choir-like background vocals of the song. It made it sound so bold and strong.

Rika is bopping her head in rhythm of the song. “Gotta admit, it’s pretty catchy.” She commented.

“Indeed Rika.” Asuna added. “It sounds very bold.”

“It reminds me of all of us when we’re in SAO and in ALO as well. Doesn’t it?” Alex stated.

“Well now that you’ve mentioned it, it kinda does.” Rika commented as the song nears the end.

 

_Dying for salvation with dedication_

_No capitulation, annihilation_

_Papal commendation, reincarnation_

_Heaven is your destination_

_Dying for salvation with dedication_

_No capitulation, annihilation_

_Papal commendation, reincarnation_

_Heaven is your destination]_

_In the name of God_

_For the grace, for the might of our Lord_

_For the home of the holy_

_For the faith, for the way of the sword_

_Gave their lives so boldly_

_For the grace, for the might of our Lord_

_In the name of His glory_

_For the faith, for the way of the sword_

_Come and tell their story_

_Gave their lives so boldly_

_Come and tell the Swiss Guards' story again._

 

The song ends.

“I love it.” Suguha commented.

“It sounds amazing.” Keiko added.

“They’re a pretty good band.” Rika says as well. Asuna nods in agreement. Alex smiles with excitement. Then another song plays. The title of the song is called ‘Night Witches’ which he explains that it’s about the 588th Night Bomber Regiment. The unique fact about the 588th is all of the pilots were made up entirely of women volunteers in their late teens and early twenties. They love the upbeat of this song as they did with the last one.

“You know…” Rika began. “This song kinda reminds me of Strike Witches….You know, the Anime series.”

“You know…You’re right.” Alex stated. “I’ve seen the series before, it’s pretty good. The unique thing about it is it takes place in a different timeline as well as the landscapes of the countries don’t match the ones in the real world.”

“Really?” Suguha asked. Alex nods as an answer and mentioned that his older brother has the collection and allows him to borrow it sometimes in the past.

“Alex…” Rika said with a smirk on her face. “Did you watch the series because of its history….Or did you saw it because it has girls wearing hot pants?” This question caught Alex off guard. The female characters are known for wearing sailor outfits, along with the hot pants, and have striker units encasing their legs.

“Alex blushes. “I…I never noticed them.” He denied, but Rika can tell he has.

“How could anyone, or this case, any guy, not notice some of the panty shot angles they often show?” She snickers, trying not to laugh as Alex blushes madly. However, she was unable to hold it in and busted out laughing. Suguha, Asuna and Keiko glared at her as she’s fell on her side with laughter.

“Hahahaha…Oh, I’m so sorry..” Rika laugh as she wiped the tears from her face.

The girls just frowned at her impropriety.

“We’re sorry she’s like this.” Asuna apologized to Alex.

“No….She’s right.” Alex replied to the girls’ surprise. “There were some scenes that were deemed ‘suggestive’.” He finishes, his face is redder than a cherry tomato. “But....at least her teasing is better than my older brother’s.” He continued. He mentioned that there were times his brother stumbled onto him on suggestive scenes of the series and constantly made fun of him whenever chance he got.

“So sorry you had to go through that.” Suguha nuzzled with her boyfriend.

“It’s alright. It’s what siblings do.” Alex stated before smirking himself. “And besides….I managed to get back at him.” This brought the girls in curiosity, he mentioned he found his secret stash of pony plushest hat were from a cartoon series ‘My Little Pony’ and turned the tables on his older brother. The girls started laughing.

“I take that back Alex…” Rika continued laughing. “…That is very funny!”

“Yep. I looked it up sometime after that. I just don’t understand why and how would they like something designed for little girls.” He shrugs.

“I guess it’s one of those mysteries that will never be solved.” Asuna stated. Alex nods in agreement.

“Speaking of your brother…” Keiko began. “Where is he?”

“He’s with Klein off to see that new movie.” Alex answered. “I believe it’s called ‘Fast & Furious 12’. Hard to believe they’re still making those films.” He added, mentioning that they announced the release of Fast & Furious 13 in 2027 and Fast & Furious 14 in 2029. 

After lunch, Alex and the girls just sat around talking about past events. Suguha wondered how did they met her cousin while trapped in SAO. This could be a perfect opportunity to ask.

"So...." Suguha began. "I was wondering how did all of you meet my brother while you were in SAO?" She asked.

"Same here," Alex chimed in, "I'd like to know what draws you three to him."

All three other girls hummed in musing. It was Keiko who went first. "I remember when he was helping me to revive Pina."

"Isn't it that little dragon you have?" Alex asked. He recalls seeing her with the small blue dragon while in SAO.

"Why yes!" Keiko said with a cute smile. “He said I reminded him of his sister Suguha.” Keiko and the rest of the girls laughed. Alex chuckled.

“Really? I don’t see how you and Suguha resemble one another..” Rika stated while glancing at Keiko’s small chest. “I mean…It’s quite obvious.” She snickers. Keiko quickly covers her chest in embarrassment.

“I don’t know what you mean by that.” Keiko protested. Suguha chuckled a little.

“Anyway…” Keiko continued. “Thanks to Kazuto, I'm able to enjoy his company even in ALO!"

"That's very nice of him." Alex said. Then they turned to Rika.

"Hmm...Well my encounter with Kazuto wasn’t as dramatic as Keiko.” Rika began. “I met him when he first broke my swords in my own shop," Rika recalled with a bit of a scowl, "and boy was I pissed at him."

"Oops...That wasn't good." Alex chuckled.

"Yeah, talk about not making a good impression." Rika groaned. “But at least he helped me find materials to make swords stronger.” She smiles.

"And you, Asuna?" Sugu asked. Both Rika and Keiko surrounded Asuna with looks of curiosity in their eyes.

Asuna was suddenly blushing and shy. "I... well..."

Rika prompted, "Come on, Asuna, spill the beans. We can tell that you and Kazuto have something between you two." She ended with a suggestive wink. Alex smirked as Asuna's about to begin.

Asuna went into details of how she first met Kirito over a snack of creamed bread and the meeting for the 1st Floor Boss afterwards. She recalled her initial interactions with a hint of amusement, even with the controversy over Kirito being a 'Beater' in the aftermath of the battle. Even after joining the Knights of Blood, she and Kirito would continue to encounter and work together, and overtime, she became more and more fascinated and attracted to his style of living in the death game.

As she continues, Asuna smiles from the times they had together after Kirito proposed to her later that night. Plus they found Yui and adopted her in the game and loved her like their own child.

"I remember meeting Yui when I first saw you two together...." Alex commented, he smiles as he finished.

Suguha's eyes sparkled, fascinated by the story of her brother. Rika and Keiko were either swooning or pouting in reaction.

“You two are so lucky to have Yui,” Rika stated.

“I know. She’s very sweet and we took great care of her. Even in ALO.” Asuna continued.

“We should do something big for her.” Keiko added.

“Besides, I hardly spent time with her since she came back months ago.” Alex added.  “So that would be a great idea. Don’t you think?”

“We could bring it up with Kazuto.” Asuna smiled.

 “So…Shall we get back to more swimming lessons?” Suguha asked. Everyone acknowledged in agreement.

“Wait, not before we have our photo shoot.” Rika beamed. Everyone starting bunching in together for a group photo. Alex is in the middle with Suguha curled up against him. Keiko is curled up in front of Alex. Asuna sits next to Suguha while Rika moves on Alex’s right side with her smart phone in her hand. They smiled as Rika takes the picture. It was a perfect group photo; Rika sends the photo to their phones. Asuna sends the picture to Kazuto with a text ‘Wish you were out here.’ On it. Afterwards, they headed back into the pool to resume the swimming lessons.


	18. Chapter 17: Alex's Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Mitchell tells his story on how he met Kirito in SAO and aided him in ALO in order to free Asuna.

They continued more swimming practices, Suguha’s progress has improved and the girls (and Alex) congratulated her. Then they take a break and rested back where they had lunch. Suguha has thought about how she met Kirito, but back then she didn’t know that it was her brother Kazuto. And when they both learned each other’s secret identities, she lament on how he knew that they weren’t related. But later on they’ve gotten over it and she helped Kazuto into saving Asuna.

“Suguha?” Alex says to his girlfriend, causing her to snap back into reality. “Is there something wrong?” He asked.

“No Alex.” Suguha stuttered. “ I was just wondering how did you meet Kazuto while you were in SAO?” Suguha asked her boyfriend. “You’ve never mentioned how and I was wondering.”  The others surrounded Alex like they have with Asuna.

“Yeah, you’ve never mentioned how you met him.” Keiko said with interest.

“OK…” Alex began. “I was a blacksmith in SAO, like Rika. But I’m also a swordfighter. I’ve created one of the unique swords I could make and headed out on quests. My goal was to clear the game as fast and soon as possible.” He continued. “But….I’ve left one important technique which I didn’t think of until I tested out my sword.

“Whoops.” Rika giggled. “Talk about a hairy situation.” She commented.

“Tell me about it.” Alex replied. “And that wasn’t all….

 

* * *

 

**January 14th, 2023:**

Alex was zooming past trees in the big forest, looking for goblins to slay. He managed to create a unique sword, it’s a large sword with jagged edges for massive damage. He is proud of the sword he created and is ready to give it a test drive.

After minutes have passed, Alex spots a goblin. _‘A perfect target.’_ He thought to himself and he jumps down and gets the goblin’s attention. It turns around and two more appeared. They have armor platings on them.

 _‘Three goblins?’_ Alex thought as they appeared and smirks. _‘More for me…’_ He unsheathes his uber-sword and goes into combat stance, ready to fight. One of the goblins lunged forward to attack him. Alex dodges the attack and spots what appears to be a weak point on the neck. He swings his sword, making for the kill….But it breaks. The sword he made only mere hours ago shatters into many shards.

His eyes widen in shock and fear as the broken sword disappears in pixels. He looks up to see the three goblins glaring at him. Fear taking over, he chooses the flight over fight as he has no sword. The Goblins gave chase and managed to corner him. Alex watches in horror as they move in for the kill.

 _'This is it. I’m gonna die!’_ Alex thought and all memories of his past life came flashing before him. _'I’m sorry father, mother and Jonathan. I love you all…'_ He shuts his eyes, waiting for the end. Then all three goblins are heard been slain and disintegrated. He opens his eyes and sees that the goblins are nowhere to be see, all he sees is a teenage boy around his age and in black. He has heard of the Black Swordsman but never thought of seeing him in person. He approached him.

“You alright?” The Black Swordsman asked as he extends his hand to help him out.

“Y..Yeah, I’m fine now.” Alex replied as he takes his hand and is helped back onto his feet.

“Thanks for saving me there. I thought I was a goner.”

“I saw what happened back there.” He said. “You may want to consider of finding strong metals to make your swords stronger. Lisbeth can help you with them.”

“Thank you very much…” Alex looks at the user’s name and it reads ‘Kirito’.

“….Kirito..” He smiles.

 

* * *

 

**The Present:**

“Kirito saved my life. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be here.” Alex finishes.

"Then I have him to thank that you're here beside me," Suguha said with fascination, stroking her boyfriend. Alex smiles and he hugs Suguha.

"I even helped Kirito of saving Asuna during the ALO incident." He added.

Suguha hummed in a pleased tone, closing her eyes and relishing her love's presence.

"But of course, convincing my father wasn't easy at first after what happened to me in SAO.”

“No kidding,” Rika nodded.

“My parents didn’t let me online for a while before they learned about the AmuSphere’s safety.” Keiko added.

“Yes, however, my father had learned about what was going on.” He further explained that the United States government issued an investigation of the 400 players that didn’t return from the NerveGear slumber as 100 of the players came from America. And so far they’ve traced the source towards Japan. It is believed that someone within the Japanese-based company RECT Progress Inc. may have something to do with all of it, but they didn’t have any further evidence.

“My father was going to have agents sent by the Coalition to investigate.” Alex concluded.

“But he chose you instead, right?” Rika added.

“Indeed.” Alex smiled. It was unusual that his father would choose him even after the disagreement. But around that time, Asuna’s older brother, Kouchirou arrived to the house. According to Alex, the older brother was pleading to help him revive Asuna as she was still in the NerveGear, and worse of what was happening to her.

“Good thing you have an older brother that looks after you.” Rika complimented.

“Yes, Oni-chan has been taking care of me since I was born.” Asuna explained. Whenever that their parents are busy with their jobs, Kouchirou spends his time taking care of her as well as enjoying his time with her. They were the happy moments during those days before SAO.

Alex continued that after careful consideration, David decided to allow Alex to dive into ALFheim as well as investigate the 400 players.

“So you’re saying that he allowed you to help my Kirito into saving me?” Asuna asked.

“As well as investigate the activity involving the ALO.” Alex said.

Asuna was wowed by this _. 'I can't believe all of this for just me and those players,'_ she thought. How did she end up with such wonderful friends and a boyfriend?

"But, my mission while in ALO wasn't my only task.." Alex continued before looking at Asuna. "Asuna, you're older brother Kouichirou, gave me a task to help keep an eye on you from...'Him'." He finished the word 'him' with a hint of anger and disgust. It didn't take long for the girls to figure out which 'him' he was referring to.

"That creature..." Asuna said in a low tone. Suguha had to sympathize with her. Rika and Keiko have sympathy for their friend.

"I even came face to face with the creep myself." Alex continued.

* * *

 

**January 20th, 2025- 4:00 pm:**

Alex Mitchell zoomed into the Hospital's parking lot with speed, but not too fast. He quickly finds the parking spot for his scooter. He quickly jumped off his scooter, tossed his helmet down and makes a bee-line through the parking lot and between parked cars while avoiding the moving cars and heads inside. He's several feet from the hospital's elevator in the lobby. He squints and sees the man in a suit heading towards one of the elevators. It matches the description Kouichirou mentioned.

With no time to lose, he heads towards through the lobby and sees the elevator door closing with Sugou inside. Knowing that it'll take long for the next elevator to come up, he decides to take the stairs. He heads towards the stairs and make a mad-dash upstairs as fast as he can. His recovery from the SAO made great progress, but the doctors told him not to extend his body as it's still recovering from it. But at this point, the only thing on his mind right now is to get to Asuna before the man did.

He makes it to the right floor and heads into the hallway, he looks around to see Sugou, but he's nowhere to be found so it means the elevator hasn't reached him. He makes a fast-pace down the hallway. He finally reaches Asuna's room where the nurses are just coming out of the room with a machine that is designed to clean the insides of the patient's mouths while in comas.

When one of the nurses saw him and he says he's visiting Asuna. She tells him it's ok to enter. He bows down to thank her and he heads inside where he saw Asuna, still unconscious. She looked very peaceful sleeping. But even in her sleep, her body in the real world is at risk from her so-called fiancée. He still remembers Kazuto still comes to her after he found out which hospital she was at. He was relieved when she’s still alive, but downhearted as she’s still hasn’t awaken. Then he was devastated when he learned that she was arranged to the marriage of Sugou Nobuyuki. Alex however is very suspicious of him as he told him of his position that is connected with the company that made the NerveGear. But right now, he has to protect her unconscious body from him.

"It's OK Asuna." He reassured the unconscious girl as he stands next to her bed. "Kazuto's coming to save you, just hang in there." He saw what appears to be a little drool on the corner of her mouth. Probably from having her mouth and teeth cleaned from the nurses. He takes his handkerchief out and wipes it away and puts the handkerchief away. As he does so, he hears someone coming in the room. A man in his thirties wearing a blue business suit. It was no doubt that it was Sugou Nobuyuki.

"Wait....You're not that kid.." Sugou said as he walked in.

"You were expecting someone else?" Alex replied as he moves to the end of the bed. They both stood in Asuna’s room, exchanging glances from each other. He remembers what her older brother told him.

“Keep your eye on Sugou, but don't take your eye off of Asuna."

"Hmmmm....Have I seen you before?" Sugou asked with his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Don't think we have." He replied his voice calm but firm, not taking his eyes off of him. Alex is the one standing between Asuna and her so-called fiancée.

“Wait…” He said suddenly… “You’re with that Kazuto kid weren’t you?” He recalls seeing a boy around Kazuto’s age and having blonde-hair outside of Asuna’s room. “You’re his friend, aren’t you?”

“So what if I am?” Alex retorted. “No crime against that.”

“Easy, it’s just as surprise that he have friends…especially American friends…” He commented. Alex wasn’t convinced on Sugou’s words. But he hasn’t moved an inch; Sugou introduced himself to Alex as the fiancée of Asuna.

“Funny, because some couples are supposed to be near the proper age in order to be engaged.” Alex stated. But Sugou just chuckled.

“That’s true…if we live in America…” Sugou added before continuing. “…But we’re not in America, aren’t we…..Alex?” It threw Alex off guard, but he stood his ground before Sugou continued how he found his name during the SAO incident and deduced that he’s the father of David Mitchell who is stationed near Tokyo. However, whenever Sugou tries to get close to Asuna, Alex steps in his way and throws him random questions and statements to keep him occupied.

“Interesting fact..” Alex continued. “…The armed forces from various nations of the Coalition did keep the Chinese at bay when they tried to invade Japan in 2020.”

“That is true..” Sugou commented and makes another move towards Asuna before being blocked by the blonde teenage boy again.

“So if it wasn’t for us, Japan would be under the control of China….Like the other countries have….Although, I’m not sure if Singapore still enforce their laws even under China’s rule.” He tapped his finger on his chin in curiously. Sugou was getting annoyed by him. He thought that her older brother was a tough one to pass, but this one is persistent.

“Alex, are you implying something?” Sugou asked annoyed.

“Nah, just stating the fact that the Coalition of Allied Nations is far more successful than the United Nations, a broken shell of its former self.” Alex answers. After he finished, he sees Kouichirou come in the room, signaling that his task is down now her older brother’s here.

“But I’ve made my point here.” Alex states before heading out the door, both he and Kouichirou exchanged glances towards one another. Alex’s face reads ‘She’s all yours. God bless.’ While Kouchirou’s face reads ‘Thanks Alex. Wish you luck.’. He leaves the room while her older brother takes over.

‘What a creep.’ Alex muttered under his breath about Sugou before leaving.

 

* * *

 

**The Present:**

"The whole time I was there with him, he gave me the creeps. I had a feeling that behind that happy-go-lucky smile lies a twisted personality. I managed to keep him from getting close to you. Until your older brother arrived." Alex finished.

"Wow, you and Kazuto were lucky to have this guy there to help," Rika said.

"It must have been scary..." Keiko shivered.

Asuna's hand went up to her chest, as she was touched by what she had heard. She couldn't believe how many people wanted to help her and Kazuto. "T-thank you, Alex..."

"It's my honor, Asuna." Alex bowed to her in respect.

Suguha hugged her boyfriend. "You're the best boyfriend there is, you know that?" she said as she snuggled up to him.

"Indeed I am." He smiles and hugged her back. “My skin crawled the whole time I was in the room with him.” He continued. “My older brother Jonathan also met him while he was helping out whenever he could; he said he gave him the creeps.”

“No kidding. My skin would crawl if I was in the room with him.” Rika commented.

“Even my father met him himself as well as placing him under suspicion after he found interesting background information on him.” Alex mentioned that Sugou had a lot of contacts in the past, including the former corrupt organization known as the Clinton Foundation. He even showed him the picture of the young Sugou with Barack Obama.

“Talk about creepy.” Rika shivered.

"How could your mom even try to marry you off to him, Asuna?" Keiko shuddered at the thought.

"Me and Kazuto literally fought tooth and nail to get up to the world tree." He continued.

"I know you did. I was there with you silly!" Suguha laughed. This caused Alex to get flustered.

"Oh. Oh yeah! How could I forget?" he chuckled, blushing.

Suguha continued to giggle, but then settled down to reminiscence on the difficult boss fight up to the top of the World Tree.

"It wasn't easy as we both know." He smiles at Suguha before continuing. "But we all managed to lead a successful all-out assault on them, allowing Kazuto and me to get to the top.

* * *

 

**January 22nd, 2025 – 7:30 pm:**

Kazuto and Alex made it to the top of the World Tree together and found the path that splits in several directions. Yui, Kazuto’s AI daughter, pops out of coat pocket and transforms from her tiny self to normal size.

“Mommy’s this way.” Yui pointed to the path on the left. “I can feel her presence through here.”

“This is it.” Kazuto said to himself. “We’re coming to save you.” He turns to Alex.

“Thank you for aiding my quest to rescue her.” Kazuto bowed to him.

“No sweat Kazuto.” Alex replied. “We’re friends to the very end.” He smiles before giving fist bumps to each other. Yui gives Alex a big hug; he returns the hug to her before letting go.

“Thank you very much Alex.” Yui said, Alex kneels down to her level.

“Don’t worry Yui, Anything to help you and Kazuto.” He reassures her before he ruffled her head, earning a small giggle from her.

 “Anyway, I’m heading to find clue around the World Tree so we can get to the bottom of this. This is where we split off.” He continued as he gets up.

“Good luck finding Asuna.” Alex said as he turns around to head down the one path before stopping to turn around again.

 “Kazuto, I’ll see you on the other side.” Alex replies as he heads off down the path while Kazuto and Yui follow the trail to Asuna.

So far Alex has seen no threats around the World Tree as he continued until he came across what appears to be a cave. He draws his sword out and enters inside the cave, ready to strike anything that comes after him. Instead, he finds what appears to be a vault door. What be founded him was it was too advanced for the ALO world, not to mention suspicious. He approaches the door with extreme caution and he finds what appears to be a digit keypad.

 _‘Damn’_ he thought to himself since he doesn’t have the password. But…he could try and hot wire it since it works the same basis as the real life keypad. He kneels down and finds the panel underneath the keypad, he removes it and sees a bunch of wires. He needs to find the right wires to put them together so that he can get past the door. He takes the red wire, which is hooked to the keypad above, and the blue/white striped wires, which are hooked to the back. He pulls the two wires apart to leave the open ends exposed. He twists them around each other and prepares to put them together.

 _‘Here goes nothing.’_ Alex thought to himself and jabs the two wires together. A small burst of electricity is shown before stopping. The screen on the keypad reads ‘Access Approved’ before the vault door opens up towards a white hallway. Alex smiled as the lesson of hot-wiring from his older brother paid off.

 _‘That was easier than I thought.’_ Alex commented on himself before entering inside the vault. As he went inside, he finds what appears to be a laboratory. He continues with caution to make sure to avoid any guards. So far, empty. But then he finds a room with a sign that reads: TEST SUBJECT STORAGE.

Alex enters the room and sees neatly packed rows of short pillars, arranged together into a grid. They display holograms. He gets close to one of them and sees that the hologram display the human brain that is undergoing some sort of experiment. He saw that there were rhythmic pulses of light at various spots on the transparent brain that reads emotions such as pain, suffering, terror and other emotions. He turns to see the others and they display the same results.

 _‘What in God’s name is going on here?’_ He thought to himself, it wasn’t a pretty site. These are the 400 players that didn’t come back after SAO was cleared are held here in this virtual hell, being tested to points that was destruction and desecration of the human soul. He continued on through the row of short pillars and finds what appears to be a simple black cube floating in front of the distant wall. He gets closer to it and finds out it was a console of the entire system. He also found out that the console was still logged on as someone forgot to log out either in a hurry or out of mind. The Blue window and holo-keyboard appeared in front of him. He types in and finds a file that reads ‘RESULTS’. He clicks on it and reads that the results of the experiment are successful as they’ve managed to manipulate the pulse of the human brain in order to get them to follow the orders of King Oberon.

Alex was in shock of what he discovered. He looks back at the pillar with the human brains and back to the screen. He continues on and finds personal email letters which are addressed to the person behind the experiment. He clicks on them and, to his horror; they addressed him to Sugou Nobuyuki.

 _‘I knew there was something wrong about him.’_ He thought with disgust. He clicks on another file which explains the details of the next phase. After the experiment on the 400 players are successful. They’ll be able to send out a radio wave-like virus through the AmuSphere which will result in AmuSphere users around the world to be brainwashed under his rule. He goes further into the file and it displays the map of the world and the countries are highlighted on where the mind control will take place. It reads it would begin in Japan, and then it’ll spread through its neighboring countries of Taiwan, The United Korean Republic, the Philippines and Russia. Then it’ll continue through Australia and New Zealand. Then it’ll cross the Pacific and Atlantic and into countries of Liberia, South Africa and its neighboring countries, few European countries of the United Kingdom, Ireland, Sweden, Finland, nearly all of the countries in South America, including Argentina, Chile, Peru and Brazil, with the exception of the United Republic of Venezuela . And finally, Alex’s jaw dropped in horror, the United States of America.

“Oh my god.” He said to himself. He realized that Sugou plans to brainwash everyone throughout the Coalition of Allied Nations, maybe bring the entire organization down and destroy everything they’ve worked so hard on. Was this his plan all along? He reaches to this comlink to contact his father.

“This is Lexar to Overlord. Lexar to Overlord, I’ve found the lab within the game that holds the 400 players as experiments. Do you read me? Over.” He whispered into his comlink only to receive static on the other end.

“This is Lexar to Overlord, I’ve discovered Sugou’s behind the 400 players and plans to control everyone within the Coalition of Allied Nations. Do you copy? Over.”  But static still fills the ear.

‘Damn.’ He mentally cursed to himself. ‘Signal’s blocked….Gotta find a way to remove the jamming.’ He searches through the system in order to find the source of the signal jamming.

While he was doing this, unknowing to him, two purple slug creatures with tentacles came into the room. They spotted Alex at the console.

“There he is.” One slug creature said in a hushed tone. “Just like the boss said he would be.” He begins to approach him.

“Be careful.” The second slug creature said, stopping the other one. “Remember what happened what you tried to do to that girl?” The first slug remembers the pain when she bit his tentacle while he had her wrapped in the tentacles.

“Don’t worry; I’m ready for this one.” He said before continuing to creep up behind him.

Alex finds the software that jams the signal from the outside world. He begins to disable the system and waiting for the system to crash. He also begins sending in strong firewalls to protect whatever files he discovered from being erased if Sugou got the chance. As he does this, he gets the feeling that someone, or something, is creeping up behind him. He stops for a moment to listen, but hears nothing. He shrugs and continues on. The slug creature gets closer and closer on the unexpected victim with his tentacles ready to grasp him. Just as he’s about to move in for the capture, Alex stops breathing for short moments and suddenly he jump out of the way, narrowly avoiding the tentacle grasps. He lands on his feet, quickly draws his sword, ready to fight. The slug creature glares at him with angry eyes as he makes for another attack. Two tentacles lunged at him, but Alex was too fast for them as he dodges them and makes a strong slash at them, taking off both tentacles in the same process.

The slug creature screams in pain as his two tentacles are sliced off.

“Not again!” He screamed. “He more menacing than that girl!”

The statement through Alex off guard for a moment, that girl it said? Could the girl be Asuna? But he didn’t have time to think of it, all he could think of is bringing this creature down for good. The slug then makes another attack again, hoping to take him by surprise. But Alex, once again, Alex was one step ahead and makes a serious of heavy slash attacks, taking out every single tentacle it has. The slug screams in pain as his tentacles are gone. Then Alex makes a strong stab towards the creature. Its screams became high pitched as where the sword made contact with was in the lower extremities. He deduced he may have hit a major organ, probably the genitals…If it has any since he couldn’t see them. The creature it at the mercy of Alex’s sword as he pulls off an execution move, taking its head off. Red pixels were seen since he began the attack. Now a series of red pixels were shown before the slug disintegrated.

Alex turns his attention to the second slug creature as he noticed it making a phone call. Probably to Sugou, he quickly takes out throwing knifes and hurls them at the second creature, taking out the phone and hitting three tentacles. It too screamed as the blades made contact with them.

“Think it over, creep!” Alex called out to it. The second slug, eyes widen with fear, flees the lab screaming in horror. Alex Mitchell, infiltrated the hidden lab within the game, succeeded of taking down one of the guards.

“That takes care of them.” He said to himself before turning back to the console and sees that the signal jamming is cleared and spoke into his comlink which is receiving the message that begins to clear up.

 

* * *

 

**The Present:**

“The last slug has run off squealing like a coward and managed to get the info to my father.” Alex finishes. Asuna let a frown on her face by her encounter with the slugs.

"You encountered those slugs, huh?" Asuna asked.

"Yes," Alex said with a quizzical expression, "something you'd like to add?"

"It's just as well they suffered, given how they molested me when I was about to make my own way out," the chestnut-haired girl uttered in a dark tone.

Alex was shocked and disgusted at the same time when he heard what Asuna went through.

"Well...I guess I should mention after it was over, one of the technicians working for Sugou died from the shocks of the ALO game. I assumed that it was the slug I've encountered. At first I felt a little bad, but after hearing what happened to you with them, I feel better." He stated.

"Guess he deserved that one," Asuna said menacingly, to the surprise of Keiko, and even Rika. Never had they heard Asuna speak so approvingly of killing someone.

"Asuna!" Rika said in shock.

"It's hard to believe you approved of someone begin killed." Keiko added before Asuna protested.

"What they did to me was....disgusting. " She hesitated from the horrid memory. "The feeling of those slimy tentacles touching my body, going through places they shouldn’t be in. It was sickening. I managed to bite the tentacle as it tried to stick it into my mouth." She continued.

"Ugh..." Rika recoiled at the thought of what Asuna described.

"I can understand what you've been through," Keiko said, grimacing at her past experiences with tentacles, "but you're not a killer, Asuna."

“I know…” She replied softly.

Alex nods in agreement as he then remarked, "I guess that means two less perverts thanks to both me and Kazuto. That creep really had it coming to him as far as I am concerned."

"Anyway...' He continued.

* * *

 

**January 22nd, 2025 – 7:55 pm:**

“This is Lexar to Overlord, do you read me? Over.” Alex spoke into the comlink.

 _“Loud and Clear.”_ His father replied. Alex let a sigh of relief. _“We’ve lost your signal when you entered the tree.”_ Then Alex explains what he have found out about the 400 players and Sugou’s involvement.

 _“My god..”_ David exclaimed. _“All of this for…manipulation of the world?”_

“Yes, but the process is not complete. I’ve managed to stall them long enough to have you upload them to your server.” Alex said. Then he sees another file that reads: SECOND LOCATION.

“Hold on…” Alex said as he clicks onto the file and it shows what appears to be located at the RECT company. It reads that the facility is a second location of the experiment and it’s in the real world. Little did he knew at the time that two employees of Sugou, Fuji Yamane and Yuki Tsutano are uncovering Sugou’s plans from there as well.

“I’ve found what appears to be a secondary facility. It’s located in the real world, 8 miles west of Tokyo.”

 _“We’ll send in the Navy SEALS to raid the place.”_ David remarked. _“Thank you for your help.”_

“It’s a pleasure sir, Lexar out.” Alex replied before turning back to the console and begins uploading it to the transmission signal. Luckily he managed the clear the way to have the information data to make it through without being stopped. His father, David, is receiving it even as now. But then he spots something on the bottom screen. Curious, he clicks onto it and it was a live video of Sugou (in his King Oberon avatar). He sees Kazuto on the ground with his own sword driving into him while Asuna is suspended in the air by chains. To his horror, he witnessed Sugou ripping the top of Asuna’s clothing off of her, leaving her bare-chested to him.

Alex’s stomach churned in both disgust and anger as he tells her his plans to do to her in the real world. And then he proceeded to grope her breasts while he licked the tears off of her face. Now, the anger inside him turned into white-burning rage. Not in his entire life, he had witnessed such sexual abuse. He slams his fist into the console in fury, but it didn’t make a dent to it. He then types into the console, hoping he’ll find a way to teleport himself into the room and unleash his full fury onto the bastard. However he couldn’t find a way and cursed as he’s unable to jump in and kill the bastard himself.

“Are you getting all of this?” Alex said through the comlink. He waited for a response as his voice was shaken from what he witnessed.

 _“Y…Yes I did…That monster…”_ David exclaimed from the other end _. “Alex….are you alright?”_ He could tell the shakiness in his voice shows that he was visibly disturbed from the video.

“That bastard!” Alex shouted in rage. “He’s going to pay for what he did!”

 _“Alex, please calm yourself.”_ David said. _“What he did is horrible. But you cannot let your emotions control your actions.”_

“I don’t care!” He shouted as he turns around with his sword drawn and proceeds to head towards the door and head there as fast as he could. However he is unable to open the doors as they’ve been locked from the outside. ‘That slug must’ve locked it when he bugged out!’ He mentally shouted in his mind and proceeds to bang at the door in a fit of rage while cursing ‘Damn it!’ over and over until he stopped and slumped down the door. He couldn’t get to them to save her from that horrible event. In his mind, he had failed.

Then the video continues as it shows Kazuto managed to overcome the system and slashed Sugou to bits before driving his sword into his eye. He smiles, completely satisfied as he witnessed the bastard scream in pain before disappearing into pixels. Their work here is done; Sugou’s plans have been uploaded to the server back at base, however; the event Asuna went through traumatized her. He hopes that Kazuto will help her through it. He then logs out of the ALO world and back to reality.

* * *

 

**The Present:**

“As soon as I came back, I’ve left to meet Kazuto at the hospital, knowing that he’d head there as soon as you returned.” Alex finishes. During his side of the story, he had to be stop when he got to the part where he saw the video footage as it left him with burning white rage as well as his concern about Asuna as it was a horrifying experience and traumatized her afterwards. Although he remembers Kazuto telling him that the hospital was very kind of allowing him to stay at the hospital overnight as they reported to him that she was suffering from nightmares from the whole experience and Kazuto’s presence with her made her feel safe and to regain her strength as she recovers.

"Sheesh, talk about maniacal," Rika sounded disgusted and creeped out.

But despite Alex being careful, the painful memory begins to return to Asuna’s mind.

Sugou’s voice begins to taunt her mind. _“That’s what I like to hear. How long will you be able to maintain that pride – thirty seconds? An hour? An entire day? Do your best to prolong my pleasure, dear.”_

Asuna shivered at the memory of the attack, causing her to wrap her arms around herself."

Asuna?" Rika asked out of concern as she and the others noticed.

But Asuna didn't respond, she kept her arms over her chest as if she’s trying to protect her chest.

 _“Heh-heh! Want to know what I’m thinking about right now?”_ His voice says again. _“Once I have my fun with you here, I’ll visit your hospital room. I can lock the door, turn off the security cameras, and it will be our little paradise, just you and me. I’ll set up a nice big monitor, play the footage of today’s recording, and enjoy it all over again with your real body. First I steal the purity of your heart – and then I ruin the Chasity of your body!”_ It was followed by his cackles. _“Ahh…sweet, so sweet! Go on, give me more tears!”_

 Small tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes as the horrible memory of Sugou violating her while being suspended by the chains starts to torment her again. Alex feared it was gonna happen.

Just then, Kazuto came out in his black swim trunks and sees the girls. But his heart sank when he sees Asuna with signs of distress. He went over to her as fast as he could to comfort her as he knows what’s tormenting her mind again.

"Asuna?" Kazuto said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. His girlfriend glanced at him with tears at the corners of her eyes as they begin to stream down her cheeks.

"Kazuto!" Asuna cried as she turned and glomped him tightly. Kazuto held her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder, hiccuping for air as she cried.

"There, there, Asuna..." Kazuto said in a hushed tone as he stroked her hair gently. Asuna continued to hold Kazuto tight as his words comforted her, tears continue to fall down her face, dripping off of her chin and onto his shoulder, he could feel her tears landing on his shoulder and moving down his chest as he continues to hold her.

Alex and the girls, felt very sympathetic for her, went over and hugged their friend. Despite making great progress of overcoming the experience in the past five months as well as having Kazuto spends nights at the hospital with her during her rehabilitation. The agonizing memory still haunts the girl.

She burrowed herself deeper into Kazuto's embrace. As Asuna began to calm down from her friends embracing her, she took in more of Kazuto's scent. He can feel her calming down as he continues to gently stroke her hair. He'd helped with her cope with the experience by claiming her during certain nights.

"Asuna... do you..." Kazuto asked.

"No need to ask," Asuna said as she sniffed him more. She looked into his eyes with a mixture of relief, sadness, and even desire. He gently strokes her cheek with care, brushing away a strand of hair that was covering part of her face. After she calmed down, the group broke the embrace.

"Kazuto..." Asuna said.

"Yes, Asuna?" Kazuto replied, the both of them lost in one another.

"Please... come with me tonight... I want you to love me..." Asuna said in an almost dazed and pleading tone.

"Don't worry Asuna. I will. I promise." Kazuto reassures his girlfriend. They both gaze into each other's eyes. They held each other close as they lean into each other until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"I guess they've got a fireworks show going tonight," Rika said with a hint of amusement mixed with sympathy.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I think I know what she meant." Suguha answered, she looks at Alex with a small smile.

“You mean…” Alex began, Suguha nodded sheepishly.

"Oh..." Alex said, blushing slightly. They all watched as Kazuto and Asuna traded longing and heated glances with one another. Surprisingly, Rika was not teasing them. Keiko smiled warmly as the moment between the two couple. Alex and Suguha did the same as well as to each other. At this point, they decided to return back to the pool. Kazuto and Asuna are the last two to be left alone together.


	19. Chapter 18: Importance of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tender moment, Kirito and Asuna heads on home. Then the gang learned the importance of friendship during the whole SAO/ALO incidents. Final chapter.

Alex, Suguha and the others headed back to the pool to continue Suguha's swimming lessons. Kazuto and Asuna are the only two who are lying on the blanket together.

"So..." Asuna said with a sheepish tone, "w-what do you think?" She laid herself on the blanket beside Kazuto, giving him a full view of herself. Kazuto gazed in awe at Asuna's striped bikini from head to toe.

"Wow Asuna, you look beautiful..." Kazuto said in a dazed state before making eye contact with her eyes and smiles warmly. Asuna smiled back with a blush. She then changed her pose, as though to emulate Cleopatra.

"Kazuto..." she said, touched by his words.

“…Asuna..” He said softly as the love of his life changes her pose. The sunlight reflected off of her hazelnut hair and eyes perfectly, leaving a perfect shine on her body. With the shy, innocent smile, combined with Asuna's seductive pose, something in Kazuto was welling up. He would be lying to himself to say that she did not look desirable. Kazuto and Asuna gazed warmly into each other’s eyes like they have done several times. He could tell Asuna is having the same feeling that he’s feeling within himself.

"If I am in any way undesirable to you," Asuna said, but with a noticeable pant, "please be truthful with me."

“I am truthful Asuna…” Kazuto said. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met in my life. You’re the whole universe to me and I’d be happy to spend my life with you.” Asuna smiled, still having that blush. Forgetting everything else around them, she gestured with her finger. "Then want to show me?"

“Sure thing my love.” Kazuto smiles as he leans in towards Asuna, exchanging hot gazes towards each other as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"M-Mmmm..." Asuna moaned into her love's lips, feeling hot all over. Yet, it was a very pleasurable kind of heat. She pressed her body against Kazuto, letting him feel her soft skin and curves. Kazuto moaned just as she did, he feels her arms wrapping around him and her hands brushing against his toned-body. two broke off their lip lock for a few seconds, before getting heavier with some French kissing. Their warm tongues made contact. Kazuto recalls the times where they made love back in SAO as well as ALO, reclaiming her during those months in the Virtual World.

"Uh... Ahhhh..." Asuna breathed as they got lost in one another. The make out was slow, yet intense. Kazuto hands continue to feel her soft skin and curves as the French kissing deepens. His breaths are shorten from both excitement and lack of air, but the make out continues to become increasingly pleasurable. Before long, Kazuto's hands had found his way to Asuna's rear. He hears her sighs of pleasure as he does so and begins caressing it softly. Likewise, her hands found their way towards Kazuto's rear, giving it a good squeeze. Kazuto lets out a soft, pleasing moan which filled her ears with satisfaction.

Unbeknownst to them, Alex, Suguha, and the others could actually hear the sounds they were making, and see what they were doing to each other. Alex smiles as he sees the two couples making out with each other. He recalls the night after he and Kazuto halted Sugou’s scheme for world domination, he went out to meet him at the hospital and finds that he took down Sugou who was waiting for him in the parking lot while saving Yuki Tsutano at the same time. He arrived to Asuna’s room where he saw the two sharing a passionate kiss and left the two alone to have their moment together.  Suguha, on the other hand, couldn't stop blushing from seeing her brother and his girlfriend groping each other. Rika and Keiko also couldn't stop blushing from seeing the two of them having a hot moment with each other.

Kazuto and Asuna continued to kiss and grope one another, while still wearing their swimsuits. It was then that they both began to feel even hotter for them. The others continued to watch them with smiles on their faces. What they didn't expect, though, was for Kazuto to suddenly get his hands under Asuna's bra. Alex’s face suddenly flushed when he witnessed this. Suguha's face bloomed red, and she diverted her eyes from seeing what her brother was doing, Rika and Keiko blushes heavily as well. Asuna's breath hitched. Her blush grew as she realized what Kazuto was doing to her.

"K-Kazuto, what are you-" Kazuto suddenly stopped when he realizes what he is doing and blushes heavily as he takes his hands away.

“I’m sorry Asuna…” Kazuto said softly.

Asuna should have felt embarrassed, but somehow she felt more of her desire rather than embarrassment. Whether it was because she wanted to be reminded of Kazuto's love and forget about her near rape, she didn't know, but Kazuto indulged her many times nonetheless. Maybe Kazuto wanted that reassurance as well.

“If you’re feeling uncomfortable, I should…” Kazuto was interrupted by Asuna who placed her finger on his lips.

“….It’s OK Kazuto…” Asuna said softly. “…You can continue…” She said with a sheepish smile.

"Out here?" Kazuto asked, at which Asuna smiled.

"Well.....we could head back to my place.." Asuna said with a smile.

"Anything for you, my love," Kazuto agreed, sealing the deal with a heated kiss. The others smiled while their faces are still red with blushes.

"Oh, Kazuto, you sly dog!" Alex said with a smile.

Suguha, on the other hand, was putting her hands to her cheek, still thinking about what nearly happened. She looked up at Alex, and her mind started to drift into some pretty explicit imaginations.

Rika sighed to herself. _'It's bad enough with the first two lovebirds,'_ she thought, _'wonder if I should get another room further away?'_

Keiko was happy with Kazuto and Asuna as well as with Alex and Suguha. But then she wonders if she, herself, find the one person that’ll love her.

 

* * *

 

The gang headed back to their locker rooms, showered and changed clothes. They then met outside of the school’s entrance.  Kazuto tells the others that he’s taking Asuna home to spend time with her alone.

"Go have fun you two," Alex said with a bold smirk, "and don't forget to 'cool it' afterwards."

Asuna smiles as Alex and the others waved Kazuto and Asuna goodbye. She hops on the back of Kazuto’s scooter and took off, good thing Alex has a spare helmet with him for Suguha to use as he took her home.

"How did you know?" Suguha asked Alex with a faint blush. She still got pink and red over what she knew her cousin was doing with Asuna.

“I figured you’d like the helmet.” Alex smiled as he starts up his scooter and headed off through the streets.

"No... as nice as it is," Suguha clarified, "but I meant Kazuto and Asuna being..." She trailed off, unable to finish.

"I know." Alex finishes her sentence. "It's great to see them together. They're so happy when they're around each other."

“Oh..." Suguha said. She then buried her face into his back as she finally said, "So you knew that they were going to sleep with each other?"

“Well it’s no secret they would.” Alex said with a smile. “I mean, they’re so easy to look into; especially after what they went through.” He said with somewhat of a sad tone in his voice. Suguha notices.

 "Alex?" she said with a worried expression.

“I just wished I got to them fast enough before that monster…” Alex trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Suguha realized what was happening. It was then that she said, "stop the bike." Alex does so and pulled over to the side.

"Sugu, what are you-" Alex was stopped as Suguha put a finger to his lip. It was then that some tears streamed down her cheek.

"Don't," she cried, "just don't. I hate it when you beat yourself up like that, just like Oni-chan." She interrupted herself with a sniffle. "You did what you had to do, and that is all that matters. Just stop putting yourself down like this, I hate it!"

Alex lowered his head in shame. Right after he logged out of ALO. He immediately gave his report to his father before heading out to Asuna’s hospital to meet Kazuto and made some preparations for Sugou in case he shows his face around. He had a couple of knives, one military combat knife and a switchblade knife as well as two brass knuckles. Combine them with his martial arts skills he’d learned from his life as well as being trapped in SAO, his moves would make him unstoppable. However he was disturbed from Sugou’s rape attempt on Asuna which his emotions were spiraling out of control. He learned to never let his emotions take over as they’ll cloud his concentration. But when he got to the hospital, he finds out that Sugou tried to kill Kazuto as well as Yuki Tsutano, a former security guard that worked for Sugou. But Kazuto managed to put the bastard down. But for Alex, it wasn’t satisfied as it was a quick death and regretted for not taking a shortcut that he knew would lead to the hospital a lot quicker. It’ll probably let him to confront the monster himself and go a few rounds.

The event tormented Alex since then and he regretting for not getting to him quick enough in ALO. But he realizes it upsets Suguha as it reminded her of Kazuto doing the same thing to himself, there were times where Kazuto sometimes expresses how he would’ve handled the situation at the hospital parking lot. If he had more time, he would’ve make sure Sugou’s death was slow and painful. Alex could relate to him. But Suguha managed to snap Kazuto out of his self-pity and get his spirit up again like she did before. Now with that, Sugu is now in tears to see her boyfriend doing the same thing to himself.

“I’m sorry Suguha.” He said shamefully. The boy was caught off guard when the black-haired girl caught him in a squeezing hug.

"You idiot," Suguha said as she embraced him. He didn’t waste a second more and wraps his arms around her, holding her tenderly.

"Alex," Suguha said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"M-may I stay with you tonight?"

“Sure. I can stay over at your place. Is that OK with you?” Alex asked.

Suguha was now blushing harder, but still found it in herself to smile at the thought. "Why, yes..." she replied, "though Mom isn't home."

“I’m sure it’ll be OK.” He said. “I’ll let my dad know that I’m spending the night at Klein’s.” He said with a wink in his eye.

"Oh..." Sugu was taken by his slyness. She did not know why, but it was shaping up to be an interesting first sleep over with her boyfriend.

"Shall I take you home?" Alex said. "I'll be back to get some clothes for tonight."

"Go ahead," Sugu answered as Alex kicked his motorbike into gear, and the two sped off.

 

* * *

 

Alex arrives back at Suguha's place. He managed to convince his father that he's spending the night at Klein's place.

"So this is where you and Kirito live," Alex remarked.

"That's right," Sugu said with a smile. She then led him to the front door, and unlocked it. When she opened it, the both of them stepped inside.

“It’s a very nice place here.” Alex commented by the texture of the Kirigaya residence.

"It used to be grandfather's place actually," Sugu explained, "before he passed on and Dad inherited the estate."

“Interesting.” Alex added from the estate’s history.

Suguha then turned on the lights in the kitchen and living room. "I could put on a movie and prepare a dinner if you would like," she suggested.

“That sounds great.” Alex smiles. “What movie would you suggest?” Sugu then turned on the TV and flipped through the downloaded media on the set. It was then that she selected her particular choice. Alex recognized what it was.

"WALL-E huh?" Alex said with a smirk.

"It's cute and lovable," Suguha said with a cute and shy smile. She always loved that move from when she was young.

“Indeed. I’ve heard it was good but haven’t seen it myself.” Alex admitted.

"First time for everything, then," Suguha winked.

Alex smiles as he sits back and downloaded media. then he saw something that caught his attention. It was 'Teenage Robot Chronicles'. It was a reboot of 'My Life as a Teenage Robot' where the show takes place in the late 2000's and early 2010's and focuses not only on Jenny XJ9 Wakeman but Thomas Anderson aka Iron Glory.

"I didn't know you watched 'Teenage Robot Chronicles'." Alex commented.

"How could I not?" Suguha smiled, "Jenny Wakeman is a kickass robo-girl. What's not to like?"

“She’s my favorite character too.” Alex smiled back. “Not to mention it is the best reboot of cartoon’s past time.”

"And one that isn't so overdone and cliché," Suguha stuck her tongue out, thinking about Hollywood's less-than-desirable tendency to do that.

“Especially since the Department of Entertainment gave the show the green light.” Alex mentioned.

"Even if it wasn't reviewed, I found nothing wrong with it honestly," Sugu remarked as she put on WALL-E. She then went into the kitchen. "I've got some onigiri for the both of us here," she said.

“Sounds delicious” He smiles as WALL-E begins to play.

As the two of them watched, Alex could feel Suguha's emotions based on how she was holding him. She shook with giggles at the hilarity that ensued, clutched him tightly at the sad and gut-wrenching moments, and hugged him softly with the sweet and happy moments involving the robot couple. Alex smiles at the moment between the two robots. _‘This is a very good movie’_ he thought to himself. Suguha, on the other hand, was thinking of just how cute WALL-E and EVE were together, reminding her of a certain other couple. She glad that she was dating Alex now, but secretly hoped that the both of them would have what the two characters had. Alex then figured out that WALL-E and EVE are almost similar as the certain other couple and imagines a tender moment they’re having together.

 _'Suguha and me, together and in love...'_ Alex thought. He looked down and saw her lovely face illuminated in the dark by the screen. Then the scene gets to the part where EVE managed to repair WALL-E but has lost his memory.

Suguha sobbed into Alex's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said, "this gets me every time."

Alex holds Suguha closer as he is too stiffen by tears, but they haven’t leaked out yet. But just as EVE was about to give up, his memory is restored as he shows his personality when he moves his eyes. It was then that Suguha's teary face lit up, Alex’s face lit up as well as his memory is restored. Then she notices Alex’s teary eyes, a sign from his reaction to the movie.

"You're crying too," Suguha told him.

"What do you think?" Alex said, "I'd be lying to myself if I wasn't."

Suguha giggles as she gazes into his teary eyes, Alex does the same. Right as the part where the two robots share a tender moment, Alex and his girlfriend share their moment at the same time. They leaned towards each other until their lips met in a passionate kiss again.

"Mmmm..." Suguha moaned into Alex's mouth, the heat and softness of it delightful to her. Alex holds Suguha closer to him as the kiss deepens.

 _'Ah, the sweet taste of vanilla...'_ Alex thought. After what appears to last for an hour, they broke the kiss. "That... never gets old," Alex said with a grin. The couple just sat on the couch, cuddling with each other.

Afterwards, Suguha showed Alex her bedroom.

“I love the texture of your bedroom.” Alex commented with a smile.

"Thank you," Suguha said. She then moved to sit on her bed, with Alex following her. He then looked up and saw Suguha's Leafa avatar flying in a poster. He thought it to be an interesting addition. Then again, it wasn’t new as he and Suguha met for the first time while in ALO. Back then they were both Lexar and Leafa, never knowing their real names until he met Kazuto and the gang at the Dicey Café back in May. Alex and Suguha sat together on the bed, smiling at each other. Both their hands entwined with each other’s as they continued to cuddle with each other on the bed.

"Hard to believe it's just been months since we met on ALO," Alex said, "it feels more like that we've been together for years."

"Mmm..." Suguha hummed in agreement.

Alex smiles as he nuzzles her cheek, causing her to blush.

"Alex..." Suguha squeaked out. Alex stops and blushes from embarrassment.

“Sorry, I could help myself.” He admitted with his flushing face.

"No, no," Suguha said as she leaned into him, "it's fine." She breathed in his cologne. Alex sighs as he feels Suguha nuzzling into his neck.

"Suguha..." Alex breathed out as he took in her sweet primrose perfume. He wraps his arm around her, bringing her closer to him.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" Suguha suddenly asked.

“Why of course I can.” Alex answers with a warm smile. At that Suguha smiled and stood up, it was then that she began to wiggle and strip out of her shirt and dress; leaving her in her undergarments. Alex’s face blooms in a deep shade of red and his jaw dropped in awe as he witnessed the love of his life standing in her undergarments.

"Sugu?" Alex asked.

Realizing what he was thinking, Sugu suddenly covered her chest. "I-it's not what it looks like!" she sheepishly explained. Her gaze turned downwards as she blushed. "I-I just feel comfortable sleeping like this."

The couple said nothing for a few seconds, with Alex staring at his girlfriend.

It was then that Sugu looked at him again. "Well what are you waiting for?" she asked, "Get undressed." Alex managed to snap his mind back into reality as he gets up and begins to undress. He could understand that she sleeps with only her undergarments, as he does the same thing when he found out they’re health benefits for them, plus it helps him cool off at nights. He finishes, leaving only in his boxer briefs. Suguha gasped. Though she had seen him in his swimsuit, she couldn't help but picture just how sexy and toned her boyfriend was in his undies.

“Hope you don’t mind, I sleep like this too.” Alex said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh..." Suguha smiled shyly. Taking a deep breath, she ventured back towards her bed, with the moonlight framing her gorgeous figure.

As she descended on Alex, she admitted, "nice that someone shares my preference." Alex smiles as the black-hair beauty crawled onto the bed towards him. Their lips met in a heated kiss. Alex feels Suguha’s body pressed against his as they shared a hot kiss. The two continued to make out with one another, until they grew tired enough to fall asleep.

"Good night, Sugu," Alex said.

"You too, Alex," Sugu yawned, drifting off into slumber. Alex pulls the covers over them and held Suguha until he drifted off asleep.

 

* * *

 

**July 26th:**

The gang have logged into the ALO world and hung out at one of the beaches. Yui is with Kirito, Asuna, Klein and Lexar while the others played near the water.

"It's sure a beautiful day, Mommy," Yui beamed happily. Asuna sat on her reclining chair, smiling at her AI daughter.

“It sure is Yui.” Asuna said warmly at both Yui and Kirito. Kirito, as usual, was being a sleepy head. His eyes were closed as he did his thing, napping throughout. Lexar, on the other hand, was smiling at the young family. He was glad to see Yui again; he couldn’t even imagine how adorable the little AI child is. Lexar then looked out towards the water, where his girlfriend was playing with Lisbeth and Silica.

It was just then Klein approached Lexar, Kirito, Asuna and Yui. “Hello.” Klein greeted his friends.

"Hey Klein," Lexar greeted, while Kirito continued napping. Klein smiles as he sees the sleeping black swordsman in the chair.

“I see that our Kirito is snoozing away.” He smiled.

“It seems that way.” Kirito smiled as he figured out that he’s probably tired after spending the night with Asuna. Asuna sighed happily. For all the energy her in-game husband had last night, he could still nap in such a cute way.

"So....how was the movie yesterday?" Lexar asked Klein. "What was it called again?"

"Fast & Furious 12.." Answers Klein. "And it was awesome."

"You and cars," Asuna giggled.

It was then that Kirito's right eye cracked open. "He wouldn't be Klein otherwise."

“Indeed.” Lexar added as Kirito begins to wake up.

"Morning Kirito," Asuna teased.

Kirito yawned for a bit before smirking back at her. "It's always morning when I wake up to you."

Lexar and Klein smiled at the two lovers, even after their time in SAO as well as in ALO, their love proved to be strong in the end. Especially during Asuna’s rehab, everyone was there to support the two.

After a minute, Leafa and the girls came back and joined the group, still in their swimsuits.

During the small reunion, it was then Klein begins to notice something, Alex was hardly there during her recovery. He wondered what was up with it.

 “Lexar?” Klein began to ask.

“Yes Klein?” He replied.

“Weren’t you there at the hospital during Asuna’s recovery?” He asked. “I’ve noticed you were there on some days but hardly showed up.”

“Yeah…I do recall not seeing you there.” Lisbeth added, everyone turned to the American Spriggan.

“Oh…I kinda figured you’d asked me that.” Lexar admitted.

“Care to explain Lexar?” Leafa ask as everyone gathered around him.

“Remember during the time I aided Kirito during the ALO incident?” The others nodded in response.

“However, there was a mission that was assigned for agents of the Coalition of Allied Nations and since I was involved, I was asked to have interviews with the officials of the Coalition.”

"Anything for our ears?" Klein leaned over his seat.

“It’s OK as Kirito and I were rewarded weeks ago.” Lexar added. The others could understand that, there were there during the ceremony after the Coalition officials enabled the ‘Asuna Act’.

Klein laughed at that. He looked at Asuna. "Wow, what an honor for you, girl!"

Yui tilted her head, wondering why Klein was excited. "What's an 'Act'?"

"An act is an instrument that records a fact or something that has been said, done, or agreed. Acts generally take the form of legal instruments of writing that have probative value and executory force. They are usually accepted as self-authenticating demonstrative evidence in court proceedings, though with the precarious status of notaries public and their acts under common law, this is not always so.” Asuna answers to her AI daughter.

“Common types of acts are legislative, judicial, and notarial acts." She continued. Yui then closed her eyes to process data. She searched the web for the relevant articles on 'acts.'. She came across several of them, including the recently added ‘Asuna Act’ made by the Coalition of Allied Nations on July 2nd 2025 that bans ‘Arranged Marriages’ from nations that are members of the Coalition, including Japan. There is also a youtube video on the live broadcast from the US state of Hawaii with ambassadors signing the Act as well as Kazuto and Alex being rewarded by their respected leaders.

 _'I see,'_ when thought, _'so that is how they make the rules...'_

“Anyway…” Lexar said before continued. “They interviewed me on my side of what went on and told him the true reason why I took the mission despite not being part of the Coalition. One person, I believe he’s a Secretary-General, Jack Ryan Johnston did most of the interviewing with me.”

Asuna stroked Yui's hair. "It is thanks to these people that Alex and Daddy were able to help me, Yui." Yui smiles and hugs Asuna.

Lexar smiles at the mother/daughter moment before continuing. “Indeed, and the Secretary-General is a very practical man, thoughtful and very well read. I told him about the two of you and he understood me as he mentioned doing a similar mission back in 2014 during the ‘Iranian Nuclear Crisis’.”

"Similar mission?" Kirito asked, sitting up.

"What do you mean by that?" Asuna was curious.

“We’ll back in 2014, the United States, under a new government, demanded Iran to cease its nuclear program which they planned to build nuclear missiles and use them against the west. But they refused and responded by assisting Libyan pirates to hijacking a cargo ship and detaining escort ships bound for Israel and holds them hostages until America gives into their demands.” Alex says. “He told me that his oldest daughter was on one of the ships they hijacked and joined several commandos to liberate the hostages.”

"Wait a minute," Klein said, "I think I remember seeing that on the news. That was his daughter?"

“Yep, he was determined to save her and they decided to act on the situation as the United Nations was ineffective on the situation.” He added.

"I thought then that the UN were supposed to be the good guys," Asuna admitted. Having grown up a sheltered existence, she innocently thought about how the organization seemed to go around the world helping those in need. However, her maturing and eventual understanding of the dirty politics her mother sometimes dealt in with their charities eventually soured on her perception of both her and the organization.

“They’ve done nothing to prevent chaos as they only appease to enemies of the west. There’s plenty of proof that the UN is quite the opposite. This is the main reason why America and several nations left the UN and formed the Coalition of Allied Nations.” Lexar added. “And let’s not forget the stunt the UN pulled on the USS _Bush_ last month.”

Kazuto, Leafa and Klein nodded in agreement. They saw the news about UN peacekeepers attacking the USS _George W. Bush_ with cargo ships, planes and the Chinese-made supercarrier given to Canada, the HMCS _Barack Obama_. The battle was intense and the UN called in a ceasefire after the JSDF arrived and thwarted the attack as well as sinking the _Obama_. But the _Bush_ was badly damaged and repairs are still underway. Alex was very fortunate that his father, David Mitchell, made it back in one piece.

"Yeah..." Kirito was a bit worried, "I wonder what's going to happen next now." He was not enthused at the idea of jumping from a frying pan into the fire.

“At least the UN stopped for the moment.” Lexar added. “Anyway he was thankful of me and Kirito’s discovery which helped the Coalition. Although it turns out we weren’t the only ones who made the discovery.”

Kirito nodded as he recounts Fuji Yamane and Yuki Tsutano, former employees of RECT and from Sugou’s division uncovered and expose his plans as well as helped fought against him in the parking lot. The two have made visits with him, Asuna and the others.

"They should have come along with us," Asuna sighed wistfully, "at least they were among the few of Sugou's associates who actually had conscience."

“Yeah, they probably would’ve love this place.” Lexar added.

Then a voice said “The place looks good to me Alex.” The gang turned around and saw four avatar figures. Two of them they recognized, Fuji and Yuki as their avatar appearances matches their real world counterparts. The third was Jonathan Mitchell, Alex’s older brother and the fourth is Maxwell Lavoie, a UN Canadian soldier who defected to the Coalition after the ‘USS Bush incident’.

“So far, I’m having a blast.” Yuki commented with a hearty laughter.

"Hey Jon!" Lexar greeted happily.

The older Mitchell responded with a grin. "How's my little brother doing here?" He greets him with a headlock hug and noogies his little brother while he tries to wrestle him. The others watched in amusement at the Mitchell siblings’ moment.

“Been doing great here.” Lexar says after they’re done giving each other noogies. “Been telling my story back in ALO.”

“Is that so?” Yuki said. “I still remember seeing you in my hospital room after Kirito left.”

“Yuki managed to put up a good fight, but I was impressed that Kirito managed to take out a certain creature with just a knife" Fuji added.

“Yep, and a damn good shot too.” Yuki chirped.

Kirito chuckled with a mix of shyness and nervousness at the same time. He was still a little shaken thinking about that night. "Thanks, I guess...." Asuna moves out of her chair and sits next to him in a hugging embrace. She also nuzzles into his chest.

“Anyway, I apologize for not being with your recovery most of the time Asuna.” Lexar said while bowing her head to her.

Asuna smiled in understanding. "It's alright, Alex," she reassured, "you did what you had to do. I'm just glad that you and Kirito were alright."

“Yeah, you’re just like your father back in Iraq, Alex.” Yuki commented, Lexar chuckled sheepishly from the comment. It was true that his father and Yuki go way back to the War in the Middle East.

“Also during my last visit, I got finished with the last bit of my interview and waited for them to release me. I found out that there’s an interrogation taking place in the same facility that I was at.

“Really?” Klein asked with interest. “Did you see who it was?”

“They’ve let me watch the interrogation while I was waiting. I got a closer look and the person who was interrogated was your treacherous mother Kyouko.” He said.

Asuna frowned upon hearing her name. She could still never get over how her mother had betrayed her to Sugou, and even tried to have the love of her life assassinated. If anything, Kyouko Yuuki was a corrupt politician, who deserved just desserts for her schemes.

"Mommy..." Yui said sadly. Whoever this Kyouko was, she seemed to be an unpleasant memory for her mother. She did not like seeing Mommy angry.

Kirito holds Asuna close to him, trying his best to comfort her and whispering her in a hushed tone. “It’s alright Asuna, she won’t be causing any more trouble.”

"I know... but I cannot forgive her so easily if ever," Asuna admitted.

"Mommy's mom was that bad of a person?" Yui asked.

“Yes she was Yui.” Kirito answers and feels Asuna holding onto him. Yui walks over and hugs her mommy to comfort her.

"It's okay, Mommy," Yui cooed, "I know you're much nicer than how she sounds." Asuna smiles and hugs her AI daughter, Kirito hugs Yui as well.

“Needless to say that the Coalition officials weren’t very fond of what she did with the creature,” Lexar continued after the family finished their group hug.  “…And believe me, they were very harsh on her for her involvement.”

"Believe me, son," David said, "That woman is going away for a long time for conspiring with a terrorist." They turned around and saw David Mitchell in his ALO avatar.

“You look almost twenty years younger David.” Yuki teased.

“Well it feels weird coming to this world, but it has its upsides.” David chuckled.

 

* * *

 

**“February 11th, 2025 – Hours after Kyouko’s arrest:**

Alex sat with his father, Jack Ryan Johnston and the others who are gazing through the panel of glass that shows in the interrogation room with Kyouko Yuuki sat in the chair that is in the middle with the table, among her are Samuel Norton and four of special op soldiers with skull attire standing in the room surrounding her. The light above the table is the only source of light in the room.

It was then Norton broke the silence “I don't have to remind you why you’re here. You’ve seen the news reports on your phone conversations with the terrorist as well as internet news articles. You’re quite the popular character all over the world now.”

"What do you want with me?" Kyouko said, "You already know what you want to do with me."

“When Viacom Internationals collapsed back in 2013, ending your job. How far were you’re willing to go to bring down not only America, but the Coalition of Allied Nations over that?” Norton asked.

"You tell me," the Yuuki woman shot back, "you destroyed that business, left me in the cold, and now you're letting that good for nothing brat run off with my daughter. Now isn't that screwed up?"

“What happened back in 2013 was unfortunate.” Norton replied with a calm, even tone. “However that didn’t mean that it’s over, you could’ve moved on as you’ve found another job. But then again, that’s what happens when you employ with the world’s most hated corporations and gotten involved with a terrorist who, not only brought down the Coalition, but has a sick fetish for your daughter.”

Kyouko remained silent.

“Also I have a question that even an educated professor such as you could answer.” He continued. “How could a mother, convince her own daughter into a marriage to a vile, despicable man who doesn’t know the meaning of the word love?”

She remained silent.

“Tough one, ain’t it?” He said. “But I got a tougher one; why would that same mother; go to extreme lengths of keeping her daughter separated from a certain boy who, not only brought down the terrorist’s plan to bring down the Coalition of Allied Nations, but truly loves her?” He finishes.

Kyouko was now even more angry. "All I did was so that Asuna could move up in the world! I trusted that Sugou would do the right things for her, and she had to be seduced by some nobody commoner she met in some stupid game!"

“And as for your country;” She continued. “Your previous government was doing a fine job running it how it should have until your commoner people overthrown it with your ‘Second Revolution’ just because you refused to go with the proper changes he was making! You people always sticking your noses into others affairs and meddle with them that only promotes a government filled with co..” She was interrupted mid-sentence when one of the Special Ops soldiers who was standing in the shadowed corners steps forwards and grabs Kyouko by the neck and slammed her against the table. Norton quickly backed away as this was done but ordered the soldiers to go no further than pinning her down. He looks down at Kyouko’s face who is struggling against the soldier’s strong grip.

“You can rant all you want Kyouko.” Norton said in a calm tone. “But it won’t keep you from your inevitable prison sentence. You have bribed, cajoled and manipulated and you have done it using revenge on your mind, you want to shake hands with the devil, that's fine with me, I’ll make sure you’ll rot in hell for it.” And after he finished, he leaves the room. The other three op soldiers followed him, and finally, the fourth one, who glared at Kyouko through the goggled eyes, let go of her neck and leaves her on the table gasping for air. Norton emerged out of the room and looked to David, who stood up. "She's all yours, sir," he prompted. David nods as Norton and his team leaves the room. Alex watches the skull-clad soldiers walk out of the room.

 

* * *

 

**The Present:**

“So you’ve came across the Ghosts, eh Alex?” Yuki asked.

“Yes.” Lexar said with his eyebrow raised in curiosity. “Have you met them?”

“I have and seen their methods of interrogation which I don’t approve of.” He said in a grim, disapproval tone.

"What kind of methods?" Kirito asked him. Yuki visibly frowned.

"The kind that would make the CIA and KGB proud," he answered. David stood silent as Yuki continues how they encountered them on the mission to investigate illegal drug experiments using the NerveGear helmets committed by Ryuya Tazaki Yuuya, Kyouko's cousin. By the time he finished, everyone, including Kirito and Asuna looked unnerved.

"Trust me," Yuki said, "the Ghosts end up getting what they want, for good or bad."

“Well, forgive me if I sound bland, but as I watch the entire interrogation, I felt she deserved it.” He said with a dark tone. “Especially after what she said during Asuna’s recovery.

 

* * *

 

**February 2nd- A week after Sugou was killed and Kazuto’s trial ended:**

Alex Mitchell watched Kazuto aided Asuna from a distance. He was pushing her around in the wheelchair the hospital gave her to help her slowly recover her strength, both of them are smiling happily at each other’s presence. He has stood by her side and promised to make her happy as he did while in SAO.

However, something was tugging deep inside Alex during the recovery was how Kyouko Yuuki, Asuna’s mother disapproves Kazuto’s presence to her daughter even though he risked his life to save her. But she also disapproves Alex’s appearance as well for unknown reasons. It was just then he saw Kyouko from the corner of his left eye approaching him.

"Hello Mrs. Yuuki," Alex greeted. But the older woman didn’t respond, she just gave him a cold stare. It left Alex uncomfortable.

"Weird," the blond boy shifted with a chill up his spine. Compared to Asuna, there was no warmth or hint of kindness in the older Yuuki's expression.

“He not to be trusted.” Kyouko said in a soft, but cold tone.

"I'm sorry, come again?" the boy inquired, not certain about this woman.

“Your friend, this Kazuto.” She said again. “He cannot be trusted.”

“And may I ask why?” The boy asked.

"The fact that his bloodstained hands can touch my daughter," Kyouko put it bluntly, "he has no right to her with the sins he himself committed."

“As opposed what that creature Sugou has done.” Alex said, defending his friend. “Plus it was in self-defense as he attacked him first.”

"He just killed a respected member of RECT," Kyouko refuted, "for all I know, he could have assaulted Mr. Nobuyuki in that parking lot and assassinated him.

"The one that brought down RECT Progress Inc. and attempted to bring down the Coalition in the process." Alex retorted back. "Plus the two weren't the only ones who were in the parking lot."

The woman did not back down, though. "So what," she dismissed, "they could be that boy's accomplices for all I know."

Like Kyuoko, Alex didn’t back down either. “Really? You literally think that Kazuto has accomplices who work for him? I’ve heard a lot of crazy stuff that ain’t true, but this has got to be the craziest.”

"As crazy as my daughter playing games that she shouldn't be playing in the first place?" Kyouko lifted her nose up. "I will not be talked down to by some child, especially an American child.”

“What do you mean by that?” Alex said, somewhat offended by what she meant.”

"I mean that you had no business interfering in our family affairs. Now if you will excuse me." Kyouko brushed past Alex, with a stiff disdain in her posture.

“So that’s it? You’re just gonna keep Asuna from her happiness and have her life how you want it?” Alex shot back. It was then she turned to face him. "Just like how you Americans ruined me and my family before? That makes you worse than that commoner boy. Practice what you preach before lecturing me."

That statement hit him the hardest, it wasn’t his fault the Second Revolution had an ripple effect around the world. But he couldn’t make a quick comeback as she leaves.

 

* * *

 

**The Present:**

“Man, what a witch.” Jonathan said as Alex finishes. “I’m sorry, but is there no low that woman won’t stoop to? ‘Saying that we ruined her and her family.’ Who still thinks that? Just because the Second Revolution caused a ripple effect across the world, that doesn’t mean they should take their hard times on us.” He scoffed in disgust, Jonathan and David have encountered with the woman herself shortly after her brush with Alex, they too saw no love or kindness from her as well as her cold-hearted ways she was treating her daughter and the boy who saved her.

The event, however, caused Alex to somewhat fall in despair. Most of the time, he was armor and nails when it comes to confrontation, but the statement she said cut him to his core. Yui notices this and heads over to him and gives him a hug.

"Alex, don't be sad over something you're not at fault for," Yui said. She rubbed her little hands on his back soothingly. "You helped Daddy save Mommy. She was wrong to accuse you of ruining her family when you saved it." He smiled at the little AI child, she was very thankful for him no matter his nationality. He returns the hug to Yui. Suguha also heads over to comfort her boyfriend. Everyone else, including Jon and David, found the sight endearing.

Kirito and Asuna smiled. "Our little angel..." Asuna sighed in happiness.

“Indeed she is.” Kirito said with happiness as well. It was then that Asuna got off her chair and went over to Kirito. She laid down next to him, her blue hair splayed onto his chest. Kirito smiles as he holds her closely after she laid next to him. Lexar, Leafa, and Yui then broke the group hug, each one smiling at one another.

During this, David asked Maxwell Lavoie “By the way. How is living in Japan treating you Mr. Lavoie?”

After he defected to the Coalition, he knew he wouldn’t be able to live in the United States due to Canada’s corrupted politics which caused distrust with them as they could sneak in spies into the US through the DMZ that are set throughout the US/Canadian border.

But he did managed to get an apartment in Tokyo and gotten a job as a bus driver for the city limits with help from David as well as Fuji Yamane.

“The apartment’s small, but at least it’s better than nothing.” Maxwell replied.

"I really wish you did not have to live persona non grata," David said, "hopefully things will improve back in North America for you to enjoy a full life at home again."

“Yeah…” Maxwell replied. “But not sure which is worse, Canada or the EU.” Last time he and David heard that the European Union is still a warzone. Civil unrest continued to escalate in Germany, France and Spain as well as Italy and the Balkans. It’s amazing that the EU managed to hold together after so much political and social unrest, despite predictions of its own collapse.

"Trust me, both are equally bad and nuts," David affirmed.

“Indeed.” He replied. He remembers that his family supported Kirito and Asuna in the aftermath of the ‘Sugou’ incident, which the Canadian government censored in order to pretend it never happened. But many of the people in Canada knew better and sought to get everyone to stand up against their government. His family were arrested after officials discovered they’ve tried to send them gifts to the young Japanese couple and probably executed for ‘act of treason’.

However, he did manage to sneak one of the gifts out and he hoped to give it to him. It was then that Maxwell approached the embracing couple.

“I’ve managed to get a gift for the two of you.” Maxwell said to the couple, which gotten their attention. “However I’ll be able to give it to you in the real world.”

“Thanks.” Kirito said to Maxwell. “You can meet us at the Dicey Café.”

"Good to know," Maxwell cheered.

“So…” Kirito said to Asuna. “Ready to go on the quest?” It was no surprise that Leafa’s swimming lessons are prepared for this quest.

"As ready as I'll ever be, my love," Asuna said, giving a sweet peck on his cheek. The SAO gang sees then and they changed from their swimsuits to their ALO gear.

“We’re ready when you are.” Silica smiled.

"As ready as we'll ever be, Silica," Kirito said as he and Asuna changed into their own signature gear.

"Mmmm!" Yui nodded enthusiastically. She had been waiting a lot for this quest.

“We could come along.” Jonathan said. “But I’m signing up for the Bullet of Bullets tournament in Gun Gala Online. Hopefully, I can get to the top. Wish me luck.” He smiles.

“Yeah and I’m needed back at base.” David said. “Good luck on your quest.”

"Alright, see you both later," Lexar said. His dad and brother reciprocated with thumbs up, just as they logged out. Fuji, Yuki and Mitchell logs out as well and the others begin to start their quest.

 

* * *

 

**Later that day:**

The gang arrived at the Dicey Café to celebrate their victory on their quest.

"Looks like Yui got what she wanted," Suguha smiled at Asuna.

“Yes she did," Kazuto smiled back, remembering how amazed Yui was when they got to ride that big whale back to the surface. Asuna was also all grins as she sipped on her drink.

"Still, to think that old man was the Kraken," Alex remarked, "how could we have nearly missed that?"

“Yeah no kidding.” Klein added. Then at that moment, Agil answers the door when the knocking is heard and lets Maxwell through the door. He is in his bus driving uniform and carrying a very small box.

"Hey lovebirds!" he greeted Kirito and Asuna as he approached them and hands them a small box to Asuna.

“It’s something that you may love.” He said. Asuna opens the box and pulls out a small gold heart-shape locket on a gold chain which is small to be worn around the neck and big enough to hold two small pictures.

“It belonged to my grandmother.” Maxwell said as Asuna endorse the locket. “She passed it down to my mother and she passed it to me to find someone I meet. I managed to secure one of them before the government arrested them.”  Asuna marveled at the gild and embroidery on the heart shape, turning it about at each angle. Even Kazuto could not ignore how expensive it looked. This was by no means just a trinket.

"Why, Maxwell..." Asuna gasped, "you shouldn't have..."

“It’s the least I could do for my family.” Maxwell said. “They supported you and Kazuto when they found out what happened and risked brutal arrest from the government by sending you gifts.” Kazuto felt his throat tighten a bit at that. The thought of Maxwell's family supporting him and Asuna at their own peril and persecution was both reassuring and saddening at the same time.

 _'No one should be at risk for our sake,'_ he thought, feeling a little ashamed.

Asuna also felt her heart strings pulled at Maxwell's words. If his own family was willing to risk imprisonment and re-education for their sake, the least she and her love could do was to accept it in their honor.

“You could’ve love their family, they’re very nice.” Maxwell said, his voice trailed off in a sad tone. "In that case," Asuna said with her own mix of happiness and expression, "Kazuto and I will accept this in honor of them. Thank you... Mr. Lavoie."

It was just then that Alex stands up, everyone looks up to him as he begins to speak.

“The Sword Art Online incident was indeed a terrifying time during those two years and we managed to fight back against all odds to clear the game. However, the game created something that none of us predicted…Friendship. It has forged all of us with a powerful bond and aided us with comfort, joy and encouragement during those dark times.

“We also lost some friends we’ve made during the early months of the game and it has hurt us deeply.” Kazuto agrees with this as he remembers Sachi who he befriended as well as with the guild before they were killed in a trap. He almost lost Asuna during the final boss with Healthcliff but she, along with himself is spared by Akihiko Kayaba.

“However, their deaths will not be forgotten and they will live on within our memories and to give us a purpose to pursue us for mutual happiness. It also have the ability to grow into something special for some who became more than friends.” Alex smiles as he is referring to Kirito and Asuna as well as Suguha and himself before continuing.

It doesn’t matter what age, gender or nationality we come from, friendship is more precious than any gem, gold or other riches in the world and it should be treasured always from within our hearts.” Kazuto nodded in agreement. He then felt it in him to stand up and speak. Everyone looked back at him. Swallowing and taking a breath, Kazuto said, "I'm not one for big speeches, but I can say that we're all survivors of everything this world has thrown at us so far. As someone who was once a loner, I can now say that it is because of our friendships with one another that I could grow to become the hero I did not want to be, but everyone needed."

He then looked to his girl with a loving expression. "I would especially thank Asuna for giving me a reason to be that hero. If it was not for her, I probably would not be here with the rest of you..." Asuna could not help but put a hand to her blushing cheek, touched as ever...

Alex raises his drink up to propose a toast, everyone did the same with their glasses. “Here’s to friendship, may this bond stand for all time.” Everyone cheered as they raised their glasses to that sentiment. As Alex went back to his seat, Suguha hugged him lovingly. With all of their friends together, they can overcome any odds that life throws at them.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An islamic dictator gets his hands on the NerveGear technology which sets the stages for a dark future.

**Tehran, Iran: Capitol of the United Islamic Republics:**

The City of Tehran is the heart of the Islamic Republic of Iran, but ever since the formation in 2014, it is the heart of the United Islamic Republics. The Middle East united under one banner and to spread the teachings of Islam that’ll last for a thousand eons.

However they’ve failed to absorb all of Northern Africa which still has people who still practice Islam. Despite the setbacks, they’ve managed to hold the superpower nation strong and helped formed the United Hegemony Alliance with the People’s Republic of China, The Latin American Federation, the New Uganda Republic and the United Republic of Venezuela.

The lights of the city shined brightly through the night as if the city is the beacon of hope for the UIR. The armored transport train enters at the city limits. The train has Chinese markings on the side and bares the Chinese flag. The train left the main military train yard from the Chinese Province of India and made the long journal to the city of Tehran.

The train arrives at Tehran’s main military train yards, the wheels screeches against the rails and it comes to a halt. Several UIR soldiers surrounded the armored train to secure it as the train’s cargo doors opened up and came out Chinese soldiers, they’ve greeted each other with salutes, along with identification papers, together, they’ve helped unloading the train of its cargo. Its contents are large metal boxes with markings “Fragile Contents” on the side. One of the UIR commanders approached one of the boxes, orders them to be opened and sees the boxed filled with NerveGear helmets. The commander grins as he is satisfied with the contents and turns to one of the soldiers.

“Notify Chairman Muhammad that the cargo has arrived.” He ordered, the soldier salutes and leaves as the others continue to unload the train.

After ten minutes, the train is unloaded of its cargo and they begin loading it into the trucks to be taken to a laboratory to have them tested.

The UIR Chairman, Mahdi Hussein Muhammad, arrives with several armed bodyguards. The UIR and Chinese soldiers saluted as he appeared.

“Let me see them.” Muhammad demanded and one of the soldiers picks up the NerveGear helmet and hands it to him. Muhammad inspects the helmet with great interest.

“We’ve secured a large number of the NerveGear helmets from Ryuya Yuuya.” One of the Chinese officers explained.

“And are you sure the west haven’t tracked the shipment of the helmets?” Muhammad asked with concern in his voice. The UIR managed to initiate a blackout for the entire country so that the American’s satellite won’t try to track them.

“Don’t worry; they managed to get half of the shipment heading towards the LAF and Venezuela. But the rest managed to leave the compound as scheduled.”

“Allah be praised.” Muhammad exclaimed with a smile on his face. “This technology will be very good use for us.”

“If only Sugou would’ve lived, he would be extremely good for the both of us.” The Chinese officer added. The Chinese politburo have planned to send in its own unit of Commandos to free Sugou if he would’ve have been sent to prison.

“It don’t matter, He has served his purpose and so did Ryuya. They’ve managed to get what we needed with this technology. Besides, we have something else in mind.”

“Indeed. All of the work is in the briefcase that’ll aid you.”

“Excellent.  We will put it to work and begin reverse engineer the helmets.”

And with salutes, the Chinese officers and soldiers begin to board onto the armored train and the train begins to pull out of the platform and leave the train yard.

Muhammad smiles deviously from the prize he has received.

“Soon, the infidels will know fear and the west will fall to the forces of Islam.”

 


End file.
